


Serpent among lions

by SataheShetani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwart, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Marriage, małżeństwo, miłość, polish, polski, schooltime
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataheShetani/pseuds/SataheShetani
Summary: Dumbledore naprawdę nie potrafi nie wtrącać się w życie Harry'ego. Tym razem sprawa poszła o krok za daleko - Wybraniec ma poślubić Ginny Weasley do końca roku szkolnego, jeszcze przed skończeniem siedemnastu lat. Oczywiście Harry nie jest zachwycony, a Voldemort nie może poczekać. Jakby tego było mało, pod nogami plącze się Malfoy, szukając tylko sposobu, żeby dokuczyć Harry'emu. Po czasie okazuje się, że każda ze spraw ma drugie dno i wiele je łączy.





	1. PRAWDZIWIE LWI CHARAKTER

Lokomotywa powoli parła naprzód, ruszając ze stacji. Peron 9 i 3/4 dalej był zapełniony rodzinami, które żegnały się z pociechami. Harry, Ron i Hermiona machali przez okno Weasleyom oraz kilku członkom Zakonu. Zaczynali właśnie szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół.  
  
– Myślicie, że ten rok będzie lepszy od poprzedniego? – zagadnął.  
  
Hermiona wymieniła dziwne spojrzenia z Ronem, co od razu zaalarmowało Harry'ego. Pochylił się, czekając na odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie. Atmosfera między nimi już nie była tak luźna jak przed chwilą.  
  
– Wiesz, Harry... Czekaliśmy tyle czasu, żeby Ci to powiedzieć...  
  
– Tak, stary, uwierz, było ciężko – wtrącił Ron, kiwając gorliwie głową. Rzuciwszy spojrzenie z ukosa Hermionie, przejął pałeczkę. – Moja mama ostatnio wariuje – powiedział cicho. – Zachowuje się, jakby ktoś ją... Mocno uderzył?  
  
– Na początku myśleliśmy, że to Eliksir Wielosokowy lub Imperius – nakreśliła, aby Harry miał pełen obraz historii. – Wykluczyliśmy te opcje po dokładnym zbadaniu sprawy z tatą Rona i bliźniakami.  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
  
– Możecie przejść do konkretów? – Niepokój zaszczepiony przez zachowanie oraz słowa przyjaciół wyłącznie narastał. Strzelił kostkami, szukając zajęcia dla palców. Co miało dziwne zachowanie pani Weasley do niego? Do tego roku?  
  
Hermiona westchnęła, a Ron jakby się skulił.  
  
– Nie chcieliśmy, żeby tak wyszło, naprawdę – wyszeptała. – Tylko nie masz jeszcze siedemnastu lat... – Hermiona wyraźnie nie chciała być tą, która powie, jak bardzo skomplikuje się jego życie. Ron również nie palił się do odpowiedzi. – Dumbledore w porozumieniu z Dursleyami i mamą Rona podpisali dokument, zgodnie z którym przed siódmą klasą masz zawrzeć związek małżeński z Ginny – wydusiła z siebie wreszcie. – Przed końcem czerwca.  
  
Harry siedział jak osłupiały, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa; otwierał i zamykał usta, których nie opuścił żaden dźwięk. Oczy z szoku miał większe od galeonów.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
  
– DUMBLEDORE CO ZROBIŁ? – wyrzucił z siebie tak głośno, że słyszało go chyba pół pociągu.  
  
Hermiona dyskretnie upewniła się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchiwał, po czym rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcia. Tymczasem Ron wyjaśniał Harry'emu tę nieprzyjemną sytuację.  
  
– Dumbledore przyszedł do nas jakoś w połowie lipca. Podobno kilka dni później podpisali dokumenty. Wtedy zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. W końcu wycisnęliśmy z niej prawdę – przyznał, starając się nie patrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. – Rozpłakała się. Powiedziała, że to dla naszego dobra. I twojego – skrzywił się.  
  
Harry miał wrażenie, że to był wyjątkowo głupi żart. W taki sposób życie sobie jeszcze z niego nie zakpiło. Dlaczego miałby żenić się z osobą, do której nic nie czuł? Ginny była... siostrą kumpla. Jego siostrą, chociaż nie byli spokrewnieni. Miałby ją całować i uprawiać seks? Na samą myśl przeszły go nieprzyjemne ciarki.  
  
Mimo to złoszczenie się nic by mu nie dało. Zamierzał iść do dyrektora na dobitne wyjaśnienie, iż nie miał prawa za niego decydować, jednak teraz potrzebował informacji.  
  
– Czy Ginny wie? – zapytał.  
  
Oboje potrząsnęli głowami.  
  
Zastanowił się. To dobrze. Przynajmniej ona nie będzie tkwiła w poczuciu jakiegoś chorego obowiązku.  
  
– Czy da się to odkręcić w jakikolwiek sposób? – spytał, przyglądając się szczególnie Hermionie. To ona znała odpowiedzi na takie pytania; Rona mógłby pytać raczej o Quidditcha.  
  
Zagryzła wargę, na co uniósł brew.  
  
– Teoretycznie tak – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Musisz mieć siedemnaście lat, co zostało zręcznie ominięte, bo termin masz do czerwca. Kolejna opcja to wycofanie się opiekuna prawnego, jednak Dumbledore na pewno wpłynął na Dursleyów dosyć skutecznie. Ostatnia opcja to małżeństwo z czystej miłości, połączenie w sposób magiczny z drugą osobą, wytworzenie więzi emocjonalnej i magicznej... – Gestykulowała żywo, wiedząc, jak źle musiał się teraz czuć Harry. Naprawdę chciała mu pomóc, jednak Dumbledore ubezpieczył się najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Chcąc, nie chcąc, musiała przyznać, że dyrektor był piekielnie inteligentny i sprytny.  
  
Harry oparł głowę o szybę. Za oknem widniały pierwsze wzgórza – byli już dobre kilkadziesiąt mil od Londynu. Pierwszy raz czuł się coraz gorzej ze świadomością, że wkrótce przekroczy bramy Hogwartu i będzie zmuszony stać twarzą w twarz z Dumbledore'em. Myśl o małżeństwie niesamowicie go przytłoczyła. Istniała tylko jedna metoda rozwiązania problemu, lecz nie była łatwiejsza w wykonaniu od ślubu z Ginny. Z deszczu pod rynnę, pomyślał ponuro Harry.  
  
Niebo chyba wyczuło jego nastrój, ponieważ jakiś czas później ciężkie, szare chmury przysłoniły słońce. W końcu spadł deszcz, rozmazując widok za oknem. Cała radość uleciała z trójki przyjaciół, jakby ktoś ich z niej po prostu wycisnął, śmiejąc się złośliwie w twarze.  
  
Harry, ułożywszy się wygodniej na siedzeniu, westchnął ciężko. Dziesięć miesięcy wolności, a potem związek. Z przymusu. Był pewien, że jego rodzice nigdy by się nie zgodzili na podpisanie dokumentacji. Jego nienawiść do Voldemorta wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby nie czarnoksiężnik, największym jego problemem byłyby oceny z Eliksirów czy Wróżbiarstwa.  
  
Musiał się zastanowić. Dlaczego Dumbledore'owi tak zależało na tym, by Harry związał się z Ginny? Czemu pani Weasley zgodziła się na ten układ? Coś tu wyraźnie nie grało, lecz na ten moment nie był w stanie powiedzieć co. Zmarszczył brwi, palcem rysując niewidzialne wzory na szybie. Miał wrażenie, że przeoczył bardzo ważny fragment, a teraz go nie widział. Jakaś część powstrzymała Harry'ego przed dzieleniem się myślami z Ronem i Hermioną, którzy szeptali między sobą o sposobach unieważnienia dokumentu.  
  
Przerwało im nadejście starszej, pulchnej kobieciny z wózkiem ze słodyczami.  
  
– Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? – spytała, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie.  
  
– Poproszę trzy czekoladowe żaby i dwa kociołkowe pieguski – od razu odezwał się Harry, licząc pieniądze, które następnie wymienił na słodycze.  
  
Ron wziął sobie całą garść żab dla kart w nich, natomiast Hermiona podziękowała, odmawiając kupienia słodyczy.  
  
Cisza między nimi nie była niezręczna czy nieprzyjemna – stanowiła coś naturalnego. Na razie sama obecność wystarczała. Poza tym żadne z nich nie miało ochoty prowadzić nic nieznaczącej rozmowy, podczas gdy myśl o felernym zagraniu Dumbledore'a męczyła ich umysły.  
  
Harry przełknął.  
  
– Coś wiadomo o Voldemorcie? – zapytał cicho, gdy została im ledwie godzina do stacji w Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermiona zamknęła książkę, którą aktualnie czytała, a Ron od razu się wybudził z półsnu. Wreszcie wyglądało na to, że się ożywili; trapiące ich myśli zeszły na dalszy plan.  
  
– Moody i Tonks poszli na zwiad do Ministerstwa kilka dni przed twoim przylotem do Nory. Przekazali też Kingsleyowi jakieś tajne informacje, ale nie pytaj nas – uniosła dłonie do góry – nic nie wiemy. – Oblizała usta, zastanawiając się nad kolejnością zdarzeń. – Tato Rona następnego dnia usłyszał urywki rozmowy Knota z którymś z Niewymownych. Podsłuchaliśmy zebranie Zakonu. Podobno ten niewymowny to Rookwood, poplecznik Voldemorta – wyszeptała. – Dumbledore nie jest pewny, jednak ma pewną teorię... Knota dopadł Imperius. Tak mu się wydaje. Nawet w Proroku zamilkł. Nie udziela w ogóle wywiadów, co dalej ma zamiar zrobić choćby ze Śmierciożercami. Sprawa stała się jeszcze bardziej zawiła po zniknięciu jakichś artefaktów z jednej z... sal... – Hermiona urwała.  
  
Harry potrząsnął głową, żeby sobie darowała, chociaż był jej wdzięczny w duchu. Wydarzenia z Departamentu Tajemnic nie należały do jego najmilszych wspomnień. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to było, musiał iść dalej. Nie był w stanie unikać rozmów o Ministerstwie, jeśli chciał wiedzieć jeszcze więcej o działaniach Voldemorta.  
  
Hermiona chrząknęła. Widać było, że temat zbytnio jej nie leżał. Ona również przeżyła śmierć Syriusza. Dlatego opowieść kontynuował Ron, choć robił to cicho, wręcz smutnym głosem:  
  
– Słyszałem, jak rodzice rozmawiali z Dumbledore'em, Snape'em i Moodym. Mamy za wszelką cenę cię bronić. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem nic więcej, Lupin mnie przyłapał na podsłuchiwaniu. – Zaczerwienił się, co wywołało u Harry'ego krzywy uśmiech.  
  
– Musisz się mieć na baczności, Harry, żeby... – Nie dokończyła.  
  
Spojrzał Hermionie w oczy. Tak, myśleli o tym samym. Byli Gryfonami. Nienawidzili poświęcać przyjaciół dla większego dobra, a w szczególności dobra jednostki. W oczach Harry'ego tak proste było wyczytanie jego myśli, że twarz Hermiony rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech.  
  
***  
  
Uczniowie wysiadali powoli z wagonów, rozmawiając głośno. Gwar rozmów niósł się niezrozumiałym dla ucha echem, a nad czarną plamą uczniów dominował Hagrid.  
  
– Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni tutaj! – dudniący głos gajowego zagłuszył uczniów. W potężnej ręce trzymał lampę oliwną. – Pirszoroczni za mną! – Zebrawszy grupkę przerażonych jedenastolatków, ruszył ścieżką w stronę łódek zacumowanych magicznie przy pomoście ogromnego jeziora.  
  
Harry, Ron i Hermiona przystanęli na ścieżce prowadzącej do powozów. Zamek górował nad lasem, w oknach jarzyły się światła. Cała trójka rozkoszowała się rześkim powietrzem, aż w końcu ruszyli z miejsca.  
  
Witaj w domu, pomyślał Harry, w przedziwny sposób odczuwając obecność Syriusza. Miał wrażenie, że czarny, wielki pies nagle wyłoni się spomiędzy drzew i przybiegnie na czułe powitanie.  
  
Powóz ruszył, gdy usiedli w nim wygodnie. Teraz cała trójka widziała testrale; wydarzenia z Ministerstwa wiele zmieniły. Trójka przyjaciół udowodniła sobie, że byli wystarczająco odważni, aby walczyć. Odwaga nie oznaczała braku strachu – bali się wtedy o życie cudze oraz własne, lecz dla dobra innych byli gotowi zaryzykować. Byli wdzięczni też Lunie i Neville'owi, Ginny była zamieszana we wszystko już wcześniej jako siostra Rona, lecz Harry i tak pluł sobie w brodę. Syriusz nie żył przez niego. Naraził życie przyjaciół. Gdyby nie Zakon, mogliby tam zginąć.  
  
A jednak tak się nie stało. Przeżyli. Ów fakt utwierdził Harry'ego, że słusznie trafili do Gryffindoru. Byli odważnymi lwami wystawionymi na próbę.  
Prawdziwa wojna miała dopiero nadejść.


	2. SYK W CIEMNOŚCIACH

Po uczcie sam poszedł pod gabinet dyrektora. Najgorszą przeszkodę stanowił jednak gargulec, który nie chciał go wpuścić. Harry, mimo prób, nie był w stanie odgadnąć hasła.  
  
– Cytrynowe dropsy. – Nic się nie wydarzyło. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Lukrecjowe pałeczki. Kociołkowe pieguski. – Gargulec ani drgnął. – Czekoladowa żaba. Fasolki wszystkich smaków. – Ze złości uderzył martwy kamień, przez co zabolała go tylko dłoń. – Cholera – mruknął.  
  
Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego, bo właśnie z gabinetu wyszedł Dumbledore. Zdziwił się na widok Harry'ego, który nieświadomie ciskał gromy z oczu w jego kierunku.  
  
– Stało się coś, mój chłopcze? – zapytał Dumbledore ze swoim dobrotliwym uśmiechem.  
  
Harry kiwnął głową.  
  
– Potrzebuję z panem porozmawiać, profesorze – powiedział tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił, chociaż złość aż huczała w jego ciele. Miał ochotę dać jej ujście, najlepiej wyżyć się na dyrektorze, który ot tak decydował sobie o jego życiu. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, a przynajmniej nie na korytarzu.  
  
Dumbledore pokiwał głowę. Z jasnych oczu zniknęły radosne iskierki, stały się poważne i czujne. Poprawiwszy okulary–połówki na haczykowatym nosie, gestem nakazał Harry'emu wejść do gabinetu. Cokolwiek miał do zrobienia, musiało poczekać. Widocznie nie było tak ważne.  
  
– Co się stało? – zapytał, obchodząc biurko, a potem siadając w miękkim fotelu.  
  
Harry zajął jedno z krzeseł ustawionych przed meblem. Spojrzał Dumbledore'owi prosto w oczy.  
  
– Wiem o wszystkim – powiedział bez ogródek. – Dlaczego? – Na początek postanowił być spokojny.  
  
Dyrektor zacmokał.  
  
– Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, nie zrozum mnie źle – zaczął łagodnie. – Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Chcę cię chronić. Zaufaj mi, że to było konieczne.  
  
Harry nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Dumbledore był już po prostu bezczelny w swoich działaniach oraz tłumaczeniu się! Co to niby miało znaczyć?!  
  
– Konieczne?! – wykrzyknął. Był wściekły; trząsł się, niekontrolowanie zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. – Jak małżeństwo z przymusu ma być koniecznością?! Przecież to jakiś obłęd! I pani Weasley się na to zgodziła?! – wyrzucał z siebie żal, celując prosto w Dumbledore'a.  
  
– Harry – rzekł dyrektor, starając się przywołać chłopca do porządku. Kiedy nie zareagował, dalej krzycząc, Dumbledore podniósł głos: – Harry!  
  
To otrzeźwiło chłopaka; patrzył na Dumbledore'a chłodno, dalej zły, lecz dla odmiany nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Zaciskał z całej siły szczękę, żeby nie warknąć na dyrektora, a usta utworzyły cienką linię. Zastanawiał się, czy pobyt w gabinecie przyniesie jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi.  
  
– Chłopcze, musisz zrozumieć, że są pewne sprawy, o których nie masz pojęcia – powiedział Dumbledore tak chłodno, że Harry był pod wrażeniem jego podobieństwa do tonu Snape'a. – Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć ze swoich działań, jednak zapewniam cię, że gdyby było inne wyjście, skorzystałbym z niego. – Nie dawszy Harry'emu dojść do słowa, odprawił go machnięciem ręki.  
  
Wściekły, dygocząc, opuścił gabinet Dumbledore'a, przeklinając go od najgorszych pod nosem.  
  
***  
  
Gruba Dama przepuściła go po podaniu hasła. Przekroczył próg pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, w którym siedzieli podekscytowani pierwszoroczni oraz kilku starszych uczniów. Ron wraz z Hermioną zajęli ich stałe miejsce przed kominkiem. Widocznie o coś się kłócili, patrząc po ich twarzach, ale nadejście Harry'ego przerwało niezgodę – od razu zapomnieli o sprzeczce, zajmując myśli kwestią rozmowy Harry'ego z Dumbledore'em. Zrobili przyjacielowi miejsce między sobą na kanapie z czerwonym obiciem.  
  
– Opowiadaj – niemalże od razu wypaliła Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niego pokrzepiająco. Była na tyle spostrzegawcza, że już zdążyła zauważyć, iż coś poszło nie po ich myśli.  
  
Harry westchnął, opadłszy ciężko na kanapę. Potarł czoło, na którym wciąż widoczna była jego charakterystyczna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Był zmęczony krótką wymianą zdań z dyrektorem, którego nie interesowały fakty, który miał zdanie Harry'ego w poważaniu, a jeszcze, jakby tego było mało, podejmował za chłopca ważne decyzje dotyczące jego życia. Potrząsnął głową, żeby zebrać myśli, gdy Ron z Hermioną przyglądali mu się wyczekująco.  
  
– Przyjął mnie do siebie – mruknął Harry. – Powiedziałem, że już wiem. Zaczął mi tłumaczyć, że to było konieczne. – Skrzywił się, a jego przyjaciele wymienili między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia. – Próbowałem dowiedzieć się, skąd ta decyzja, ale nic mi nie powiedział.  
  
– Stary... przykro mi, naprawdę... – Ron się zakłopotał. Wiedział, że Ginny się ucieszy, kochała Harry'ego szczerze, lecz nie mógł patrzeć na rozemocjonowanego przyjaciela. Jego podenerwowanie udzielało się również Ronowi i Hermionie. – Wiesz... Mam nadzieję, że to się skończy – mruknął.  
  
Hermiona mu przytaknęła.  
  
– Znasz nas, Harry. Wiesz, że nie chcemy, żebyś robił coś wbrew sobie – starała się go pocieszyć. – Znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie – obiecała. W głowie już tworzyła plan czytania kolejnych ksiąg na temat małżeństw. Im szybciej rozpocznie poszukiwania rozwiązania, tym lepiej wszyscy na tym wyjdą. Osobiście uważała, że Ginny nie powinna na razie dowiadywać się o decyzji podjętej przez matkę. Doskonale widziała, jak patrzyła na Harry'ego.  
  
Harry był wdzięczny swoim przyjaciołom za całe ich wsparcie. Bez nich pewnie oszalałby. Gdyby nie ich spokój, wyszedłby z zamku polatać lub poszwendać się po okolicy pod peleryną–niewidką.  
  
Aby nie myśleć czasowo o kolejnych problemach w już i tak poplątanym życiu, przejrzał plan zajęć, po czym wraz z Hermioną i Ronem ustalili dni, podczas których mieli zamiar się uczyć. Zadania domowe chcieli robić na bieżąco, coby nie zostawiać ich na ostatnią chwilę. Pewnie ostatecznie i tak Harry z Ronem będą błagać Hermionę o pomoc na dzień przed terminem oddania wypracowań, lecz postanowili to przemilczeć.  
  
Późnym wieczorem byli już jedynymi użytkownikami pokoju wspólnego. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć im o kilku swoich sekretach, lecz uznał, że powinien poczekać. Przeciągnął się, a Ron ziewnął potężnie.  
  
– Jutro zacznę szukać książek w bibliotece – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, przerywając ciszę. – Coś muszę znaleźć. – Ron pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nią. – Harry, wypytaj jeszcze dyskretnie Lupina. Może on coś będzie wiedział – poleciła łagodnie przyjacielowi.  
  
Remus Lupin wrócił do Hogwartu na polecenie Dumbledore'a, który nie chciał przyjmować niezaufanego człowieka na pozycję nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Poza tym Lupin był w Zakonie, więc automatycznie był kolejną różdżką do obrony, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Hermiona miała rację – jeśli ktokolwiek miał coś wiedzieć na temat rozwiązania jego problemu i jednocześnie mógłby chcieć się nim podzielić, był to profesor Lupin. Harry, od poznania mężczyzny, uważał, że Lupin opiekował się nim nie tylko z sympatii, ale także przez wzgląd na nieżyjących rodziców Harry'ego.  
  
– Ron – dodała po chwili Hermiona, co zwróciło uwagę obu chłopców. – Może któryś z twoich braci będzie cokolwiek wiedział na ten temat? Bill? Charlie? Percy? – zasugerowała.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Mogę do nich napisać – rzucił, nie widząc problemu.  
  
Po uprzątnięciu pergaminów z zapisanym planem nauki, zebrali się do swoich dormitoriów. Pożegnali się życzeniem dobrej nocy, przez co Harry został sam z Ronem.  
Wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
  
– Stary...  
  
Harry uniósł dłoń.  
  
– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – przerwał mu zmęczonym głosem. Westchnął. – Sam sobie współczuję – wymamrotał, powłócząc nogami w stronę łóżka ze szkarłatnymi zasłonami.  
  
Ron potrząsnął głową.  
  
– To też, ale... – Zagryzł wargę. – Nie mów nic Ginny, okej? Nie chcę, żeby się napaliła na coś... między wami... – wyjaśnił.  
  
Mimo ciemności Harry miał wrażenie, że widział rumieniec na twarzy przyjaciela. Zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
– Daj spokój, za kogo ty mnie masz? Ona jest jak siostra, nie skrzywdzę jej – obiecał.  
  
Położył się pod kołdrę, przebrawszy w piżamę. Już jutro miały się zacząć pierwsze zajęcia. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, jako pierwszą z kadry nauczycielskiej ujrzy profesor McGonagall – surową, starszą czarownicę, która była głową Gryffindoru. Szczerze powiedziawszy, stęsknił się za nią. Wiele dla niego zrobiła. Gdyby nie ona, nie grałby już pięć lat w Quidditcha na pozycji szukającego. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wygranie w tegorocznych zawodach w Quidditchu było jego małym celem.  
  
Chwilę później już spał.  
  
***  
  
– _Chodź do mnie_ – usłyszał wołanie dobiegające gdzieś z Wielkich Schodów. Ostrożnie, narzuciwszy na siebie pelerynę–niewidkę, ruszył za głosem. Kroki starał się stawiać delikatnie, aby nie niosło ich echo. Mapa Huncwotów spoczywała bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni. – _Nie bój się mnie, Harry. Wiem, że mnie rozumiesz. Tylko ty to potrafisz._ – Głos coraz bardziej się oddalał, więc przyspieszył.  
  
Serce dudniło mu w piersi, a krew pulsowała w uszach jak po upadku. Uaktywnił zaklęciem Mapę, po czym poszukał czegokolwiek na korytarzach w swojej okolicy. Niczego nie zobaczył. Marszcząc brwi, ruszył dalej.  
  
– _Harry! HARRY! HARRY!_ – Dziwny głos krzyczał jego imię głośno, jakby wprost do jego ucha. Skrzywił się, odruchowo zatykając uszy. Wtedy nastała cisza. Kiedy jednak wyjął palce z uszu, głos wył jeszcze głośniej: – _HARRY! HARRY! CZUJĘ TWOJĄ OBECNOŚĆ! WIEM, ŻE TAM JESTEŚ! NIE UKRYJESZ SIĘ! PANIE, ON TU JEST!_  
  
Nic z tego nie rozumiał. O co tu chodziło? Cholerna ciekawość! Mógł wracać do łóżka od razu po wyjściu z toalety!  
  
Kiedy już myślał, że głowa mu pęknie od wrzasków, ustały. Ciszę przyjął z jękiem ulgi, po czym osunął się pod ścianę. Dopiero teraz, gdy został sam ze sobą, rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Był w lochach. Poprawił okulary na nosie. I to nie byle gdzie. Siedział przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, który miał okazję odwiedzić w drugiej klasie, gdy Hermiona uwarzyła Eliksir Wielosokowy.  
  
Co to miało znaczyć? Co tu się działo, do jasnej cholery? Co to był za głos?  
  
Niezdarnie, pomagając sobie obecnością kamiennej ściany, podniósł się, a potem powędrował z powrotem do dormitorium, z którego miał zamiar wyjść dopiero na śniadanie. Niech Merlin strzeże tego, który spróbuje zbudzić go wcześniej! Z tą myślą wsunął się pod kołdrę, szybko usypiając. Mimo to podświadomość dalej męczyła nocne wydarzenia, próbując zrozumieć, co to miało znaczyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję ślicznie za motywację. Oby ten rozdział również przypadł Wam do gustu. ;)


	3. ZAKAZANY LAS

Miał dosłownie dziesięć minut na zjedzenie śniadania i znalezienie się w klasie Transmutacji. Dlatego ręka z widelcem pokonywała drogę talerz – usta w niebywałym tempie, co by Harry mógł zjeść choć trochę jajecznicy. Pora lunchu czekała go dopiero w połowie zajęć.  
  
Z Wielkiej Sali wybiegł w ogromnym pośpiechu. Miał minutę na dotarcie pod klasę, jeśli nie chciał narazić się McGonagall. A nie chciał, tego był pewien.  
  
Zdyszany wpadł do klasy niczym huragan. Starając się uspokoić oddech i serce, szedł wolno do ławki, przy której już siedział Ron. Opadł na wolne krzesło na sekundę przed wkroczeniem czarownicy do sali.  
  
McGonagall już od pierwszych chwil rozpoczęła przemowę:  
  
– Jesteście po pierwszych egzaminach, które zbliżają was do końca szkoły, ale także rozpoczęcia kariery. – Stanęła przy pulpicie, patrząc po każdym uczniu z osobna. Przy Harrym, Ronie i Hermionie zatrzymała się na dłużej. – Każdy z was ma jakiś cel. Ja mam swój. Chcę was nauczyć magii na zaawansowanym poziomie, abyście pod koniec siódmej klasy zdali owutemy na tyle dobrze, aby dostać się do wybranej pracy. – Chrząknęła cicho. – Już nie będzie wymachiwania różdżkami, żeby zamienić zapałkę w szpilkę. Przechodzimy do technik transmutacyjnych wymagających ogromu koncentracji oraz samodyscypliny. Oczekuję, że prawie dorosłych ludzi nie będę musiała upominać. – Przebiegła spojrzeniem po kilku Gryfonach oraz Ślizgonach.  
  
– Robi się ostro – mruknął Ron półgębkiem, obserwując czarownicę uważnie.  
  
Harry zgodził się z nim.  
  
Juź po kilkunastu minutach mieli notatki na trzy strony zeszytowe. McGonagall nie żartowała w swoim przemówieniu, nie pomyliła się ani o jotę. Teraz wszystko zależało od nich. Najpierw jednak musieli przyswoić wymagającą teorię nim dostaną pozwolenie na praktykę. Jeden najmniejszy błąd mógł ich wiele kosztować.  
  
Po pół godziny tylko Hermiona i jakiś Krukon rozumieli teorię w całości, więc to oni zaprezentowali klasie pełną zamianę pięknego, dużego pawia w ozdobną donicę i odwrotnie. McGonagall dała każdemu z nich pięć punktów, a potem kazała usiąść. Harry obserwował ją ze skupieniem, natomiast Ron wodził dyskretnie spojrzeniem po sali.  
  
– To były ćwiczenia wstępne. Następnym razem nie będzie tak prosto – zapowiedziała McGonagall, machnąwszy różdżką, aby wyczyścić tablicę z zapisków.  
  
Klasa spakowała swoje rzeczy, a potem tłumnie opuszczała salę.  
  
– Potter, poczekaj chwilę – poprosiła czarownica, poprawiając okulary na nosie. Czarne włosy jak zwykle zostały spięte w ciasny kok, co uwydatniało jej zmarszczki wokół oczu.  
  
Harry skinął na przyjaciół, aby poszli bez niego, po czym zamknął drzwi. Odwrócił się w stronę opiekunki Gryffindoru.  
  
– Tak, pani profesor? – zapytał, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.  
  
Westchnęła cicho.  
  
– Profesor Dumbledore mi powiedział – zaczęła niemalże szeptem. – Jak się trzymasz? – spytała z autentyczną troską.  
  
– Och – wydusił z siebie. Zdumiał się, że McGonagall może wiedzieć o... o jego kolejnym problemie. I powiedział jej o tym sam dyrektor. Dlaczego? – Nie wiem... – Zmarszczył brwi. – Całkiem nieźle. Dlaczego pani pyta?  
  
– Jesteś pod moją opieką, Potter. To oczywiste, że martwię się o swoich uczniów – odpowiedziała, jakby to było znanym faktem. – Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś pytanie, problem, możesz śmiało do mnie przyjść – zapewniła, jednocześnie starając się pokrzepić Harry'ego uśmiechem.  
  
Podziękował jej niewyraźnie, po czym pożegnał się i szybko opuścił salę.  
  
Dlaczego Dumbledore powiedział o planie małżeńskim McGonagall? Harry poczuł złość na nowo. Czemu od razu nie poszedł z tym do Proroka Codziennego, miałby wtedy ułatwione zadanie – nie musiałby rozmawiać z każdym z osobna. Przecież chodziło o niego, Harry'ego Pottera! Na pewno zostałby kolejny raz tematem całego magicznego świata! Dlaczego by nie zrobić z niego taniej sensacji, skoro toczyli wojnę? Przecież był główną kartą przetargową między Dumbledore'em a Voldemortem.  
  
Pogrążony w swoich myślach, nie zauważył osoby przed sobą, przez co na nią wpadł.  
  
– Och, prze... – reszta zdania utkwiła mu w gardle; oczy zwęziły się, nadając twarzy nieprzyjemny wyraz.  
  
– Jak łazisz, Potter?! – gniewny głos Draco Malfoya rozpoznałby wszędzie.  
  
Ślizgon niezbyt zmienił się przez okres wakacji. Może nieco zmężniał na twarzy; zarost stał się gęstszy, szczęka bardziej zarysowana, lecz Harry wciąż widział w nim chłopca, którego dłoń onegdaj odrzucił. Tym razem jednak nie było skwaszonej miny, a wycelowana między oczy różdżka.  
  
Byli sami.  
  
– Przeproś, Potter – warknął Malfoy, zachowując się nieco nerwowo jak na gust Harry'ego.  
  
Prychnął.  
  
– Zapomnij, Malfoy! – syknął, samemu wyciągając różdżkę tak szybko, że Draco nie był w stanie zaobserwować ruchu.  
  
Celowali w siebie, gromiąc się spojrzeniami. Czas płynął, a oni zwyczajnie stali, nie puszczając gardy. Kiedy napięcie powoli opadło, krzyknęli równocześnie:  
  
– Drętwota! – Z różdżki Harry'ego w stronę Malfoya pomknął czerwony promień światła.  
  
– Impedimento! – Jasnoniebieski promień wystrzelił w stronę Pottera, gdy tylko Draco wypowiedział zaklęcie.  
  
Obaj się trafili. Mieli jednak to nieszczęście, że korytarzem przechodziła akurat profesor Sprout, a z klasy wychynął profesor Flitwick. Oboje rzucili się w stronę uczniów, aby przywołać ich do porządku. Kiedy chłopcy stali, profesor Sprout nie wytrzymała.  
  
– Jak mogliście zachować się tak nieodpowiedzialnie? Panie Potter, panie Malfoy! Odejmuję dziesięć punktów Slytherinowi i Gryffindorowi! – Z oburzenia zrobiła się czerwona.  
– I szlaban! Hagrid potrzebuje pomocników przed nadejściem zimy. Tydzień, chłopcy! Każdego wieczora! – dodał niski czarodziej, nie wierząc, jak niemalże dorośli czarodzieje mogli zachować się tak nieodpowiedzialnie.  
  
Karę przyjęli spokojnie, milcząc. Może mieli trochę oleju w głowach, a może było to spowodowane czymś innym – nieprzerwanie patrzyli się na siebie nienawistnie, jakby mogli pomordować się wzrokiem. Ktoś mógłby rzec, iż wpadli w swego rodzaju trans. Byli tak pochłonięci swoją obecnością, że nie zauważyli odejścia dwójki profesorów.  
  
– Jeszcze się policzymy – wysyczał Draco na odchodne, urywając kontakt wzrokowy.  
  
– Zjeżdżaj, Malfoy! – fuknął za nim Harry, po czym udał się na lekcję Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Była to zdecydowanie godzina, na którą czekał z utęsknieniem. Poza tym po zajęciach miał okazję porozmawiać z profesorem Lupinem.  
  
***  
  
– Na dziś to wszystko. – Lupin skinął im głową, po czym wypuścił z klasy.  
  
Rozpoczęli naukę od zaklęć niewerbalnych, żeby mieć więcej czasu na ćwiczenie ich. Harry'emu bardzo podobały się zajęcia. Raz nawet udało mu się rozbroić Rona, przez co był z siebie diablo dumny. Nie porównywał się na przykład do Hermiony, której zaklęcia niewerbalne wychodziły fantastycznie już dziś, lecz jak na jego możliwości... było świetnie.  
  
Szkoda, że nie mógł powiedzieć tego o Ronie, który prawie rzucił w niego różdżką.  
  
Po wymianie znaczącego spojrzenia z Ronem, podszedł do profesora Lupina z tak niewinną miną, na jaką tylko go było stać. Stanął przy biurku i przywitał się krótko:  
  
– Cześć. – Uśmiech uniósł kąciki ust.  
  
– O, Harry! – Lupin odpowiedział uśmiechem. – Fantastycznie ci poszło na zajęciach. Jestem z ciebie dumny – dodał, a Harry'emu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Lupin oparł się biodrem o biurko. – Czegoś potrzebujesz? – spytał.  
  
– Tak – potwierdził, po czym upewnił się, że sala opustoszała całkowicie. – Co wiesz o magicznych, aranżowanych małżeństwach? – Starał się brzmieć neutralnie, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń starszego czarodzieja.  
  
Lupin zmienił wyraz twarzy z uśmiechu na zdawkowy.  
  
– Całkiem sporo – przyznał. – Po co ci ta wiedza?  
  
– H–Hermiona mnie poprosiła – wydukał, starając się nie zdradzić. Nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy Lupina.  
  
– Ach tak... – Widać było, że czarodziej nie uwierzył Harry'emu, jednak nie wnikał w jego motywy; doskonale pamiętał swoje czasy szkolne, gdy rozrabiał z przyjaciółmi. – Przede wszystkim w czarodziejskim świecie istnieją dwa rodzaje małżeństw. Jedne są zawierane z miłości, jak to zrobili twoi rodzice, natomiast drugie przez aranż, co od wieków praktykują Malfoyowie, Blackowie, Nottowie oraz wiele innych starych rodów. Oczywiście aranżowane małżeństwo nie wyklucza małżeństwa z miłości, zdarzyły się pary, które pokochały się przed ślubem – dodał szybko, widząc, że Harry chce coś wtrącić; czytał z chłopca niczym z księgi, a myśli miał wręcz wypisane na twarzy. – Zostańmy przy ogólnym podziale. Małżeństwo zawarte z miłości stoi wyżej od aranżowanego, ma większą moc. Dlatego kiedy młodzi nie chcieli poślubić wybranej przez rodziców osoby, szukali partnera, z którym mogliby unieważnić dokumenty poprzez zawarcie małżeństwa z inną osobą. Regulacje prawne jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu nie były jasne, nie do końca przedstawiały sprawę złamania aranżu poprzez małżeństwa z miłości, co wprowadzało pewien chaos. Potem ktoś mądry zabrał się za to i stwierdził, że na drodze miłości nic nie może stać, więc teraz niepełnoletni czarodzieje nie potrzebują niczyjej zgody na zawarcie małżeństwa. Aranż również nie jest przeszkodą. – Lupin uśmiechnął się dziwnie do Harry'ego, a potem po prostu przeszedł przez klasę i opuścił ją.  
  
Harry jeszcze chwilę stał w miejscu z rozdziawioną buzią, po czym potrząsnął głową, mając niejasne wrażenie, że Lupin od początku wiedział o jego intencjach. Westchnąwszy, wyszedł z sali.  
  
Czy naprawdę był aż tak przewidywalny? Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na tę myśl. Widocznie Lupin znał go dużo lepiej, niż wcześniej mu się wydawało. Chociaż nawet on nie wiedział o kilku sprawach, które zostały między nim a nieżyjącym już Syriuszem.  
  
***  
  
Po zajęciach siedział z Ronem i Hermioną. Opowiedział przyjaciołom o informacjach od Lupina, przy okazji dzieląc się swoimi myślami. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na odrabianie szlabanu u Hagrida w towarzystwie Malfoya, lecz nie miał wyboru; czas z gajowym płynął szybko, przyjemnie, ale czas ze Ślizgonem niekoniecznie. Na samą myśl łapał go ponury nastrój. Wiedział, że Malfoy nie daruje sobie nieprzyjemnych komentarzy w stronę Hagrida i jego, inaczej nie byłby sobą.  
  
– Wystarczyło go zignorować, Harry – pouczyła go Hermiona.  
  
– Hermiono, daj mu spokój – wtrącił się Ron. – Malfoy to dupek, na sam jego widok mam ochotę mu przywalić w tę jego pyszałkowatą twarz. – Nieprzyjemna mina wykrzywiła jego usta.  
  
Hermiona pokręciła głową.  
  
– Powinniście nauczyć się go ignorować. Przez niego tylko będziecie wpadać w kłopoty – stwierdziła, po czym skończyła temat, aby wrócić do nauki. Nie chciała sobie robić zaległości już na początku roku.  
  
Harry wstał, wzdychając ciężko.  
  
– Idę do Hagrida – oświadczył, a potem wyszedł, szeleszcząc szatami. Najwyżej posiedzi z przyjacielem przy herbacie, czekając na Malfoya, by mogli rozpocząć szlaban.  
  
Korytarze były już prawie puste. Co jakiś czas ciszę przerywały rozmowy obrazów oraz kroki uczniów kierujących się ku swoim dormitoriom. Sam Harry starał się nie hałasować; cisza udzieliła się też jemu. Była przyjemna, łagodziła nerwy całego dnia.  
  
Przeszedł schodami w dół, aż wreszcie wyszedł na dziedziniec prowadzący dalej przez drewniany most do chatki Hagrida. Przyspieszył kroku, otulając się szczelniej szatą ze względu na chłodny wiatr. Już z daleka widział siwy dym unoszący się nad chatką oraz światło przebijające się przez zasłony w oknach. Z ponurym uśmiechem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od domostwa, po czym zapukał do drzwi, przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy.  
  
– Harry! – Hagrid szczerze się ucieszył. Przepuścił go w progu. – Herbaty? – zaproponował, na co chłopiec pokiwał głową. – Siadaj, cholibka. – Hagrid zabrał się za przygotowanie dwóch napoi. – Co żeś przeskrobał z Malfoyem? – spytał.  
  
Harry westchnął. Spodziewał się pytania, lecz nie tak szybko.  
  
– Zaklęcia na korytarzu – wymamrotał pod nosem, spuszczając wzrok.  
  
Gajowy zaśmiał się rubasznie.  
  
– Nie przestaniesz się pakować w kłopoty – stwierdził tylko, a potem postawił przed nim kubek z herbatą. Parowała, unosząc w powietrze przyjemny zapach owoców leśnych.  
Napił się wrzątku, natychmiast tego żałując. Wziął jedno ciastko z talerza, który Hagrid właśnie postawił na stole. Zrobił to jednak z grzeczności, bo wypieki gajowego były, delikatnie mówiąc, niejadalne.  
  
Siedzieli w milczeniu kilka minut, gdy Harry zauważył za oknem ciemną sylwetkę zmierzającą w ich stronę. Dopił więc szybko herbatę, a potem ubrał się. Hagrid poszedł w jego ślady.  
  
Wyszli przed chatkę dokładnie wtedy, gdy Malfoy przystanął. Obrzucił ich spojrzeniem pełnym wyższości, lecz nie odezwał się.  
  
– Idziemy do Zakazanego Lasu poszukać... czegoś – wytłumaczył, marszcząc krzaczaste brwi.  
  
– Czegoś? – zapytał Harry. Nagle coś go tknęło. – Hagridzie, gdzie jest Kieł? – spytał ostrożnie.  
  
Gajowy posmutniał.  
  
– Coś go porwało. Ostatnimi czasy źle się dzieje w Zakazanym Lesie. Coś zabija stworzenia mieszkające w nim – wyszeptał.  
  
Draco odczuł niepokój. Czemu wysyłali uczniów do Zakazanego Lasu, gdy coś w nim czyhało? Tak być nie powinno. Nie skomentował jednak owego faktu, wiedząc, że to i tak niczego by nie zmieniło.  
  
Harry spojrzał w kierunku sękatych, popękanych drzew. Gdzieś tam kryło się coś, co miało złe zamiary. W głębi lasu przyczajone było zło. To mogło być wszystko. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, jak na pierwszym roku widział Quirella pijącego krew jednorożca dla Voldemorta. Wzdrygnął się.  
  
Tym razem nie rozdzielili się, gdy tylko weszli w las. Hagrid szeptem instruował ich, czego mają wypatrywać. Sam, wprawiony w fachu, szedł pochylony, szukając kolejnych poszlak. Każdy znaleziony trop mógł doprowadzić ich do Kła i odkrycia tajemnicy.  
  
– Tutaj! – Harry wskazał na połamane gałązki i ślady, jakich wcześniej nie widział. Wyglądały niczym podłużna, psia łapa.  
  
Hagrid przyjrzał się śladowi, po czym podrapał po głowie.  
  
– Idziemy! – zarządził, a chłopcy podążyli za nim.  
  
– Jeśli coś się stanie, mój ojciec dopilnuje, żeby wszystko się tu zmieniło – wysyczał Draco.  
  
– Zamknij się, Malfoy – rzucił odruchowo Harry, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. – Lumos! – rzucił zaklęcie, aby lepiej widzieć, gdy las zgęstniał.  
  
– Tu się rozdzielamy – powiedział nagle Hagrid.  
  
– Okej – odpowiedział mu Harry, idąc z Malfoyem dalej prosto. Hagrid tymczasem odbił w lewo.  
  
Szli niewydeptaną ścieżką przez kilka minut, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem, gdy Harry usłyszał szelest. Dłonią zatrzymał Malfoya i poszedł sprawdzić pobliskie zarośla. Serce biło szybko, a adrenalina krążyła w żyłach. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że to tylko jakiś gryzoń przeszukiwał ściółkę dla pożywienia.  
  
Ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Draco zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, przez co pobielały mu kłykcie. Przełknął ciężko, stąpając ostrożnie po ściółce. Szedł pół kroku za Harrym.  
  
– Patrz – szepnął nagle Harry, wskazując coś, a Draco podążył spojrzeniem za jego palcem. Coś leżało w krzakach.  
  
– Na Merlina! – syknął Draco. – Zjeżdżamy stąd, Potter! – rzucił ostro, ciągnąc Harry'ego za rękaw.  
  
– Dlaczego? – spojrzał po Ślizgonie niczego nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. – Musimy poinformować Hagrida, że...  
  
– Nie mamy czasu! – naciskał na niego. – Zaraz będziemy mieli kło... – nad jego głową przeleciała strzała – ...poty.  
  
Obaj chłopcy odwrócili się powoli w stronę, z której nadleciała. Stado centaurów celowało w nich z łuków. Jeden, największy i najgroźniej wyglądający, wyszedł na przód.  
  
– Czemu zabiliście jednego z naszych braci? – zapytał dudniącym głosem.


	4. WIĘZIENIE WŚRÓD DRZEW

– Nie ruszyliśmy go nawet, przysięgam. – Draco mówił spokojnie, aby nie wywołać wściekłości stada. Harry milczał, zostawiając ratowanie ich tyłków Malfoyowi. – Pozwólcie nam odejść. – Spojrzał przywódcy w oczy, skłaniając nieco głowę.  
  
Przez stado przebiegł złowróżbnie brzmiący pomruk. Dwa centaury przekazały myśli tłumu przywódcy, przez co ten uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. Czarna sierść przywodziła na myśl smołę. Oczy miał koloru słońca, lecz nie wyglądało na to, aby miał być wobec nich łaskawy. Draco już wiedział, co ich czekało, lecz nie wyrzekł słowa; głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
  
– Nie wierzę wam. Pójdziecie z nami – zarządził przywódca.  
  
Pięcioro z jego stada, czterech samców i jedna samica, zbliżyli się do dwóch chłopców. Harry przełknął ciężko, a Draco cofnął się o krok. Mimo to posłusznie się im poddali, wiedząc, że sprzeciw sprowadziłby na nich karę surowszą od szlabanu. Mogliby tego nawet nie przeżyć.  
  
Dali się prowadzić centaurom, w milczeniu stawiając kolejne kroki. Czas płynął zupełnie inaczej w sercu Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie nie widzieli nawet światła księżyca. Słońce mogło niedługo wschodzić, a oni by nawet o tym nie wiedzieli.  
  
W pewnym momencie teren zaczął łagodnym spadkiem prowadzić w dół. Harry zmarszczył brwi, myśląc szybko. Gdzie oni ich tak właściwie prowadzili? Czemu wszyscy milczeli, nawet Malfoy? Towarzyszył im jedynie tętent kopyt na ściółce, czasem dźwięk zaburzyła sowa lub małe zwierzę buszujące w ściółce.  
  
Teren wyrównał się; tkwili w jakiejś zapadlinie, idąc coraz głębiej w mrok. Kiedy chłopcy byli pewni, że niedługo będą musieli błagać o użycie zaklęcia rozświetlającego, przywódca zatrzymał stado.  
  
– Lorenzo, Frida – wymienił dwa imiona, a samica i jeden z samców ich straży wystąpili. – Zamknijcie ich i zwiążcie, żeby nie mogli uciec. Nie zapomnijcie zabrać im różdżek do czasu, aż sprawa ze śmiercią Gulio wyjaśni się – polecił nieprzyjemnym barytonem.  
  
Zostali bezpardonowo popchnięci w stronę ciemności. Kiedy opadli na zimną ziemię, jeden z centaurów zabrał im różdżki, a drugi związał w odległości około dwóch metrów od siebie. Stworzenia upewniły się, że nie mieli jak uciec, po czym zostawiły samym sobie, zamykając kratę wykonaną z magicznie wzmocnionego drewna. Usłyszeli jedynie, jak stadem ruszyli głęboko w las.  
  
Chłopcy nie widzieli nawet swoich nosów w ciemnościach. Harry uniósł wzrok, mając nadzieję, że patrzy na Malfoya.  
  
– Pięknie to rozegrałeś, Malfoy – sarknął, szarpiąc więzy. Sprawił jedynie, że liny wpiły się w jego chude ciało.  
  
– Zejdź ze mnie, Potter – mruknął Draco, gorączkowo starając się wymyślić jakieś wyjście. Krzyk pewnie nikogo by nie zwabił, tkwili w wielkim rowie gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie, do którego prawie nikt nie wchodził.  
  
Harry prychnął.  
  
– Gdyby nie ty, wydostałbym nas stąd! – syknął wściekły, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Jakbym miał różdżkę...  
  
– To co, Potter? – Wściekłość udzieliła się też Draco. – Ja też jej nie mam! Z nią sam bym sobie poradził!  
  
Kłócenie się nie miało sensu. Tylko tracili siły. Nie wiedzieli za to, kiedy stado wróci. Czy ich nakarmią. Czy dostatecznie szybko przekonają się, że to nie była ich wina. Czy uda im się ewentualnie uciec. Zbyt wiele niewiadomych, a czas uciekał. Jakby jednak tego było mało, Hagrid powiedział, że w Zakazanym Lesie grasuje coś, czego jeszcze nie widział.  
  
Harry zastanowił się. Jeśli w ciągu dwóch dób nie wydostaną się przez decyzję centaurów, będzie musiał spróbować innego wyjścia. Wtedy pozostanie mu jedynie zaufać Malfoyowi, zdradzić swój sekret. Mankament stanowił brak różdżki, lecz to był problem do przeskoczenia, choć jeszcze nie próbował czarów bez niej. Nie tych skomplikowanych, wymagających ogromu koncentracji zaklęć, których nauczył go w tajemnicy Syriusz. Przełknął. Żałował, że nie dostał więcej czasu ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Gdyby tak było, Syriusz z pewnością zadbałby o pełne doedukowanie go w czarach.  
  
Harry osunął się nieco, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji w celi. Jęknął z bólu, gdy jakiś kamień wbił się w jego biodro. Klnąc pod nosem, przesunął ciało, szukając gładszej powierzchni.  
  
Do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk lin trących o ciało.  
  
– Potter? – usłyszał niepewny głos Malfoya.  
  
Chrząknął, czując suchość w gardle.  
  
– Tak? – chrypnął, mimo wcześniejszej próby uniknięcia tego.  
  
– Jak myślisz, wydostaniemy się stąd? – W głosie Malfoya wyczuł źle zamaskowaną nutkę strachu. To nie była chwila, w której chciał go za to wyśmiać; sam czuł się podobnie niepewny.  
  
Zagryzł wargę, spuszczając wzrok, chociaż Ślizgon nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
  
– Nie wiem sam – powiedział bardzo cicho.  
  
Draco westchnął.  
  
– Potter.  
  
– Malfoy.  
  
Między nimi zapadła cisza.  
  
– Dlaczego odrzuciłeś moją rękę w pociągu? – zagadnął nagle Draco, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
  
– Chyba cię to nie trapi, Malfoy? – rzucił żartobliwie, żeby przez chwilę nie myśleć o ich beznadziejnej sytuacji.  
  
Draco prychnął nieprzyjemnie, zbijając Gryfona z pantałyku.  
  
– Nieważne – warknął.  
  
Harry aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Czy Malfoy myślał o tym przez tyle lat? Odrzucenie przez Harry'ego bolało go do tego stopnia?  
  
– Przepraszam – wyrzucił z siebie. – Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, wyśmiałeś Rona. Uznałeś się za lepszego od niego. To przeważyło. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie chciałem zadawać się z kimś, kto zachowaniem przypominał mojego kuzyna. Nie ma równych i równiejszych. To wszystko – wyjaśnił.  
  
– Och – wydusił z siebie Draco. – Byłem strasznym dupkiem – przyznał, z cichą ulgą przyjmując wyrzucenie z siebie choć jednej trapiącej go myśli. Oblizał usta. – Żebyś sobie nie pomyślał, dalej cię nienawidzę, Potter.  
  
– Z wzajemnością, Malfoy – zaśmiał się Harry, instynktownie wyczuwając, że ich sytuacja pomogła im pokonać jakąś granicę w ich relacji. Obaj byli zmuszeni znosić swoje towarzystwo, a rozmowa była jedyną rozrywką. – Powiedz mi, jak to jest wychowywać się w rodzinie czarodziei? – zapytał z ciekawością. Jego przecież wychowali mugole. Ron miał innych rodziców niż Draco, mniej restrykcyjnych. Nie przywiązywali też takiej wagi do czystości krwi.  
  
Harry nie mógł zobaczyć cienia, który pojawił się na twarzy Draco. Wstrząsnął nim nieprzyjemny dreszcz, lecz głos nie zdradził negatywnych emocji oraz myśli:  
  
– Normalnie. Od małego wpajano mi zasady rodów czarodziejskich, prawo, tłumaczono magię. Od samego początku wiedziałem, gdzie trafię, kim będę – nawet jeśli nie podobała mi się ta wizja, dodał w myślach. – Nigdy nie sprzeciwiłem się rodzicom, bo to oni mają rację – skwitował.  
  
– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Harry. – Przecież... to dziwne, nie uważasz? – Aż uniósł brew, jakby Malfoy mógł go zobaczyć.  
  
Draco pokręcił głową. Spodziewał się, że Potter tego nie zrozumie. Jak mógłby, skoro był Wybrańcem, Harrym Potterem, któremu wszystko uchodziło na sucho? Nie wiedział przecież, jak bardzo się mylił, bo i kto miałby mu powiedzieć o Dursleyach.  
  
– W starych rodach czarodziejskich tak jest. Zwykle mają dwójkę dzieci, każde jest przygotowywane do swojej roli już od urodzenia – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Nie znamy innej drogi. Małżeństwa aranżowane są już w ciąży matek.  
  
– Jesteś z kimś zaręczony? – wypalił Harry, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Temat małżeństw nie był dla niego zbyt dobry przez wzgląd na jego własną sytuację.  
  
– Tak – potwierdził. – Z Astorią Greengrass, siostrą Dafne.  
  
– Rozumiem – mruknął.  
  
Zapadła cisza. Która mogła być już godzina? Harry, obawiając się pytań ze strony Malfoya, powiedział mu wyłącznie "Dobranoc", a potem, ułożywszy się najwygodniej jak potrafił, spróbował zasnąć. Niedługo po nim w jego ślady poszedł Draco.  
  
***  
  
Ptaki już świergotały na całego, gdy do gabinetu Dumbledore'a wpadł zdyszany Hagrid. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się na widok gajowego, lecz zaraz uśmiech został zastąpiony zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Dumbledore wstał z fotela.  
  
– Hagridzie? Co się stało? – zapytał, obawiając się najgorszego.  
  
– Oni zaginęli! Zaginęli w Zakazanym Lesie! – wyrzucił z siebie informacje, dysząc ciężko.  
  
– Hagridzie, ale kto zaginął? – Dumbledore już miał złe przeczucia.  
  
– Harry i Malfoy!  
  
***  
  
Słońce wstało kilka godzin temu, jednak jego światło nie było w stanie przebić się choć w połowie przez gęste korony drzew. Mimo to cela dwóch chłopców już nie była tak ciemna; widzieli się całkiem wyraźnie. Jakby obaj się wyciągnęli, nogami sięgaliby prawie przeciwległych końców klatki.  
  
Na ziemi została położona miska z wodą oraz jakieś warzywa.  
  
– Nie będę jadł z ziemi – stwierdził z obrzydzeniem Draco. – Nie jestem też psem, żeby pić z miski – dodał, prychając. Był oburzony takim traktowaniem.  
  
– Jesteś głupi – stwierdził Harry, po czym przysunął się do posiłku oraz wody, uważając, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Mimo wszystko nadal był przywiązany do korzenia nad sobą.  
  
Wysiorbał nieco wody, po czym złapał w zęby marchewkę. Przegryzał ją spokojnie, wróciwszy na miejsce. Żeby sobie ułatwić zadanie, trzymał ją między kolanami.  
  
Po krótkim, ubogim posiłku westchnął.  
  
– Powinieneś coś zjeść – stwierdził, patrząc na drzewa za drewnianymi kratami. Nie wyglądało na to, aby centaury były skore do wypuszczenia ich. Zresztą nawet nie zostawili jednego osobnika, aby ich pilnował. Posiłek musieli przynieść, gdy spali.  
  
Poruszał głową. Kark bolał go od niewygodnej pozycji. Podczas snu musiał się kręcić, ponieważ zasnął zupełnie inaczej. Oblizał nieco nawilżone przez wodę usta.  
  
– Mam nadzieję, że dziś nas wypuszczą – rzekł nagle Draco, przykuwając swoim stwierdzeniem uwagę Harry'ego.  
  
– Nie wypuszczą – odpowiedział ponuro Harry, zawierzając przeczuciom. Zaklął pod nosem. – To zawsze musi spotkać mnie – powiedział z niemałym zrezygnowaniem. Był już zmęczony swoim życiem, w którym wiecznie coś się działo. Jak nie Voldemort, to małżeństwo, uwięzienie z Malfoyem, Dumbledore sterujący jego życiem... Cholera! Dlaczego musiało trafić na niego? – Bycie Harrym Potterem jest męczące – wyraził na głos swoje myśli, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Ręce już miał tak zdrętwiałe, że nie czuł bólu.  
  
– Jakby bycie kimś innym miało być fantastyczne i miłe – zakpił Draco.  
  
– Bardzo możliwe, że takie jest – odpowiedział Harry, podczas gdy emocje powoli przejmowały nad nim kontrolę.  
  
Dobiegło go prychnięcie.  
  
– Chciałbyś, Potter. Bycie kimkolwiek jest męczące.  
  
Harry zmrużył oczy.  
  
– A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Malfoy? Jesteś przecież taki wspaniały – zaatakował go otwarcie.  
  
Śmiech, jaki wydobył się z gardła Draco, przyprawił Harry'ego o ciarki.  
  
– Jesteś zabawny, Potter. – Wykrzywił usta w grymasie. – Wyobraź sobie, że mogę o tym bardzo dużo wiedzieć. Nawet więcej, niż sobie wyobrażasz w tej swojej małej główce.  
I znowu się kłócili, marnowali czas. Zamiast wymyślić sposób na ucieczkę, woleli obrzucać się smoczym łajnem.  
  
– Na Merlina, Malfoy! – jęknął Harry w akcie desperacji.  
  
– Czego, Potter? – warknął Draco.  
  
– Nie mamy pięciu lat! – Oblizał szybko usta, podciągając nogi pod siebie. – A tak się zachowujemy. Musimy zamiast tego wymyślić sposób na wydostanie się stąd. Przecież jakoś możemy... – rozejrzał się. Nie miał w zasięgu wzroku niczego, co by mogło im pomóc.  
  
Draco nabrał powietrza do płuc, po czym wypuścił je powolutku.  
  
– Proponuję chwilowy rozejm – oznajmił, zaskakując tym przede wszystkim siebie. – Póki jesteśmy w tym bagnie razem – zaznaczył.  
  
– Okej – zgodził się Harry. – Czyli mamy mówić sobie po imieniu?  
  
– Zapomnij! – prychnął Draco. – Nie aż tak dosadny rozejm.  
  
Potter zaśmiał się szczerze.  
  
– Jesteś niereformowalny – stwierdził z ogromną dozą rozbawienia w głosie.  
  
Spojrzeli na siebie; Harry był wyraźnie rozweselony, natomiast Draco oburzony zuchwałością Pottera. Po chwili jednak jego twarz rozjaśnił łagodny uśmiech. Przez to drobne uniesienie kącików wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Faktycznie uśmiech znacząco wpływał na wygląd.  
  
– Powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać – wypalił Harry, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Za późno zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział.  
  
Między dwoma chłopcami zapadła wyjątkowo niezręczna cisza. Policzki Harry'ego pokrył delikatny róż, natomiast Draco wytrzeszczył ze zdumienia oczy. Żaden nie był w stanie na już przetrawić słów Pottera.  
  
Przez kolejne godziny, gdy robiło się coraz ciemniej, unikali kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie odezwali się też do siebie słowem. Harry wciąż rugał się w myślach za mówienie pierwszych słów, jakie ślina przyniosła na język. Jeśli Malfoy coś palnie, straci te resztki życia w Hogwarcie. Mógł liczyć jedynie na uszanowanie przez Malfoya sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Oby nigdy żaden z nich nie musiał wracać do tego momentu. Harry czuł wstyd na samą myśl.  
  
Nie rozwiązywało to jednak ich sytuacji. Centaury pojawiły się przy celi, aby sprawdzić, czy dalej w niej siedzieli, lecz nie uraczyły swoich więźniów nawet słowem. Potem odeszły w sobie znanym kierunku, ponownie zostawiając ich samych. Dlatego Harry myślał o swojej decyzji. Była najlepsza na ten moment. Poza tym jak dotąd nie mieli nawet sygnału, że ktoś ich szukał. Jeśli centaury coś wiedziały, przemilczały sprawę. Harry'ego niepokoił jedynie fakt, iż żaden z nich nie znał położenia ich różdżek. Wczorajszego wieczora widzieli je po raz ostatni. Ten centaur – jak mu było? – Lorenzo, zabrał je na polecenie przywódcy stada. Gdzie mogli je ukrywać? Bez różdżki i on, i Malfoy pozostawali bezradni. Mógł polegać wyłącznie na swojej pamięci. Syriusz przecież wytłumaczył mu wszystko najlepiej, jak potrafił. Zamknął oczy.  
  
Jutro musimy się stąd wydostać i znaleźć różdżki. O wszystkim powiem Dumbledore'owi. Sprawa przecież nie może zostać niewyjaśniona, obiecał sobie. Mimo niechęci, jaką odczuwał na tamten moment do dyrektora, pozostawał on wciąż jedyną osobą zdolną do uspokojenia centaurów. Później mogli zająć się bestią czyhającą na stworzenia żyjące w Zakazanym Lesie.  
  
Pomyślał wtedy o Kle. Miał nadzieję, że brytan żył. Hagrid był do psa przywiązany, musieli spędzić ze sobą wiele lat. Harry nie chciałby, żeby Hagrid przeżywał śmierć swego wiernego druha.  
  
Ziewnął. Poczuł zmęczenie. Nie wyspał się pierwszej nocy, a jedyny posiłek, jaki dostali z Malfoyem, był marny. Zamknąwszy oczy, niemal od razu zapadł w sen.  
  
Draco jeszcze długo po nim siedział, wpatrując się w ciemność. Myślał o swoich rodzicach, którzy byli prawdopodobnie w Malfoy Manor. Gdzieś tam szalał Voldemort. Może był wśród Śmierciożerców, może spędzał czas w towarzystwie Nagini. Draco wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o czarnoksiężniku i jego pupilce. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan potrafił być okrutny, wyjątkowo okrutny. Ojciec Draco, Lucjusz, kilkukrotnie opowiadał mu o służbie u boku Voldemorta. Zrobił to ledwie kilka razy, ale tak, aby słowa nie dotarły uszu Narcyzy.  
  
Gdzie on był w tym łajnie? Zawieszony między rodziną, wobec której był lojalny, a jasną stroną, która oferowała zdecydowanie więcej. Gdyby miał taką moc, chciałby zabrać rodziców do bezpiecznego schronu, z dala od szalonego Voldemorta. Wiedział jednak, że Czarny Pan nie wypuści Malfoyów tak łatwo z rąk. Jako czarodzieje czystej krwi powinni popierać jego poglądy, mordować mugolaków, a przede wszystkim mieć jeden cel – przyprowadzić czarodziejowi Harry'ego Pottera.  
  
Draco, oblizawszy usta, wytężył wzrok. Mimo wysiłku, nie był w stanie zobaczyć nawet zarysu sylwetki śpiącego Pottera. Zrobiło mu się żal chłopca. Na jego barkach spoczywał ciężar tak wielki, że Draco był pod wrażeniem jego siły i samozaparcia. On już dawno by się poddał.  
  
– Gdybyś tylko wiedział, Potter – wyszeptał Draco – jak ciężko być czarodziejem czystej krwi wychowanym w takich czasach.  
  
***  
  
Szukali ich cały dzień. Z tego powodu wszystkie zajęcia zostały odwołane. Wszyscy profesorowie weszli do Zakazanego Lasu. Towarzyszyli im ochotnicy z siódmych klas oraz kilkoro uczniów szóstego roku.  
  
– Gdzie ich ostatnio widziałeś, Hagridzie? – Dumbledore osobiście dowodził poszukiwaniami.  
  
– Tutaj – chlipnął gajowy, po czym otarł twarz z łez. Obwiniał się o tę sytuację.  
  
Dyrektor kucnął, aby nabrać nieco ziemi na palce, po czym wyprostował się. Rzucił zaklęcie tropiące, jednak niczego nie wykazało.  
  
– Dziwne – mruknął do siebie Dumbledore. – Ktoś musiał zatrzeć ślady.  
  
Podzielili się na cztery grupy, w każdej było przynajmniej dwóch profesorów. Nie chcieli ryzykować utratą kolejnych uczniów.  
  
Snape i McGonagall dowodzili jednej z owych grup, w których znaleźli się prawie sami siódmoroczni Gryfoni. Poza nimi byli tam przyjaciele Harry'ego i Draco.  
  
– Nie podoba mi się ta sprawa, Severusie – powiedziała po cichu czarownica, aby uczniowie nie czuli się zaniepokojeni.  
  
Czarodziej o czarnych włosach i haczykowatym nosie potaknął.  
  
– Nie jesteś w tym sama, Minerwo.  
  
Przeszli kilkanaście kroków w głąb, gdy Hermiona krzyknęła. Zaalarmowani jej zdenerwowaniem, rozejrzeli się.  
  
– Tam! – wskazała na ubocze ścieżki.  
  
Na ściółce pod drzewem coś leżało. Kształtem przypominało nogę. Grupa obeszła więc drzewo ostrożnie. McGonagall wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk przerażenia.  
  
– Co tu się dzieje? – wyszeptał do siebie Snape, podchodząc do ciała i oglądając je uważnie. – Kto mógłby się dopuścić czegoś takiego?  
  
Źrebię jednorożca, wyraźnie rozszarpane przez ostre pazury, patrzyło na niego martwymi, wciąż wybałuszonymi ze strachu oczyma.


	5. UJAWNIONY SEKRET

Harry obudził się w środku nocy zlany potem. Znów Voldemort. Tym razem zamordował jakichś Śmierciożerców, którzy nie wykonali poprawnie swojego zadania. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że wciąż tkwił w celi z Malfoyem.  
  
Postarał się uspokoić serce, które galopowało szaleńczo, jakby chciało połamać mu żebra. Cokolwiek Voldemort zaplanował, nie udało się. Marna pociecha. Wiedział przecież, że czarnoksiężnik nie spocznie, dopóki któryś z nich nie umrze.  
  
Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje.  
  
Postarał się ponownie zapaść w sen, mając nadzieję na brak wizji. W końcu będzie musiał dziś wydostać się wraz z Malfoyem z celi. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek miał szansę na znalezienie ich – centaury były niesamowicie inteligentne.  
  
Uspokoiwszy oddech, skupił myśli na ciemności. Z oddali dobiegało hukanie sów oraz trzepot skrzydeł nietoperzy. W celi, jak na ironię, byli bezpieczni.  
  
***  
  
Poszukiwania zostały wstrzymane na czas nocy. Rano mieli zjeść śniadanie, aby nabrać sił, a potem wrócić do Zakazanego Lasu.  
Kadra nauczycielska zebrała się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a zaraz po świcie. Mieli jeszcze jedną kwestię do omówienia, równie niepokojącą co zniknięcie Harry'ego oraz Draco.  
  
– Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że to nie był przypadek, Severusie? – zapytała Pomona Sprout, łapiąc się pod boki.  
Snape skinął głową.  
  
– Ale kto mógłby... Kto mógłby dopuścić się tak okrutnego czynu? – Sybilla Trelawney, patrząc na zebranych zza ogromnych okularów, była przerażona.  
  
– Już kiedyś mieliśmy taki incydent – przypomniał Flitwick, siedząc na fotelu przed biurkiem.  
Wśród profesorów rozległ się zgodny pomruk.  
  
– Racja, Filiusie – potwierdził Dumbledore. Splótł ze sobą palce. – Wtedy jednak był to dorosły jednorożec, a sprawcą Voldemort – wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. – Teraz źrebię zginęło w brutalny sposób. Cokolwiek je zabiło, nadal żyje w lesie. Musimy to znaleźć, zanim zacznie mordować uczniów.  
  
– Co z Potterem i Malfoyem? – spytał Snape.  
  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego.  
  
– Jeśli odnajdziemy chłopców, zagadka tajemniczej śmierci stworzeń rozwiąże się – odpowiedział.  
  
– Co z Kłem? – zapytał słabym głosem Hagrid.  
  
– Znajdziemy go – obiecał dyrektor.  
  
***  
  
Tym razem dostali miskę z wodą oraz owoce. Centaur, który przyniósł chłopcom posiłek, łypnął na nich jedynym okiem, jakie miał. Drugie, oceniając po ranie, zostało wyłupane. Kiedy Harry chciał się do niego odezwać, uniósł dłoń, a potem zamknął celę i odszedł.  
  
Harry przewrócił oczyma. Chciał się zapytać o sprawę zamordowanego centaura. Trwanie w niepewności nie było najmilsze.  
  
Zębami chwycił jabłko, po czym niezdarnie zaczął je jeść. Malfoy, obudzony odgłosami przeżuwania, zerknął w stronę posiłku. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Najwyraźniej głód wygrał z obrzydzeniem, bo po chwili łapczywie gryzł gruszkę leżącą jeszcze chwilę temu obok glinianej miski.  
  
– Masz jakiś pomysł, jak nas stąd wydostać? – zapytał Harry'ego w przerwach między kolejnymi kęsami.  
  
Harry pokiwał powoli głową, po czym wypluł ogryzek gdzieś na bok.  
  
– Mam. Tylko nie wiem, czy się uda – przyznał. Od przebudzenia myślał wyłącznie o swoim planie.  
  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Spróbować zawsze warto – stwierdził, a po chwili ogryzek gruszki dołączył do resztek jabłka.  
  
– A ty masz jakiś plan, Malfoy? – spytał Harry, odbijając piłeczkę.  
  
– Mam, Potter – prychnął. – Nie jestem nieporadnym idiotą.  
  
– Nawet tak nie pomyślałem – warknął Harry, od razu przechodząc do defensywy. Pokręcił głową. – Jeśli mój plan się powiedzie, muszę cię prosić o dyskrecję.  
  
Draco zainteresował się. Potter miał jakiś sekret, o którym świat nie wiedział? Robiło się ciekawie. Może mógłby to później jakoś przeciwko niemu wykorzystać? Na razie jednak nie chciał się z niczym zdradzać, więc pokiwał głową na zachętę.  
  
– Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – zaznaczył Harry. – Rozumiesz? Nikt. Obiecaj mi to.  
  
– Obiecuję – wyrzucił z siebie szybko Draco. – A teraz mów.  
  
W odpowiedzi Harry potrząsnął głową. Draco uniósł brew.  
  
– Jeszcze nie – powiedział cicho. – Dowiesz się, gdy będzie zmierzchać.  
  
– Znasz takie trudne słowa? – zakpił, żeby ukryć irytację. Dlaczego Potter nie mógł mu po prostu powiedzieć? Co takiego ukrywał? Ciekawość zżerała Draco od środka.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
  
– Jeszcze zobaczysz, Malfoy, że nie raz cię zaskoczę – rzekłszy to, ułożył się wygodniej, aby przespać ten czas.  
  
Draco nie miał mu tego za złe. Sam najchętniej zasnąłby, aby szybciej zleciał mu czas do próby ucieczki. Nie miał jednak szans na sen, ponieważ czuł się wyspany.  
  
Spojrzał na leżącego Pottera.  
  
Co to za sekret, o którym nikt nie może wiedzieć, Potter? zapytał go w myślach, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Ciekawe, czy twoi wierni przyjaciele o nim wiedzą...  
  
Gdyby nie Potter, musiałby skorzystać z własnych możliwości. Nie spotkałby się z aprobatą, tego był pewien, lecz nie miałby nad głową zbitej, zimnej ziemi. Z pewnością by go uratowano.  
  
Wszystko komplikowała obecność durnego Gryfona. Draco musiał polegać na jego pomyśle, na powodzeniu jego planu. Bez niego wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze i trudniejsze jednocześnie. Cholerny Potter!  
  
Spojrzał za kraty. Drzewa oświetlone promieniami słonecznymi nie były takie straszne. To stworzenia mieszkające między nimi go przerażały.  
  
Wychował się w ogromnej posiadłości z ogrodem. Tam wszystko było poukładane, pilnowane przez czary oraz skrzaty domowe. Nie musiał nigdy wejść w ciemność, w której lubowały się znane czarodziejom przerażające istoty. Tu mogło mieszkać wszystko. Od niegroźnych gumochłonów przez psidwaki i hypogryfy, na akromantulach kończąc. Lucjusz z Narcyzą nigdy nie widzieli potrzeby nauczenia go radzenia sobie ze zwierzętami, ponieważ na ogół nie miał z nimi styczności.  
  
Westchnął. Nie przyznałby się nikomu, lecz od czasu do czasu żałował swojej ignorancji. Gdyby przykładał się do nauki każdego przedmiotu, z pewnością by się nie bał. Wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie zajęcia Opieki Nad Magicznym Stworzeniami. Wyśmiewał się z innymi Ślizgonami z Hagrida ze względu na jego wygląd, brak czystej krwi, niemożności użycia różdżki. Już nie pamiętał słów gajowego, który tłumaczył im cierpliwie, jak się obchodzić z poszczególnymi gatunkami.  
  
Teraz było już za późno na jakiekolwiek żale do siebie, do wymagających rodziców czy kogokolwiek innego. Należało działać. Uwolnić się z klatki centaurów. Profesor Snape musiał się dowiedzieć, kto ich porwał i z jakiego powodu. Rozjuszone centaury nie zostawią śmierci towarzysza bez wyjaśnienia sprawy – puszczanie w niepamięć takiej zniewagi nie było w ich naturze.  
  
Słońce powoli zachodziło, więc Draco podjął decyzję obudzenia Pottera. Do tego celu bardziej położył się na ziemi, a potem nogą szturchnął go w biodro.  
  
– Potter! – syknął, mając nadzieję, że to go zbudzi. – Potter! Wstawaj! Słońce już zachodzi. Mamy mało czasu! Niedługo będą centaury, żeby nas sprawdzić!  
  
Harry podniósł głowę, mlaskając cicho. Czuł suchość w ustach.  
  
– Co? – wymamrotał, jeszcze nie do końca przytomny Harry.  
  
– Centaury! – powtórzył coraz bardziej zły Malfoy.  
  
Natychmiast poderwał się do siadu, po czym jęknął z bólu; to nie był najlepszy ruch, patrząc na skrępowane w górze ręce. Już w ogóle stracił w nich czucie przez brak dopływu krwi. Musieli więc działać szybko – uwolnić się, odzyskać władzę w rękach, a potem błyskawicznie opuścić teren Zakazanego Lasu.  
  
– Dobra, już – mruknął Harry. Spojrzał na Draco. – Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś – przypomniał.  
  
– Tak, tak, pamiętam – powiedział zniecierpliwiony, ponaglając go gestem głowy.  
  
Cela była na tyle duża, że powinna wytrzymać. Harry zamknął oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie próbował przemiany bez różdżki. Przywołał w głowie wspomnienie lekcji z Syriuszem, jego głos i słowa:  
  
– Musisz się wyciszyć, Harry. Skupić na formie swojego ciała. Wyobrazić sobie siebie w nowym, innym ciele. To nie takie trudne. Wiem, że ci się uda.  
I nic. Zacisnął powieki, na nowo uspokajając oddech i skupiając myśli. Z każdą mijającą sekundą mieli mniej czasu, nie mógł go zmarnować.  
  
Draco czekał cierpliwie, chociaż umysł krzyczał desperacko, błagając Pottera, żeby się pospieszył. Cokolwiek robił, powinien robić szybciej. Przecież miał plan, jak sam powiedział. Ale mówił ci, że nie jest pewien jego powodzenia, przypomniał sobie Draco.  
  
Na Merlina, oby im się udało.  
  
Kiedy już tracił wszelką nadzieję, Potter tego dokonał. Draco aż rozdziawił usta w czystym szoku.  
  
Liny rozerwały się, lądując na ziemi. Przed Draco zaś leżał na brzuchu dorodny jeleń. Był tak wielki, że ledwo mieścił się w celi. Spuścił łeb, aby porożem nie zahaczyć o korzenie na sklepieniu.  
  
– To się nazywa sekret... – w głosie Draco brzmiał podziw. – Uwolnisz mnie?  
  
Harry, pozostając w formie jelenia, przekręcił łeb, żeby sięgnąć lin zębami. Przegryzł je, po czym porożem wyważył drewniane kraty celi. Wyszedł ostrożnie z więzienia, nasłuchując i rozglądając się. Po chwili nakazał Malfoyowi wyjść.  
  
Draco w tym czasie przecierał obolałe nadgarstki, a krew wracała do rąk z bolesnym mrowieniem. Skrzywił się. Nigdy więcej więzienia.  
  
Pochylił się. Draco w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, ale zaraz dosiadł jelenia, sadowiąc się na jego grzbiecie. Nie chciał spaść, więc złapał się poroża.  
  
– Nasze różdżki – przypomniał.  
  
Harry parsknął, po czym obniżył łeb. Wdychał zapach ziemi. Jako animag był wyczulony na magię, szczególnie własną. Różdżka z kolei stanowiła jej część. Dlatego bez wahania obrał kierunek zupełnie przeciwny od tego, z którego chwilę później przybyły centaury.  
  
Słyszeli krzyki rozeźlonych stworzeń, co tylko wzmogło chęć ucieczki. Draco, ledwo przyznając się przed samym sobą, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad umiejętnościami Pottera. Był animagiem! Jak tego dokonał...?  
  
Różdżki ukryto w dziupli jednego ze starszych drzew. Harry przybliżył się do niego ostrożnie, a potem wzrokiem nakazał Malfoyowi wyjąć je, co też uczynił.  
  
Dalsza wędrówka przebiegła bez komplikacji. Sprawnie podążali do wyjścia z Zakazanego Lasu, ominąwszy centaury szerokim łukiem. Kiedy jednak usłyszeli nawoływania swoich przyjaciół oraz nauczycieli, Harry zrzucił z siebie Malfoya i wrócił do człowieczej formy.  
  
– Co to było, Potter?! – warknął Draco, otrzepując się z piachu.  
  
– Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć – powiedział z naciskiem, po czym zabrał Malfoyowi swoją różdżkę. – Będziemy musieli wymyślić, jak się stamtąd wydostaliśmy – mruknął.  
  
– Powiemy, że trzymali nas związanymi tyłem do siebie i jakoś udało nam się zrzucić liny. – Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież nie muszą wiedzieć o wszystkim.  
  
– A różdżki? – zapytał szybko, chowając się za drzewem; grupa była coraz bliżej, podczas gdy jeszcze nie ustalili wspólnej wersji.  
  
– Miał je centaur, który nas pilnował. Wymknęliśmy się, gdy spał.  
  
– Łatwość, z jaką kłamiesz, jest porażająca – stwierdził Harry.  
  
Draco skłonił się.  
  
– Dziękuję, zawsze do usług.  
  
Wyjrzeli zza drzewa, szukając wzrokiem uczniów i nauczycieli. Byli już kilkadziesiąt stóp od nich. Wtedy postanowili wyjść, udając zdyszanych i obolałych.  
  
– Tam są! – ktoś zakrzyknął.  
  
Podbiegli do nich Sprout z Flitwickiem.  
  
– Chłopcy, całe szczęście! – profesor Sprout odetchnęła z ulgą.  
  
– Szukamy was drugi dzień! – pisnął niski nauczyciel. – Co się z wami dzieło?  
  
Obaj pokręcili głowami, nie chcąc na razie odpowiadać na pytania.  
  
Tymczasem wieść o odnalezieniu chłopców zdążyła obiec wszystkie grupy dzięki siódmoklasiście, który posłał patronusa z wiadomością. Dlatego wkrótce po spotkaniu chłopców otaczał spory tłum ludzi.  
  
Harry, wymieniwszy krótkie, aczkolwiek znaczące spojrzenie z Draco, poprosił innych o jak najszybsze wyprowadzenie ich z Zakazanego Lasu.  
  
***  
  
Od wydarzeń w Zakazanym Lesie minął tydzień. W ciągu niego Dumbledore, który dowiedział się o wszystkim, pertraktował z centaurami. Ostatecznie stworzenia przyznały mu rację i nie miały żadnych zarzutów przeciw Draco i Harry'emu. Przywódca osobiście przeprosił ich za swoje zachowanie. Powoli wszystko wracało do normy, chociaż wciąż nie wyjaśniono śmierci źrebaka oraz zaginięcia Kła.  
  
Przez ten czas Harry z Draco trwali w zmowie milczenia. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą o tym, co się stało, ale też nie powiedzieli ani słowa swoim przyjaciołom. Harry, nieco zdziwiony postawą Malfoya, czuł wdzięczność. Nie chciał mówić Hermionie i Ronowi o swoich umiejętnościach animagii. Jeszcze nie teraz. Byli zbyt blisko Zakonu, zbyt blisko Dumbledore'a.  
  
Siedząc w fotelu przy kominku, zastanawiał się, dlaczego Malfoy milczał. Wątpił, aby Ślizgon był na tyle honorowy, żeby dotrzymać słowa. Nie chodziło przecież o to. Czyżby to była wymiana? Informacja za informację? Przecież powiedział Harry'emu o swoim zaaranżowanym małżeństwie. Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie, to nie to. Skala wagi informacji była dużo mniejsza w porównaniu do sekretu, jaki miał Harry.  
  
Dlaczego dotrzymujesz obietnicy?, pytał się w myślach Harry. Czyżby Malfoy coś z tego miał? Jakiś profit? Kartę przetargową? Czy Harry zwyczajnie wcisnął mu asa do rękawa? Oblizał usta, zjeżdżając nieco z siedzenia. Nie chciał pytać go o to, żeby nie wywołać w nim nieodpowiedniej reakcji, aczkolwiek ciężko było mu wysiedzieć w miejscu przez niewiedzę.  
  
Zapatrzył się w ogień w kominku. Płomienie tańczyły radośnie, ocieplając i rozświetlając pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Tworzył atmosferę czysto domową, lekką, przez co przesiadywanie w salonie było przyjemnością. Do tego ciepłe barwy, w jakich urządzono komnatę, poprawiały nastrój wszystkich mieszkańców wieży.  
  
Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś rozmawiał z Syriuszem przez ten kominek. Kiedy to było? W zeszłym roku? Dwa lata temu? Nie potrafił na tę chwilę określić, wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie zlewały się w jedno. Oddałby bardzo wiele za choć jedną taką rozmowę. Całe złoto Gringotta.  
  
Ktoś wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zakłócając spokój Harry'ego. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę wejścia.  
  
– Cześć, Neville – przywitał się Harry.  
  
– Cześć. – Chłopiec pomachał mu z uśmiechem. Zatrzymał się nagle na schodach prowadzących do dormitorium. – Ginny chce się z tobą spotkać na dziedzińcu Wieży Zegarowej – poinformował go.  
  
– O, dzięki, Neville – rzucił Harry, po czym podniósł się i przeciągnął.  
  
Wpadł na chwilę do dormitorium, aby zabrać pelerynę–niewidkę oraz Mapę Huncwotów, po czym opuścił pokój wspólny szybkim krokiem. Na korytarzu narzucił na siebie pelerynę, chcąc uniknąć cudzych spojrzeń.  
  
Z Mapą Huncwotów przed nosem lawirował między uczniami zmierzającymi do dormitoriów. Zręcznie omijał patrolujących korytarze nauczycieli, aż wreszcie dotarł w umówione miejsce. Ginny siedziała na murku, palcem rysując po brudnym kamieniu.  
  
Ściągnął pelerynę.  
  
– Koniec psot – mruknął, stukając różdżką w pergamin, a ten się wyczyścił. Schował przedmioty do kieszeni szaty. – Coś chciałaś?  
  
Ginny odwróciła się w jego stronę, a potem uśmiechnęła.  
  
– Jednak przyszedłeś – ucieszyła się szczerze. Zrobiła mu miejsce obok siebie, z czego skorzystał. Nabrała powietrza w płuca. – Mama mi o wszystkim powiedziała – wyrzuciła z siebie tak szybko, że ledwo ją zrozumiał. Oczy Gryfonki błyszczały szczęściem.  
  
Harry zagryzł wargę. Nie chciał, aby tak to wyglądało. Miał jednak wrażenie, że Dumbledore sobie z nim pogrywał. Jakby chciał, aby Harry nie znalazł wyjścia ze swojej sytuacji. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Gryfon wątpił, by Molly Weasley powiedziała córce o aranżowanym małżeństwie sama z siebie, gdy nie miała pewności, że do niego dojdzie. Wzdychając ciężko, zamknął oczy i rozmasował skronie.  
  
– Ginny, przepraszam cię – powiedział cicho. Wstał.  
  
Ginny patrzyła na niego nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Marszczyła przy tym brwi. Harry przeklinał w myślach Merlina za swoją sytuację.  
  
– Kocham cię jak siostrę – wyjaśnił najłagodniej, jak potrafił. – Nie wyobrażam sobie mieć z tobą dzieci. – Ginny wyglądała, jakby dostała w głowę obuchem. – Przepraszam. Przykro mi. To nie...  
  
Nagle zalała się łzami, po czym bez słowa uciekła.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro. Fantastycznie, pomyślał z sarkazmem. Tylko tego mi brakowało. Najpierw muszę zaufać Malfoyowi, a potem na życzenie Dumbledore'a zranić Ginny. Świetnie.  
  
Powłócząc nogami, udał się z powrotem do zamku, jednak w zupełnie inną część siódmego piętra. Nie chciał iść spać, potrzebował wyizolować się od świata, w którym Dumbledore był animatorem, a on, rzekomy Wybraniec, jedynie marionetką w jego rękach. Dlatego już po dłuższej chwili uspokoił myśli, skupił się na potrzebie samotności i przeszedł trzy razy w tę i z powrotem pod ścianą.  
  
Po chwili Pokój Życzeń ukazał mu swe drzwi.


	6. WYSPA NA JEZIORZE

Lekcje Eliksirów ze Snape'em nie były tak złe jak kiedyś. Stały się o wiele gorsze. Harry był przekonany, że Snape mści się na nim nawet za pogodę. Dlatego nie odzywał się choćby słowem, gdy nie został wywołany do odpowiedzi.  
  
Przygotowywali Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Jak zwykle Snape instrukcje podał na tablicy, polecając im nawet nie wyciągać książek. Z racji trudności przygotowania mieli dobrać się w pary. Hermiona usiadła z Ronem, wiedząc, że bez niej sobie nie poradzi, natomiast Harry'ego – również po złości – przydzielono do Malfoya.  
  
Opadł na krzesełko obok Ślizgona z ciężkim westchnieniem.  
  
– Nie rozwal mi tego, Potter – mruknął Draco, nie komentując decyzji profesora.  
  
– Nie zamierzam.  
  
***  
  
W Pokoju Życzeń dzień wcześniej spędził koło trzech godzin. Aby uporządkować myśli, rozrysował sobie wszystko. Nie zdziwił się, gdy wszystko sprowadzało się do Dumbledore'a. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy Lupin powiedział o ich krótkiej rozmowie dyrektorowi. Z jednej strony był przecież wierny Zakonowi Feniksa, a więc Dumbledore'owi, ale... Harry wciąż pozostawał synem jego nieżyjącego od dawna przyjaciela, Jamesa, natomiast drugi z nich, Syriusz, był ojcem chrzestnym. Dlatego przy imieniu profesora postawił znak zapytania. Na dniach chciał się dowiedzieć, komu i co mówił Lupin.  
  
Od całej farsy rozbolała go głowa. Pokój Życzeń, wyczuwając jego stan, postawił przed nim stolik z buteleczką wywaru. Wypił go z wdzięcznością, od razu odczuwając zmianę. Czuł się lepiej.  
  
Mimo to zaaranżowane małżeństwo nie było jego jedynym problemem. Drugi stanowiła wątła relacja z Draco. Ślizgon wiedział o nim na ten moment zbyt wiele, aby ryzykować jakąkolwiek kłótnię z nim. Może wręcz przeciwnie? Może powinien spróbować się z nim w jakikolwiek sposób dogadać? Po pierwsze, sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że mylił się co do Malfoya. Po drugie, Malfoy potrafił stwierdzić, że był okropny. Czy to nie wystarczyło, aby dać mu szansę?  
  
Sam nie wiedział już, co myśleć.  
  
Wstał, ziewając. Powinien udać się na spoczynek. Narzuciwszy na siebie pelerynę–niewidkę, opuścił Pokój Życzeń. Już miał wyciągać Mapę Huncwotów, gdy usłyszał głos:  
  
– _Spotkaj się ze mną_ – rozbrzmiał na korytarzu. – _Jutro po zajęciach. Wyspa na jeziorze._  
  
Chciał zapytać o coś więcej, lecz wrażenie cudzej obecności zniknęło.  
  
***  
  
Wystarczyło dodać korzeń asfodelusa. Po zamieszaniu eliksir miał być gotowy. Harry zostawił to Malfoyowi, mając przeczucie, że jego ingerencja zniszczy ich niemalże dwugodzinną pracę.  
  
– Nareszcie. – Draco uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Przelał nieco eliksiru do fiolki, którą następnie zaniósł Snape'owi do oceny.  
  
Kiedy wrócił, Harry nerwowo zagryzał wargę.  
  
– Możemy później porozmawiać? – zapytał Malfoya.  
  
Draco, pakując rzeczy do torby, nieznacznie skinął głową.  
  
***  
  
Podczas lunchu gmerał w jedzeniu, nie za bardzo mając na nie ochotę. Przygotował się w duchu na pytania ze strony Rona i Hermiony, chociaż myślami był już podczas rozmowy z Draco.  
  
– Harry? – Hermiona nachyliła się w jego stronę z zaniepokojoną miną. – Co się z tobą dzieje?  
  
Zamrugał.  
  
– Ze mną? – zapytał głupio.  
  
– Tak, z tobą – powtórzyła cierpliwie. – Od jakiegoś czasu jesteś nieobecny na lekcjach, a wieczorami się izolujesz. Prawie nie rozmawiamy. – Wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała go dotknąć, lecz w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. – Martwimy się o ciebie. – Zerknęła na Rona, który przerwał jedzenie, aby tylko się przysłuchiwać uważnie.  
  
– Nic mi nie jest – wzruszył ramionami Harry, po czym wrócił do jedzenia.  
  
– Stary, nawet ja widzę, że coś jest nie tak – odparł na to Ron, marszcząc brwi. – Nie ufasz nam?  
  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
  
– To nie tak. – Odłożył widelec, po czym splótł palce. – Posłuchajcie, najpierw to małżeństwo, potem sprawa w Zakazanym Lesie. Wystarczył mi cień Voldemorta wiszący nade mną – wyjaśnił cicho, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczyło jako wymówka, aby przyjaciele chwilowo dali mu spokój.  
  
– Harry, kiedyś się z nami dzieliłeś problemami – szepnęła Hermiona, lecz dała mu spokój. Ron także nie drążył już tematu, zbyt zajęty wpychaniem w siebie puddingu.  
  
W duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Potrzebował chwilowo spokoju od całego swojego życia. Co było zaskakujące dla niego samego, rozmowa z Malfoyem była czymś, czego wyczekiwał. Prawdopodobnie przez to, że Ślizgon nigdy nie był częścią jego życia w taki sposób, w jaki byli chociażby Ron z Hermioną. Poza tym tylko on wiedział, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w Zakazanym Lesie. Znał jego sekret. Harry chciał skorzystać z okazji i w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi nawiązać kontakt z Malfoyem. Miał niejasne wrażenie, iż Dumbledore był niezadowolony z obecności Ślizgona wtedy w celi. Jakby obawiał się o nawiązanie przez nich kontaktu z racji wspólnej niedoli. Tyle Harry zaobserwował podczas rozmowy w gabinecie dyrektora, gdy przepytywał ich zaraz po ucieczce z Zakazanego Lasu.  
  
Zjadłszy posiłek do końca, wstał bez słowa i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, zezując w kierunku stołu Slytherinu. Malfoy rozmawiał w najlepsze z przyjaciółmi, nie zauważając świata dookoła. Harry nerwowym gestem poprawił okulary, po czym skupił się na swoim celu – klasie Zaklęć.  
  
Kiedy ze mną porozmawiasz?, pomyślał, jakby Malfoy mógł mu w ten sposób odpowiedzieć. Było to oczywiście niemożliwe. Harry pokręcił głową. Nie powinien nastawiać się na rozmowę ze Ślizgonem zbyt optymistycznie. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, dalej był wstrętnym dupkiem, tym samym Draco Malfoyem.  
  
Tylko... Harry nie potrafił tak na niego patrzeć. Westchnął ciężko. Jak miał teraz spoglądać na chłopca? Co o nim myśleć? Za kogo go uważać?  
  
Jeszcze ta wczorajsza sytuacja. Wyspa na jeziorze. Jak, do cholery, miałby się na nią przedostać? Łodzie, którymi płynęli pierwszoroczni, były zaczarowane. Pływały tylko na trasie Hogsmeade – Hogwart. Wpław będzie dłu... go trwało...  
  
Ależ był kretynem! Aż oparł się o ścianę pod klasą, nie wierząc w siebie. Od czegoś miał miotłę.  
  
Tylko czy naprawdę chciał polecieć na tę wyspę, żeby się przekonać, o co chodziło? Musiał dać sobie chwilę na zastanowienie się. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że powinien polecieć. Inaczej zwyczajnie nie byłby sobą.  
  
Pewnie rozmyślałby dalej, gdyby uczniowie nie zaczęli się schodzić na lekcję. Przed początkiem zajęć pojawił się profesor Flitwick. Obdarował szóstoroczną klasę szerokim uśmiechem, a potem poprosił o chwilę skupienia, aby przeprowadzić dosyć obszerne wprowadzenie.  
  
Harry naprawdę starał się uważnie notować, a potem ćwiczyć, lecz niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło. Co chwilę przyłapywał się na dekoncentracji. Mimo wielu prób, zwyczajnie nie był w stanie skupić się na przydzielonym zadaniu. Głowa pulsowała mu z wysiłku, który i tak nie przyniósł żadnych pozytywnych efektów.  
  
Po dwóch godzinach wyszedł zawiedziony, z poczuciem zmarnowania zajęć. Miał do wyboru iść na posiłek (na który nie miał ochoty) albo iść do dormitorium po Błyskawicę, żeby polecieć na wyspę na jeziorze. Bez wahania wybrał tę drugą opcję, rozglądnąwszy się, czy nikt go nie obserwował bądź za nim nie podążał.  
  
Wbiegał po schodach, przeskakując co dwa, czasem trzy stopnie. Zaczarowana klatka schodowa tym razem ustawiła się jakby pod niego. Wręcz wypluł z siebie hasło, a Gruba Dama krzyknęła zduszonym głosem, błyskawicznie odskakując.  
  
W dormitorium nie zastał nikogo. Zabrał miotłę, po czym ukrył się pod peleryną–niewidką. Tak było bezpieczniej. W ten sposób mógł uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. I choć nie wiedział, dlaczego miał zamiar tam lecieć, nie zamierzał się wycofać.  
  
Przed wyjściem z zamku zwolnił. Zaczynały go ogarniać wątpliwości, które starał się zdusić. Przełknął, potrząsnąwszy głową. Załatwi szybko tę wyspę dla spokoju własnej ciekawości, a potem wróci do Hogwartu na rozmowę z Malfoyem. To był świetny plan, jakby na to nie spojrzeć.  
  
Postanowił też na koniec spędzić nieco czasu z przyjaciółmi, pouczyć się wspólnie. Jego zaległości powoli zaczynały rosnąć, a nie mógł dopuścić do opuszczenia się w nauce, jeśli chciał zostać aurorem.  
  
Przeszedł ścieżką ten niewielki odcinek, jaki dzielił Hogwart od jeziora. Peleryna–niewidka, złożona w kostkę, wylądowała w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, aby jej nie zgubił. Przełożył nogę nad miotłą i wzbił się w powietrze.  
  
Na miotle czuł wolność, jakiej żadne inne zajęcie nie mogło mu zaoferować. Czasem nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie zostać profesjonalnym graczem Quidditcha, lecz serce wołało do czegoś bardziej ekscytującego. Dlatego uznał karierę aurora za spełniającą wszystkie jego wymogi.  
  
Po ledwo dwóch minutach lotu wylądował miękko między rzadko rosnącymi drzewami. Złapał miotłę w dłoń. Wolał mieć Błyskawicę przy sobie, gdyby wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego.  
  
Zastanowił się, co dalej. W którą stronę pójść? Wysepka nie była duża, lecz nie widział jej przeciwległego końca. Postanowił udać się bardziej na środek i tam przeczekać. W końcu ten ktoś, z kim miał rozmawiać, zapewne już czekał. Harry przyleciał po zajęciach, zgodnie z zasłyszanym wczoraj wieczorem poleceniem.  
  
Przedzierał się przez coraz gęściej rosnące krzewy, zauważając brak ingerencji człowieka w teren wyspy. Nie było tu an jednej wydeptanej ścieżki. Na ściółce za to leżało kilka martwych, drobnych ssaków stanowiących pokarm dla sów oraz puchaczy. Starał się nie nastąpić na ani jedno drobne ciałko, co wymagało niemałej równowagi w nie całkiem bezpiecznych pozycjach.  
  
Drzewa rosnące na wysepce były wysokie. Korę miały szorstką, szarą, przy ziemi obrośniętą mchem. Chude pnie wypuszczały gałęzie w sporej odległości nad ziemią. Igły, mimo powolnego ustępowania lata, wciąż trwały jako zielona masa powyżej.  
  
Harry, rozglądając się z ciekawością, szedł powoli naprzód. Wysepka była jakby innym światem. Spokojniejsza, nieruszona od wieków przez czarodziei. Ów fakt nadawał jej uroku, szczerze powiedziawszy. Miło było przebywać w miejscu, w którym człowiek na siłę nie próbował czegoś zmienić pod siebie. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc. Chociaż z wyspy Hogwart dalej wyglądał potężnie, stawał się częścią tła. Tu był inny świat. A przynajmniej takie wrażenie odnosił Harry.  
  
W niewielkiej odległości od niego zahuczał puchacz, który po chwili zleciał z drzewa i wylądował w jednej z wielu dziupli. Z ust chłopca wydobyło się ciche westchnienie pełne zachwytu. Pstrokate upierzenie ptaka wyróżniło go spośród tych, które znał Harry.  
  
Ciszę przerwał trzask ściółki. Harry błyskawicznie dobył różdżki, rozglądając się dookoła, lecz niczego nie zobaczył.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – rzucił zaklęcie, chcąc przyjrzeć się podłożu z bliska; słońce już zachodziło, a on szedł coraz głębiej w las.  
  
Niczego nie zauważył. Zmarszczył brwi. Dziwne, dałby głowę, że słyszał ten dźwięk wyraźnie...  
  
– _Chodź za mną_ – dobiegł go cudzy głos. Ten sam głos, który ściągnął go do lochów, a potem przemówił pod Pokojem Życzeń. Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie powtórki z drugiej klasy, gdy zabił bazyliszka. – _Chodź za mną, Harry._  
  
Rozejrzał się. Nikogo nie było. Przełknąwszy niepewnie ślinę, ruszył w stronę, z której – jak przypuszczał – głos przemawiał. Dalej nie wypuszczał różdżki z ręki, w każdej chwili gotów wskoczyć na Błyskawicę i odlecieć. Były takie sytuacje, w których przestawał być bohaterem – musiał uciekać, zawołać pomoc, jeśli nie chciał stracić życia. Ten moment mógł być jednym z nich.  
  
Stąpał ostrożnie, nasłuchując. Przez ciszę wszelkie nagłe dźwięki wydawały się być zwielokrotnione, jak gdyby ktoś przepuszczał je przez wzmacniacz.  
  
– _Jesteś już blisko, Harry_ – usłyszał nagle, przez co aż podskoczył w miejscu, łapiąc się za serce. Zamknąwszy oczy, pooddychał głęboko. – _Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę, Harry. Czekam na ciebie. Chodź do mnie._  
  
Mimo coraz większego przerażenia, nie wycofał się; uspokoił skołatane serce, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę do serca wyspy. Słońce w tym czasie już niemalże zniknęło za horyzontem, zostawiając go samego. Nawet ono nie chciało patrzeć, jak pakował się w kolejne kłopoty.  
  
– _Szybciej, Harry..._  
  
– Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz? – krzyknął między drzewa. – Gdzie jesteś?  
  
Czyżby w odpowiedzi usłyszał... chichot?  
  
– _Przyjdź, porozmawiajmy_ – głos wreszcie wrócił, znów brzmiał poważnie, ale łagodnie. – _Wszystkiego się dowiesz. Powiem ci prawdę._  
  
Nie ufał obietnicy czegoś, czego nawet nie widział. Mimo wszystko nie był w stanie się cofnąć, gdy zaszedł już tak daleko. Nie chciał. Przysiągł więc sobie, że najpierw zobaczy, z czym miał do czynienia, a potem, jeśli zaszłaby taka konieczność, wróci do Hogwartu. Miałby wtedy szansę poinformowania profesorów o swoim odkryciu, chociaż nie wiedział, jak miałby wytłumaczyć, skąd wiedział.  
  
– _Spójrz w dół_ – usłyszał, więc odruchowo podążył wzrokiem w stronę ściółki.  
  
Miał przed sobą węża. Całe ciało mierzyło koło dwóch stóp długości. Czarne oczy odbijały światło z różdżki, podczas gdy język smakował powietrze. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Umówił się... z wężem?  
  
– _Mój pan bardzo chce już z tobą porozmawiać_ – oznajmił gad, po czym poprowadził Harry'ego kawałek dalej, na wielką polanę usłaną polnymi kwiatami i trawą. – _Zaraz do ciebie dołączy. Usiądź na kamieniu_ – zaproponował na koniec, po czym popełzł w ciemność.  
  
Harry, niepewnie, przeszedł na środek polany. Usiadł na sporym, lecz płaskim głazie, co jakiś czas kontrolując otoczenie. Słuch i wzrok wyostrzyły się przez warunki panujące na wysepce, a niepokój nie chciał go opuścić. Zastanawiał się, z kim przyjdzie mu zaraz stanąć twarzą w twarz. Czyżby wąż był wysłannikiem Voldemorta i miał już wkrótce umrzeć?  
  
– A jednak przyszedłeś. – Obrócił się błyskawicznie.  
  
Malfoy uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego srebrne oczy błyszczały niesamowicie, gdy powoli zmierzał w jego kierunku. Cała jego postawa sugerowała rozluźnienie. Harry, mimowolnie, odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Zaczął czuć się w towarzystwie Ślizgona o wiele swobodniej niż przed wydarzeniami z Zakazanego Lasu.  
  
– Po co ta cała farsa z wężem? – spytał, gdy Malfoy usiadł obok.  
  
– Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek widział, że rozmawiamy – odpowiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami. Było to logiczne.  
  
Harry pomyślał chwilę.  
  
– Jak porozumiewasz się z wężem?  
  
– Wężomową. – Po chwili uniósł dłoń, w ten sposób powstrzymując kolejne pytanie z ust Pottera. – Teraz nie jest istotnym fakt, w jaki sposób się jej nauczyłem – rzucił. Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Nie ściągnąłem cię tu przecież bez powodu, Potter. Byłbym głupi, gdybym tego nie zrobił, szczerze powiedziawszy. – Wstał z kamienia, a potem zaczął się przechadzać w tę i z powrotem po polance. Harry już nie był taki pewien swojej uciechy na widok Malfoya. Nagle Draco zatrzymał się, a twarz wykrzywiał niepokojący uśmieszek. – Jak sam wiesz, dotrzymałem słowa. Nikt się nie dowiedział o twoim sekrecie. – Uniósł palec. – Jeszcze nikt się nie dowiedział – sprostował.  
  
Powoli do Harry'ego docierało, co Ślizgon planował. Zmrużył więc w złości oczy, a prawą dłoń zacisnął na różdżce.  
  
– Daj mi jeden powód – JEDEN! – abym nie rzucił w ciebie paskudną klątwą!  
  
Draco skinął głową.  
  
– Mój pupil odejdzie. Wie, gdzie schowałem pergamin z informacją o twojej osobie. Zaniesie go prosto do Dumbledore'a. – Draco rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał Harry'ego rozjuszyć do takiego stopnia, aby ten rzucił zaklęcie. – Wystarczający argument przeciw? – zapytał, unosząc brew.  
  
Harry opuścił różdżkę, dysząc z wściekłości. Drań!, warknął na niego w myślach.  
  
– Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Potter.  
  
– Czego chcesz, Malfoy?  
  
Draco zacmokał, udając, że się zastanawia. Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy.  
  
– Zabiorę twoją tajemnicę do grobu pod warunkiem, że osobiście dopilnujesz mojej nauki.  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
  
– Jakiej znowu nauki? Co ty bredzisz, Malfoy? – Przecież w większości przedmiotów był od niego lepszy.  
  
– Jeszcze się nie domyślasz? – Draco uniósł brwi. – Chcę, żebyś nauczył mnie animagii.


	7. ROZPROSZENIE

Harry uniósł brwi, nie wierząc własnym uszom.  
  
– Zwariowałeś, Malfoy? – wydusił z siebie. – To nie takie proste! Jeden błąd i możesz źle skończyć! – Harry nie miał pełnej wiedzy na temat animagii. Syriusz nie zdążył mu jej przekazać. Obawiał się, że może im się coś stać.  
  
Draco zacmokał.  
  
– Chyba mnie nie zrozumiałeś, Potter – rzekł miękko. – Nie masz wyboru. Musisz mnie nauczyć. – Twarz Draco wykrzywił czarujący uśmiech.  
  
Harry zazgrzytał zębami. Z uśmiechem Ślizgon wyglądał prowokująco dla jego pięści. Już nie było mu do twarzy.  
  
***  
  
To chyba ułatwia sprawę, pomyślał Harry ponuro po powrocie. Miał zamiar właśnie rozmawiać z Malfoyem, lecz... wszystko zostało powiedziane. Wyspa przyniosła mu jedynie kolejny problem. Potrząsnął głową, nie wierząc, że właśnie miał kolejną sprawę do załatwienia.  
  
Umówili się w Pokoju Życzeń po kolacji, zaczynając od jutra. Teraz jednak Harry poszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, aby spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi. Nie chciał ich zamartwiać. Może akurat posiedzenie z nimi dobrze mu zrobi? Przydałaby mu się chwila rozluźnienia.  
  
Zszedł do salonu i poszukał Rona i Hermiony w małym tłumie. Jak zwykle zajęli siedzenia przed kominkiem. Uśmiechnął się, ruszając w ich kierunku, lecz zaraz przystanął – nie byli sami. Obok Rona siedziała Ginny, która wtulała się w Hermionę. Sądząc po targających nią spazmach, płakała.  
  
Zagryzł wargę. Poczucie winy urosło w nim, ściskając serce. Nie chciał, żeby tak wyszło. Nie miał jednak wpływu na decyzje podjęte odgórnie przez Dumbledore'a, który mieszał się, gdzie tylko mógł.  
  
Zrezygnował z podejścia do nich. Po rozmowie z Malfoyem nie miał sił na kolejną konfrontację. Psychicznie czuł się fatalnie. Westchnąwszy, zawrócił do dormitorium. Miał jeszcze parę miesięcy szkoły – wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby nadrobić ewentualne zaległości.  
  
Położył się na łóżku, zasłoniwszy zasłony. Założył ręce za głową. Cholera, czemu jego życie było tak skomplikowane? Westchnął. Jeszcze jedna sytuacja i sam rzuci na siebie avadę.  
  
Powinien założyć zeszyt, w którym pisałby ewentualne rozwiązania. Nie, żeby miał teraz głowę do wymyślania takowych. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się w bardzo krótkim czasie.  
Przewrócił się na brzuch i sięgnął po podręcznik do transmutacji. Rzuciwszy lumos, czytał tematy, które już przerobili na zajęciach z McGonagall. Teraz teoria wydawała mu się bardziej zrozumiała. Prawdopodobnie był to efekt wcześniejszego przećwiczenia w klasie.  
  
Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a potem ciężkie kroki. Kiedy ciało uderzyło o łóżko, poznał w nim Rona, ale tylko dlatego, że on jeden miał łóżko niemalże przy drzwiach.  
Najciszej jak potrafił, odłożył książkę i przewrócił się na plecy. Powinien pójść już spać, jeśli rano chciał nadawać się do życia. Podejrzewał, że od jutra jego chęci do wszystkiego znacznie zmaleją. Głównie, jak można było się domyślić, przez Draco Malfoya.  
  
Oblizał usta, po czym westchnął.  
  
Nie powinien już drążyć. Stało się, trudno. Musiał z tym żyć. Czy chciał, czy też nie. Z tą myślą zasnął.  
  
***  
  
Bardzo niechętnie wstał. Śniadanie zjadł w milczeniu, ponuro wodząc wzrokiem po Wielkiej Sali, starając się nie zatrzymywać na nikim. Szczególnie nie na Malfoyu, który co chwila rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia i uśmiechał się wyzywająco. Ron z Hermioną próbowali nawiązać z nim jakąkolwiek rozmowę, lecz ich próby spełzły na niczym; Harry zwyczajnie ich ignorował, wbijając wzrok w talerz.  
  
Zajęcia dłużyły mu się niewiarygodnie, a brak możności do skoncentrowania się na poleceniach tylko zwielokrotniał mękę. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zaczarował czas, rozkazał mu płynąć jeszcze wolniej. Bazgrał więc bezmyślnie w zeszycie, nie wynosząc z lekcji żadnej, choćby znikomej, wiedzy. Przez to McGonagall powstrzymała go przed opuszczeniem klasy wraz z innymi. Westchnąwszy ciężko, odwrócił się do niej z niemrawą miną.  
  
– Tak, pani profesor? – zaczął.  
  
– Potter, co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała opiekunka jego Domu, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Jesteś nieswój.  
  
Pokręcił głową.  
  
– To nic takiego – zbagatelizował. – Ciężka noc. Proszę się nie martwić – postarał się uśmiechnąć.  
  
Mimo to kobieta nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną. Odpuściła mu jednak, za co podziękował Merlinowi w duchu.  
  
– Moje słowa dalej są aktualne, Potter – przypomniała mu tylko, po czym wróciła za biurko do sprawdzania esejów trzecich klas.  
  
Harry skinął jej głową, niemo dziękując za poświęconą chwilę, by zaraz wyjść i pospieszyć na posiłek. Lunch był błogą przerwą, jakby na to nie spojrzeć – pośród tłumu pozostawał niezauważalny (jeśli można tak mówić w jego przypadku). Żaden nauczyciel nie zadawał pytań, całkowicie zbędnych pytań, które tylko deprymowały Harry'ego. Przyjaciele, wciąż wierni, ostatecznie uszanowali jego potrzeby, więc skupiali się głównie na sobie oraz nauce, aby jak najlepiej zdać egzaminy. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to Hermionie na tym zależało. Ron uczył się z nią, ponieważ... Chyba każdy widział, jak na nią patrzył.  
  
Po opróżnieniu talerza wstał i smętnie powlókł się w stronę sali Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Zwykle cieszył się, gdy tylko szedł na te zajęcia, lecz dziś nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choćby połowy zwyczajowego entuzjazmu. Sama myśl o spędzeniu dwóch godzin w klasie z Lupinem napawała go rozgoryczeniem. Kogo jak kogo, ale Remusa Lupina nie potrafił oszukiwać. Czarodziej powiedział mu kiedyś na ucho, że to bezcelowe, ponieważ James Potter zachowywał się w sposób identyczny. Harry był pewien, iż Lupin nie pozwoli mu wyjść z sali bez odpowiedzenia na kilka "drobnych" pytań. Fakt był jednak niezmienny – Harry'emu nie w smak było odpowiadać na cokolwiek.  
  
Zjechał po ścianie do kamiennej podłogi, po czym ukrył twarz w kolanach. Palcami rysował na kamieniu skomplikowane wzory, przygryzając jednocześnie wnętrza policzków. Zamknął oczy. Starał się myśleć o Syriuszu, co on by zrobił w jego sytuacji. Był mu najbliższą osobą, skoro Harry nie znał swoich rodziców. Zastanawiał się i zastanawiał, lecz nie był w stanie podać jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.  
  
– Bez ciebie to nie takie proste – wymamrotał Harry do siebie, będąc u kresu sił. Nie mógł się jednak poddać, Syriusz nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył. Zresztą nie tylko Syriusz, rodzice również nie powiedzieliby mu, że są dumni. – Muszę się wziąć w garść – szepnął do siebie, a potem odetchnął głęboko. Wstał z podłogi.  
  
Wtedy zaczęli schodzić się uczniowie. Rozmawiali między sobą głośno, śmiali się, jak gdyby nad ich głową nie wisiała śmierć, jakby poza szkołą nie mieli żadnych obowiązków. Harry przełknął. Nie mieli. Żadne z nich nie musiało mierzyć się z najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem od czasów Merlina. Jeśli wierzyć Hermionie, nawet Grindelwald nie był tak potężny. Jakaś racja w tym była, skoro Grindelwalda pokonał Dumbledore, natomiast Voldemortowi nie dał rady. Wszystko kręciło się wokół niego.  
  
Czasem chciałby być normalny. Śmiać się z nieudanego zaklęcia, narzekać na profesora za niesprawiedliwe ocenianie, opychać się łakociami z Miodowego Królestwa. Bez podążającego za nim krok w krok obowiązku.  
  
Wreszcie pojawił się profesor Lupin. Wyglądał koszmarnie. Harry przypomniał sobie wtedy, że czekała ich pierwsza pełnia we wrześniu. Zrobiło mu się nieco żal Lupina, chociaż wiedział o jego przypadłości nie od dziś. Uzmysłowił sobie wtedy, iż mógł polegać na czarodzieju, ponieważ on również cierpiał z powodu czegoś, nad czym nie miał żadnej kontroli. Jedyną ulgę stanowił Eliksir Tojadowy, który warzył specjalnie dla niego Snape.  
  
Postanowił później porozmawiać z Lupinem na osobności. Chciał wiedzieć, co dalej robić. Wewnętrznie czuł potrzebę usłyszenia rady od kogoś, kto był blisko. Miał też nadzieję, że słusznie założył i mógł zaufać Lupinowi bezgranicznie. Przecież jego umiejętność animagii nie zostałaby wydana, skoro jego ojciec i Syriusz postąpili kiedyś tak samo.  
  
Poczuł na sobie wzrok Lupina, lecz zignorował go, starając się skupić, co mu wcześniej słabo wychodziło. Zrobienie notatek na temat potężnych tarcz uznał za szczyt swoich dzisiejszych możliwości. Na ćwiczeniach nie mógł odmówić wzięcia udziału, jednak z klasowego prymusa w dziedzinie magii obronnej dziś stał się łamagą. Po dzwonku ociągał się, chcąc, żeby wszyscy wyszli z sali – w ten sposób mógł zostać sam na sam z Lupinem i nikt nie był w stanie im przeszkodzić.  
  
Czarodziej układał na biurku zapisane pergaminy, zapewne prace innych roczników. Mimo iż nie patrzył w stronę Harry'ego, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Dopiero gdy Harry usiadł na krzesełku przed biurkiem, Lupin uniósł życzliwie wzrok. Pełną blizn twarz łagodził szczery uśmiech.  
  
– Tak, Harry? – zachęcił spokojnie.  
  
– Ja... – zaciął się. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Jak zacząć wyrzucanie z siebie tego, co ciążyło mu na sercu? Potrząsnął głową, starając się zebrać myśli w jedno. – Mam problem – wyrzucił z siebie Harry.  
  
Lupin uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
  
– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział. – Inaczej byś do mnie nie przychodził. – Splótł palce, kładąc ręce na biurku. Cierpliwie czekał na kolejne słowa z ust chłopca. Był niesamowicie podobny do Jamesa. Podobnie jak ojciec, również miał problemy z proszeniem o pomoc. Jamesa trzeba było ciągnąć uparcie za język, aby coś z siebie wydusił. Na razie jednak dał Harry'emu czas; nie chciał go w żaden sposób poganiać.  
  
Harry nabrał powietrza do płuc, patrząc gdzieś ponad ramieniem profesora. Nie skupiał wzroku na niczym, żeby się nie rozproszyć, a dziś jego koncentracja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.  
  
– Pewnie już wiesz, że Dumbledore zorganizował moje życie jeszcze bardziej – zaczął mówić, zapominając o jakichkolwiek formułkach w relacji uczeń – nauczyciel. – Małżeństwo. Ja i małżeństwo. Nie dość, że wisi nade mną Voldemort, to jeszcze Dumbledore stwierdził, że sprawi mi żonę. – Podłamał się w duchu, lecz zmusił się do kontynuowania: – Potem te centaury, Zakazany Las... – potrząsnął głową jakby w zdumieniu, urywając myśl. – Malfoy... On... On się czegoś o mnie dowiedział. I chce czegoś za milczenie.  
  
Lupin przysłuchiwał mu się z uwagą. Czasem mówił nieskładnie, jednak zrozumiał całokształt. Zastanowił się. Wiedział o małżeństwie. Nie podobało mu się to, co już zdążył zakomunikować dyrektorowi, lecz ten nie chciał się uchylić przed swoją decyzją. O czarnoksiężniku wiedzieli wszyscy. Ale Malfoy? Co równolatek mógł wiedzieć o Harrym? Lupin od dawna obserwował ich pogłębiającą się obsesję na swoim punkcie, którą się napędzali, jednak nie sądził, aby Ślizgon mógł posunąć się do jakiegokolwiek szantażu. A przynajmniej nie specjalnie groźnego. Chociaż kto tam wiedział Malfoya, gdy chodziło o Harry'ego.  
  
– Nie chce cię wykorzystać w sposób karalny? – upewnił się jedynie Lupin.  
  
Harry pokręcił głową, przecząc.  
  
Lupin westchnął.  
  
– Musisz na razie od tego odpocząć – stwierdził ostatecznie czarodziej. – Niedługo zaczną się treningi Quidditcha, skupisz na czymś myśli. To ci dobrze zrobi. Małżeństwem się nie przejmuj, osobiście interweniowałem u Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor wie, że mi się to nie podoba – poinformował go, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. Lupin jedynie skinął mu głową. – Jestem za tobą, Harry. Pamiętaj o tym. Byłem za Jamesem, więc za tobą też stanę. Znam cię przecież od małego – Lupin mrugnął do niego, co całkowicie przeczyło jego ogólnie poważnej postawie. Takie zachowanie pasowało prędzej do lekkodusznego Syriusza. – Voldemort to dla mnie sprawa oczywista. Malfoy zaś w końcu odpuści, zobaczysz.  
  
– Wątpię – mruknął Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
– Przekonasz się jeszcze. – Lupin westchnął. – Uważaj z nim. Jeśli przekroczy granicę, nie obawiaj się do mnie przyjść. Dopóki będziesz miał kontrolę nad sytuacją, obiecuję ci, że nie będę się wtrącał. – Lupin posłał mu ostatni uśmiech, a potem wstał i wyszedł zza biurka. – Muszę cię przeprosić, Harry, ale mam jeszcze trochę obowiązków. Później ma przyjść do mnie Severus z tojadem – poinformował go, jakby mówił o pogodzie.  
  
Harry ukłonił się, po czym skierował w stronę wyjścia. Odwrócił się jeszcze w kierunku Lupina, gdy stał przed drzwiami. Jego twarz wreszcie rozjaśniał nieśmiały uśmiech.  
  
– Dziękuję, profesorze. – Po tych słowach zostawił Lupina samego.  
  
Zszedł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Chciał nabrać sił przed spotkaniem z Malfoyem. Jeszcze mu pokażę, pomyślał zadowolony po rozmowie Harry. Nie miał zamiaru dać Ślizgonowi jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji. Chciał się nauczyć animagii? Proszę bardzo. Harry z wielką chęcią go nauczy, a potem będą mieli na siebie haczyk.  
  
Usiadł obok Rona.  
  
– Smacznego – rzucił z roztargnieniem, wybierając kiełbaski. Wyglądały i pachniały przepysznie. Był na nich tak skoncentrowany, że nie zauważył zdumionego wzroku przyjaciół. – No fo? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami.  
  
Hermiona jako pierwsza odzyskała rezon.  
  
– Nie, nic – powiedziała powoli, nie wierząc do końca własnym oczom.  
  
Ron dalej siedział z rozdziawionymi ustami, przez co Harry zaśmiał się. Nie miał pojęcia, że zwykła rozmowa przynosiła taką ulgę. Przyjaciołom nie powiedziałby o Malfoyu – znał ich, zamęczyliby go pytaniami – ale Lupin, gdy już miał pewność co do jego lojalności, stanowił świetny wybór.  
  
Po skończonym posiłku zmierzał korytarzami w stronę schodów, dzięki którym mógłby dostać się na siódme piętro. Nie potrzebował skrótów, zostało mu kilka minut do spotkania z Malfoyem przed Pokojem Życzeń. Drogę pokonał spokojnie, od czasu do czasu witając się z portretami. Spotkał też Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, z którym wymienił parę słów. Duch jak zwykle narzekał na klub, do którego kolejny rok z rzędu go nie przyjęto, bo nie miał całkowicie odrąbanej głowy.  
  
Stanął naprzeciw gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem. Przypatrywał się wyszywanemu obrazowi, nabierając coraz większej pewności, że Bzik miał bzika. Kto by uczył trolle tańczyć?, zastanawiał się Harry, nie mogąc pojąć pomysłu.  
  
Wtedy rozległy się kroki.  
  
Błyskawicznie obrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodziły. Zmrużył oczy na widok zadowolonego z siebie Malfoya.  
  
Ślizgon pozbył się szaty, miał na sobie wyłącznie spodnie i białą koszulę z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem. Krawat w srebrno–zielone pasy został obluzowany u szyi, przez co Malfoy mógł rozbudzać dziewczęcą wyobraźnię. Kpiący uśmieszek na jego twarzy tylko prowokował Harry'ego do ataku; Gryfon liczył co chwilę do dziesięciu, aby między nimi nie doszło do bijatyki.  
  
Stanął około metra przed nim. Uniósł wypielęgnowaną brew.  
  
– Ty się przejdziesz trzy razy czy ja mam to zrobić? – zapytał takim tonem, że Harry aż zacisnął zęby, żeby mu się nie odszczeknąć.  
  
Przeszedł szybko trzy razy pod ścianą, aż wreszcie ukazały się drzwi. Otworzył je.  
  
Obaj chłopcy patrzyli na ogromną salę treningową, która Harry'emu przypominała komnatę ze spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Tylko ta nie miała manekinów ćwiczebnych oraz książek o tematyce defensywno–ofensywnej. Tutaj były poduszki, regał z księgami o transmutacji oraz szwedzki stół.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się. Pokój Życzeń faktycznie wiedział, czego potrzebowali. Sam pamiętał własne wyczerpanie na lekcjach z Syriuszem. I te upadki na twarz przy niepełnej transformacji. Jednak gdy pierwszy raz stał się jeleniem, z wrażenia upadł kolejny raz. Później nogi się pod nim uginały – potrzebował czasu, aby przyzwyczaić się do czworonożności.  
  
Draco prychnął, po czym przepchnął się obok niego. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi.  
  
– Od czego zaczynamy? – zapytał Malfoy, założywszy ręce na piersi.  
  
Harry ściągnął szatę, a potem koszulę i krawat, ukazując całkiem niezłą klatkę piersiową. Przez życie w Hogwarcie przytył, natomiast Syriusz zadbał o jego muskulaturę. Uniósł brwi.  
  
– Rozbieraj się – polecił.  
  
– Nie.  
  
Harry zacmokał.  
  
– Jak chcesz. – Zabrał ubranie. – W takim razie nie masz tu czego szukać. – Posłał Draco najbardziej niewinny uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.  
  
Malfoy był w kropce, tyle wyczytał z jego twarzy Harry. Z jednej strony chciał nauczyć się animagii, z drugiej coś go zdecydowanie powstrzymywało. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Sprawy chyba nie do końca szły po myśli Ślizgona, skoro się wahał.  
  
– Dobra! – warknął wreszcie Draco, gwałtownie zrywając z siebie krawat. Rozpinał koszulę ze sporą dozą agresji w ruchach. Patrzył przy tym Harry'emu prosto w oczy spode łba. – Sam tego chciałeś, Potter – wysyczał wściekły, po czym zrzucił z siebie koszulę.  
  
Klatkę piersiową miał fantastyczną, ale nie to przykuło wzrok Harry'ego. Nie były to też białe blizny ciągnące się po bokach żeber i brzuchu. To była jego ręka. Harry spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, po czym z rozżaleniem pokręcił głową.  
  
– Kiepski wybór – stwierdził Harry beznamiętnym tonem, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zostać, czy wyjść.  
  
– Jakbym jakikolwiek miał! – rzucił opryskliwie Malfoy, prawą dłonią starając się zakryć Mroczny Znak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczerze mówiąc, pisanie końcówki sprawiło mi najwięcej frajdy. Uważam, że jest to przełomowy moment w relacji (nie tylko przez wzgląd na prowadzenie akcji w fanfiction). Dajcie znać, czy jak dotąd równie cieszy Was czytanie mojego opowiadania. ;)


	8. KOMPLIKACJE

– Możemy zaczynać? – zapytał rozdrażniony do granic Draco, nie puszczając lewego przedramienia.  
  
Harry tylko patrzył, czując... zawód? Coś ścisnęło jego serce, a oczy zamknęły się ze swego rodzaju zmęczenia. Kiedy je otworzył, wyglądał starzej.  
  
– Kiedy? – padło ciche pytanie ze strony Harry'ego.  
  
– A czy to ważne? – wściekły Draco powoli tracił cierpliwość. – Przestań pytać, Potter, i wciskać nos w nieswoje sprawy! – wysyczał. Czuł się jak w potrzasku. Przestawał mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją, co było dla Draco nowe. Zazwyczaj panował nad sobą, nad innymi.  
  
Harry bez słowa spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem przesunął się o krok w jego stronę. Cały czas starał się być spokojny, chociaż miał przed sobą Śmierciożercę. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł współczucie.  
  
– Malfoy, zawsze jest wybór. Zawsze – podkreślił.  
  
– Nic nie wiesz, Potter! – Malfoy się nadął ze złości, zbliżając do Harry'ego małymi kroczkami. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest być w rodzinie, w której ojciec... – zaciął się, stając kilka cali od Harry'ego.  
  
– Tak myślisz? – szepnął Harry. – Jesteś pewien, że nic nie wiem o byciu w rodzinie pełnej spaczonych ideałów?! – podnosił coraz bardziej ton, aż wreszcie krzyczał.  
  
– Tak właśnie myślę!  
  
Ich gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, gdy dyszeli ciężko ze złości. Kumulowały się w nich gwałtowne emocje, które potrzebowały ujścia. Dlatego Harry popchnął Malfoya na poduszki, po czym wycelował w niego różdżką.  
  
Zielone oczy błyszczały, jednak nie dane było Draco zobaczyć w nich coś więcej poza nienawiścią. Tylko nie patrzył Malfoyowi w oczy – wbijał uporczywie wzrok w Mroczny Znak.  
  
– Powinienem cię przekląć, Malfoy – powiedział, cedząc przez zęby. – Ale jesteśmy kwita. Ja wiem coś o tobie, ty o mnie. – Uspokoił się. – Accio! – jego ubrania posłusznie do niego przyleciały.  
  
– Nie, czekaj! – Malfoy się podniósł, otrzepując spodnie. – Powiem ci coś w tajemnicy, a ty nauczysz mnie animagii – wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
  
Harry przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.  
  
– Skąd mam mieć pewność, że to prawdziwa informacja?  
  
– Potter, mam swój honor – rzekł Draco, unosząc brew. – Jestem Malfoyem.  
  
– I właśnie dlatego ci nie ufam – odszczeknął Harry.  
  
Czy opłacało mu się przyjąć ofertę? Przecież nie od dziś wiedział, że Malfoy notorycznie kłamał. Skąd mógłby wiedzieć, kiedy mówił prawdę? Harry mógł zaryzykować i zgodzić się na te warunki, lecz istniało prawdopodobieństwo oszukania. Nie chciał nauczyć go nowych umiejętności w zamian za kłamstwo. Poza tym Malfoy został jednym z popleczników Voldemorta, tego samego czarnoksiężnika, który polował na Harry'ego. Jak miałby mu w tej sytuacji zaufać?  
  
Chyba musiał zaryzykować, aby się dowiedzieć.  
  
– Zgoda, ale... – uniósł palec – jeden warunek.  
  
– Jaki? – Draco widocznie się niecierpliwił.  
  
– Najpierw informacja od ciebie, a ja przemyślę, czy mówisz prawdę – rzekł powoli. Rozegranie rozmowy po jego myśli było trudną sztuką, jednak do wykonania. – Odpowiem ci w ciągu godziny. Nie opuszczę tego pomieszczenia – dodał, widząc, że Malfoy się waha.  
  
Draco skinął poważnie głową.  
  
– Lepiej usiądź, Potter – mruknął, zbierając się w sobie. Powiedzenie kilku słów nie było zbyt proste. Tkwił jednak między młotem a kowadłem. Z jednej strony nienawidził Czarnego Pana i Śmierciożerców, z drugiej miał możliwość zaufania pieprzonemu Potterowi. Z dwojga złego Gryfon wydawał się lepszą opcją, jednak Draco musiał pamiętać, że był tym, którego Potter odrzucił już dawno temu. Poza tym rywalizowali ze sobą od lat, okłamywali wzajemnie, aby jak najlepiej wyjść w oczach tego drugiego. Oblizał usta, po czym westchnął ciężko. – Mroczny Znak został mi nałożony jako kara za winy mojego ojca – zaczął cicho. Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Ale najgorszy cios przyszedł później, uderzając w moich rodziców tak mocno, że prawie sprzeciwili się Czarnemu Panu. – Na samo wspomnienie poczuł ból w sercu.  
  
Harry wyczekiwał nerwowo na puentę, ale nie poganiał Malfoya w jego opowieści. Zaczynał mieć nawet wątpliwości, czy chciał znać zakończenie. Zacisnął ręce w pięści, przygotowując się na wszystko, na każde z możliwych słów, o jakich zdołał pomyśleć.  
  
– Nie zrobili tego. Zagroził im moją śmiercią. – Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Tak czy inaczej wiedział, że umrę do końca tego roku szkolnego, bo nie wykonam swojego zadania.  
  
– Jakiego zadania? – wymsknęło się Harry'emu.  
  
Malfoy uniósł brew, a potem bardzo powoli zbliżył się do Pottera. Ich półnagie ciała dzieliła coraz mniejsza odległość. Przez napięcie tworzące się między nimi Harry wypuścił z ręki ubrania; opadły miękko na podłogę.  
  
– Jeszcze się nie domyślasz, Potter? – zapytał szeptem Draco. Nachylił się do ucha Harry'ego. – Mam przynieść Czarnemu Panu ciebie.  
  
Zmroziło go.  
  
Z jednej strony chciał wrzeszczeć, z drugiej nie był w stanie odsunąć się choćby o pół cala od Malfoya. Ciepło ciała Ślizgona kusiło, aby się w nim zatopić, ukryć, lecz świadomość pokręconej relacji między nimi powstrzymywała przed ledwie drgnięciem w jego stronę. Dlatego Harry stał, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a usta otwierały się i zamykały niczym u ryby wyjętej z wody. Jego umysł miał niewielki problem z przyswojeniem sobie informacji od Draco.  
  
Voldemort wzmógł swoje działania. Pragnął go mieć jeszcze bardziej. Uczynił z Malfoya narzędzie. Czarnoksiężnik wiedział, że Ślizgon nie poradzi sobie z zadaniem. Chciał zwyczajnie mieć haczyk na kilka osób jednocześnie, zrozumiał Harry w lot. Ja pobiegłbym go ratować ze względu na swój charakter, Malfoyowie chcieliby odzyskać syna. Idealna pułapka. Zamrugał powoli, a potem zaczął przechadzać się od magicznego okna do Malfoya i z powrotem. Myślał intensywnie. Musi być jakiś sposób, aby uwolnić Malfoya... i... mnie...  
  
– Bingo! – krzyknął Harry nagle, mając wreszcie w głowie pełen obraz.  
  
Draco spojrzał na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach.  
  
– Nauczę cię animagii – obiecał Harry, po czym różdżką przelewitował ubrania na fotel. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Potem pomożesz mi pozbyć się Voldemorta – oświadczył.

  
– Zwariowałeś, Potter?! – wyrzucił z siebie zszokowany Draco, wątpiąc w zdrowie psychiczne Gryfona. – Przecież to Czarny Pan!  
  
Harry zacmokał, kręcąc głową. Uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy. Nagle tajemnicze słowa Lupina nabierały znaczenia. Mężczyzna miał stuprocentową rację. Harry w duchu obiecał sobie, że po spotkaniu z Malfoyem pójdzie do niego, żeby mu podziękować.  
  
– Wiem, kim on jest – rzucił Harry, siadając na parapecie. – Masz Mroczny Znak, więc będziesz mógł mi mówić, co się działo na spotkaniach. – Oblizał usta. – Snape nauczy cię oklumencji. Jesteś jego pupilkiem – ekscytował się coraz bardziej swoim pomysłem. – Musimy zabić go przed końcem czerwca. Wtedy odzyskasz rodziców i wolność, a ja nie będę musiał brać ślubu – wypaplał.  
  
Malfoy momentalnie spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, wychwytując kolejną informację. Przekrzywił głowę. Nie musiał pytać, aby Potter wiedział, o co chodziło. Westchnąwszy ciężko, przeklął się pod nosem za zbyt szybkie mówienie. Gdyby najpierw pomyślał, co chciał powiedzieć, nie miałby na głowie wścibstwa Draco.  
  
– Dumbledore zaaranżował z Weasleyami moje małżeństwo z Ginny – wymamrotał Harry, odwracając wzrok. – Nie chcę się żenić, nie z nią, więc zabicie Voldemorta będzie szansą na uwolnienie się. Może wtedy mógłbym ubiegać się w Ministerstwie o jakieś przywileje dla bohatera, które by unieważniły dokument – powiedział. Poza tym wtedy łatwiej będę mógł znaleźć kogoś na czasowy związek, dodał w myślach. Uznał ów pomysł za całkiem niezły. Potem przecież mógłby wziąć rozwód.  
  
– Potter, to tak nie działa – zgasił jego entuzjazm Draco z beznamiętną miną, założywszy ręce na piersi. – Ministerstwo nie da ci takiego przywileju. – Nagle uśmiechnął się. – Ale będzie unieważnione, jeśli zwiążesz się z kimś. – Harry spojrzał na niego marsem. Sam o tym myślał chwilę wcześniej. – Pozbędziemy się Czarnego Pana, potem pomogę ci unieważnić dokumenty przez formalny związek ze mną. Sam na tym skorzystam, bo nie wyjdę za Astorię Greengrass. – Uniósł dłoń. – Tylko naucz mnie animagii.  
  
– Umowa stoi. – Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Harry spoważniał. – Malfoy, oczyść umysł. Skup się na swojej zwierzęcej formie. Nie myśl o niczym innym. Poczuj w sobie zew – przeszedł do wstępu. Syriusz powiedział, że był on niezwykle ważny.  
  
Harry poprawiał Draco za każdym razem, gdy robił on błąd. Uczył go wszystkiego, co sam już wiedział. Spokojnie powtarzał polecenia, jeśli Malfoy nie zrozumiał go tak, jakby Harry sobie tego życzył. Nie popędzał go, nie krzyczał, czekając, aż zrobi postępy we własnym tempie. Mimo to przewidział, że już na pierwszych zajęciach Malfoy powinien zmienić chociaż głowę i tułów, dlatego kazał mu się rozebrać – chciał widzieć, czy cokolwiek mu wychodzi.  
  
Na pierwsze efekty czekali może dwie godziny. Po nich ciało Draco pokryły łuski, natomiast górna połowa ciała przybrała kształt węża. Harry skinął mu głową z uznaniem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
  
– Szybko łapiesz, Draco – powiedział z dumą.  
  
Malfoy uniósł brew.  
  
– Draco? – powtórzył, patrząc na Pottera dziwnie.  
  
– Och. – Harry zmieszał się, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Zapomnij.  
  
Ślizgon zaśmiał się na widok miny Harry'ego. Nie powiedziałby mu tego, ale przejście na mówienie sobie po imieniu było miłe. W końcu już jako dziecko chciał się nazywać przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera.  
  
– Tak jest w porządku – zapewnił, zbierając swoje ubrania. Powoli zaczął ubierać koszulę. – Kiedyś wypada zacząć sobie mówić po imieniu, Harry.  
  
Gryfon pokiwał głową, w środku odczuwając ulgę. Wreszcie nie musiał martwić się Malfoyem. Teraz żaden z nich nie mógł szantażować tego drugiego. Za dużo o sobie wiedzieli, aby to przeszło. I chociaż sekret Draco był na dużo większą skalę, Harry nie chciał mu jeszcze dokładać kłopotów – wystarczyło, że martwił się o rodziców, którzy byli bardzo blisko Voldemorta. Harry zakładał, iż życie z taką świadomością składało się z wielu okropieństw oraz przykrości.  
  
Kiedy wreszcie obaj byli w pełni ubrani, opuścili Pokój Życzeń. Harry nie sądził, że spędzanie czasu z Draco mogło być tak zajmujące. Jego wcześniejsza niechęć i obawy szybko odpłynęły w niebyt. Teraz tylko wystarczyło przemknąć się po cichu do Wieży Gryffindoru, porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, a potem pójść spać.  
  
– Do jutra, Harry – rzucił Draco, po czym zniknął za rogiem korytarza, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
  
***  
  
Leżąc już w łóżku, Harry wpatrywał się w sufit. Przed oczyma wciąż migało mu wspomnienie z Pokoju Życzeń. Malfoy zdejmujący koszulę, ukazujący się Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu, wściekłość, żal, chęć uratowania go z tego koszmaru. Zamknął oczy. Ilekroć myślał o Malfoyach, widział przykładną rodzinę czystej krwi czarodziejów, w której ojciec zajmował się utrzymaniem rodziny, matka wychowaniem dziecka, a dziecko zajęte było przynoszeniem dumy rodzicom z powodu wysokich wyników w nauce oraz działalności szkolnej. Z cmentarza, po przeniesieniu przez puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego, pamiętał twarz zbolałego Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie sądził jednak, że ówczesne obrzydzenie do jego osoby zmieni się we współczucie co do sytuacji jego jedynego syna. Harry podczas spotkania w Pokoju Życzeń dowiedział się o Malfoyu prawdopodobnie więcej, niż przez całe dotychczasowe życie. Naszła go nawet dziwna myśl, iż żałował nie przyjęcia dłoni Draco wtedy w pociągu. Może... Gdyby to zrobił, to może Draco byłby inny? Harry z kolei nie pozostałby uprzedzony do mieszkańców Slytherinu. Gdyby tylko uścisnął tę cholerną dłoń... ta historia mogłaby się nigdy nie wydarzyć. Obaj przecież bardzo ucierpieli na wojnie. Zbliżająca się walka mogła być okazją do pogłębienia ich relacji, do zamienienia zwykłej, przechodniej znajomości w przyjaźń równie silną, co ta, która łączyła Harry'ego z Ronem czy Hermioną.  
  
Szczerze mówiąc, chciałby, aby tak się stało. Draco Malfoy – pod powłoką pełną arogancji i egoizmu – był wrażliwy. Był takim samym chłopcem jak on. Przerażonym zbliżającą się wojną. Tracącym coś, co kochał. Voldemort i jemu odebrał dzieciństwo, choć w zupełnie inny sposób. Też jakoś rozbił rodzinę, podzielił na dwoje, a potem wplątał niewinnego chłopca w swoje brudne gierki. Harry poczuł dziwne powiązanie z Draco. Jeśli przyjrzeć się bliżej ich dwójce, faktycznie byli podobni.  
  
Harry ziewnął potężnie, po czym wsunął się pod ciepłą kołdrę. Już był weekend, a więc mógł z przyjaciółmi iść do Hogsmeade. Rozerwaliby się, porozmawiali wreszcie jak ludzie, czego ostatnio brakowało między nimi. Tęsknił za nimi, chociaż ukrywał wiele, ponieważ nie chciał ich niepotrzebnie narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Zanim jednak poinformuje Rona i Hermionę o wspólnej wycieczce do Trzech Mioteł w ramach przeprosin za swoje zachowanie w ostatnich dniach, miał zamiar podziękować Lupinowi. Może powinien mu coś też kupić? Kociołkowe pieguski? Jak się zastanowił, nie miał pojęcia, co lubił jego profesor. Zdecydował, że weźmie wszystkiego po trochu.  
  
Wciąż jednak nie mógł uwierzyć w jedną rzecz – Malfoy powiedział bardzo wyraźnie, że pomoże mu unieważnić dokument małżeński. Obiecał wziąć z nim ślub, aby tylko Harry nie musiał wyjść za Ginny. Owszem, robił to też dla siebie, ponieważ przez to uwolniłby się od Astorii, jednak sama myśl na ten temat wydała się Harry'emu niedorzeczna. Byli dwoma chłopcami, do cholery! Jak ktokolwiek miałby im udzielić ślubu? Poza tym czy Lupin nie mówił, że potrzeba w takim małżeństwie miłości, aby miało siłę unieważnić dokument? Wtedy nawet jego pomysł znalezienia sobie kogokolwiek by nie wypalił. Chyba że Harry coś źle zrozumiał. Nie miał jednak teraz do tego głowy, było zdecydowanie za późno na myślenie. Mlasnąwszy ostatni raz językiem, odetchnął głęboko, żeby zaraz już chrapać.


	9. NOWE OBLICZE WĘŻA

Po śniadaniu mieli czas na pójście do dormitoriów, aby zabrać pieniądze i ubrać wierzchnie szaty. O dziesiątej mieli stawić się przed głównym wyjściem, jeśli chcieli odwiedzić Hogsmeade. Harry umówił się z przyjaciółmi po zwleczeniu się z łóżka, żeby nie zapomnieć. Od samego rana był przygotowany do wyjścia, więc po posiłku udał się prosto do gabinetu Lupina. Zapukał, a potem poczekał na odpowiedź.  
  
– Proszę! – usłyszał pozwolenie, więc pociągnął za klamkę i wszedł, uśmiechając się szeroko. Był w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze niż wtedy, gdy widział go ostatnio profesor.  
  
Remus Lupin wyglądał koszmarnie. Podkrążone oczy, potargane ubranie, włosy w nieładzie to tylko kilka składowych, które wiele mówiły o jego stanie. Mimo to Harry zaparł się, bo może chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość poprawi czarodziejowi humor. Dlatego usiadł przed biurkiem, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła.  
  
– Coś się stało, Harry? – spytał wyraźnie zmęczony Lupin.  
  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
  
– Chciałem ci podziękować – powiedział cicho, ale ze słyszalną wdzięcznością. – Za rady – uściślił, widząc, że profesor nie do końca zrozumiał.  
  
– Już zacząłeś trening? – spytał Lupin, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.  
  
– Nie – odparł lekko. – Przypadkiem znalazłem inne zajęcie. Faktycznie Malfoy odpuścił i dał mi pomysł na spędzanie czasu – okrężnie odpowiedział Harry, nie chcąc wdawać się w niepotrzebne szczegóły. Po co miałby to robić, skoro radził sobie całkiem nieźle z obecną sytuacją?  
  
Lupin pokiwał głową, wewnętrznie czując ulgę. Przynajmniej Harry'emu zaczęło się układać. Potarł twarz dłonią.  
  
– Przepraszam, Harry, ale nie najlepiej się czuję – wymamrotał, po czym wstał. – Pozwolisz, że pójdę się położyć – dodał i wyszedł, nie zaczekawszy na słowo pożegnania.  
  
Lupin nie musiał się żegnać. Harry wiedział, że teraz mężczyźnie było bardzo ciężko.  
  
Wstał, po czym opuścił dobrze sobie znany gabinet. Zamknął za sobą dokładnie drzwi. Kiedy miał schodzić po schodach do holu, wpadł na Ginny. Gryfonka spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczyma, które zaraz błyszczały od łez, a potem uciekła, spuściwszy głowę. Harry nawet nie zdążył dobrze się namyślić, gdy zniknęła gdzieś w tłumie uczniów chcących iść do Hogsmeade. Potter pokręcił głową, zagryzłszy wargę. Portret grubego mężczyzny ze srebrnym pucharem w dłoni zacmokał na niego z niezadowoleniem. Zignorował go.  
  
Ktoś pochwycił jego ramię.  
  
– Możemy porozmawiać? – spytał Malfoy, po czym zniknął gdzieś w fali uczniów.  
  
Harry starał się wychwycić blond czuprynę, lecz bezskutecznie. Ruszył więc do pierwszego miejsca, jakie przyszło mu na myśl – Pokój Przychodź–Wychodź, jak nazywały go skrzaty domowe.  
  
***  
  
Draco przechadzał się nerwowo po niewielkiej komnatce, aż wreszcie wszedł do niej Harry. Odetchnął z ulgą na jego widok.  
  
– Nie wiem, skąd Dumbledore wie, że tu byliśmy – powiedział cicho. Harry zacisnął zęby, mając ochotę warknąć. – Pytał mnie rano, co tu robiliśmy. Powiedziałem mu, że to nie jego interes – poinformował go Draco. – Harry, on zacznie węszyć, jestem tego pewien. Uważaj na niego. Może się posunąć do legilimencji, jeśli nie będziesz wystarczająco ostrożny.  
  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
  
– Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. – Zagryzł wargę. – Byłeś już u Snape'a z prośbą?  
  
– Byłem, byłem. Obiecał mi pomóc.  
  
– Jak się wykręciłeś? – spytał. – Że niby po co ci oklumencja?  
  
Malfoy zaśmiał się.  
  
– Nie musiałem, bo o nic mnie nie pytał – wzruszył ramionami. Całkiem nieźle znał Snape'a jeszcze z czasów, gdy odwiedzał czasem jego rodzinę w Malfoy Manor. Mężczyzna nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, po prostu robił to, co uznał za słuszne. Musiał mieć powód, aby uważać, że Draco potrzebował do czegoś oklumencji, dlatego bez wahania się zgodził.  
  
– To dobrze – stwierdził Harry, po czym wyjął różdżkę, by zaraz ją schować. – Przyłóż się. Ryzykujesz bardzo dużo.  
  
Draco przewrócił oczyma.  
  
– Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać, Harry, naprawdę. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, jak wysoka jest stawka. I nie chodzi tu tylko o moje życie.  
  
– Nie, nie chodzi.  
  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, jakby próbując odczytać myśli. To Draco jako pierwszy przerwał milczenie, jednocześnie uśmiechając się z dziwną iskierką w oczach.  
  
– Wiesz, Harry, wcale nie tak daleko ci do Ślizgonów – stwierdził.  
  
Potter parsknął śmiechem.  
  
– Bzdura – rzucił, chociaż jego serce przyspieszyło. Przypomniał mu się moment, w którym miał nałożoną Tiarę Przydziału, a ta rozważała Slytherin. Wyłącznie z wyboru trafił do Gryffindoru. Zamaskował nagłą nerwowość szerokim uśmiechem. – Uważaj, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że w głębi ducha jesteś Gryfonem. Co wtedy? – zażartował.  
  
Draco, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, pokręcił głową, niezbyt skory do śmiechu. Przyglądał się przecież Potterowi od samego początku ich znajomości. Wiedział o nim całkiem sporo już z samych obserwacji, a aktualna relacja, bardzo bliska, ułatwiała wyciąganie kolejnych informacji oraz wniosków.  
  
– Naprawdę, Harry. Przemyśl moje słowa. – Wyprostował się. – Pasowałbyś do Slytherinu. – Skinął mu, po czym wyszedł.  
  
Harry stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Malfoy. Ślizgon jednym zdaniem wprawił go w osłupienie, obudził wspomnienia. I nikt mu tego nie powiedział. Sam musiał wysunąć taki wniosek jedynie z obserwacji. Potter przełknął ciężko, zmuszając sztywne nogi do ruchu w stronę wyjścia. Draco był świetny w te klocki. Sam Harry miał czasem wątpliwości, czy nie trafił do złego Domu. Nawet mimo wyciągnięcia miecza Godryka Gryffindora.  
  
Opuścił Pokój Życzeń, a potem tajnymi przejściami pobiegł w stronę głównego wejścia – naprawdę chciał odwiedzić Hogsmeade, spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie mógł jednak odpędzić się od wrażenia, że Draco wiedział za dużo, natomiast Dumbledore bawił się z nim w kotka i myszkę, tylko czekając, aż wpadnie w pułapkę.  
  
***  
  
Siedzieli w Trzech Miotłach, popijając piwo kremowe i rozmawiając. Hermiona postanowiła nie dręczyć Harry'ego o jego ostatnie zachowanie, a Ron dostał łokciem pod żebra, gdy próbował zacząć temat; mieli się przecież dobrze bawić, a nie cokolwiek wypominać.  
  
– I jak ci idzie nauka, Hermiono? – zapytał Harry, szczerząc się jak idiota.  
  
– I po co ją pytasz? – jęknął Ron. – Zaraz zacznie marudzić, że mamy zaległości!  
  
Hermiona prychnęła.  
  
– Dziękuję, Ronaldzie, za tak trafną ocenę mojej osoby oraz przewidywanie moich zachowań – powiedziała tak zimno, że Ron aż się wzdrygnął.  
  
Harry'emu brakowało ich gierek, które w końcu – miał nadzieję – doprowadzą ich do siebie. Westchnął, po czym zaczął:  
  
– Jak się ma Ginny?  
  
Hermiona oblizała usta, a potem pokręciła głową. Ruch sam w sobie był bardzo wymowny.  
  
– Bardzo to przeżywa. Staraliśmy się ją pocieszyć, ale zezłościła się i stwierdziła, że jesteśmy nielojalni – mruknęła. – Tylko dlatego, że cię usprawiedliwiliśmy.  
  
Harry położył dłoń na jej, co nie umknęło uwadze Rona.  
  
– Dziękuję, Hermiono – postarał się uśmiechnąć, żeby przyjaciółka już więcej nie przejmowała się przykrą sprawą związaną z siostrą Rona. To był jego problem, nie ich. Nie powinien w ogóle mieszać swoich przyjaciół w takiego rodzaju problemy. Do priorytetów Harry'ego nie należało skłócenie dwójki przyjaciół z Ginny.  
  
Między nimi zapadła cisza.  
  
– Coś wiadomo więcej o bestii szlajającej się po Zakazanym Lesie? – spytał nagle Harry. W ostatnich dniach był tak zajęty własnymi problemami, że zupełnie zapomniał o sprawie.  
  
Hermiona wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Ronem, po czym wstała, aby zamówić im jeszcze po kuflu piwa kremowego. W tym czasie Ron chrząknął, pochylił się nad stołem i zaczął opowieść:  
  
– I to ile. – Mówił bardzo cicho, żeby nikt nie miał możliwości ich podsłuchać. Dla pewności Harry rzucił Muffiato, o którym wyczytał w jednej z książek, chociaż za cholerę nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie tytułu. – To jakiś zmutowany wilkołak. Podobno już nie zmienia się w ogóle w człowieka, zostaje cały czas bestią. Te artefakty wykradzione z Departamentu Tajemnic okazały się być jakimiś rzadkimi roślinami, z których zrobiono eliksir. Po wypiciu były takie skutki... Sam–Wiesz–Kto wpuścił nam wilkołaka. Podobno przed śmiercią warczał. I to warczał tak, że brzmiało jak twoje imię. – Usiadł normalnie, czekając na reakcję przyjaciela.  
  
Tego Harry się nie spodziewał. Aż zjechał nieco na siedzeniu. Spojrzał na Rona, a potem na Hermionę, która właśnie dolewitowała piwo kremowe do ich stołu. Przeczesał ręką włosy, wydychając całe powietrze z płuc; niechcący zagwizdał.  
  
– Wiedziałem, że moje życie jest do dupy, ale że aż tak? – Nie wiedział nawet, jak powinien się w tym momencie zachować. Co powiedzieć. Co zrobić. Może powinien uciec gdzieś daleko? Stany Zjednoczone brzmiały świetnie.  
  
– Harry... – Hermiona nie wyglądała na zbytnio zadowoloną. – Myślę, że powinieneś odwiedzić też Hagrida – powiedziała. Martwił ją fakt, że Harry zaniedbał wszystko. Nie tylko ich, ale również Hagrida, swoją naukę, informacje ze świata... Wszystko. Nie wiedział właściwie, co się wokół niego działo.  
  
– Dlaczego? – zmarszczył brwi, sięgając po piwo kremowe.  
  
– Kieł nie żyje – wyszeptała. – Został zabity przez tego wilkołaka.  
  
– Hagrid nie ma się za dobrze – wtrącił Ron, czochrając rude włosy.  
  
Harry zakrył twarz dłońmi. Teraz czuł się tylko gorzej. Jak mógł zostawić tak Hagrida, gdy jego wierny druh zaginął? Nie pojmował samego siebie. Jak mógł tak postąpić? Przecież to całkowicie nie po gryfońsku, jak by powiedział Malfoy.  
  
– _Pasowałbyś do Slytherinu._  
  
Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, aby jak najszybciej wymazać z głowy echo słów Draco. Uśmiechnął się, chociaż wyglądało to miernie. Mimo to nie drążyli, co Potter przyjął z niemałą wdzięcznością.  
  
– A... – Chrząknął, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. – A jak wygląda sprawa Ministerstwa? – spytał, chcąc natychmiastowo zmienić temat.  
  
Ron wzruszył ramionami, żeby zająć się piwem kremowym. Odpowiedziała mu Hermiona, w której głosie pobrzmiewało zaniepokojenie:  
  
– Prorok rozpisuje się na temat ataków Sam–Wiesz–Kogo, ale Knot milczy. To jest zastanawiające. Co niektórzy spekulują po cichu, że został potraktowany Imperiusem. – Rozejrzała się dyskretnie. – Wszyscy się boją o tym mówić, nawet Prorok nie napisze tego wprost. Jeden czarodziej, chyba Bartleby Grigg, oskarżył idiotów z Ministerstwa, że nie zauważyli, że Knot jest pod Imperiusem. – Przerwała.  
  
Pokazał dłonią, by mówiła dalej.  
  
– Cóż... Dwa dni później znaleziono go martwego w domu rodzinnym. – Pokręciła głową. – Sekcja mówi o śmierci na skutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku podczas rzucania zaklęcia, ale ja w to nie wierzę. W Proroku były zdjęcia miejsca wypadku. Nie było szans na wypadek, musiałby rzucić zaklęcie wybuchowe na własną różdżkę, a to niemożliwe bez innej różdżki.  
  
– Skąd wiesz, że innej nie miał? – dopytał Harry, słuchając Hermiony uważnie.  
  
– Mieszkał sam. Był mężczyzną w sile wieku, miał dobrze płatną pracę, całkiem niezłą rodzinę, bo często są organizatorami pomniejszych akcji charytatywnych. Po co miałby to robić? – spytała, patrząc mu w oczy.  
  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Nie wiem.  
  
– No właśnie.  
  
***  
  
Po powrocie do Hogwartu, kiedy Harry szedł korytarzem z Hermioną i Ronem, złapał go dyrektor. Mimo przyjaznej miny, Harry miał złe przeczucia co do intencji Dumbledore'a.  
  
– Mogę cię prosić na słówko, chłopcze? – spytał swoim zwyczajowym, życzliwym tonem.  
  
Harry niepewnie skinął głową, rzuciwszy szybkie spojrzenie przyjaciołom.  
  
– Chodź do gabinetu. – Dumbledore obrócił się na pięcie, nie czekając na Pottera.  
  
– Idź – pogoniła go Hermiona, chociaż sama czuła dziwną aurę dyrektora.  
  
Harry podreptał za Dumbledore'em jak na ścięcie. Przełknął ciężki. Czego mógł się spodziewać? W tym czasie dyrektor mruknął hasło, a potem weszli po schodach do gabinetu. Dumbledore zajął miejsce za biurkiem, wskazując Harry'emu fotel przed potężnym meblem. Gryfon skorzystał  
  
W milczeniu wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Ciszę przerwał Dumbledore, uśmiechnąwszy się uprzednio:  
  
– Harry, doszły mnie słuchy, że spotkałeś się z Draco Malfoyem na osobności.  
  
Harry tylko pokiwał głową, potwierdzając. Był w duchu wdzięczny Draco za ostrzeżenie, ale nie chciał palnąć czegoś głupiego, co by zaszkodziło im obu.  
  
– Nie powinieneś tego robić, mój chłopcze – stwierdził. – Grozi ci wielkie niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony.  
  
– Jakie? – spytał z wojowniczym błyskiem w oku. Musiał się jednak szybko opanować, żeby Dumbledore nie domyślił się prawdy na temat zażyłości w ich relacji.  
  
– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – powiedział Dumbledore.  
  
– Dlaczego? Przecież chodzi o moje życie! – zirytował się na poważnie. I chociaż wiedział, o co mogło chodzić dyrektorowi, chciał go zmusić do powiedzenia mu tego. A nuż Dumbledore wiedział coś więcej. – Chcę wiedzieć – uparł się.  
  
– Nie, Harry – uciął Dumbledore, a potem wstał. – Dziękuję. Uważaj na siebie, Harry.  
  
Potter wstał i sztywno się skłonił, mając ochotę zgrzytać zębami. Wściekły zbiegł po schodach prowadzących do gabinetu, po czym poszedł na dół, w kierunku przeciwnym do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nie chciał nawarczeć na przyjaciół, a Draco musiał dowiedzieć się o rozmowie.  
  
W lochach zaczepił pierwszego Ślizgona, jakiego napotkał:  
  
– Zawołaj do mnie Draco Malfoya – polecił jakiemuś pierwszo– lub drugoroczniakowi.  
  
Dzieciak, nieco przestraszony, wymamrotał hasło, po czym wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Po dłuższej chwili opuścił go Draco, marszcząc brwi.  
  
– Nie powinieneś zachowywać się tak ostentacyjnie – stwierdził Ślizgon, lecz na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech. – O co chodzi? – zapytał, przechodząc do rzeczy.  
  
– Dumbledore już ze mną rozmawiał – poinformował go Harry. – Mam oficjalnie na ciebie uważać, a najlepiej unikać z tobą kontaktu.


	10. PIERWSZY ŚNIEG

Od rozmowy z Dumbledore'em i poinformowaniu o niej Draco minęły dwa tygodnie. Wrzesień zmienił się w październik, a pierwsze złote liście opadły na grunt, przynosząc ze sobą łagodne, ale zimne wiatry jesieni. Wraz z wiatrami przyszły opady deszczu. Uczniowie spędzali coraz mniej czasu na błoniach otaczających szkołę. Harry z przyjaciółmi poświęcał coraz więcej czasu na naukę, wieczorami dalej spotykając się z Draco.  
  
Ich spotkania w Pokoju Życzeń przybrały charakter nie tylko lekcji, ale również wielogodzinnych rozmów, przez co wracali do dormitoriów w środku nocy. Mimo niewyspania, nie potrafili zrezygnować z późnych powrotów – konwersacje były wciągające. Harry nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak wiele można było ukryć pod powłoką sztucznych, wyuczonych zachowań. Do tego Draco zrobił ogromne postępy w nauce animagii. Już raz udało mu się całkowicie przemienić w węża.  
  
– Na dziś wystarczy – oznajmił Harry, opierając się rękoma o uda. Dyszał nieco, ponieważ próbował własną magią pomóc Draco przemienić się. Syriusz na początku robił dla niego to samo. Harry podejrzewał, że właśnie tak Pettigrew nauczył się animagii. – Osobiście mam dosyć – stwierdził, ocierając pot z czoła, a potem pozwolił sobie bezwładnie upaść na poduszki.  
  
Draco również wyglądał na wykończonego. Ułożył się obok Harry'ego.  
  
– Nigdy nie myślałem, że może dojść do tego wszystkiego... – zaczął cicho Draco. – No wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
  
– Wiem – potwierdził Harry, założywszy ręce za głową. Obrócił głowę, aby patrzeć na Draco. Leżeli w odległości kilku cali od siebie. – Chyba nie żałujesz? – spytał z niepokojem, marszcząc brwi.  
  
– Ani trochę. – Odpowiedź uspokoiła Harry'ego. – No, może ociupinkę – zażartował. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. – Snape powiedział, że opanowałem oklumencję na zadowalającym poziomie. Myślisz, że to wystarczy? – zapytał, odwracając się na prawy bok; patrzył prosto w intensywnie zielone oczy.  
  
Harry zamyślił się.  
  
– Nie wiem – przyznał ostatecznie.  
  
Znowu zamilkli. Wiedzieli o sobie już całkiem sporo, w końcu dostali mnóstwo czasu na zapoznanie się ze sobą. Mimo to Harry dalej nie mówił Draco pewnych rzeczy – bardzo pobieżnie opowiedział Ślizgonowi o Dursleyach, do zaaranżowanego małżeństwa z Ginny z kolei nie wracał – to wymagałoby podania nieprzyjemnych szczegółów oraz zdradzenia, że Dumbledore był jeszcze gorszy, niż się do tego przyznawał. Harry zdawał sobie również sprawę z jednego faktu: Draco nie mówił mu wszystkiego o sobie. Czuł to.  
  
Pokój Życzeń dostosował się do ich aktualnych wymagań. Dalej rozkładał miękkie poduchy na podłodze, aby mogli ćwiczyć, a na regałach ustawił księgi związane z animagią, lecz od kilku wieczorów dawał im do dyspozycji miękkie fotele o wysokich oparciach oraz stół. Na jego blacie zawsze stały dwie porcelanowe filiżanki, obok zaś imbryk z parującą, aromatyczną herbatą. Miska z ciasteczkami zawsze kusiła obu chłopców, lecz nigdy nie została pusta – magia pomieszczenia dbała, aby miska pozostawała pełna. Jedyne okno, wyczarowane, wychodziło na jezioro oraz Zakazany Las. Światła świec nadawały komnacie niepowtarzalny nastrój, przy którym szczere rozmowy prowadziło się dużo łatwiej.  
  
Draco westchnął, przez co Harry momentalnie przeniósł na niego wzrok. Przyłapał się na tym, że jego spojrzenie ześlizgnęło się zgrabnie z twarzy chłopca na jego szyję, a później fantastycznie wyrzeźbiony tors. Zagryzł wargę, momentalnie skupiając się wyłącznie na kształcie nosa Draco, lecz i to nie wyszło – ciekawskie oczy zjechały na dosyć wąskie usta Ślizgona. Potrząsnął głową.  
  
Muszę się ogarnąć, stwierdził w myślach, zwłaszcza, że to była już któraś z kolei taka sytuacja. Jeśli Draco pomyśli sobie coś... Że ja do niego... Albo... Nie, muszę tego uniknąć. Nie chcę na nowo psuć sobie z nim tej relacji. Między nami jest wyłącznie przyjaźń i mała umowa. Nic więcej, przekonywał się, chociaż sam sobie nie uwierzył. Jak inaczej, skoro codziennie z ekscytacji aż się trząsł przed ich potajemnymi spotkaniami? Harry, wbrew sobie oraz wszystkim innym, powoli tracił głowę dla Draco Malfoya. Nie chciał jednak roztrząsać problemu, aby nie urósł. Nie potrzebował kolejnego kłopotu. Dlatego przed wszystkimi udawał, że dalej był sobą, mimo iż czasem sam siebie nie poznawał.  
  
– Jestem ciekaw, jak czują się moi rodzice – mruknął Draco, nieświadom bitwy w myślach Harry'ego. – Dawno nie dostałem od nich sowy.  
  
– Czemu sam do nich nie napiszesz? – spytał Harry, starając się z całych sił skupić na słowach Ślizgona, a nie wyłącznie na tembrze jego głosu, który – notabene – brzmiał bardzo zmysłowo. A może tylko mu się wydawało, ponieważ zadurzył się w nim? Nawet nie przeszkadzał mu fakt ich płci. Jego życie od zawsze płatało mu dziwne psikusy.  
  
Draco spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, jednocześnie unosząc brew.  
  
– Proszę cię, Harry – powiedział cicho, nieco znużony. – Czarny Pan czyta wszystkie listy, jakie przychodzą do Malfoy Manor. Rodzice piszą do mnie tylko w chwilach, gdy są pewni, że nie zostaną pochwycone przez niego.  
  
– Ach, przepraszam. – Harry aż się ze wstydu zarumienił. Kiedy siedział z Draco sam na sam, zapominał o wiszącej nad nimi wszystkimi groźbie śmierci w postaci Voldemorta.  
  
Harry podniósł się do siadu, a potem wstał. Podszedł powoli do okna, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie Draco. Przełknął, zamknąwszy oczy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wbiciem spojrzenia w ogarnięty jesienią Zakazany Las. Dla Harry'ego jednak pierwszy śnieg już spadł – oficjalnie przyznał się przed sobą do uczuć, jakie żywił do Draco. Zastanawiał się, co powinien dalej z tym zrobić.  
  
Może poczekać? Może on też coś do mnie poczuje? Odważył się zerknąć na leżącego Draco, który się w niego wpatrywał. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, przez co Harry spłoszył się i uciekł wzrokiem. Może kiedyś, gdy to wszystko się skończy, będę miał jaja i mu zwyczajnie powiem? Może kiedyś.  
  
***  
  
Zajęcia wymagały od uczniów ogromnych pokładów koncentracji. Musieli mieć mocne podstawy, aby iść z nauką dalej. Jeśli pozwoliliby sobie na jakiekolwiek zaległości, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, iż nie poradziliby sobie już na następnych ćwiczeniach.  
  
Harry z przyjemnością korzystał z pomocy oraz notatek Hermiony. Zresztą Ron również nie oponował, gdy ich przyjaciółka oferowała pomocną dłoń. Kiedy tylko mieli okazję, siedzieli w bibliotece, pisząc kolejne eseje na temat ingrediencji eliksirów, zaklęć, obrony w czasie pojedynków czy trudności związanych z transmutacją przedmiotów w zależności od ich masy, wielkości i stanu ożywienia.  
  
Jednym słowem, przerąbane.  
  
Draco wydawał mu się coraz bardziej odległy. Na spotkaniach z nim nie skupiał się wystarczająco, przez co jego umiejętności zamiany w animaga uległy regresji. Harry co chwila musiał przywoływać go do porządku, lecz Ślizgon zaraz znów odpływał. Po prawie trzech godzinach walki z nim nie wytrzymał:  
  
– Draco, kurwa mać! Ogarnij się wreszcie! – Jeszcze nigdy nie krzyknął na nikogo w ten sposób. Tłumione uczucia i ilość zwalających się na jego głowę problemów przytłoczyły go. Wreszcie emocje znalazły ujście. – Co się z tobą dzieje?! – Opadł na fotel.  
  
Mlasnąwszy, Malfoy podniósł głowę. Przez chwilę jego wzrok pozostawał nieobecny, jednak szybko się otrząsnął. Chrząknął.  
  
– Przepraszam. Dziś chyba nie dam rady już nic zrobić – stwierdził, a potem wstał z poduszek. Przywołał do siebie ubrania zaklęciem, po czym zaczął zakładać koszulę.  
  
Harry błyskawicznie wstał i popchnął Draco na najbliższą ścianę; chłopiec uderzył w nią z głuchym stąpnięciem. Z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk bólu.  
  
– Uważaj, Potter! – warknął Draco, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczyma.  
  
– Zamknij się, Malfoy! – głos Harry'ego zmroził krew w jego żyłach. Nie spodziewał się takich umiejętności po Gryfonie. To tylko podtrzymało teorię Draco o tym, że Harry pasowałby jak ulał do Slytherinu. – Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś myślami, ale nie podoba mi się to! Dziś zmarnowaliśmy trzy godziny! Rozumiesz to?! Trzy godziny na błazenadę z twojej strony! Moglibyśmy już dawno dopracować twoje umiejętności, pomyśleć, co dalej! A tymczasem ty postanawiasz sobie odpłynąć! – Harry dyszał ciężko, czując ogromną złość.  
  
Draco nie mógł puścić mu tego płazem, nie byłby sobą.  
  
– Nic nie wiesz, Potter! – wysyczał z ogromną ilością negatywnych emocji w głosie. – Nie masz żadnego – żadnego! – pojęcia o tym, jak to boli, gdy rodzice nie odzywają się do ciebie od tak długiego czasu!  
  
– Bo może moi nie żyją?!  
  
Malfoy puścił komentarz Pottera mimo uszu.  
  
– Jesteś tak zapatrzony w siebie, swoje ideały i problemy, że nie potrafisz zrozumieć moich! Ba! Nawet nie próbujesz! – zarzucił mu Draco; mocne słowa wstrząsnęły Harrym.  
  
Wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie, aż wreszcie Harry cofnął się o krok, odpuszczając. Westchnął ciężko, odgarniając kosmyki czarnych włosów z twarzy. Rzucił Draco dziwne spojrzenie pełne uczuć, po czym ogarnął się szybko, aby zaraz opuścić Pokój Życzeń.  
  
Poszedł prosto do Lupina. Wszedł do jego gabinetu bez pukania.  
  
– Potrzebuję twojej rady, Remusie – przeszedł na "ty", aby w zawoalowany sposób ukazać profesorowi swoje zaufanie oraz poufność ich rozmowy.  
  
– Siadaj, Harry. – Wskazał mu krzesło. – Herbaty? – zaproponował.  
  
Zdenerwowany Gryfon pokiwał głową. Przydałaby mu się jakaś zielona, aby uspokoić zszargane nerwy.  
  
– Opowiadaj, ja zaparzę.  
  
Harry zaczął więc swoją opowieść. Mówił o tym, co ustalili z Draco na pierwszym spotkaniu w Pokoju Życzeń, o małej umowie, która przynosiła profity im obojgu. Powiedział o niektórych tajemnicach, uznając ich wyjawienie za konieczność. Na sam koniec zostawił fakt o swoim uczuciu, aczkolwiek zrobił to niechętnie. Nie chciał się specjalnie afiszować z tym, co teoretycznie nie powinno zaistnieć.  
  
Lupin słuchał Harry'ego z ogromną uwagą, co jakiś czas kiwając głową. Zalał filiżanki wrzątkiem, z czego jedną postawił przed Gryfonem. Cieszył się zaufaniem Harry'ego, nie chciał go utracić w żaden sposób, więc podszedł do sprawy niczym wyrozumiały rodzic, jednocześnie mając zamiar zachować milczenie przed Dumbledore'em. Remus miał pewne informacje prosto z Zakonu, dlaczego Harry miał się trzymać z daleka od Malfoya. Dumbledore też to wiedział, jednak najwyraźniej zataił ów fakt przed Harrym. Mimo to Lupin nie zamierzał chłopcu dyktować, jak powinien żyć, z kim się zadawać.  
  
– Niezłe bagno, Harry – rzucił z uznaniem, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Miał prawdziwy talent do pakowania się w kłopoty, prawdopodobnie odziedziczony po Jamesie. – Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności, naprawdę. – Skłonił się. – Jako Huncwot. – Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.  
  
– Dzięki – Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, lecz zaraz zmarkotniał. – Jakieś rady?  
  
Westchnął.  
  
– Co do Malfoya, nie pomogę ci, przykro mi. Nie znam go na tyle, a sam wolę kobiety. Jeśli miałbym cię odesłać do kogoś, kto miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o relacjach męsko–męskich, polecałbym Syriusza, jednak... – między nimi zapadła krótka, ale niezręczna cisza. Lupin chrząknął. – Kontynuując, im lepszą relację będziecie mieć, tym łatwiej przyjdzie wam pokonanie Voldemorta. – Harry zdziwił się, na co Lupin pokiwał głową. – Naprawdę. Jeśli macie to zrobić razem, wasza magia może w pewnym momencie zacząć współpracować. – Upił łyk herbaty. – Tylko, Harry – spojrzał chłopcu prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się, jednak z oczu wyzierało zmartwienie. – Uważaj na siebie. Nie ufaj do końca Dumbledore'owi. Nie jest szczery z żadnym z nas.  
  
– Spokojnie, Remusie – uspokoił go Gryfon. – Wiem o tym już od dłuższego czasu. Nie dam mu się tak łatwo. Inaczej nie byłbym sobą. – Posłał profesorowi najszerszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.  
  
Wypiwszy szybko herbatę, Harry wstał, po czym skłonił głowę przed starszym od siebie. Już miał ruszyć do wyjścia, gdy usłyszał ciche słowa Lupina, na dźwięk których zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu:  
  
– James i Lily byliby z ciebie cholernie dumni. Tak, jak ja jestem.  
  
Po ostatnim zerknięciu na Remusa opuścił gabinet.


	11. NIEMOC

Uczniowie szóstych i siódmych klas byli przekonani, że nie dotrwają do końca semestru, nie mówiąc o zakończeniu roku w czerwcu. Ilość nauki ich przytłaczała, zabierając coraz więcej czasu wolnego. Nauczyciele pozostawali nieugięci, zawalając ich coraz większą ilością esejów oraz wielu innych form zadań domowych. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem profesorowie wciąż mieli czas na sprawdzenie ich wynurzeń, jednak wszystkie oceny były wystawiane na czas. Niektórzy zaczęli nawet symulować choroby, aby tylko mieć chwilę dla siebie. Pani Pomfrey w Skrzydle Szpitalnym miała wiele pracy przy oddzielaniu faktycznie chorych uczniów od symulantów, którzy chcieli wyłącznie urwać się z zajęć. Popularne stały się również Bombonierki Lesera produkcji bliźniaków Weasley – uczniowie zamawiali je w hurtowych ilościach. Bogatsi uczniowie sprzedawali nawet poszczególne magiczne łakocie pojedynczo, aby i biedniejsi mogli zakosztować słodkiej wolności. Czarny rynek towarami Weasleyów kwitł w całej szkole, natomiast kadra profesorska nie była w stanie temu zaradzić.  
  
Harry starał się nie wymigiwać od zajęć, choć pokusa była wielka. Ron nie miał jednak oporów, aby korzystać z wyrobów starszych braci, co z kolei irytowało Hermionę; urządzała przyjacielowi awantury, wyzywając go od parszywych leni i nieuków. Za każdym razem podawał ten sam argument:  
  
– Czasem mogę odpocząć i wyluzować, nic mi nie będzie.  
  
Jak Harry zdążył zauważyć, Draco z każdym dniem wyglądał coraz gorzej. Cienie pod oczami stanowiły najmniejszy problem. Mało jadł, niewiele spał, a ich prywatne lekcje oraz zajęcia z oklumencji ze Snape'em tylko bardziej go wykańczały. Któregoś wieczora Harry nawet odmówił dalszego uczenia go, żeby Malfoy zażył choć kilku godzin snu. Spał więc na łóżku wyczarowanym przez Pokój Życzeń.  
  
Draco, zapytany o swój stan, wzruszał ramionami, nic nie mówiąc. Harry'ego to irytowało. Martwił się o tego cholernego dupka. I to jak! A uczucia nie gasły. Ba!, wzmocniły się. To było nawet bardziej męczące, ta niemoc – nie mógł pomóc ani Draco, ani sobie.  
  
Trwali w zawieszeniu bardzo długo. Październik zamienił się w listopad, a listopad w grudzień. Święta Bożego Narodzenia zbliżały się nieubłaganie. Wtedy też, kiedy Draco z Harrym byli u kresu swoich sił, Malfoy został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana.  
  
– Co się dzieje? – Harry momentalnie pojawił się u boku drugiego chłopca, trzymając go delikatnie za ramiona. Draco niemalże zwinął się z bólu. – Draco, co jest? – delikatnie nim potrząsnął.  
  
Draco jęknął z bólu, trzymając się mocno za przedramię, przez co pobielały mu kłykcie.  
  
– On... Czarny Pan... Muszę iść – wycedził.  
  
Harry pokiwał głową. Cieszył się, że mógł być przy nim w tej chwili. Tak samo jak z faktu, iż pomyślał o oklumencji. W duchu dziękował Merlinowi za chwilę myślenia, po czym pomógł Draco stanąć na nogi.  
  
– Muszę się wydostać z zamku. Jak najszybciej – poinformował Harry'ego szeptem.  
  
Zarzucił na nich obu pelerynę–niewidkę, po czym wyprowadził Draco z Pokoju Życzeń. Pytania mogły poczekać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zaśnie aż do powrotu Malfoya; zmartwienie powoli przejmowało nad nim kontrolę, podniosło adrenalinę. Przez żywione do Ślizgona uczucia będzie czuwał do momentu, gdy znów spojrzy na jego twarz. Musiał się upewnić, że Draco bezpiecznie wróci do Hogwartu.  
  
Szybko przemierzali kolejne korytarze, aż wreszcie znaleźli się na pokrytych śniegiem błoniach.  
  
– Będę czekał – poinformował go Harry, ściągnąwszy z nich magiczne okrycie.  
  
– Harry...  
  
– Nie! Będę w Pokoju Życzeń.  
  
Draco mógł wyłącznie potaknąć. Spojrzawszy Harry'emu w oczy, dotknął różdżką znaku i aportował się do miejsca, w którym aktualnie przebywał Voldemort.  
  
W tym czasie Gryfon wrócił do ciepłego wnętrza zamku, żeby wdrapywać się po kolejnych schodach do miejsca, które niedawno opuścił w towarzystwie Draco. Emocje zabijały go z niesamowitą siłą. Tłamszone uczucia do Ślizgona, zmartwienie o przyszłość własną i innych, poczucie winy w stosunku do Ginny oraz okłamywanych przyjaciół, gniew skierowany prosto w Dumbledore'a, który namieszał mu w życiu, wdzięczność wobec Lupina... Czuł się zmiażdżony.  
  
Przeszedł trzy razy pod ścianą, po czym wszedł do komnaty. Pokój Życzeń odczytał nie tylko myśli, ale i ciche pragnienie, przez co ukazał mu sypialnię z ogromnym łożem oraz wygodnie wyglądającą kanapę obitą brązowym zamszem. Na długim blacie pod ścianą miał do dyspozycji szwedzki stół. Wybrał łóżko, na którym mógł się wygodnie położyć.  
Miękka, bawełniana pościel przyjemnie pachniała. Niemal zamruczał z przyjemności, zamykając oczy. Pod powiekami zobaczył twarz uśmiechniętego Draco, nieco zarumienionego. Puls mu przyspieszył na samą myśl. Zaraz jednak podniecenie opadło, gdy sam na siebie wylał kubeł zimnej wody – Draco właśnie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, a on znów oddał się fantazjom, jakie ostatnimi czasy miewał już praktycznie każdej nocy!  
  
Serce zadrżało ze strachu. Harry poczuł się okropnie. Malfoy narażał życie, sprzeciwiając się Voldemortowi, a on co? Zagryzł wargę. Uznał, że powinien Draco powiedzieć chociaż o swoich uczuciach, zanim będzie za późno. Obaj mogli zginąć w każdej chwili. Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Zanim jednak to nastąpi, musiał wyciągnąć ze Ślizgona tyle informacji, ile tylko zdoła. O wszystkim. Nie tylko o planach Voldemorta, ale również o narastających problemach, przez które Draco źle sypiał. I choć mogło się to wydawać nieistotne, trywialne, Harry chciał wiedzieć, czy Draco choć przez moment czuł do niego coś cieplejszego od zwykłego lubienia. Potter najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się przed nim wygłupić.  
  
***  
  
Draco, rzężąc oddechem, powłóczył za Snape'em nogami. Mężczyzna rozglądał się co chwila wokół, chociaż rzucił na nich obu czar zwodzący. W milczeniu dotarli do lochów, a potem prywatnych komnat Snape'a, aby wyleczyć rany Draco i podać mu odpowiednie eliksiry; spotkania z Czarnym Panem nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych.  
  
Komnaty Snape'a utrzymane były w beżach, brązach, écru i bieli. Zdziwiłoby to zapewne niejednego mieszkańca Gryffindoru (zwłaszcza ich) czy innego domu, ale nie Draco – bywał tu już w zeszłych latach.  
  
Na salon składał się prosty, brudny od sadzy kominek, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień, ocieplając pomieszczenie. Na prawo od kominka stała ciemnobrązowa komoda, a jej blat zdobił posążek w kształcie węża. Kanapę trzyosobową obito kremowym zamszem, natomiast po obu stronach ustawiono pasujące fotele z ciemnobrązowymi poduchami opartymi o podłokietniki. Kudłaty dywan ułożono na drodze od siedzeń do szerokiego regału zastawionego książkami. Tu i ówdzie stały świeczniki. Całe pomieszczenie było bardzo przyjemne.  
  
Zajął zwyczajowe miejsce na fotelu, zamykając oczy. Snape w tym czasie szperał w małym składziku, gdzie przechowywał gotowe, zafiolkowane eliksiry. Wrócił do Draco, podając mu kolejne fiolki, które miał opróżnić, co uczynił bez słowa.  
  
– Regeneracyjny, leczący rany, wzmacniający, stabilizujący – mruknął Snape, wyliczając podane eliksiry. Dla Draco żaden nie był nowością od czasu, gdy Czarny Pan naznaczył go Mrocznym Znakiem.  
  
Spędzili ze sobą jeszcze około kwadransa, ale nie wypowiedzieli do siebie ani słowa. Draco rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, nie zatrzymując wzroku na niczym konkretnym, natomiast Snape wpatrywał się uporczywie w szalejące w kominku płomienie.  
  
W końcu Draco wstał, skinął starszemu czarodziejowi głową, by następnie opuścić komnaty, nie zaczekawszy na pożegnanie. Wiedział, że i tak by go nie otrzymał.  
  
Szedł ciemnymi korytarzami w kierunku dormitorium Slytherinu, lecz coś kazało mu jeszcze sprawdzić Pokój Życzeń – Harry powiedział przecież, że będzie czekał. Dla Malfoya było to coś nowego, innego, ale bardzo przyjemnego. Pozytywnie się zaskoczył, chociaż ukrył ten fakt przed Gryfonem. Troska o jego osobę wynikała wyłącznie z działań matki, reszta traktowała go jako kogoś, kto po prostu współegzystuje.  
  
Oblizał usta, przemykając przez puste, ciche korytarze. Tylko echo jego kroków odbijało się od kamiennych ścian.  
  
Harry był wyjątkową osobą. Mimo tego, co Draco zrobił mu na przestrzeni lat, Potter dalej potrafił wyciągnąć do niego rękę. Wsparł Draco. Nie odrzucił z powodu paskudnego znamienia na ręce. Jeszcze pomógł. Nauczył go animagii. Słuchał, doradzał, rozumiał. Draco czuł ogromną wdzięczność. W jego zranionym sercu zapłonął maleńki ognik nadziei na prawdziwą, szczerą przyjaźń, chociaż wciąż ukrywali przed sobą kilka istotnych faktów.  
  
Postanowił dziś rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości i, ryzykując wygłupienie, powiedzieć Harry'emu, co mu ciążyło. Intuicyjnie wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale Harry z pewnością go wysłucha, a potem pomoże uporać się z problemami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, jednocześnie odczuwając szpilki wstydu wbijające się w ciało. Pięć lat zmarnował na bezsensowne dogryzanie Gryfonowi i przyjaciołom przez żal oraz niepotrzebnie hodowaną zazdrość. Nadszedł czas, aby z tym skończyć.  
  
Przeszedł trzy razy pod ścianą. Chcę być tam, gdzie Harry, myślał gorączkowo, czując się nieco głupio. Mimo tego, ekscytacja powoli brała górę nad innymi emocjami. Wreszcie ukazały się drzwi, które otworzył nieco niepewnie.  
  
Wsunął się do pomieszczenia, które wyglądało fantastycznie jako sypialnia. Na ogromnym łóżku, zawinięty w drogą pościel, leżał Harry. Okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa, buzię miał otwartą. Spał jak suseł, co chwila pochrapując cicho.  
  
Draco podszedł do niego na palcach, rozbierając się w drodze do łóżka. Wyglądało na to, że już dziś nie mieli wracać do dormitoriów – i tak nikt nie połączy ich nieobecności w sypialniach Domów. Ściągnąwszy koszulę, odrzucił ją za siebie, a potem wsunął do łóżka obok Harry'ego.  
  
Wtedy Potter obudził się.  
  
– Draco! – od razu odżył i przytulił Malfoya, jakby jeszcze nie do końca myślał. – Na Merlina, myślałem, że już nie wrócisz – wyszeptał, zaciskając powieki. Otulił go mocniej ramionami. – Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał z troską.  
  
Ślizgon zmieszał się. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ktokolwiek mógłby aż tak bardzo cieszyć się na jego widok. Naprawdę. Nawet matka, mimo miłości, jaką go darzyła, witała go chłodno za każdym razem, gdy w przerwie od szkoły przyjeżdżał do domu. Przełknął ciężko, powoli sięgając rękoma w stronę Harry'ego, żeby oddać uścisk. Przymknął oczy.  
  
– Dziękuję – wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha Draco. – Dziękuję za wszystko, Harry.  
  
Gryfon posłał mu uśmiech, po czym jego policzki nabrały różu. Spuścił wzrok na pościel.  
  
– Chcę cię o wiele rzeczy zapytać, ale jestem zmęczony. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli porozmawiać jutro lub w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni – rzucił zawstydzony Harry. Po głowie krążyło mu postanowienie z wcześniej. Oblizał nerwowo usta, jednocześnie miętoląc w dłoniach skrawek pościeli.  
  
– O co chodzi? – Draco położył się na boku i oparł głowę na ręce. Przyglądał się Harry'emu badawczo, szukając odpowiedzi na jego twarzy; spróbowałby i poszukać w oczach, lecz Potter najwyraźniej miał dużo do ukrycia, bo nie podnosił wzroku. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.  
  
– O nic takiego – powiedział szybko, kręcąc głową. Na chwilkę uniósł wzrok, jednocześnie posyłając Draco uśmiech, ale wrócił do wyszukiwania wystających nitek.  
  
Malfoy prychnął.  
  
– Potter, oszukiwać możesz wyłącznie siebie, ale nie mnie. Zrozumiałeś? – Ręką sięgnął do twarzy chłopca, żeby unieść ją za brodę, całkowicie nieświadom galopującego serca Harry'ego. Nie miał przecież pojęcia, jak działał na Harry'ego. A Gryfon z kolei nie zamierzał ot tak powiedzieć mu, co skrywał głęboko w sercu.  
  
Harry pokiwał głową, po czym zamknął oczy.  
  
Jeśli teraz mu powiem, odsunie się. Wrócił od Voldemorta. Nic nie chce mi powiedzieć. Ja nie chcę pytać, żeby nie czuł się źle. Westchnął ciężko. Cholera jasna! Dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie trudne, gdy moje życie sprowadza się do osoby Draco Malfoya?!, myślał intensywnie Harry, całkowicie świadom obecności atrakcyjnego Ślizgona. Harry'ego ciągnęło do niego niczym niuchacza do złota!  
  
Przekręcił się na bok, aby móc patrzeć na Draco. Widział w jego oczach niemałą ciekawość, a także ogromną ilość pytań. Mimo to milczał, chociaż przecież mógł zacząć jakikolwiek temat. Harry z kolei bał się przerwać ciszę, więc po prostu obserwował jego twarz.  
  
Szczękę miał idealnie zaznaczoną, przyprószoną delikatnym zarostem. Usta, tak bardzo kojarzące się z wieloma sarkastycznymi komentarzami, były do nich stworzone. Oczy patrzyły inteligentnie, ale zarazem chłodno, analizując całą sytuację. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział kogoś tak pięknego. A może tylko tak myślał przez zakochanie?  
  
Nie do końca się kontrolując, pocałował Draco. Czule. Bez naciskania na niego. Zwyczajnie uchylił nieco usta, wargami skubiąc dolną wargę Draco. Trwało to ledwie kilka sekund. Odsunął się, całkowicie straciwszy pewność siebie, a potem ocenił reakcję drugiego chłopca. Harry zauważył zaskoczenie, ale i... radość.  
  
Zebrał się na odwagę i pocałował Draco kolejny raz, tym razem z większą pewnością.


	12. ODPOWIEDZI BEZ PYTAŃ

Magicznych chwil nie uraczył zbyt wielu, lecz ta zdecydowanie plasowała się najwyżej. Harry nie mógł opanować zachwytu. Całowanie Draco – i to chętnego Draco – wpisał jako numer jeden na swojej liście przyjemności życiowych. W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic.  
  
Dłonie ułożył na ramionach Draco, delikatnie, aby go nie zniechęcić czy przestraszyć. Powoli, bardzo powoli, otwierał usta, zachęcając Malfoya do dalszych działań. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości paliła się lampka ostrzegawcza, że popełnił błąd, przyznając się bez słów do własnych uczuć. Zignorował ją, zbyt zajęty smakowaniem wnętrza ust drugiego chłopca.  
  
Draco był nieszczególnie zdziwiony. Nie zniesmaczył się. Nie zmieszał. Oddawał pocałunek z ogromną chęcią, przekształcając go w coraz bardziej namiętny i żarliwy. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy złapał ręce Harry'ego, aby przytrzymać mu je nad głową, przewróciwszy go na plecy. Usiadł Potterowi na biodrach, nie przerywając ani na moment całowania. Podobało mu się to, choć jeszcze nigdy nie całował się z drugim chłopakiem. Nowe doświadczenie przyjął bardzo entuzjastycznie.  
  
Wreszcie się od siebie oderwali. Obaj mieli problem ze złapaniem oddechu, a Harry jeszcze uciekał wzrokiem, gdy tylko jego policzki przybrały różany odcień. Mocno się zawstydził. Draco, uśmiechając się, odmówił zejścia z niego i położenia się obok. Całkiem wygodnie mu się siedziało na Harrym.  
  
– Nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia? – spytał lekkim tonem Draco, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Zawstydzanie Harry'ego właśnie zostawało jego rozrywką. – Harry? – wymruczał mu do ucha.  
  
Potter jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Ale się wygłupił, cholera! Teraz Draco na pewno nie da mu żyć. Może nawet ich relacja ucierpi? Tego by nie zniósł. Wystarczyły mu dotychczasowe problemy. Przełknął ciężko, starając się opanować.  
  
– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry, wciąż unikając wzroku Draco. – To było głupie. Nie powinienem... Byłem zaspany... A ty... – szeptał nieco bez ładu i składu.  
  
Draco zaśmiał się, choć miał ochotę inaczej zmusić go do milczenia. Nie o to jednak chodziło.  
  
– Czy ja się czepiam? – spytał retorycznie. – Nie masz się czym martwić – wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Nie?  
  
– Nie. Jeśli tak ci to przeszkadza, możemy puścić całą sytuację w niepamięć. Taki jednorazowy wybryk, wytłumaczony twoim i moim stanem. – Puścił mu oczko. Sam się stresował, lecz nie chciał pokazać tego po sobie; a co, jeśli Harry zechce zapomnieć? Draco, przyznając się przed sobą, bał się. Nie chciał zapomnieć. Harry był pierwszym, któremu udało się otworzyć serce Draco. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. A nuż... ich relacja będzie lepsza?  
  
Potter bił się z myślami. Z jednej strony pragnął jeszcze więcej dotyku, jeszcze więcej czułości, lecz zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że nie powinien. Postanowił więc uciec od tematu, narzucając inny:  
  
– Co było na spotkaniu?  
  
Do Draco w pierwszej chwili nie dotarło, o co Harry zapytał. Po chwili jednak zbladł, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Przerażenie na jego twarzy było aż nazbyt czytelne. Kiedy Harry go delikatnie dotknął, spiął się.  
  
– On jest wściekły – wyszeptał Malfoy, po czym spojrzał Gryfonowi w oczy. – Jest zły na mnie. On chce ciebie, Harry. Muszę... Muszę wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby dostarczyć mu ciebie lub jego sprowadzić tutaj.  
  
Zamilkli. Harry postanowił później powiedzieć Draco o swoim szalonym pomyśle. Na razie chciał, żeby Ślizgon skończył.  
  
– Potraktował mnie kilkoma paskudnymi klątwami – wznowił opowieść. – Kazał moim rodzicom stać i na to patrzeć. Matka prawie zeszła z rozpaczy. – Potrząsnął głową. Wspomnienie płonęło w jego umyśle, wypalając ogromną dziurę w sercu. To było koszmarne. – Dostałem jednak szansę porozmawiania z nimi. – Oblizał usta. – To przez to wszystko chodzę taki nieswój. Boję się – wyznał cichym głosem.  
  
Harry, nie zastanawiając się, przytulił go. W prosty sposób chciał mu pokazać, że nie został w tym sam. Draco nie zasłużył na swoje cierpienie.  
  
– Przepraszam za te wszystkie lata, Harry. Naprawdę. – Odsunął się nieco od chłopca, lecz dalej pozostawał w zasięgu jego rąk. Mętlik w jego głowie powoli narastał. – Chcę ci dużo opowiedzieć, więc proszę cię, żebyś mi nie przerywał. – Harry przystał na warunek, gorliwie kiwając głową. Draco odchrząknął. – Moja rodzina, jak wiesz, wcale nie była taka idealna. Rodzice trochę zmusili mnie do wstąpienia w szeregi Śmierciożercôw. Zastraszył ich Voldemort. Ukarał mojego ojca, przydzielając mi zadanie przyniesienia mu ciebie. – Oblizał nerwowo usta. – Na początku chciałem to zrobić nie tylko ze względu na rodziców, ale i żal... po tym, jak odrzuciłeś moją dłoń. – Spojrzał na sufit, z którego zwieszał się żeliwny żyrandol z zapalonymi świecami. – Wydarzenia z Zakazanego Lasu mnie dobiły, zacząłem mieć wątpliwości, które szybko zabiłem. Dlatego udawałem tak miłego, żeby potem cię szantażować. Wyszło, jak wyszło. Nie przewidziałem, że będę musiał się rozbierać – na samo wspomnienie obaj zaśmiali się. – Potem to była już kwestia czasu, aż uświadomię sobie, jak wiele krzywd ci wyrządziłem. – Zamknął oczy. – Harry, jest jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz, o której musisz wiedzieć.  
  
– Tak? – uniósł się na łokciu.  
  
Draco spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
  
– Idź z tym do kogoś, kogo uznasz za lojalnego wobec ciebie. Snape nie chce, żeby Dumbledore się dowiedział – wyszeptał, jakby ktokolwiek mógł ich podsłuchać.  
  
– Mów wreszcie! – szepnął natarczywie Harry, chcąc już znać prawdę.  
  
– Czarny Pan osobiście rzucił Imperiusa na Knota...  
  
– Wiem o Knocie – wtrącił Harry.  
  
– Minister poszedł do Departamentu Tajemnic. Wziął stamtąd jakieś eksperymentalne eliksiry, które przekazał Rookwoodowi. – Zadrżał. Augustus Rookwood był paskudnym, przerażającym Śmierciożercą. – Na terenie Zakazanego Lasu grasuje zmieniony na zawsze wilkołak.  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Draco mówił o eliksirze, Hermiona o roślinach. Tylko że Hermiona wspomniała, że bestia została zabita, z kolei z opowieści Draco wynikało, iż żył. O co tu chodziło?  
  
– Draco, ja to wiem... Hermiona mi mówiła wcześniej... Ale przecież ten wilkołak został zabity.  
  
Malfoy nagle wyglądał, jakby zobaczył śmierć we własnej osobie. Pustym wzrokiem spojrzał gdzieś ponad czuprynę Harry'ego.  
  
– One... One żyją. Jest ich więcej. Czarny Pan nie spocznie do czasu, gdy wreszcie dostanie cię w swoje ręce.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
  
– Czas zacząć przygotowania, Draco – oznajmił – Powitamy tu Voldemorta w iście gryfońskim stylu. – Spojrzenie miał twarde, zdecydowane. Naprawdę chciał walczyć z najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w dziejach. – A teraz chodźmy spać, bo czekają nas dni pełne roboty.  
  
***  
  
Od rana Harry planował pójście do Dumbledore'a oraz Lupina w dwóch różnych sprawach. Dyrektor musiał zostać załatwiony pierwszy, to wiedział wręcz intuicyjnie. Dopiero wtedy miałby okazję przyjść do Lupina z pełnym pakietem informacji.  
  
W łazience poprawił nieco wygląd, chcąc prezentować się chociaż przyzwoicie, a potem opuścił Pokój Życzeń, zostawiając Draco samemu sobie; woleli nie ryzykować wspólnym wyjściem. Nie potrzebowali zbędnych plotek na swój temat, które w najgorszym przypadku mogły trafić do Czarnego Pana. Logicznym był fakt, że nie zadowoliłaby go przyjaźń między Harrym a Draco. Zresztą Dumbledore był z nim w tym przypadku zgodny.  
  
Przemknął korytarzami, sprawdziwszy, czy miał wszystko w torbie (szczególnie pelerynę–niewidkę). Zszedł na śniadanie, zachowując się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Usiadł między Ronem a Seamusem, witając się z najbliżej siedzącymi Gryfonami.  
  
– Gdzieś ty był? – zapytała Hermiona, mrużąc oczy. Była zła.  
  
– Tu i tam – wzruszył ramionami, nakładając sobie jajecznicę i parówki na talerz. – Podasz mi sól? – zapytał.  
  
Dziewczyna mechanicznie spełniła prośbę, lecz jej spojrzenie dalej rzucało gromy w stronę Harry'ego.  
  
– Hagrid ciągle o ciebie pyta! Dumbledore też! I McGonagall! – wyliczała Hermiona. – Ginny udaje złą, ale ciàgle szuka cię wzrokiem. Z nami praktycznie nie rozmawiasz!  
  
Nawet nie raczył na nią spojrzeć, choć zrobił to ze strachu. Serce go zabolało. Nie zrozumiesz, Hermiono, a ja nie mam sił na tłumaczenia. Może kiedyś mi wybaczysz tę całą maskaradę.  
  
Posiłek zjadł w milczeniu. Musiał jednak dodać do listy odwiedziny u Hagrida, żeby olbrzymowi nie było przykro. Z tą myślą poszedł na poranne zajęcia z Zielarstwa. Dwie godziny w szklarni miały szansę nieco go odprężyć, ale także pozwolić się skupić na czymś innym niż problemy.  
  
Po lekcjach Zielarstwa z pulchną profesor Sprout Harry udał się do Hagrida. Miał zamiar posiedzieć u przyjaciela kilka chwil, a potem pojawić się na lunchu w Wielkiej Sali. Później przecież nie będzie miał czasu, jeśli chciał porozmawiać z dyrektorem, Lupinem, na koniec zostawiając sobie Draco.  
  
Zbiegł bokiem ze wzniesienia, aby niemal od razu znaleźć się przed chatką. Wielki strach na wróble uśmiechał się szyderczo, jakby wniknął w jego serce oraz umysł. Harry skrzywił się, omijając go nieco szerokim łukiem. Kilka wron zakrakało, po czym wróciło do oskubywania poletka z dyniami. Zapukał do potężnych drzwi.  
  
Rozległy się ciężkie kroki, a ciszę przerwało siąkanie nosem. Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem.  
  
– Harry – mruknął Hagrid, nieco dziwiąc się na jego widok. Przepuścił go w progu. – Wejdź.  
  
Przeszedł obok olbrzyma, żeby zaraz usadowić się na krześle przy stole. Gajowy bez słowa zrobił mu herbaty.  
  
Gryfon przyjrzał się swojemu rosłemu przyjacielowi. Wyglądał mizernie. Wcześniej jego włosy się nie układały, lecz teraz tworzyły jeden wielki kołtun. Schudł, bardzo wyraźnie schudł, przez co wyglądał, jakby się miał rozpaść przy najlżejszym dotknięciu. Z oczu zniknęły szczere, pogodne ogniki. Hagrid stał się cieniem dawnego siebie. Wszystko przez tego wilkołaka, który zamordował Kła.  
  
Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.  
  
– Jak się czujesz, Hagridzie? – zapytał cicho Harry, patrząc na blat stołu. Wyrzuty sumienia go zabijały.  
  
– Normalnie – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź, co ukuło Gryfona.  
  
– Przepraszam. – Wziął głębszy oddech. – Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło, naprawdę – mówił. – Ostatnio mam tak dużo na głowie, że...  
  
– Że zapomniałeś o mnie? – Pełen żalu wzrok gajowego wbity był prosto w Harry'ego.  
  
Potter przełknął ciężko, po czym wstał i uciekł bez słowa, nie będąc w stanie znieść niemego oskarżenia ze strony Hagrida. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że zasłużył na takie traktowanie. W żadnym stopniu nie zachował się jak przyjaciel.  
  
Biegł przez błonia do zamku, nawet nie myśląc o głodzie – z nerwów zacisnął mu się żołądek, więc nie byłby w stanie czegokolwiek przełknąć. Gula w gardle spowodowana wyrzutami sumienia, rosła. Kiedy stał przed gargulcem, przełykał co chwila, aby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, lecz niewiele to dało.  
  
Nagle gargulec odstąpił, pozwalając mu wejść. Zapewne Dumbledore spodziewał się gości. Skorzystał z okazji, po czym wszedł do gabinetu bez pukania. Dyrektor nie był zaskoczony jego obecnością – niebieskie oczy rzucały radosne iskierki w każdym kierunku, w jaki spojrzał, a dobrotliwy uśmiech dziadka zachęcał do rozmowy. Harry usiadł na wygodnym krześle przed biurkiem, splatając palce na kolanach. Chrząknął.  
  
Dumbledore nie zaczął rozmowy, czekając na Harry'ego. Gdy wreszcie Potter był gotowy, spojrzał dyrektorowi w oczy. Jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko.  
  
– Dalej nie wypełniłeś mojej prośby, chłopcze. Dlaczego?  
  
– Chcę wiedzieć, czemu miałbym trzymać się z dala od Malfoya – odparł. To był czas, gdy potrzebował odpowiedzi na niezadane pytania.  
  
Dyrektor westchnął, masując skronie.  
  
– Harry, mój chłopcze – zaczął poważnie – Draco Malfoy jest po stronie Lorda Voldemorta. Otrzymał rozkaz zabicia cię lub dostarczenia Voldemortowi. Nie chcę ryzykować. Draco był dobrym chłopcem, ale źle wybrał. Będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej, jeśli się dostosujesz.  
  
– Dobrze, powiedzmy, że będę go unikał – pokiwał głową, wcale nie zamierzając dostosować się do słów Dumbledore'a. – Czemu miałbym poślubić Ginny? Przecież to nielogiczne! Jest dla mnie jak siostra.  
  
Uśmiech starszego czarodzieja sprawił, że miał ochotę go przekląć wyjątkowo paskudnie. Mimo to dalej siedział spokojnie, czekając na odpowiedź.  
  
– W dniu siedemnastych urodzin wygasa ochrona Lily. Miłość Ginny do ciebie odnowi ją, a małżeństwo wciąż będzie cię chronić przed Voldemortem – wyjawił mu prawdę Dumbledore. Harry milczał. – Gdyby dało się to rozwiązać inaczej, z chęcią postąpiłbym inaczej, mój chłopcze. – Rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. – W tym wypadku jednak jestem bezsilny.  
  
Potter poczuł złość. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, starając się nie odreagować na dyrektorze. Choć jego argument brzmiał logicznie, było to powierzchowne; w głębi Harry wiedział, że to był tylko kolejny sposób na kontrolowanie jego działań. Zagryzł wargę.  
  
– A jeśli zabiję Voldemorta do końca tego roku? – wycedził.  
  
– Jak powiedziałem, to nie takie proste. Nie ma wyjścia. Voldemort stworzył horkruksy, czyli przedmioty, w których ukrył cząstki swojej duszy. Jeśli zniszczyć je wszystkie... – Dumbledore zwiesił głos. – Tylko to niemożliwe. Odnalezienie ich jest niesamowicie trudne. Jeden zniszczyłeś w drugiej klasie, to był dziennik. Kolejny zniszczyłem ja, był to pierścień.  
  
– Ile ich jest?  
  
– Zakładam, że siedem.  
  
Zapadła cisza. Harry, przełknąwszy ciężko, potrzebował chwili, żeby pomyśleć. Nie chciał na razie mówić Draco o tym, czego się dowiedział. Jego przyjaciele również chwilowo nie potrzebowali tej wiedzy. Za to z chęcią pozna opinię Lupina o tej części, którą ukrywał Dumbledore.  
  
– Jak je zniszczyć? – zapytał Gryfon, w myślach tworząc plan. Wiedział, że jeśli uda mu się zabić Voldemorta, Draco uwolni go od zaaranżowanego małżeństwa z Ginny. Taka była przecież umowa, jaką między sobą zawarli. Już pomijał fakt uczuć żywionych do Ślizgona.  
  
– Kieł bazyliszka, Szatańska Pożoga oraz, w tym wypadku, miecz Gryffindora to trzy najskuteczniejsze i jedyne sposoby, jakie mamy na podorędziu. – Dyrektor napił się soku dyniowego ze złotego pucharu. Odstawił go na miejsce, po czym pochował pergaminy i kałamarze do szafki. – Jeśli uda ci się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o miejscu pobytu jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu z cząstką duszy... przyjdź. Znajdziemy go we dwóch.  
  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
  
– Patrząc na moje umiejętności wchodzenia do głowy Voldemorta, poczuję je? – spytał.  
  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się... ze skruchą? Tak przynajmniej to wyglądało. A może to wina światła?  
  
– Zapewne, Harry – przytaknął mu.  
  
Potter wstał, podziękował cicho za rozmowę, a potem opuścił gabinet Dumbledore'a. Prawda, chociaż ciężka, umożliwiła mu dalsze planowanie. Postanowił do końca przerwy świątecznej darować sobie przejmowanie się problemami, lecz później musiał już mieć gotowy plan działania. Tylko jak skorzystać z wiedzy Draco i Snape'a, jednocześnie nie mówiąc nic?  
  
***  
  
Lupin wysłuchał Harry'ego uważnie. Uważał, że Dumbledore tym razem przegiął z wtrącaniem się w życie Gryfona, nawet jeśli intencje miał dobre. Sprawa wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby tylko dyrektor od razu zagrał z nim w otwarte karty, zapytał o zdanie, a nie knuł Merlin wie co. Mimo wszystko Remus uznał, że Harry przyjął rewelacje nad wyraz spokojnie. Uśmiechnął się. Powierzchownie był Jamesem, jednak jego reakcje bardziej przypominały Lily. Z matką miał bardzo wiele wspólnego. Szkoda, że żadnego z nich nie poznał.  
  
– Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał Harry. Gdzieś w połowie opowieści zaczął mówić Lupinowi po imieniu. Wyciągnął się na krześle. – To będzie bardzo trudne, ale... Muszę to zrobić dla siebie. – Posłał mu poważne spojrzenie pełne determinacji.  
  
Nauczyciel pokiwał głową.  
  
– Wiesz, Harry, jeśli będziesz potrzebował rady, jestem tu dla ciebie.  
  
– Wiem, pamiętam. – Podrapał się po karku, a potem wstał. – Myślę, że to już wszystko, co chciałem. – Zasunął krzesło. – Jest tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić – przypomniał sobie.  
  
– Tak? – Lupin zamienił się w słuch, wstając zza biurka.  
  
– Tak – potwierdził. Zagryzł wargę. – Chciałbym, żebyś znalazł dla mnie jedno zaklęcie... Nie wiem, czy w ogóle będzie je miała jakakolwiek księga w Hogwarcie – dodał, uprzedzając starszego czarodzieja o trudności swojej prośby.  
  
– Mów – zachęcił go.  
  
– Potrzebuję zaklęcia do likwidacji Mrocznego Znaku.  
  
Lupin przyjrzał mu się badawczo, a potem, milcząc, skinął głową, przystając na prośbę. Zadowolony Harry opuścił jego gabinet, żeby skierować energiczne kroki ku Wieży Gryffindoru. Miał coś do zabrania z kufra.


	13. ŚWIĄTECZNA PODRÓŻ

Im więcej mieli nauki, tym z większym utęsknieniem wyczekiwali świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Przerwa od nauki wydawała się być zbawiennym momentem, w którym ich umysły mogły odpocząć. Przedświąteczna atmosfera udzieliła się i uczniom, i nauczycielom. Już trwały pierwsze przygotowania do ozdabiania zamku choinkami, lampkami oraz innymi elementami kojarzonymi z grudniowym czasem spędzanym w gronie rodzinnym. Tylko Harry nie potrafił cieszyć się ze zbliżających dni wolnych od nauki, zbyt skupiony na znalezieniu choć jednego horkruksa oraz rozwijaniu relacji z Draco. Wiecznie z głową w chmurach, nie zauważał wokół siebie niczego. Myślał intensywnie każdego dnia, jak rozwikłać sprawę z zabiciem Voldemorta. To wcale nie było takie proste, jak mu się początkowo wydawało. Czym bliżej święta były, tym bardziej się stresował.  
  
Korytarze wypełniał gwar rozmów mieszkańców Hogwartu – nie tylko uczniów, ale też duchów oraz obrazów. Nawet Irytek zrobił się nieco bardziej znośny, nie atakując wszystkich i nie strojąc sobie z pierwszorocznych głupich żartów. Wszyscy chodzili podekscytowani, jakby właśnie mieli dostać fortunę do wydania w sklepach. W Hogwarcie można było poczuć się jak w domu.  
  
Harry, ziewając co jakiś czas, próbował analizować notatki z Zaklęć. Nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. Chciał jednak jeszcze tego wieczora skończyć esej dla Flitwicka na temat źle rzuconych uroków oraz ich konsekwencji. Hermiona zaszyła się w bibliotece, natomiast Ron grał z Deanem w szachy. Nie wytrzymując, Potter odsunął pergamin i przeciągnął się. Po chwili wstał z kanapy, skierował swe kroki do dormitorium po Błyskawicę.  
  
Potrzebował polatać. Jak nigdy wcześniej wręcz musiał się wyrwać od wszystkich, zapominając o świecie. Wiedział wystarczająco – te święta nie miały być czasem jego życia. Chyba że przyjąć negatywny wydźwięk słów, wtedy musiał się zgodzić. Szczególnie patrząc na to, co Dumbledore powiedział mu o cząstkach duszy Voldemorta.  
  
Wystrzelił w niebo z niebywałą prędkością. Musiał aż zmrużyć oczy, bo zaczynały łzawić od tnącego twarz wiatru. Był wolny. Fantastycznie wolny od wszelkich zmartwień.  
  
Puścił rączkę miotły, śmiejąc się głośno, czysto, radośnie. Już dawno się nie czuł tak lekki. Mógł teraz wyłącznie czekać na pierwszy mecz Gryffindoru z Hufflepuffem, który miał odbyć się zaraz po przerwie. Jak dotąd były dwa mecze – Krukoni przeciw Puchonom oraz Krukoni przeciw Ślizgonom. Pierwszy mecz wygrał Ravenclaw, natomiast drugi Slytherin. Drużyna Hufflepuffu była do bani w tym roku.  
  
Złapał miotłę, a potem, zrobiwszy fikołka, zaczął pikować ostro w dół. Ziemia zbliżała się niebezpiecznie, a serce tłukło o żebra. Adrenalina krążyła w jego żyłach, co tylko zachęcało Harry'ego do dalszych zmagań z własną wytrzymałością.  
  
Tuż nad ziemią wykonał zryw, ostro podrywając miotłę; ledwie kilka cali dzieliło go od uderzenia w twardy grunt. Przeleciał nad zielonym terenem, aby poszybować wyżej nad jeziorem. Koło dwudziestu stóp nad wodą zatrzymał się.  
  
Wciąż pamiętał mroczną głębię, gdy nurkował tam w czwartej klasie. Wtedy wydawało mu się to takie cholernie trudne, obciążające psychikę, lecz w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń... Zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie, głucho. Chyba wolałby jeszcze raz negocjować z trytonami.  
  
Niebo szybko osłoniły chmury, z których posypał się śnieg. Jutro rano na śniadanie dostaną w niespodziance puchową kołdrę okrywającą całą okolicę. W każdym płatku odbijał się refleks światła księżyca. Harry zerknął do góry. Ciemniejący firmament w milczeniu błagał go o powrót przed kominek w Wieży Gryffindoru.  
  
Dlatego wrócił na ziemię, chcąc przejść odcinek od brzegu jeziora do wejścia do zamku na własnych nogach. Tylko w taki sposób uzyskał dodatkowe kilka chwil na odprężenie się w ciszy.  
  
Wędrówka zajęła mu ledwie kilka minut, może nieco więcej, jednak nie odczuł tego w żaden sposób – pozostawał zbyt skupiony na własnym świecie. Zamknął oczy, stojąc przed portretem Grubej Damy. Powinien na święta wyjechać. Nie chciał korzystać z zaproszenia pani Weasley, a zostanie w Hogwarcie nie wchodziło teraz w grę. Dumbledore wreszcie powiedział mu o priorytetach, więc liczył się czas. Im dłużej zwlekał, tym mniej go miał.  
  
***  
  
– Gdzie idziemy? – głos Draco odbił się echem po pustym korytarzu.  
  
– Zaraz zobaczysz – mruknął Harry, zerkając na Mapę Huncwotów. Czysto. Wszyscy już spali. – Tylko musisz zachować spokój.  
  
Draco przełknął, ale pokiwał głową. Wszelkie wątpliwości zachował dla siebie, bo ufał Harry'emu. Zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego musieli wybrać się na zwiedzanie szkoły w środku nocy. Nie podobało mu się to, zważywszy na wczesną godzinę pobudki. Chciał się wyspać, żeby rano nie mieć worów pod oczami. Wyglądały nieestetycznie.  
  
Wreszcie znaleźli się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Draco, po zdjęciu peleryny–niewidki przez Harry ego, aż cofnął się o krok. Potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu. Po co tu przyleźli?  
  
– Harry? O co chodzi?  
  
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo Potter wysyczał coś dziwnego, stojąc przed umywalką. Nagle ceramiczne zlewy rozsunęły się, ukazując swoją tajemnicę. Draco, bardzo niepewnie, zbliżył się do krawędzi ogromnej dziury. Nie widział dna. Musiała być niesamowicie głęboka.  
  
– Co to? – zmarszczył brwi.  
  
– Komnata Tajemnic – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Spojrzał Malfoyowi w oczy. – Nie musisz ze mną iść – rzucił.  
  
Draco zmarszczył brwi.  
  
– I miałbym targać miotłę na darmo? – spytał. Usiadł na swoim wysłużonym Nimbusie.  
  
Ojciec wielokrotnie opowiadał mu legendy o ukrytej komnacie Slytherina. Za jego czasów otwarto komnatę, podejrzewano Harry'ego. Teraz właśnie miał do niej wejść. Tak po prostu. A Harry dalej nie chciał mu wyjawić celu wizyty. Przełknął. Cały czas obserwował Pottera, zastanawiając się, czy nie napił się jakiegoś wywaru. To było szaleństwo! Przecież jeśli w komnacie naprawdę był potwór...  
  
Harry zdawał się czytać w jego myślach; łagodny uśmiech wykrzywił twarz chłopca, odmładzając ją jeszcze bardziej.  
  
– Bazyliszek nie żyje. Nie musisz się obawiać. – Zachybotał się na krawędzi, a potem wystrzelił w dół na miotle. Błyskawica była stworzona do tak ryzykownego pikowania.  
  
Chcąc, nie chcąc, poleciał za nim. Leciał jednak o wiele ostrożniej, nie chcąc w nic uderzyć. Im niżej się znajdował, tym ciemniej było. Dlatego mruknął ciche lumos, w myślach będąc już stopami na gruncie.  
  
Osiedli na kostkach małych zwierząt. Większość obróciła się w pył, zostały nieliczne.  
  
– Tędy. – Harry bez obaw prowadził ich do Komnaty Tajemnic, nie spodziewając się niczego szczególnego. Król węży dawno został zabity. Zginął przecież z jego ręki. Co dalej mogłoby tu żyć? Odór zatęchłej wody i rozkładu wygoniłby najtwardszego mieszkańca.  
  
Draco nie podzielał jego pewności siebie. Co chwila się rozglądał, trzymając różdżkę w gotowości. Slytherin od dawna musiał wiedzieć, co chciał wychować, patrząc na budowę korytarzy. Były wysoko sklepione i łukowate. Wszędzie, gdzie się dało, rzeźbiony był motyw węża. Wzdrygnął się. Salazar Slytherin był popieprzonym czarownikiem.  
  
Wpadła na Harry'ego, który nagle się zatrzymał.  
  
– Już prawie jesteśmy – usłyszał, nim zdążył wydukać cokolwiek.  
  
Stali przed drzwiami, których pilnowały mieniące się dziwnym blaskiem węże. Syk przeciął powietrze, po czym brama otwarła się; to Harry przemówił.  
Weszli do ogromnej komnaty, która musiała być sercem podziemi – Komnata Tajemnic.  
  
Przestronna, wbrew pozorom oświetlona, kamienna sala sprawiła, że Draco nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Ogromny posąg Slytherina przyczynił się do uświadomienia Draco jego maleńkości. Tak naprawdę dopiero po dłuższej chwili zobaczył ogromne zwłoki węża (czy też to, co z nich zostało), a to i tak tylko dlatego, że Harry poszedł prosto w ich stronę.  
  
– Na Merlina, co to, kurwa, jest? – wymknęło się mu.  
  
– Martwy bazyliszek.  
  
– Jesteś pewien.  
  
– Draco, to sam szkielet.  
  
– Jesteś czarodziejem.  
  
– Dobrze, masz rację, różne dziwne rzeczy istnieją.  
  
Spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu, aż wreszcie Harry nachylił się nad czaszką ogromnego gada, aby zabrać mu kieł. Włożył go we wcześniej przygotowany materiał. Zawinięty artefakt schował do kieszeni szaty.  
  
– Możemy wracać – oświadczył, otrzepując ubranie.  
  
– I tyle? Naraziłeś mnie na zawał tylko dlatego, że chciałeś pozbawić martwego bazyliszka jednego zęba?! – zirytował się Draco. Harry pokiwał głową, szczerząc się. – Ty idio...! – zamarł. Zresztą nie tylko on.  
  
Od strony korytarza dobiegł ich odgłos kroków. Harry w te pędy chwycił Draco za nadgarstek i pociągnął w cień jednej z rur. Ciekawość, kto to mógł być, zwyciężyła i nie ruszył się ani o centymetr.  
  
Spodziewał się każdego, naprawdę każdego, ale nie Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor bardzo pewnie przeszedł Komnatę Tajemnic, aż wreszcie ukląkł przy szkielecie. Sam wyjął trzy kły, ale pogmerał czymś jeszcze, coś wymruczał, żeby zniknąć w jakieś pobocznej odnodze, naprzeciw ich kryjówki.  
  
– Biegiem do wyjścia! – syknął Harry, popychając Draco. – Wskakuj na miotłę! – polecił.  
  
Byłby głupcem, gdyby dał się tu złapać Dumbledore'owi z Malfoyem. Chciał się jednak dowiedzieć, dlaczego Dumbledore zerwał te kły, na co ich potrzebował.  
Błyskawicznie znaleźli się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Harry spojrzał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na Draco.  
  
– Coś tu śmierdzi – stwierdził, a potem okrył ich peleryną–niewidką i odprowadził Draco do dormitorium. Przez całą drogę żaden z nich się nie odezwał.  
  
***  
  
Harry pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi, obiecując napisać do nich, jeśli się czegoś dowie. Nie miał co prawda takiego zamiaru, lecz Ronowi i Hermionie wystarczyło to zapewnienie dla spokoju ducha. Draco zaś miał wybadać sprawę z rodzicami oraz samym Czarnym Panem. Potrzebował dorosłych, którym mógł zaufać. Wbrew pozorom Malfoyowie byli idealnym wyborem, ponieważ zrobiliby wszystko dla jedynego syna.  
  
Westchnął ciężko. Czekały go bardzo samotne dwa tygodnie. Miał zamiar przecie poszukać horkruksów na własną rękę. Zaopatrzony w pieniądze, prowiant oraz wiele ciepłych ubrań, jeszcze dziś chciał zdobyć namiot oraz śpiwór. Im intensywniej myślał o horkruksach, tym większą obsesję na ich punkcie miał. To było jednak dobre – intuicja podpowiadała mu, co dalej powinien robić. Gdzie się udać. Czego szukać.  
  
Nie sądził, że podróż będzie w jakikolwiek sposób przyjemna, bo i taka być nie miała. Stanowiła jednak warunek do przejścia w nowy etap życia, całkowicie wolny od wiszącej nad nim groźby w postaci Voldemorta. Mógł w ten sposób uciec również od Ginny. Od śmierci Syriusza. Od zakochania w Draco. Od wszystkiego.  
  
Złożył Mapę Huncwotów wedle jej zagięć, aż wreszcie zamknął kufer. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Może miał cichutką nadzieję, że pewna osoba wybierze się razem z nim, lecz... nie. Nie mógł ryzykować życia Draco dla własnego widzimisię.  
  
Poszedł do łazienki, aby się załatwić. Po wszystkim postarał się jeszcze ogarnąć włosy, ale próby spełzły na niczym, niestety. Byłby skłonny stwierdzić, iż wyglądał nawet gorzej. A może lustro było już stare i krzywo odbijało?  
  
Z dormitorium wyszedł jako ostatni. Tylko kadra wiedziała, że wyjeżdżał, więc przed wejściem na stację w Hogsmeade narzucił na siebie pelerynę. Nie chciał, aby uczniowie go zobaczyli. Poza tym w ukryciu mógł spokojnie czekać na odjazd Ekspresu Hogwart bez zbędnych pytań przyjaciół. Nie mógł im jeszcze niczego wyjawić. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek to zrobi.  
  
Spojrzał za okno. Wszyscy wsiedli. Ostry gwizd, para, dźwięk podobny do werbli, a ciężka lokomotywa powolutku, pomalutku zaczęła się toczyć ku stolicy Anglii. Pierwszym przystankiem dla Harry'ego miało być Grimmauld Place 12. Mógłby rozkazać Stworkowi pomóc sobie. Oczywiście zabezpieczając się odpowiednio przed ujawnianiem komukolwiek informacji.  
  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy usnął.


	14. TAJEMNICA GRIMMAULD PLACE 12

Do końca podróży siedział sam, ukryty pod peleryną–niewidką, zamyślony. Choć pociąg mijał ośnieżone tereny, Londyn przywitał ich rozmokniętym błockiem – pozostałościami przypominającymi o ostatnich przymrozkach. Święta w stolicy Anglii miały pozostać szarobure, cuchnące smogiem i potem turystów, lecz pełne kolorowych witryn sklepowych. Jedynie ozdoby przypominały o zbliżającym się czasie pełnym miłości i ciepła.  
  
Wysiadł jako ostatni, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi. Przeszedł przez mur, by znaleźć się w mugolskiej części King's Cross. Od razu udał się przed dworzec, coby zorientować się w rozkładzie jazdy. Musiał dostać się na Grimmauld Place, aby zostawić rzeczy oraz przemyśleć swoją podróż.  
  
– Jakby to wszystko miało być takie proste – powiedział do siebie, wchodząc w zacieniony zaułek. – Mam w sobie radar czy czujnik, ale to nie wystarczy.  
  
Wyjął z kufra Błyskawicę, po czym narzucił na siebie pelerynę. Kufer zmniejszył i włożył do kieszeni. Wystarczyło przytrzymać jedną ręką magiczny materiał, a drugą kierować miotłą. Tak było bezpieczniej.  
  
Bardzo szybko wzbił się w powietrze. Nie chciał marnować ani chwili na bezmyślne stanie. Dlatego już po kilkunastu minutach stał na Grimmauld Place. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w budynki, aż wreszcie numer 12 zaczął się magicznie pojawiać między nimi. Z cichym wytchnieniem ulgi powoli przestępował na przód, aby znaleźć się w środku domu.  
  
Z jednej strony bardzo chciał znaleźć się w ciasnym korytarzu prowadzącym do kuchni i łazienki oraz na piętro, wspomnieć Syriusza. Usiąść i przypomnieć sobie ich krótki czas razem w tym domu. Z drugiej jednak nie wiedział, czy wytrzyma wśród przedmiotów, które jawnie kojarzyły mu się z nieżyjącym ojcem chrzestnym. Zagryzł usta, a palce zacisnął na klamce otwierającej drzwi wejściowe.  
  
Przekroczył próg z mocno bijącym sercem. Przełknął ciężko. Właśnie sobie uświadomił, jak wiele oddałby za towarzystwo Draco bądź Rona i Hermiony. Tylko że nikt nie mógł wiedzieć o jego wyprawie. Nie chciał żadnego z nich narażać na uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Wiedział, iż nawet dla niego podróż stanowiła śmiertelne zagrożenie. A może w szczególności dla niego...?  
  
Idąc do kuchni, wspominał Syriusza. Co chrzestny powiedziałby na jego znajomość z Draco? Jak skomentowałby ich wcześniejsze zachowania? Węża? Wspólną naukę? Zadurzenie Harry'ego? Czy przeklinałby Dumbledore'a za wpakowanie go w niechciane małżeństwo? Za kłamstwa? Było tak wiele pytań, na które chciałby znać odpowiedź, jednak nie było to już możliwe. Nigdy więcej.  
  
Usiadł przy stole, zostawiwszy walizkę przy schodach. Oparł twarz na dłoniach, zamykając oczy. Piekły go, co było oznaką przychodzącego płaczu. Pozwolił łzom spływać po policzkach, wiedząc, że nikt nie może ujrzeć jego łez. Leciały i leciały, a wraz z nimi Harry czuł się coraz lżej; zabierały kamień z serca, odciążały płuca, dzięki czemu mógł odetchnąć. Przeczesał palcami włosy.  
  
Wstał, żeby zająć sypialnię i rozpakować sprzęt. Musiał się zastanowić, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, aby zacząć od biblioteki – Blackowie byli przecież starym rodem. Na pewno mieli jakiekolwiek informacje o horkruksach, Voldemorcie (czy raczej swoim poparciu dla niego), sposobach ukrywania wartościowych artefaktów. Coś musiało tam być, na Merlina!  
  
Wybrał sypialnię nieżyjącego ojca chrzestnego; rozpakował kufer, ubrania układając w komodzie oraz szafie, natomiast przedmioty pokroju Mapy Huncwotów czy peleryny–niewidki schował pod materac łóżka – wolał nie ryzykować ich zniknięcia, skoro Stworek plątał się pod nogami. Sam kufer przelewitował na górę szafy, żeby nie zawadzał. Usiadł na pościelonym łóżku.  
  
Cały pokój był aż boleśnie gryfoński. Widać było, że Syriusz włożył mnóstwo pracy, żeby rodzice nie mogli zmienić w nim dosłownie niczego. Spróbował sobie wyobrazić Syriusza i swojego ojca, Jamesa, siedzących tu i rozmawiających o dziewczynach. Harry uśmiechnął się. Z pewnością głównym tematem jego ojca była Lily, jego matka. Wszyscy wiedzieli o jego zauroczeniu. Pokazywał to w dosyć małpi sposób, lecz ostatecznie udało mu się skończyć z właściwą osobą. Harry pokręcił głową. Gdyby nie Voldemort, mógłby się przekonać, co to znaczy mieć rodzinę. Prawdziwą, kochającą rodzinę, nie Dursleyów.  
  
– Harry, ale ty masz rodzinę.  
  
Aż podskoczył, krzyknąwszy krótko; nawet nie zorientował się, w którym momencie wyciągnął różdżkę i rozglądał się po sypialni.  
  
Przy kominku stał Syriusz.  
  
Nie, nie stał, lewitował nad podłogą, perłowobiały, półprzezroczysty. Harry wciąż jednak mógł rozpoznać figlarne iskierki w oczach oraz znajomy, kojący uśmiech rozciągający jego twarz. Zagryzł wargę. Poczuł przemożną ochotę podbiegnięcia do Syriusza, uściskania go mocno, lecz powstrzymał się, wiedząc, co by poczuł – lodowaty chłód kojarzący mu się ze śmiercią i dementorami. Podszedł do niego niepewnie.  
  
– Jak...? Jak to możliwe? – wyszeptał, lustrując postać.  
  
Syriusz zaśmiał się rubasznie. Harry poczuł ciepło w sercu; dopiero teraz uderzyła go fala tęsknoty, dużo silniejsza od tej, którą czuł zaraz po śmierci chrzestnego. Przełknął, czując gulę w gardle.  
  
– Harry – usłyszał swoje imię. – Zmarli wracają jak ja, gdy mają niewyjaśnione bądź niezakończone sprawy na ziemi – odpowiedział na pytanie. – To znaczy, że część mnie chciała wrócić. – Harry zauważył, że nieco spuścił wzrok. – Nie będę mógł jednak później odejść. Już na zawsze zostanę na Grimmauld Place.  
  
– Czyli... Czyli nie możesz się stąd ruszyć? – spytał Harry, nie do końca rozumiejąc. Świat magii wciąż pozostawał dla niego w większości zagadką.  
  
Syriusz wolno pokiwał głową. Sam kiedyś, gdy był w Hogwarcie, zastanawiał się, czemu duchy istnieją, czemu nie wyruszą w podróż. Teraz, kiedy wrócił jako jeden z nich, rozumiał tę kwestię aż za dobrze. Instynkt nie pozwoliłby mu na opuszczenie dawnego miejsca zamieszkania. Nie mógł, po zakończeniu spraw, ruszyć w dalszą drogę, aby spotkać się z Jamesem i Lily.  
  
Harry cofnął się i usiadł na łóżku. Syriusz z przyzwyczajenia podążył za nim. Milczeli, przyglądając się sobie uważnie. Wreszcie Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
  
– To ułatwia sprawę – stwierdził.  
  
– Jak to? Co masz na myśli?  
  
Harry oblizał usta.  
  
– Mam ci naprawdę dużo do opowiedzenia, Syriuszu. O Dumbledorze, Draco, Remusie... O wszystkim – machnął ręką.  
  
I zaczął opowiadać. Bez ogródek, bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę, bez wybielania czy demonizowania kolejnych osób. Powiedział Syriuszowi o Zakonie, który wiedział o planach Dumbledore'a i Weasleyów co do jego osoby – małżeństwo z Ginny wyszło bez niego. Mówił o Ronie i Hermionie, którzy go uświadomili, o postawie Remusa, który zadeklarował lojalność wobec niego, a nie dyrektora, o Draco Malfoyu, z którym zdecydowanie się zbliżyli. Wspomniał o każdym szczególe, czy to centaurach, czy spotkaniu na wyspie, zdolnościach Draco, animagii, szpiegach w szeregach Voldemorta. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z uciekającego czasu – najwidoczniej najbardziej na świecie potrzebował porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Nawet Lupin nie był w stanie tak do końca zastąpić mu ojca chrzestnego, chociaż z oboma mężczyznami był blisko.  
  
Kiedy skończył, było późno. Mimo to nie chciał już iść spać, opuszczać Syriusza. W końcu Black zniósł jego opowieść bez zająknięcia, ani razu mu nie przerywając. Nawet gdy Harry opowiadał o swojej zażyłej relacji z Draco Malfoyem. Ba! Syriusz nawet się nie skrzywił, wręcz przeciwnie – psotny uśmiech poszerzył się, a oczy rozbłysły tajemniczo. Harry poczuł igiełkę nadziei rosnącą w sercu. Czyżby istniała szansa, że Syriusz zaakceptuje go takim, jakim był?  
  
Wreszcie Harry ziewnął ze zmęczenia. Wstał bardzo wcześnie, aby wszystko dopracować, ponieważ musiał zadbać o własną niewidzialność (dosłownie). Potem zobaczył Syriusza, co wiązało się z wieloma emocjami. Przeciągnął się.  
  
– Przepraszam, ale jestem zmęczony – mruknął cicho, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
  
Syriusz pokiwał głową.  
  
  
– Rozumiem. – Odpłynął na dwie stopy, zbliżając się w ten sposób do drzwi. – Rano będę czekał w bibliotece. Znajdziemy odpowiedź na dręczące cię pytania.  
Harry skinął, niemo dziękując ojcu chrzestnemu za wsparcie, po czym ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. W tym czasie Syriusz przeniknął przez drzwi. Potter został sam.  
  
Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby się rozebrać, a potem wziąć szybki prysznic. Po orzeźwiającym przepłukaniu ciała ubrał bieliznę i położył się spać. Od dawna nie czuł takiego spokoju. Wreszcie coś dobrego postanowiło się zdarzyć akurat w momencie, gdy potrzebował tego najbardziej.  
  
***  
  
Siedział w fotelu, natomiast Syriusz przyglądał mu się ze swojego miejsca przy stole. Pozwalał Harry'emu na czytanie w ciszy, znajdowanie odpowiedzi oraz zadawanie kolejnych pytań. Rozumiał, że Dumbledore wpakował Harry'ego w niemały bajzel, więc nie miał zamiaru utrudniać mu zadania. Harry i bez niego się martwił powodzeniem misji.  
Potarł czoło, przewracając strony. Westchnął ciężko.  
  
– Nie mam pojęcia – rzucił – co zrobić. Wziąłem kieł bazyliszka, ale nie mam żadnego horkruksa, żeby go zniszczyć. Dumbledore twierdzi, że je wyczuję. – Spojrzał na Syriusza. – Gdzie mam zacząć szukać? Mam dostęp do myśli Voldemorta, ale... Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem, gdzie zacząć. Co Voldemort mógłby z nimi zrobić?  
  
– Stworek! – Syriusz uznał, że skrzat powinien wiedzieć.  
  
Stary, ponury skrzat pojawił się z cichym pyknięciem. Łypnął na Harry'ego, po czym zwrócił się do Syriusza, który mimo śmierci wciąż pozostawał jego panem (w końcu wrócił do świata żywych... po części).  
  
– Tak, panie? – spytał z wyraźną niechęcią Stworek.  
  
– Czy wiesz cokolwiek o dziwnych artefaktach związanych z czarną magią? – spytał Syriusz, nie chcąc pytać wprost.  
  
– Coś związanego z Hogwartem – dorzucił nagle Harry, czując impuls. Intuicja nakazała mu uzupełnić pytanie.  
  
Stworek zerknął najpierw na ducha Blacka, potem na Pottera, aż wreszcie rozpłakał się. Przebywający z nim w pokoju chłopiec i mężczyzna spojrzeli po sobie ze zdumieniem. Takiej reakcji po skrzacie domowym, szczególnie tym skrzacie domowym, się nie spodziewali. Co takiego się stało, że Stworek był zdolny do łez? Harry nachylił się w jego kierunku.  
  
– Stworku, o co chodzi? – spytał tak łagodnie, jak tylko potrafił; nie chciał go w żaden sposób spłoszyć czy naciskać na odpowiedź.  
  
Skrzat niezdarnie otarł łzy pomarszczonymi, kościstymi dłońmi, a potem wysmarkał nos w poszewkę, którą miał aktualnie na sobie. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia. Hermiona pewnie już dawno klęczałaby przy nim i uspokajała go, nie mogąc znieść cierpiącego skrzata. W końcu to ona była założycielką tej swojej wszy.  
  
Wreszcie zaczął mówić:  
  
– Kiedyś pan Regulus był ze Stworkiem w jednym miejscu. I tam był naszyjnik. Pan Regulus kazał go Stworkowi zniszczyć. Stworek nie potrafił tego zrobić. Pan Regulus nie wrócił. – Mówił bardzo nieskładnie, przez co Harry i Syriusz potrzebowali dłuższej chwili na zrozumienie jego opowieści. – Stworek ukrył medalion i trzymał go w szafce, cały czas próbując go zniszczyć.  
  
– Przynieś go – polecił mu Syriusz tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
  
Czekali na skrzata domowego dosłownie kilka chwil, nie odzywając się do siebie ni słowem. Harry już się domyślał, że właśnie będzie miał do czynienia z horkruksem. Prawdopodobnie pierwszym w swoim życiu. Oblizał usta. Kieł bazyliszka spoczywał w sypialni. Najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli zniszczy go od razu po utwierdzeniu się, czym medalion był.  
  
Stworek podał Harry'emu medalion. Potter zauważył węża, więc od razu skojarzył wisior z Salazarem Slytherinem. Najprawdopodobniej słusznie. Przełknął, biorąc przedmiot do ręki za zawieszkę.  
  
Metal był zaskakująco ciepły. Pod palcami czuł, jakby coś w nim pulsowało. Spojrzał na Syriusza, prosząc niemo o odpowiedź, której chrzestny nie mógł mu przecież udzielić.  
  
– Dziękuję ci, Stworku. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Wiem, jak to zniszczyć. Wypełnię wolę twojego Regulusa. – Skinął mu głową, a Stworek padł przed nim na kolana i rozpłakał się raz jeszcze. Syriusz obserwował ich w zdumieniu.  
  
– Dziękuję – wyszeptał skrzat.  
  
– Nie ma sprawy. Tylko nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć – zaznaczył od razu Harry. Nie chciał, żeby skrzat powędrował do czystokrwistej rodziny, a potem opowiedział im o „wielkim czynie”. Bellatrix czy Lucjusz mimo wszystko nie byli jego zbyt wielkimi fanami, nawet jeśli rozwinął zażyłą relację z Draco.  
  
– Tak jest. – Stworek był o wiele spokojniejszy, bardziej radosny, a brzydką, pomarszczoną twarz pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu lat wykrzywił uśmiech. Zniknął, żeby zająć się domem.  
  
Syriusz gwizdnął.  
  
– Wciąż nie wierzę, że udało ci się tak zapanować nad Stworkiem. Nawet mnie nie chciał słuchać, chociaż musiał – przyznał.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
  
– Po prostu jestem bardziej wrażliwy od ciebie – pokazał mu język, po czym podniósł się z fotela. – Chodź. Jeszcze dziś chcę to rozwalić. To zawsze jeden horkruks mniej, prawda? – Mrugnął do Syriusza, zaciskając dłoń na medalionie.  
  
Kiedy wchodził po schodach, Syriusz zrównał się z nim. Minę miał nietęgą; bruzdy na jego twarzy pogłębiły się, czyniąc z niego dojrzałego, obytego człowieka z mroczną przeszłością.  
  
– Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, Harry, o której muszę ci powiedzieć – zaczął cicho.  
  
– Tak? – spytał Potter, oblizując usta. Nerwy przeszły między nimi impulsem. O co tym razem chodziło?  
  
Syriusz pokręcił głową, jakby pozbywał się nieprzyjemnej myśli.  
  
– Nikt, ale to nikt nie może wiedzieć, że wróciłem jako duch. – Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Dobrze?  
  
Harry pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim. Przecież dla swojego ojca chrzestnego zrobiłby wszystko.


	15. PUNKT PRZEGIĘCIA

Gdyby Harry był mugolem, miałby matematykę. Wtedy wiedziałby, czym charakteryzował się punkt przegięcia w funkcji. Ale tak nie było, Harry pozostawał czarodziejem. Nie mógł mieć jakiegokolwiek pojęcia o tym, że jego życie miało się właśnie diametralnie zmienić – tkwił w owym punkcie od chwili, gdy zniszczył horkruks. Syriusz tylko podsycał w nim ogień, wręcz popychał go do powiedzenia Malfoyowi prawdy oraz odsunięcia od siebie Dumbledore'a. Namawiał też chrześniaka do opowiedzenia wszystkiego Remusowi. Tylko jemu Harry miał prawo powiedzieć o obecności Syriusza na Grimmauld Place. I choć więcej osób uwierzyłoby mu w częściowy powrót Blacka, sam nie chciał tego rozgłaszać. Szczególnie teraz, gdy Dumbledore miał wszędzie szpiegów. Były dom Zakonu pozostawał jedynym miejscem, do którego nikt poza Harrym nie miał dostępu.  
  
Potter jadł śniadanie, a Syriusz przyglądał się mu ze zmarszczonym czołem. Harry, wpychając do ust jajka z bekonem, wybełkotał:  
  
– Co teraz?  
  
Syriusz parsknął śmiechem na widok miny chrześniaka, który za wszelką cenę starał się utrzymać śniadanie w buzi, jednocześnie mówiąc. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się uspokoić na tyle, aby odpowiedzieć:  
  
– Nie wiem, Harry. – Westchnął. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, ale nie wiem.  
  
Potter spojrzał w blat, zagryzając wargę. Jeszcze wiele spraw przed nim, a on już czuł się zmęczony. Chciał spokoju. Chciał przyzwolenia na powiedzenie o wszystkim Draco. Chciał zrozumienia przyjaciół. Najwyraźniej zbyt wiele oczekiwał.  
  
Paznokciem rysował po powierzchni stołu, zastanawiając się, skąd właściwie miał wytrzasnąć siły na tę bezustanną walkę. Przecież to nie było wcale proste czy łatwe. Na ciemnym blacie powstała jasna linia rysy, przez co szybko odsunął rękę. Voldemort nie poczeka, aż Harry będzie gotowy stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Musiał znaleźć czym prędzej horkruksy. Sprawę z Ministerstwem jednak musiał zostawić starszym – Dumbledore i inni z pewnością się tym zajmą. Martwił go dalej tylko wilkołak w Zakazanym Lesie, o którym w końcu powinien powiedzieć Lupinowi. Nie, inaczej, Remus pewnie o wszystkim wiedział. Chodziło wyłącznie o sprzeczność w rewelacjach od Hermiony i Draco.  
  
A skoro o smokach mowa... No właśnie, Draco. Harry wpadł po uszy. Wciąż jednak nie określili się, co z tym zrobić. Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu komplikował sprawę. Nie mógł ot tak zacząć z nim... być, jeśli coś takiego miało prawo mieć miejsce. Już nawet nie chodziło o ich przynależność do Gryffindoru oraz Slytherinu, ale o fakt bycia wrogami. Chłopcami. Na Merlina, obaj mieli to samo między nogami! Jak inni by zareagowali, gdyby się dowiedzieli? Harry nie chciał sprawdzać. Objął się rękoma, czując przebiegający przez ciało zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Bał się odrzucenia. I ze strony Draco, i przez przyjaciół. Nie chciał tracić już nikogo...  
  
– Harry?  
  
Głos Syriusza wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Poderwał gwałtownie głowę, po czym poprawił okulary na nosie, które zjechały aż na czubek.  
  
– Tak? – zapytał szybko, koncentrując się na obecnej sytuacji.  
  
Twarz starszego (martwego) czarodzieja była zmarszczona; zmartwienie miał wręcz wypisane na czole.  
  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
  
Pokiwał głową, aby zaraz nią pokręcić w zaprzeczeniu. Nie, nic nie było w porządku! Poderwał się z miejsca, po czym popędził do drzwi. W korytarzu ubrał kurtkę.  
  
– Idę się przewietrzyć – oznajmił Syriuszowi i znikł za drzwiami.  
  
Nie bardzo wiedząc, jak poradzić sobie z Harrym, Syriusz westchnął. Jako duch był związany z Grimmauld Place 12, więc pogoń za nastolatkiem nie miała sensu. Poza tym na niewiele by się to zdało – przecież nie mógł go zatrzymać bez możliwości fizycznego dotknięcia, zwykłego złapania za ramię czy objęcia. Potrząsnął głową.  
  
– James, idioto, pomóż mi! – wyszeptał z goryczą w przestrzeń.  
  
Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, która zaraz została przerwana narzekaniami obrazu matki.  
  
***  
  
Nadszedł dzień, na który wszyscy czekali. Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Czas radości, miłości i prezentów. Harry Potter, bohater i zbawca czarodziejskiego świata, spędzał ją w ogromnym, zakurzonym domu sam na sam z duchem swojego chrzestnego. Nie oczekiwał właściwie niczego. Chciał zwyczajnie trafić na trop jednego z horkruksów. Im szybciej się ich pozbędzie, tym lepiej dla niego.  
  
Siedział w bibliotece, czytając o horkruksach – może w ten sposób mógłby je znaleźć? Znał Voldemorta najlepiej ze wszystkich, w końcu potrafił wejść Czarnemu Panu do głowy. Co właściwie czarnoksiężnik uczyniłby horkruksem? Gdzie by go schował? Harry jęknął z rezygnacją, zamykając starą księgę. Zatopił się głębiej w fotelu.  
Jak mam dalej próbować to rozgryźć?, myślał. Potrzebował Hermiony. To ona była świetna w tego typu zagadkach, nie on.  
  
Rozejrzał się po sporej bibliotece, zapewne kolekcjonowanej i uzupełnianej przez wiele pokoleń rodu, jakby szukał inspiracji. Horkruksy nie mogły po prostu leżeć na ulicy. To gdzie?  
  
Gdzie Voldemort mógłby...  
  
Przełknął ciężko. Chyba właśnie znalazł odpowiedź. Hogwart. On musiał tam być. Choć jeden z nich. Przecież każdy wiedział, jaką obsesję na punkcie szkoły miał czarnoksiężnik. Harry przeczesał palcami sterczące włosy.  
  
– Teraz to ma sens – mruknął do siebie. Nie żałował bycia poza szkołą, chociaż... niecierpliwił się. Postanowił zatem wrócić od razu po świętach.  
  
Spokój oraz rozmyślania przerwało mu nagłe pojawienie się Syriusza, który po prostu przeniknął przez ścianę.  
  
– Dostałeś sowę. Czeka na otwarcie okna w twojej sypialni – poinformował go Syriusz.  
  
Harry podziękował mu skinieniem, a następnie wstał, żeby odebrać list.  
  
Nakarmił sowę przysmakiem; zahuczała z zadowoleniem i odleciała w swoją stronę, zostawiając go z listem w ręce. Harry nie przyjrzał się ptakowi zbyt dokładnie, lecz już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, iż dbano o nią. Stanowiła też jakiś rzadko gatunek – wcześniej takiej nie widział u swoich kolegów czy przyjaciół.  
Usiadł na posłanym łóżku i otworzył list, rozerwawszy kopertę.  
  
_Drogi Harry!_  
  
_Źle się dzieje w magicznym świecie. Podsłuchałem rozmowę ojca ze Snape'em – podobno Czarny Pan planuje dalsze wyciąganie macek w głąb Ministerstwa. Zakazany Las jest coraz gorszym miejscem. I to wszystko pod nosem tego szalonego starca, Dumbledore'a._  
  
_Nie mogę zbyt wiele napisać. Spotkajmy się drugiego dnia świąt na Picadilly w niemagicznym Londynie. Nie chcę ryzykować rozpoznania. Sam rozumiesz._  
  
_Obyś chociaż ty miał dla mnie lepsze wieści._  
  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  
Nie. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nie wiedział jednak, że będzie aż tak źle. Odkąd w zeszłym roku szkolnym Prorok wypisał stek bzdur na temat wydarzeń w Ministerstwie, nie czytał go. Stąd jego brak świadomości. Draco jako Śmierciożerca był – chcąc, nie chcąc – użyteczny. Pozwalało to im obu na dokładniejsze poznanie pewnych spraw. Szczególnie tych istotnych.  
  
Dlaczego jednak chciał się spotkać? Co było aż tak ważne, aby ryzykować rozmową w cztery oczy? I to poza szkołą? Harry nie był właściwie pewny, czy chciał znać odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Podciągnął nogi pod brodę, a następnie owinął je ramionami. List Draco, zamiast choć trochę ukoić jego nerwy (przecież miał się dowiedzieć co nieco o najnowszych informacjach), tylko bardziej go zaniepokoił.  
  
Zgniótł list, po czym spalił go machnięciem różdżki. Tak było bezpieczniej. Teraz miał pewność, że nie wpadnie on w niepowołane ręce. Nawet jeśli dostanie się listu w łapy nieodpowiednich ludzi graniczyło z cudem, nie zamierzał kusić losu, który wielokrotnie pokazał mu, że często dzieją się rzeczy, o jakich nikt nie pomyślał. Przecież nie walczył z Voldemortem i jego sługusami co roku dla zabawy.  
  
Położył się na łóżku, założywszy ręce za głową. Westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy. Z dnia na dzień problemy wydawały się mu rosnąć, piętrzyć. Chciałby mieć możliwość ominięcia tego wszystkiego. Jakoś. Byle tylko.  
  
Czuł ogromne zmęczenie.  
  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Nie był też świadom obecności Syriusza – Black martwił się o chrześniaka jak nigdy. Któż mógł się jednak temu dziwić? Harry ledwo stał na nogach przez ciężar zrzucony na jego barki. Jakby tego było mało, zadurzył się w Malfoyu. To było od razu po nim widać; oczy mu błyszczały, ciągle się zadręczał młodzieńczymi myślami pełnymi uczuć. Syriusz uśmiechnął się delikatnie. James byłby z niego cholernie dumny. Nawet jeśli nie od razu zaakceptowałby fakt uczuć Harry'ego do Draco Malfoya.  
  
***  
  
Pierwszego dnia świąt odpakował prezenty od państwa Weasley, Rona i Hermiony. Jak zwykle dostał sweter, domowe wypieki, a od swoich przyjaciół książki o quidditchu. Uśmiechnął się, lecz wciąż wyglądał markotnie – nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim, ale brak prezentu od Draco smucił go. Sam wysłał mu srebrne spinki do mankietów przedstawiające splecione w uścisku węże. Miał nadzieję, że nie był to zbyt bezpośrednie i niegrzeczne z jego strony.  
  
Syriusz od razu wiedział, że coś było nie tak.  
  
Harry nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Cały dzień nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, wyczekując tylko i wyłącznie spotkania z młodym Malfoyem. Chodził po domu, błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach.  
  
To tylko Malfoy, wmawiał sobie, co raz przyłapując się na obgryzaniu skórek przez nerwy. Nic strasznego. Nie wysłał ci nic, bo nie chciał ryzykować, ty się za to pospieszyłeś. Głupi jesteś. Nie ma co się stresować. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Już jutro za to się zobaczycie, więc będziesz mógł wybadać, czy prezent był chociaż trafiony.  
  
Niespecjalnie wierzył własnym słowom. Jakoś nie potrafił się do tego wszystkiego przekonać.  
  
Syriusz, po kolejnej – nieudanej oczywiście – próbie nawiązania kontaktu z chrześniakiem, w końcu nie wytrzymał:  
  
– Mógłbyś wreszcie zamienić ze mną choć kilka słów?! – Ostry ton głosu ducha przywołał chłopca do porządku; spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja z przestrachem. – Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, Harry, ale nie mogę, kiedy się przede mną zamykasz! – dodał pospiesznie, starając się uspokoić. Krzykiem nie był w stanie niczego załatwić.  
  
Potter oblizał usta, drapiąc się jednocześnie po policzku. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, jakby był dzieckiem, które przeskrobało sobie u rodziców. Odwrócił wzrok.  
  
– Przepraszam, Syriuszu – wymamrotał. – Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – Przełknął ciężko, na poczekaniu wymyślając wymówkę. – Chodzi o to wszystko, co mam teraz na głowie. Horkruksy, Dumbledore, Voldemort...  
  
Black zmiękł. Rysy twarzy od razu złagodniały, a na usta wkradł się uśmiech. Harry odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, ciesząc się, że tym razem kłamstwo przeszło. Miał jednak świadomość pewnego istotnego faktu – następnym razem tak łatwo nie zbędzie ojca chrzestnego.  
  
Harry zagryzł wargę, po czym pokiwał na odchodne głową.  
  
Udał się do piwnicy domu, jakby miał tam znaleźć złoty środek na wszystkie swoje problemy. Nie liczył na to – pamiętał jednak z jednej ksiąg, iż stare, czystokrwiste rody często miały swoje tajne pomieszczenia pod domostwami. Liczył na znalezienie tego samego.  
  
Nie miał właściwie pojęcia, że to był jego punkt przegięcia.  
  
***  
  
W piwnicy spędził długie godziny, kombinując, czy miał rację z tajemnym pokojem. Zakładał, że potrzebował specjalnego zaklęcia czy kombinacji stuknięć, a wydedukowanie tego nie było proste.  
  
Podskoczył, gdy pojawił się przed nim Syriusz; mocno skupiony na zadaniu, nie rozglądał się.  
  
– Tu, tu i tu, a potem _porteo_ – powiedział.  
  
Harry spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego ze zdumieniem. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Mogłeś od razu zapytać.  
  
Harry zaczerwienił się po uszy, po czym skinął głową. Czuł się bardzo głupio, bo przecież Syriusz mieszkał w tym domu od małego. Gdyby nie brak pomyślunku, już dawno mógłby grzebać w prywatnych rzeczach rodu Black, o których zapewne nie powinno wiedzieć Ministerstwo.  
  
Postukał różdżką we wskazane cegiełki, aby następnie wymówić zaklęcie.  
  
Ściana przesuwała się w dwie strony, tworząc przejście. Cegły wydawały się kurczyć, aby zmieścić taką samą ich ilość na mniejszej powierzchni. Harry przełknął. Czuł w trzewiach, że robi coś niewłaściwego, że będzie tego żałował, lecz nic z tego nie mogło go powstrzymać. Miał przecież dwóch potężnych czarodziejów dyszących mu w kark. Nie mógł się wahać.  
  
Przestąpił próg, od razu czując woń rozkładu. W powietrzu unosiło się sporo kurzu, a jego gruba warstwa pokrywała wszystkie meble i powierzchnie dostępne w pomieszczeniu. Mimo to jego uwagę przykuły księgi. Stare, oprawione w skórę magicznych zwierząt księgi. Zbliżył się do nich ostrożnie.  
  
Wyciągnął po jedną rękę. Syriusz powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili, krzycząc:  
  
– Harry, nie!


	16. BILET W JEDNĄ STRONĘ

Harry odetchnął. Pokiwał Syriuszowi w podziękowaniu głową – gdyby nie on, zapewne leżałby już martwy na podłodze. Zastanowił się, jak powinien przeczytać księgi. Czy chrzestny by mu na to pozwolił? Postanowił zaryzykować.  
  
– Jak czytać te księgi?  
  
Syriusz, choć duch, zbladł, co nadało mu wyglądu bardziej upiora. Harry przełknął, już żałując, że w ogóle ośmielił się zapytać. Zapewne zaraz usłyszy miliony tyrad na temat najczarniejszej z magii, o skutkach obcowania z nią oraz własnej głupocie.  
  
Nie chciał przecież stać się kimś takim jak Voldemort, ani trochę. Chciał jedynie zagłębiać wiedzę oraz zaspokoić ciekawość. Nie miał zamiaru wykorzystywać tego przeciwko komukolwiek, używać czarów. Już teraz wiedział, jak czuła się Hermiona w otoczeniu książek, które tak bardzo chciała przeczytać.  
  
– Jest tylko jeden sposób – powiedział Syriusz cicho, jakby czytał Harry'emu w myślach. – W kredensie, w górnej szufladzie, zwinięty w aksamit leży srebrny nóż z grawerem. Wyjmij go.  
  
Spełnił polecenie Syriusza bez szemrania, czując coraz większą ekscytację. Naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić. Już zaraz będzie mógł to zrobić. Przełknął ciężko, otwierając szufladę, a potem wyjmując połyskujący sztylet. Wydawało mu się, że wokół ostrza krążyła szkarłatna poświata, lecz po mrugnięciu zniknęła.  
  
– Natnij dłoń. Potem możesz dotykać większości ksiąg. Rana musi zostać otwarta na czas czytania. Tych – wskazał na rząd opasłych tomów zabezpieczonych łańcuchem – nie ruszaj. Kiedyś zdradzę ci sekret, ale... Wystarczy już. – Odwrócił zmieszany wzrok, jakby coś przeskrobał. Harry jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, zbyt zajęty przecinaniem skóry dłoni. – Zawołaj, jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebował.  
  
– Dziękuję, Syriuszu – odparł cicho Harry.  
  
Duch oddalił się, znikając za ścianą.  
  
Teraz mógł spokojnie poznawać tajniki zapewne najmroczniejszej, najgroźniejszej magii. Hermiona dałaby się pokroić za taką wiedzę z równą żarliwością co Voldemort. Tego Harry był bardziej niż pewien.  
  
Otworzył pierwszą z ksiąg, czując buchającą z niej mroczną magię. Przełknął. Książka pożerała wraz z krwią jego moc magiczną, co odbierał jak szczypanie. Skrzywił się, lecz nie puścił tomu. Z zaciekawioną miną śledził kolejne wersy starannie pisanego tekstu o sztukach dawno zapomnianych. Pierwszy rozdział poświęcony był kontroli istot nadnaturalnych. Zagryzł wargę. Kontrola była pełna, nawet przemiany wilkołaków nie szły zgodnie z cyklem lunarnym.  
  
Wampiry nie kontrolowały swego pragnienia. Chochliki były bardziej złośliwe. Nawet bazyliszek, potężna istota słuchająca potomka samego Salazara Slytherina lub wężoustego – z tego, co wyczytał, wynikało, iż bazyliszki miały kilka linii rodowych – był bezradny wobec opisanych klątw. Harry'ego to przeraziło. Potem dopiero sobie uświadomił, że przecież w Zakazanym Lesie grasuje jakiś potwór. Wilkołak. Voldemort musiał znać te czary i je opanować.  
  
Na Merlina, to stawiało wszystko w zupełnie innym świetle.  
  
Czytał dalej, aż poczuł, że księga staje się jakby cięższa. Wręcz wciskała jego dłoń w dół, miażdżąc swoją siłą. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że musi pilnować nacięcia. Zrobił nowe pół cala od poprzedniego. Wrażenie zniknęło.  
  
Skończył rozdział trzeci, a w głowie mu wirowało. Musiał przemyśleć wszystkie nowe informacje i, przede wszystkim, zjeść. Umierał z głodu. Nawet nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził w piwnicy, zaś rozdziały były obszerne, ponieważ dokładnie opisane. Posprzątał po sobie, odłożywszy wszystkie przedmioty na swoje miejsca, po czym wyszedł z piwnicy na piętro. Od razu skierował się do kuchni i zawołał Stworka. Poprosił go o coś sycącego.  
  
Skrzat dosyć niechętnie zabrał się za gotowanie, a Harry pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Książka, jak przypuszczał, była przepełniona okrucieństwem. Co jeszcze kryła podziemna biblioteka? Jakie tajemnice skrywała? Chciałaby znać odpowiedź. Wtedy łatwiej byłoby mi przemyśleć następny ruch. Ścisnął nasadę nosa. Przede wszystkim cała wiedzę powinien zostawić dla siebie; Ron i Hermiona nie pochwaliliby jego poczynań.  
  
Stworek postawił przed Harrym talerz pełen parującego jedzenia. Smażone ziemniaki z udkami kurczaka pachniały wspaniale. Aż mu w brzuchu zaburczało.  
Nie zauważył przyglądającego się mu ducha.  
  
Syriusz stał przy drzwiach do kuchni, obserwując chrześniaka z nietęgą miną. Obawiał się skutków czytania ksiąg przez Harry'ego. A co, jeśli właśnie otwierał przed nim klucz do czarnej magii, która go pochłonie? Oczywiście, uważał chłopaka za inteligentnego i dobrego człowieka, lecz... Nie tacy stawali się czarnoksiężnikami. Nie chciał być winien jego przejścia na stronę ciemności. James zabiłby go w zaświatach za taki występek.  
  
Harry jadł powoli, delektując się smakiem. Choć Stworek nie był najprzyjemniejszym skrzatem domowym, miał talent do przygotowywanych potraw. Po zjedzeniu porcji, poprosił o dokładkę. Musiał mieć więcej. Obiad mógł równać się z ucztami przygotowywanymi w Hogwarcie.  
  
– Harry?  
  
Aż podskoczył w miejscu, gdy usłyszał głos Syriusza; kiedy chrzestny zdążył się tu pojawić?  
  
– Tak? – zapytał, odkładając widelec.  
  
– Jesteś pewien, że czytanie tych ksiąg to dobry pomysł? – Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać ukłuć niepokoju. Nie powinien był zdradzać sekretu. Cały czas wyrzucał sobie własną pochopność.  
  
Harry bez słowa pokiwał głową. Zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego w ogóle do tego nawiązywał? Wszystkie informacje były istotne. Teraz, gdy był młody, a jego mózg chłonął wiedzę niczym gąbka, musiał wykorzystać wszystko, co tylko miał w zasięgu. Czemu więc Syriusz się martwił? O co? Bal się, że poda sobie z Voldemortem rękę? Przecież Voldemort był winny śmierci jego rodziców! Harry nie byłby w stanie stanąć po stronie najpodlejszego człowieka ich czasów.  
  
– Jutro widzę się z Draco – zmienił temat.  
  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, uspokajając myśli.  
  
– Nie jest ci źle, że nie spędzasz świąt w gronie rodzinnym? – zapytał.  
  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
  
– Ty jesteś moją rodziną – stwierdził. Syriusz aż uśmiechnął się szerzej. Gdyby mógł, zapłakałby ze szczęścia, choć wielu uznałoby to za niemęskie. – Poza tym mam dużo na głowie – przyznał Harry. – Nie chcę na razie odrywać się od tego, co musi być zrobione. I tak jest ciężko. Jeszcze wiele świąt przede mną, więc te mogą sobie pójść w niepamięć.  
Syriusz raczej nie spodziewał się tak dorosłej, dojrzałej odpowiedzi z jego strony. Harry naprawdę zdawał sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę. Tym bardziej czuł dumę, ponieważ miał kolejny dowód na to, że słusznie bronił go przed tymi, którzy uznali go za dzieciaka. Harry taki nie był. Nie był Jamesem. Zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał Lily. To jego matka czuwała nad ojcem, nie odwrotnie.  
  
Posłał Harry’emu uśmiech. Uwielbiał, gdy chrześniak tak pozytywnie go zaskakiwał.  
  
Harry przeciągnął się.  
  
– Chyba utnę sobie drzemkę. Obudź mnie w okolicach kolacji. Muszę jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać – poinformował Syriusza, aby zaraz opuścić kuchnię.  
  
Czuł się ociężały. Pytania ojca chrzestnego zbijały go z pantałyku, chociaż nie dał sobie niczego po sobie poznać. Oczywiście, że chciałby spędzać święta z rodziną. Nie powiedziałby tego na głos, lecz... marzył o spędzeniu ich w otoczeniu Malfoyów. Może i Lucjusz z Narcyzą nie byli najprzyjemniejszym towarzystwem, ale to Draco tkwił w jego myślach, uparcie trzymając się każdego słowa, nawet najbardziej błahego, odmawiając wyjścia z głowy. Harry był nieco zmęczony własną osobą. Męczyły go uczucia do Draco, oddalenie od przyjaciół, misja od Dumbledore’a, wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy. Nie chciał tego wszystkiego, szczerze powiedziawszy, lecz co właściwie mu pozostawało? Nie mógł przecież odmówić komukolwiek. Liczył po cichu, że jutro się odpręży. Może i brzmiało to dziwnie, patrząc na umówione na jutrzejszy dzień spotkanie, lecz... tak. Odpocznie. Właśnie przy Draco. Czuł się bardzo swobodnie przy młodym Malfoyu.  
  
Zastanowił się, czy powinien poinformować Remusa o informacjach wyczytanych z ksiąg. Czy Hogwart był bezpiecznym miejscem do rozmowy? Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek – szczególnie Dumbledore – wiedział o tym drobnym sekrecie. Nie chciał też zdradzać informacji na temat obecności Syriusza.  
  
Z drugiej strony... Przecież już rozmawiał z Remusem szczerze. O Draco chociażby. I było to w murach szkoły. Albo była to nieistotna dla dyrektora informacja, albo nawet jego macki miały ograniczony zasięg. Zastanowił się. Czyżby nie usunął wtedy zagrożenia z Zakazanego Lasu, gdyby wiedział, z czym się mierzył? Harry pokiwał głową, odpowiadając samemu sobie.  
  
Rzucił się na łóżko tak, jak stał. Nie miał sił ściągać ubrań. Zabrał ich trochę, więc nie będzie to problemem, jeśli te się wygniotą i przepocą. Nie powinien się właściwie tym przejmować, szczerze mówiąc. Miał już naprawdę dość zmartwień na głowie.  
Zasnął bardzo szybko.  
  
***  
  
Kolację zjadł w łóżku. Składały się na nią trzy kanapki z serem oraz kubek herbaty. Wystarczyło mu to.  
  
Poszedł wziąć prysznic. Przy okazji mógł przebrać się w piżamę. Stojąc pod ciepłym strumieniem, zastanawiał się, jak będzie z jutrem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż wreszcie zobaczy Draco, może nawet dostanie kolejną szansę na pocałowanie go? Z drugiej strony martwił się, że się wygłupił, dając mu dość drogi prezent. Nawet nie wiedział, czy Draco był zadowolony!  
  
Ach, był bliski krzyczenia z nerwów!  
  
Dlaczego i właściwie kiedy jego życie się tak niesamowicie pokomplikowało? Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu spraw, szczerze mówiąc. Nigdy nie mógł narzekać na nudę, lecz ostatnimi czasy nie miał nawet chwili dla siebie. Cieszył się, że chociaż podczas spotkań z Draco mógł usiąść, porozmawiać, wyrzucić z siebie niechciane myśli. Bez niepotrzebnego zamartwiania się. Wreszcie miał kogoś, kogo ocena się nie liczyła. Inaczej – liczyła, ale zważał na słowa. Wiedział, jak potrafią boleć. Obaj to wiedzieli.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie smutno, opierając czołem o zimne kafelki. Najwidoczniej mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż mogliby przypuszczać.


	17. CHATKA

Rano nie mógł wysiedzieć z nerwów. Już chciał dotrzeć na West End, już chciał usiąść w zacienionym miejscu z Draco. Tęsknił za nim, choć nie powiedziałby tego na głos. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do swojego odbicia. Syriusz aktualnie wykłócał się o coś gorączkowo ze Stworkiem, więc Harry miał nieco czasu dla siebie. Chciał wyglądać lepiej niż dobrze. Poprawił koszulę, zaciągając ją w dół. Musiał sobie co chwila przypominać, że nie idą na żadną randkę. Z drugiej strony, nikt mu przecież nie zabroni wyglądać schludnie i elegancko.  
  
Uświadomił sobie, że między nimi do niczego nie doszło, jeśli nie liczyć nocy, której to Draco wrócił w opłakanym stanie od Voldemorta. Harry czekał na niego w Pokoju Życzeń. I choć poszedł spać, obudziło go już odsunięcie przez Draco kołdry. Cieszył się, że wrócił. Teraz cieszył się, że znów będzie mógł go zobaczyć.  
  
Zszedł do kuchni, żeby wypić resztkę herbaty, która została mu ze śniadania. Dzisiejszego dnia postanowił się nie przejmować niczym. Chciał skupić się wyłącznie na obecności Draco, chociaż nie spotykali się, aby poplotkować. Zmarszczył czoło. Czy naprawdę odpowiedzialność musiała dopadać go wszędzie? W każdym aspekcie jego życia? Nie mógł uciec nawet na chwilę, bo zaraz myśli wracały do tego, co było powodem jego problemu.  
  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie miał co się zastanawiać, skoro jeszcze nie wiedział, z czym przyjdzie mu się mierzyć. Martwienie się na zapas nie było zbyt dobrym posunięciem. Już zdążył się tego nauczyć.  
  
– Wychodzę – rzucił do Syriusza, który wyglądał na obrażonego.  
  
Chrzestny, burcząc pod adresem Stworka, pokiwał mu głową na pożegnanie.  
  
***  
  
Zauważył jasną czuprynę stojącą na cokole. Sławna rzeźba aniołka wybijała się ponad tłum, lecz tak platynowych, idealnych włosów nie miał nikt. Bez trudu znalazł tego, za którym tęsknił. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, przyspieszając kroku. Chciał już znaleźć się przy Draco. Przy nim czuł się bezpieczny, spokojny.  
  
Przepchał się przez tłum, po czym złapał chłopca za ramię. Draco natychmiast się odwrócił. Na jego twarzy malowała się ulga pomieszana z radością. Uścisnęli się krótko, aby zaraz błyskawicznie wycofać – nie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać wśród mugoli. Poza tym istniało ryzyko, że ktoś ich rozpozna, a potem doniesie odpowiednim czarodziejom. Nie byli na tyle głupi aby sobie pozwolić na tak ogromne ryzyko.  
  
Ruszyli w stronę jednej z kilku ulic. Harry nie orientował się zbyt dobrze w londyńskim chaosie, lecz najwidoczniej Draco był w swoim żywiole. Musieli wyłącznie uważać, aby nikogo nie podeptać i nie wejść w zamieniony w błoto śnieg. Co kilka chwil rozglądali się, upewniając, iż na pewno nie byli śledzeni.  
  
– O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał Harry półgębkiem, gdy powoli zwalniali kroku.  
  
Draco mu nie odpowiedział, niemal niezauważalnie kręcąc głową. Jeszcze nie tutaj? Gdzie w takim razie mieli swobodnie rozmawiać? Chyba dobrze byłoby wtopić się w tłum, nie wyróżniać? Jeśli oczywiście było to dla nich możliwe.  
  
Nagle Harry poczuł, jak Draco popycha go w kierunku niewidocznego zaułka. Śmierdziało uryną i sfermentowanym alkoholem, lecz niedługo mogli marszczyć nosy – Draco prawie że od razu teleportował ich w inne miejsce.  
  
Harry upadł, brudząc spodnie i kurtkę.  
  
– Od kiedy umiesz się teleportować? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. – Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?  
  
Draco uśmiechnął sie szeroko.  
  
– Nie tylko ty masz sekrety, Harry. – Mrugnął do drugiego chłopca, zawadiacko się uśmiechając. Harry przyjął takie wyjaśnienie, nie drążąc tematu. – Witaj w moich skromnych progach.  
  
Harry wstał i przyjrzał się domostwu. Było małe, dwupiętrowe. Dosyć wąskie, nieco kanciaste. Nie tego się spodziewał po siedzibie Malfoyów, szczerze powiedziawszy. Dom wyglądał bardziej na chatkę. Spadzisty dach częściowo przysłaniały zadbane drzewka, a werandę osłaniały krzewy pełne wiecznie kwitnących kwiatów. To był raczej dom z marzeń pani Weasley, nie Malfoyów.  
  
– Co? – zapytał głupio Harry, patrząc niepewnie na domek.  
  
Draco przewrócił oczyma.  
  
– To moja prywatna siedziba. Rzadko tu zaglądam. – Wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Idziesz? – spytał, obejrzawszy się za ramię.  
  
Harry naprędce go dogonił, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Draco miał własny dom. I to nie jedyny, jak wynikało z jego słów. Pewnie główną siedzibą Malfoyów pozostawała posiadłość, jak przypuszczał.  
  
Draco otworzył drzwi zaklęciem.  
  
Dom w środku był jasny, skromnie umeblowany. Wchodziło się prosto do holu, z którego można było dostać się albo do salonu z aneksem kuchennym, albo na piętro. Wszystkie pomieszczenia uposażone zostały wyłącznie w niezbędne przedmioty. Brakowało temu jakiejś prywatności, nadawało pokojom charakter ascetyczny czy pustelniczy. Było to całkowicie niepodobne do Draco Malfoya, jakiego znał Harry. Spodziewał się raczej przepychu, kunsztowności, włożonych w wystrój niezliczonych ilości galeonów. To było miłe zaskoczenie.  
  
Poszli do salonu. Harry usiadł na kanapie, a Draco jeszcze podszedł do barku. Przeniósł na stół karafkę z Ognistą, dwie dopasowane szklanki z zestawu i małe pudełeczko zawinięte w srebrny papier. Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego wręcz ze wstydem, zaraz odwracając wzrok.  
  
Harry otworzył pudełeczko w czasie, gdy Draco siadał obok niego. Byli na tyle blisko, aby obaj mogli poczuć dziwne napięcie między ciałami, lecz na tyle daleko, by się nie dotykać. Harry przełknął ciężko, drżącymi dłońmi unosząc pokrywkę. Aż za bardzo czuł bliskość Draco, co nie pomagało w skupieniu się.  
  
W środku był srebrny medalik, starannie wyżłobiony. Przedstawiał węża oplecionego na różdżce. Harry uśmiechnął się, czując serce w gardle. Był szczęśliwy. Draco nie zapomniał. Specjalnie czekał. Oblizał szybko usta, starając się zamaskować nerwy.  
  
– _Pasowałbyś do Slytherinu_. – Słowa Draco znów do niego wróciły.  
  
– Dziękuję. Jest piękny – powiedział cicho.  
  
Posłał Draco nieśmiały uśmiech, zaraz prosząc go o pomoc w zapięciu medalika na szyi. Delikatny łańcuszek z zawieszką idealnie wkomponował się w zagłębienie pod grdyką. Zmierzwił włosy, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękoma. Czuł się nieco skrępowany.  
  
– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Sam wybierałem – oświadczył z dumą Draco.  
  
– A zapinki?  
  
Wtedy Draco prychnął, po czym uderzył go mało delikatnie w ramię.  
  
– Ty idioto! Co ci mówiłem o wysyłaniu listów?! – warknął na niego, mrużąc oczy. Harry uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc. – Czarny Pan prawie przechwycił twój list! Doszedł chwilę po jego wyjściu! Wiesz, ile ryzykowałeś, robiąc coś tak głupiego?! – strofował go, gestykulując żywiołowo. Miał czasem wrażenie, że Harry gdzieś posiał mózg.  
  
Skurczył się w sobie i spojrzał na Draco.  
  
– Przepraszam – wymamrotał.  
  
Draco westchnął.  
  
– Nieważne – mruknął, po czym za pomocą różdżki napełnił obie szklanki Ognistą Whisky. Potrzebował się napić, żeby przekazać nowe informacje na temat Voldemorta. Upił łyk, zaraz oblizując wargi. – Czarny Pan jest podenerwowany. Coś się wydarzyło w ciągu tych kilku dni. Wydaje się być zaniepokojony, jeśli mam być szczery. Wydaje dziwne rozkazy Śmierciożercom.  
  
Harry szybko połączył fakty.  
  
– Macie czegoś pilnować? Coś przenieść z jednego miejsca do drugiego? – zapytał, sięgając po swoją szklankę.  
  
Draco uniósł brwi.  
  
– Skąd wiedziałeś?  
  
– Nie jest to na razie istotne – powiedział spokojnie. Nie powinien przelewać na Draco zbyt wielu informacji. Może i Snape nauczył go oklumencji całkiem nieźle, jednak Harry wolał dmuchać na zimne i nie powierzać mu pewnych sekretów. Ufał mu, lecz wiedział jednocześnie, jaki był Voldemort. Jeśli zechce, wyciągnie z Draco wiele cennych informacji, których mieć nie powinien. To zdecydowanie utrudniłoby pewne sprawy. – Powiedz mi, proszę, co macie chronić. To jest teraz ważne – podkreślił.  
  
Draco przewrócił oczyma. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś jawnie miał przed nim tajemnice. Niewypowiedziane sekrety nie były takim problemem, sam miał kilka, lecz teraz sprawa była inna. Chodziło o dobro ogółu. Zgodził się jednak nie naciskać.  
  
– Jedno miała zabrać Bellatriks do swojej skrytki w Banku Gringotta. Jeden mam odnaleźć w Pokoju Życzeń. I trzyma bardzo blisko siebie Nagini. Nigdy nie spuszczał jej z oka, lecz teraz stało się to obsesyjne.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
  
– Nawet nie wiem, jak ci dziękować... – powiedział, popijając alkohol.  
  
Draco poszedł jego śladem, po czym powiedział ostrożnie:  
  
– Ja chyba wiem...  
  
Nachylił się w jego stronę, jednocześnie przymykając oczy. Uchylił usta, przez co ciepły oddech otulił twarz Harry’ego.. Bezwiednie zbliżyli się do siebie, aby następnie pocałować.  
  
Delikatność i czułość szybko przerodziła się w dzikość i namiętność. Harry splótł palce na karku Draco, a potem usiadł mu na kolanach. Malfoy nie pozostał bierny, więc rękoma objął ciało drugiego chłopca; dłońmi wodził po plecach Harry’ego, czując poruszające się mięśnie. Powoli zaczynało im brakować oddechu. To było ich pierwsze od dawna zbliżenie.  
  
Harry czuł swoje uczucia, które wlewał w pocałunek. Bał się odrzucenia, lecz najwidoczniej Draco akceptował go takim, jakim był. Nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle domyślał się, jakim uczuciem Harry go darzył, lecz jednocześnie nie chciał tego sprawdzać. Było mu dobrze z obecnym stanem rzeczy, gdy między nimi wisiało parę niewypowiedzianych słów.  
  
Nie wiedział, nie mógł po prostu wiedzieć, że Draco zaczął kwestionować własne uczucia. Kim byli? Dla siebie? Czy ich relacja zmierzała w odpowiednim kierunku? Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że z jednej strony szli w kierunku przyjaciół i partnerów do rozwiązywania problemów (jak robili teraz z Czarnym Panem), zaś z drugiej to już druga sytuacja, gdy się całowali. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie mogli się zdecydować.  
  
Odsunęli się od siebie; obaj dyszeli, zarumienieni, uśmiechający się z zawstydzeniem. Harry wciąż siedział na kolanach Draco, nie majac najmniejszej ochoty ruszyć się z nich. Przeczesał palcami jasne włosy, zachwycając się ich miękkością i delikatnością. Przygryzł dolną wargę.  
  
– Podasz mi Ognistą? – zapytał Draco, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Harry’ego.  
  
Pokiwał głową, po czym spełnił prośbę. Kiedy ich palce się zetknęły, przeszedł go prąd, więc cofnął rękę, wypuszczając naczynie z alkoholem. Draco nie zdążył go chwycić, przez co zabrudzili kanapę obitą zamszem, a szklanka spadła i się potłukła.  
  
– Przepraszam! – jęknął Harry, zeskakując z kolan Draco. Wyciągnął różdżkę. – _Chłoszczyść! Reparo!_  
  
W błyskawicznym tempie naprawił swój błąd. Spojrzał na Draco, już spokojniejszy, że ostatecznie udało mu się ogarnąć bałagan. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a chłopiec wybuchł śmiechem. Harry uniósł brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Poza tym chyba nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Draco się tak śmiał. Szczerze, głośno, całkowicie nieskrępowany obecnością drugiej osoby.  
  
– Żebyś ty widział swoją minę! – chichotał, powoli się uspokajając. – Wyglądałeś, jakbym zaraz miał cię udusić gołymi rękoma za głupią szklankę.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się sztucznie, ukrywając zdenerwowanie. Draco nie musiał wiedzieć, że to przez Dursleyów. Wiedział o nich, co musiał, nic ponadto. Mugole, którzy nie przepadali za magią. Wystarczyło. Nie musiał wysłuchiwać historii o tych wszystkich razach, jakie dostał od wuja Vernona, o wrzaskach ciotki Petunii, gdy przypalił bekon, o ulubionych zabawach Dudleya polegających na dręczeniu Harry’ego.  
  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy im przeszło. Nawet w ciszy czuli się ze sobą dobrze. Harry przekrzywił głowę.  
  
– Wesołych Świąt, Draco – powiedział. Miał nadzieję, że takie były.  
  
– Wesołych Świąt, Harry – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Usta Draco wygięły się w szerokim, aczkolwiek czułym uśmiechu. A może wyimaginował sobie tę czułość?  
  
– Masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia?  
  
– Zjem wszystko.  
  
– Nawet zwyczajną jajecznicę?  
  
– Nawet. Tylko nie wiem, czy są jajka, szczerze mówiąc. – Podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. – Cała kuchnia twoja. Ja się nie wtrącam – uniósł ręce.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się krótko, aby zaraz przejść do aneksu.  
  
Wynalazł właściwie niewiele. Trochę chleba, resztka oleju i bekon. Fantastycznie. O, znalazły się nawet dwa jajka. Zbyt mało na jajecznicę, ale wystarczająco, aby obtoczyć w nich chleb, a potem wrzucić na patelnię wraz z bekonem. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Miał nadzieję, że Draco nie wzgardzi tak skromnym posiłkiem. Chociaż coraz bardziej przekonywał się, jakim kłamcą Malfoy był. Ukrywał wrażliwe wnętrze pod powłoką egoistycznego dupka. Chwalił się bogactwem, którego szczerze nie chciał. Harry uśmiechnął się. Cieszył go fakt, iż tak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli.  
  
Wreszcie posiłek był gotowy. Podał sześć kromek chleba z bekonem na dużym talerzu. Postawił jedzenie na stole przed sofą, na której wygodnie półleżał Draco.  
  
– Smacznego.  
  
Draco zabrał się za spróbowanie przygotowanego chleba, po czym pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
  
– Hej, to jest naprawdę dobre! – zachwycił się. Posłał Harry’emu pełne podziwu spojrzenie, cały czas wsuwając do ust kolejne kęsy. Ledwo przegryzł jeden, już brał drugi. – Nie wiem, kto cię tego nauczył, ale podziękuj mu ode mnie.  
  
Harry usiadł przy nogach Draco.  
  
– Sam się nauczyłem – przyznał, samemu biorąc kromkę.  
  
– To dobrze – rzucił Draco. – Bo wiesz, jak cię poślubię, nie mogę się wstydzić, że moja żona nie umie gotować – zażartował, nawiązując do ich dawnej rozmowy z Pokoju Życzeń.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
  
– I zamieszkamy w tej chatce?  
  
– Dokładnie tak.  
  
– I nikt nam nie przeszkodzi?  
  
– Jeśli ktoś nam przeszkodzi, będziemy się musieli gęsto tłumaczyć. – Draco uniósł sugestywnie brwi.  
  
– Nie o to mi chodziło! – fuknął cały czerwony Harry.  
  
Odpowiedział mu gromki, radosny śmiech.


	18. KRYJÓWKI

Siedzieli razem bardzo długo. Pili alkohol, rozmawiali, żartowali. Harry kilka razy przyłapał się na bezwiednym gładzeniu medalika; Draco zapewne obserwował jego ruchy, lecz powstrzymał się od komentarza. Spędzali ze sobą czas swobodnie, wciąż nie wracając do kwestii uczuć, jakby nie były istotne.  
  
Gdyby ktoś obu zapytał, dlaczego omijają tak ważną kwestię, może by się nad tym zastanowili. Ale nie. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zmusić chłopców do refleksji nad ich relacją. Dlatego dyskutowali o wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. Rozmawiali o świętach w poprzednich latach, o prezentach, podróżach, wymarzonej pracy. Harry nawet się nie spodziewał, jak wiele błahych, z pozoru nieistotnych informacji nie znał. Przecież tyle czasu ze sobą spędzali, rozmawiając, a jednak wciąż było tyle spraw, których mógł się dowiedzieć.  
  
Ognista szła im opornie; nie mieli zamiaru upić się przy pierwszej swobodnej rozmowie od tak wielu dni. Nie o to przecież chodziło. Ile ich minęło? Cztery? Nawet nie potrafili zliczyć. Godziny przeszłości ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, łącząc w jedną, niespójną całość. Liczył się moment, tu i teraz, gdy dane im było odetchnąć od zgiełku. Problemy zostawili na Piccadilly, gdy tylko ruszyli w stronę, z której mogli się bezpiecznie aportować. Takie wrażenie odnosił Harry. Dzięki nowym informacjom od Draco mógł oddychać pełną piersią, zrzucając problem z głowy. Choć jeden.  
  
Szli spać w jednym łóżku.  
  
Harry ściągał z siebie powoli ubrania, stojąc tyłem do Draco. Nie powiedziałby tego głośno, lecz podobała mu się niedaleka przyszłość, w której znów ułoży się obok chłopca. Zapewne jeszcze porozmawiają chwilę, nim zmorzy ich sen.  
  
Lekko szumiało mu w głowie. Może odrobinę przesadził z alkoholem? Już dawno nie wypił takiej ilości. Poza tym zwykł wtedy zjeść sporą porcję, żeby nie pić na pusty żołądek. Trochę się też obawiał, że mógłby zrobić coś nie tak. Powiedzieć. Zagryzł wargę, ubierając spodenki, w których miał zamiar spać. Dopiero wtedy odważył się zerknąć na Draco.  
Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Draco stał kilka stóp od Harry’ego, marszcząc czoło. Zaraz jednak rozpogodził się, wygładzając górę od piżamy. Była zapinana na guziki i przypominała elegancką koszulę, lecz nie miała stójki. Jej czerń podkreślała bladość skóry Draco. Harry wodził wzrokiem po ramionach i szyi chłopca, po czym posuwał się coraz wyżej, żeby ostatecznie zatrzymać na ustach. Przełknął. Wiedział, że nie mógł. Nie teraz. Nie chciał skomplikować ich relacji jeszcze bardziej. Nawet jeśli zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze ze trzy godziny temu.  
  
– Ależ chce mi się spać. – Na potwierdzenie słów Draco ziewną potężnie. Podszedł do łóżka, po czym wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. – Idziesz?  
  
– Tak, już.  
  
Harry ułożył się obok Draco. Zamknął oczy, chcąc jak najszybciej zapaść w sen.  
  
***  
  
Wstał wypoczęty. Draco już nie było w łóżku, zaś z kuchni ulatywał przyjemny zapach tostów z bekonem. Wiedziony zapachem, wygramolił się z pościeli, po czym udał w jego kierunku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, stojąc w progu. Draco wyglądał na zadowolonego z życia, gdy przygotowywał śniadanie. Już był w pełni ubrany.  
  
Koszula barwy butelkowej zieleni i spodnie w kant świetnie na nim leżały. Harry chwilę jeszcze pozachwycał się widokiem, po czym rzucił:  
  
– Czyżby skrzaty domowe wzięły sobie wolne?  
  
Draco odwrócił się do niego błyskawicznie; jego twarz rozświetlał uśmiech, który Harry tak bardzo lubił. Wyglądał naturalnie, niewinnie. Gdyby nie ujrzał kiedyś na własne oczy Mrocznego Znaku, nie uwierzyłby, że tak łagodna i piękna osoba mogłaby go mieć.  
  
– Byłem rano na zakupach i stwierdziłem, że wykorzystam swój niemal nieistniejący talent kulinarny, żeby przygotować nam śniadanie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Uznałem, że nie będę cię budził aż do czasu, kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe. – Zmrużył oczy, patrząc wprost na Harry’ego. – Zepsułeś mi plan! – Wycelował w niego oskarżycielsko widelcem.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
  
– To już się więcej nie powtórzy – obiecał ze śmiechem.  
  
– Ja myślę – burknął Draco, co tylko bardziej rozbawiło Harry’ego.  
  
Naburmuszony Draco wyglądał komicznie. Gdyby Harry miał odwagę powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach, a potem walczyć o niego, wywoływałby częściej taką reakcję u chłopca. Miałby się z czego śmiać w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
  
Usiadł przy stoliku w części salonowej, czekając na śniadanie. Skoro Draco chciał wcześniej sam przygotować posiłek, kim był, aby się wtrącać? Sam już zapach sprawiał, że ciekła mu ślinka.  
  
Kątem oka obserwował ruchy Draco, zastanawiając się, co siedziało w jego głowie. Tkwił między Voldemortem a Harrym. Kochał rodziców, co zdecydowanie utrudniało mu życie, ponieważ onegdaj odpowiedzieli się po niewłaściwej stronie. Dumbledore, choć nie okazałby tego publicznie, prywatnie go nienawidził, starał się odseparować od Harry’ego. Większość wyborów Draco właściwie nie należała do niego; Mroczny Znak czy zadanie przydzielone przez Voldemorta były surową karą dla Malfoyów.  
  
A jednak był tu z nim, w tej chatce ukrytej przed światem. Uśmiechał się, rozmawiał, żartował. Gotował. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co było mu wpajane dotąd do głowy. Nie poddawał się.  
  
– Pasujesz do Gryffindoru – rzucił Harry, szczerząc się, gdy Draco niósł dwa talerze.  
  
Odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie.  
  
– Chciałbyś. Nie wytrzymałbym z tłukami. – Choć ton głosu brzmiał poważnie i pogardliwie, Harry w oczach zaobserwował psotne iskierki. To wystarczyło.  
  
– No ja nie wiem... To jakbyś nie wytrzymywał sam ze sobą... – udał zadumę.  
  
– Potter! – wykrzyknął wstrząśnięty, odłożywszy talerze na stół.  
  
– Malfoy! – zawtórował mu Harry.  
  
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Z jednej strony Draco próbował być śmiertelnie obrażony, ale z drugiej jego oczy się śmiały. Założył ręce na piersi, gdy Harry zaśmiał się głośno. Zmrużył oczy, jakby to miało powstrzymać dalszy śmiech.  
  
– To nie jest śmieszne!  
  
– Jest! – chichotał dalej Harry. – Po prostu spójrz na swoją minę.  
  
***  
  
Wspólny czas minął im bardzo szybko. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy skończyły się święta, zaczął sylwester, a już musiał wracać. Westchnął cicho, ponieważ od pocałunku w drugi dzień świąt nie doszło między nimi do ani jednego zbliżenia. Miał wrażenie, że Draco wręcz tego unikał i nie potrafił zrozumieć, po cóż miałby to robić.  
Może to zwyczajnie sposób na spławienie, zastanawiał się ponuro Harry, pakując prezent do kieszeni; ściągnął łańcuszek, żeby Syriusz nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań. Nie miał ochoty na spowiadanie się z życia prywatnego, które wcale nie chciało się ułożyć. Fragment tyczący się Draco zwyczajnie go ranił. Nie był w stanie myśleć na spokojnie, gdy tylko przychodziło do Malfoya.  
  
Zagryzł wargę, przyglądając się Draco, który pakował ubrania do małego kufra. Nie pytał, po co to robił. Nie pytał, co dalej. Nie pytał, co z nimi. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi, natomiast Malfoy najwyraźniej dobrze czuł się w ciszy, która ich ogarnęła. Harry wyłamał kostki, czując zdenerwowanie. Właściwie nie wiedział, czym się denerwował. Milczeniem? Wyjazdem? Brakiem zainteresowania ze strony Draco?  
  
– Harry?  
  
Przełknięcie śliny było niemal bolesne.  
  
– Tak? – spytał, siląc się na luźny ton.  
  
Draco założył ręce na piersi, po czym obdarzył drugiego chłopca dziwnym, intensywnym spojrzeniem. Harry miał wrażenie, że Malfoy był w stanie przeczytać wszystkie jego myśli w ciągu chwili. Zbeształ się mentalnie, wykluczając taką możliwość. Znali się dosyć dobrze, ale to nic nie znaczyło... Prawda?  
  
– Coś cię dręczy.  
  
Nieprawda. Cholera.  
  
Harry potrząsnął głową, udając zaskoczonego.  
  
– Nie, o czym ty mówisz? – Zaśmiał się lekko, wyczuwając gulę w gardle. Na Merlina, niech go ktoś uszczypnie i powie, że to sen! – Nic się nie dzieje.  
  
Draco nie wyglądał na zbytnio przekonanego, jednak nie drążył, za co Harry był mu w duchu wdzięczny. Zmienił temat:  
  
– Wiesz, że będziemy musieli się ukrywać? – Wymienili się poważnymi spojrzeniami. – Gra się dalej toczy, Harry. Nasze życie wisi na włosku. To tylko kwestia czasu, żeby Czarny Pan znów mnie do siebie wezwał i... – urwał, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Odruchowo złapał się za lewe przedramię, jakby znów charakterystycznie piekło. Na szczęście Voldemort jeszcze nie chciał go widzieć.  
  
– Wiem... – Szept Harry’ego wbił się w ciszę mocniej od krzyku. Zbliżył się o dwa kroki do Draco. – Naprawdę. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – zapewnił.  
  
– Ja... Ja... – Malfoy wyglądał na coraz bardziej przerażonego i zagubionego chłopca. Harry ledwie zdusił w sobie chęć przytulenia go i ukrycia przed światem na Grimmauld Place 12. – Będziemy musieli przestać rozmawiać przez jakiś czas. Nikt nie może nas widzieć razem, jeśli chcemy dociągnąć wszystko do końca.  
  
To było niczym cios prosto w serce. Sztyletem. Od tyłu. Nie mógł jednak mieć tego Draco za złe, ponieważ pamiętał, co było na szali. Ich życie. Właściwie rozumiał to, a nawet się zgadzał. Lecz w jakiś sposób zakuło go to, że takie słowa padły – on sam nie dałby rady ich z siebie wykrztusić. Może kiedyś wkurzyłby się, krzyczał na Draco, ale nie teraz. Obaj dźwigali ciężkie brzemiona, musieli być dla siebie wyrozumiali. Tylko wsparcie da im upragniony spokój.  
  
– Masz rację – odezwał się Harry, zaskakując i siebie, i Draco swoim opanowaniem, a także mocą głosu. – Musimy znaleźć dobre kryjówki. Do tego czasu nie będziemy się kontaktować. Wyślę ci sowę, gdy będę już pewien w stu procentach, że w pewnym miejscu będziemy bezpieczni. – W głowie już układał plan, jak przemycić Draco na Grimmauld Place tak, aby nikt się nie zorientował. Wiedział, że potrzebował pomocy Remusa.  
  
– Dobrze. – Draco zmrużył oczy. – To do zobaczenia na boisku, Potter.  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. O czym on bredził?  
  
Najwidoczniej mina mówiła wszystko, bo Draco zaraz dodał:  
  
– Po nowym roku Slytherin gra z Gryffindorem, pamiętasz?  
  
Odpowiedział mu tryumfalny uśmiech.  
  
– Spiorę ci tyłek, Malfoy.  
  
Może Draco nie chciał się głupio przekomarzać, może wiedział, że Harry ma rację. Złapał go więc za ramię, wyprowadził z uroczego domku, po czym aportował ich obu w ciemnej uliczce w Londynie. Tam się rozstali, odchodząc w dwóch różnych kierunkach.


	19. W POSZUKIWANIU PRAWDY

Wrócił na Grimmauld Place 12, chcąc jeszcze poczytać nieco przed szkołą. Może wreszcie znajdzie fragment księgi, który okaże się przydatny?  
  
W międzyczasie napisał listy do Hermiony i Rona. Pokrótce opisał im święta, zmyślając o samotnym Bożym Narodzeniu, oraz życzył szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Zapytał jeszcze, czy mają może jakieś informacje o planach Dumbledore’a i Molly wobec jego życia osobistego. Posłał Hedwigę z listami, po czym zszedł na dół.  
  
Syriusz przebywał w kuchni, snując się między jednym a drugim kątem. Na widok chrześniaka uśmiechnął się szczerze, z początku rozkładając ramiona, aby go przytulić, lecz niemal natychmiast zrezygnował z bezsensownego pomysłu. Harry uśmiechnął się nieco smutno. Pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia.  
  
– Jak minęły ci święta z Draco? – spytał życzliwie Syriusz, najwyraźniej zmuszając się do bycia miłym. Albo Harry odniósł mylne wrażenie.  
  
– Dobrze. – Wstawił czajnik na gaz i zaczął przygotowywać sobie herbatę. Przełknął, czując ciężar wisiorka w kieszeni. Żałował, że nie mógł nosić go przy Syriuszu, jeśli naprawdę chciał uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. – Zaraz idę znów czytać te księgi. Jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał, zalewając gorącą wodą torebkę z herbatą. Złapał kubek za ucho, czekając na odpowiedź Syriusza.  
  
Chrzestny westchnął, po czym, przenikając przez stół, poprowadził Harry’ego w dół, do tajnego pokoju. Tam pokazywał palcem na kolejne rzędy strasznych i starych ksiąg, tłumacząc po kolei działania, jakie należało podjąć, aby z nimi obcować. Jedne chciały krwi, inne odpowiedniej inkantacji, zaś kolejne magicznej sygnatury właściciela domu przekazanej na przykład odpowiedniej literze w tytule. Złożoności procesów nie poświęcił nawet chwili, ponieważ sam nie do końca je rozumiał.  
  
Harry podziękował Syriuszowi za szczegółowe wyjaśnienia, odstawiwszy kubek na stolik. Black zrozumiał, że powinien teraz zostawić nastolatka samego, co też uczynił, jednak z wielką trudnością; nie chciał zostawiać go na pastwę wielu klątw, które zabezpieczały księgi. Jedna pomyłka i mogło być po Harrym.  
  
Zniknął, rzucając chrześniakowi ostatnie zmartwione spojrzenie.  
  
Tymczasem Harry zabrał się do czytania.  
  
_Culter – zaklęcie tnące – używane często przez aurorów jako odpowiednik crucio. Powoduje rany cięte na ciele ofiary. Obroną jest protego maxima._  
  
_Mentusa – zaklęcie zamknięcia umysłu – ofiara zaklęcia świadomie służy rzucającemu, jednak nie może go zdradzić, nie jest też podatna na veritaserum czy imperiusa._  
  
_Somini – zaklęcie snów – zabronione użycie. Zaklęcie pozwala manipulować snami oraz, w przypadku większości, jawą._  
  
_Venem – zaklęcie zatrucia – zaliczane do zaklęć z zakresu czarnej magii, używane do bolesnego uśmiercania ofiary. Obroną jest zwykłe protego, co sprawia, iż zaklęcie jest rzadko używane._  
  
_Vertuum – zaklęcie odwracania – służy wielu celom. Odwraca płeć na krótki czas czy zmienia sykle w galeony. Zakazane użycie ze względu na oszustwa._  
  
Harry zamyślił się, przeczytawszy krótkie notki o zaklęciach. Nie były to najprzyjemniejsze informacje, jednak wciąż przydatne. Sam, w ostateczności, mógłby rzucić któreś z nich. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zniżać się do poziomu Lorda Voldemorta, nie byłby sobą. Zagryzł wargę.  
  
Miał nadzieję, że Lupin wymyślił już sposób na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku. Co prawda rozmawiali o zaklęciu, lecz Harry nie odmówiłby eliksiru czy czegokolwiek innego. Na Merlina, dla Draco był gotów zrobić wszystko! Tylko Malfoy o tym nie wiedział i nie musiał. Harry czuł się bezpieczniej, gdy nie przekazywał mu zbyt wielu informacji na temat swoich uczuć. Nawet jeśli czasem odnosił wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel i sojusznik je odwzajemniał.  
  
Podrapał się po głowie, jeszcze bardziej rozwiewając włosy, które i tak były w fatalnym stanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wciąż nie rozwikłał zagadki związanej z Departamentem Tajemnic, nic nie poradził na wilkołaka kontrolowanego przez Voldemorta, Dumbledore wciąż patrzył mu na ręce, Lupin nie wiedział o Syriuszu... Ach, Merlinie! Lista ciągnęła się jeszcze dalej, lecz Harry nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty myśleć o piętrzących się problemach.  
  
Westchnął, opadając na fotel stojący przy jednym z regałów. Wysłużony mebel wciąż dobrze wyglądał, lecz na tym kończyły się jego zalety; Harry czuł sprężyny w siedzeniu, które teraz wbijały się w jego uda. Skrzywił się, lecz nie zrezygnował z chwili odpoczynku. Tak naprawdę chciałby znów wrócić do Draco, znów go rozśmieszać, jeść z nim i rozmawiać. Coraz bardziej uzależniał się od jego obecności, co nie było dobre. Zwłaszcza teraz.  
  
Będą musieli przystopować z relacją. Złapał się za nasadę nosa i ścisnął. Merlinie! Dlaczego to wszystko musiało spotkać akurat jego?  
  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Przede wszystkim należało dobrze zagrać przed Dumbledore’em brak kontaktu z Malfoyem, porozmawiać z Lupinem i, właśnie wpadło mu do głowy, ze Snape’em. Chociaż wolałby oddelegować do tego zadania Draco, nie mógł posłać tam kogokolwiek poza sobą. Zagryzł wargę. Miał pewne podejrzenia oraz informacje. Jeśli wierzyć staremu dyrektorowi, Snape był po ich stronie, więc nie mógł go wydać szalonemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Nie powinien przynajmniej.  
  
To skierowało jego myśli w kierunku Ginny. Nowy rok już za kilka godzin, więc pozostało mu ledwie sześć miesięcy na rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów. Wciąż nie znalazł sposobu na pogodzenie się z najmłodszą latoroślą Weasleyów, która za nic nie chciała zrozumieć postępowania Harry’ego. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że odbijało się to również na Ronie oraz Hermionie.  
  
Skoro już o nich mowa, czuł, że się odsunął od przyjaciół. Jak od Hagrida. Uciekał, podczas gdy powinien choć trochę wtajemniczyć ich w swoje sprawy. Nie chciał sprowadzać na nich niebezpieczeństwa, chociaż ono zawsze towarzyszyło ich trójce. Przecież nie musiał zdradzać im wszystkiego, prawda? Okruszki faktów, które już odkrył powinny chwilowo uspokoić tę dwójkę.  
  
Podniósł się z fotela, po czym wrócił do wertowania ksiąg, stosując się do zaleceń Syriusza. Nie miał ochoty spędzić reszty życia w Mungu albo, gorej, skończyć na cmentarzu. Cokolwiek dane było mu już przeżyć, nie spieszył się do umierania.  
  
Im dalej parł w kierunku zdobywania informacji, tym bardziej przerażony był. Zdawał sobie sprawę nagle z wielu istotnych spraw, w tym między innymi potrzeby Voldemorta do stworzenia horkruksów. Sprawiło to, iż odczuwał przemożną chęć zniszczenia ich wszystkich. Potrzebował jednak do tego drobnej pomocy.  
  
***  
  
Nawet nie kwapił się, aby rozpakować kufer; wyszarpał pelerynę-niewidkę spod ubrań, narzucił ją na siebie w toalecie, po czym opuścił pokój wspólny Gryfonów, przeszedłszy przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy. Po kolacji mieli jeszcze trochę czasu wolnego, jednak Harry nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek śledził go lub dowiedział się o celu jego wieczornej wędrówki.  
  
Zszedł magicznymi schodami aż na wysokość Wielkiej Sali, po czym rozejrzał się. Paru Krukonów kierowało się właśnie na schody, więc usunął się cicho z drogi. Vector i Sinistra rozmawiały cicho, obserwując ciemne niebo za oknami. Harry przygryzł wargę, zbierając się na odwagę, po czym powędrował do lochów.  
  
To był jego najgorszy i najlepszy pomysł jednocześnie. Nie podobała mu się wizja proszenia kogoś niepewnego o pomoc, jednakże nie miał wyboru. Z mocno bijącym sercem zapukał, stukając kostkami o ciężkie drzwi. Aż rozbolała go od tego dłoń.  
  
– Wejść! – usłyszał nieprzyjemny głos.  
  
Pociągnął za klamkę, po czym przekroczył próg gabinetu.  
  
Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, lecz nikogo nie zobaczył. Harry bowiem zrzucił pelerynę dopiero po ich zamknięciu.  
  
– Czego chcesz, Potter? – zapytał jak zawsze miły profesor.  
  
Harry, nim odpowiedział, podszedł kilka kroków w kierunku biurka, za którym siedział nauczyciel. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
– Potrzebuję pana pomocy, profesorze – wydusił wreszcie. Snape milczał, czekając na ciąg dalszy. – Muszę dostać się do Gringotta.  
  
– Potrzebujesz niańki, żeby udać się na Pokątną? – sarknął.  
  
– Muszę wejść do skrytki Bellatrix Lestrange – skończył.  
  
Zapadła cisza. Harry obserwował całą gamę emocji na wiecznie wykrzywionej w nienawistnym wyrazie twarzy – zdumienie, niepewność, podejrzliwość, aż wreszcie przeszło to w obojętność. Maska jednak miała wadę, ponieważ przez swoją prośbę Harry wytrącił Snape’a z równowagi.  
  
Snape wstał. Harry przygotował się mentalnie na krzyk, na reprymendę, która nie nadeszła. Zamiast tego profesor podszedł do półki, na której stały przeróżne fiolki oraz słoje z obrzydliwą zawartością, po czym wręczył Harry’emu zapieczętowaną magicznie kolbę.  
  
– Eliksir wielosokowy. Na następnym spotkaniu postaram się zdobyć włos. – Harry przyjął flakon, wpatrując się w Snape’a z niedowierzaniem. Myślał, że dłużej zajmie mu przekonywanie mężczyzny do swojego pomysłu. Może Snape po prostu wiedział o wszystkim? – Poczekasz na mój znak. Wtedy we dwóch pójdziemy po czarę.  
  
– T-to pan wie? – wydukał, chowając kolbę do kieszeni szaty.  
  
Snape skinął głową.  
  
– Wyślę panu sowę, kiedy z panem Malfoyem przeszukacie Pokój Życzeń. Wężem zajmę się osobiście.  
  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
  
– Dziękuję.  
  
Narzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i już wychodził, podczas gdy Snape wracał do biurka, kiedy usłyszał cichy szept:  
  
– Było ich siedem. Siedem... Lily, co mam robić...  
  
***  
  
Zaraz po śniadaniu miał zajęcia z Lupinem, co go ucieszyło. Obrona Przed Czarną Magią była jego, jak wszyscy wiedzieli, ulubionym przedmiotem. Poza tym miałby wtedy czas na rozmowę z profesorem o zaklęciu oraz Syriuszu. Lupin z pewnością rzuci nowe światło na fakty oraz domysły Harry’ego.  
  
Pod salę szedł razem z podekscytowanym Ronem i Hermioną.  
  
– Już zaraz mecz! Hermiono, zobaczysz, wygramy z tymi obślizgłymi dupkami!  
  
Hermiona przewróciła oczyma, po czym wymieniła z Harrym rozbawione spojrzenia.  
  
– Ron, uspokój się! – fuknęła na niego, chcąc nieco przytłumić entuzjazm przyjaciela, lecz ten najwyraźniej był już w swoim świecie wygranego meczu.  
  
– To dobrze, że się cieszy. Może nie przegramy meczu przez to – zażartował Harry. Zaraz spoważniał. – Jak Ginny?  
  
Hermiona westchnęła.  
  
– Przed świętami była gotowa nawet dać sobie spokój i sprzeciwić się rodzicom, jednak Molly jej coś powiedziała... Nawet nie wiem co, nie patrz tak na mnie! W każdym razie wróciła z nową energią. Chyba ma zamiar obudzić w tobie romantyczne uczucia – mruknęła.  
  
– Ale... Ale to niemożliwe – rzucił Harry, nim ugryzł się w język. Nie mógł przecież im powiedzieć o Draco.  
  
– Wiem, Harry – Hermiona najwyraźniej inaczej odebrała słowa przyjaciela. – Gorzej z Ginny.  
  
Rozmowa urwała się, ponieważ zabrzmiał gong i w progu pokazał się Lupin. Wyglądał nieco mizernie, jednak na jego twarzy widniał pogodny uśmiech. Zaprosił uczniów gestem do środka, aby zamknąć za nimi drzwi.  
  
Harry starał się słuchać i notować wszystko, co powiedział Lupin o zaklęciach ofensywnych stosowanych w walce, jednak było to trudne, ponieważ bezwiednie zezował co chwila w stronę Draco. Już przynajmniej trzy razy ukradkiem spojrzeli sobie w oczy, niemal natychmiast odwracając wzrok. Harry, chyba doszukując się nieistniejących znaków, za którymś razem dostrzegł delikatny rumieniec na policzkach Malfoya. Przełknął. Musiał się skupić, na Merlina!  
  
Potem Lupin przeszedł do demonstracji przykładowej kombinacji zaklęć na manekinie ćwiczebnym. Refleks przy rzucaniu kolejnych klątw oraz uniki przypominały dziwny, aczkolwiek hipnotyzujący taniec. Harry był pod wrażeniem umiejętności profesora. Sam nie był najgorszy w te klocki, jednak nie miał doświadczenia Lupina.  
  
Drugą godzinę zajęć poświęcili na ćwiczenie zaklęć w parach. Lupin zastrzegł, iż mają być to zaklęcia łagodne, nierobiące krzywdy. Nie miał bowiem ochoty na wołanie pani Pomfrey, żeby poskładała któregoś z uczniów.  
  
Harry wylądował w parze z Ronem, natomiast Hermiona z Neville’em. Ćwiczyli obok siebie.  
  
– Bardzo dobrze, Harry! – profesor przechadzał się między nimi. – Tak trzymaj, Neville! Świetna tarcza, Dean! – Każdemu miał coś miłego do powiedzenia.  
  
Na moment Harry rozproszył się, przenosząc wzrok na Draco stojącego parę kroków za Ronem, bokiem do nich. Determinacja na jego twarzy wywołała dreszcz u Pottera, którego wyobraźnia ruszyła. Tę chwilę słabości wykorzystał Ron, powalając przyjaciela zaklęciem rozbrajającym i drętwotą.  
  
– Stary, co jest? – zapytał Ron, oddając mu różdżkę. Przyglądał się kumplowi badawczo, zdając sobie sprawę, że w normalnych okolicznościach nawet nie ruszyłby Harry’ego.  
  
Harry pokręcił głową, podniósłszy się z ziemi.  
  
– Nie, nic. Zamyśliłem się – odpowiedział, nie mijając się z prawdą.  
  
Zauważył badawcze spojrzenie Hermiony, więc posłał jej uśmiech. Chyba nie do końca uwierzyła w jego wytłumaczenie. Spojrzawszy na Rona, wróciła wzrokiem do Harry’ego.  
  
Zaraz jednak lekcja dobiegła końca, więc nie musiał na siłę się skupiać. Nim przyjaciele zdążyli zalać go potokiem wścibskich pytań, Harry podszedł do Lupina i poprosił go na słówko.  
  
Poczekali, aż sala opustoszeje, po czym Lupin usiadł na ławkę. Uśmiechnął się.  
  
– Coś się stało, Harry?  
  
Potter pokiwał głową.  
  
– Masz już to zaklęcie, o które cię prosiłem? – spytał.  
  
– Mam.  
  
– To dobrze. Zaraz mi o nim opowiesz. Najpierw jednak ja mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Nie chcę jednak, żebyś mi przerywał. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię – zaznaczył na wstępie.  
Lupin wyglądał na bardzo zainteresowanego.  
  
– Syriusz wrócił jako duch na Grimmauld Place. – Harry uniósł dłoń, widząc szok na twarzy Lupina, a potem otwierające się usta. – Prosił mnie, żebym powiedział to wyłącznie tobie. Nie ufa Dumbledore’owi. Wie też o Draco. Właściwie o wszystkim. Nawet o tym, że mi pomagasz. Możesz go odwiedzić, w wolnej chwili zjawię się tam z tobą.  
  
– A-ale jak to Syriusz wrócił...? – wyszeptał Remus, a w jego oczach wezbrały łzy. Przytulił Harry’ego nagle. – To najlepsza wiadomość, jaką mogłeś mi dać.  
  
Harry poczuł, że się dusi, więc wyplątał się delikatnie z objęć mężczyzny.  
  
– Druga sprawa jest taka, że... No... Chyba wiem, jak przywrócić go do życia. Odwrócić ten proces. Tylko to jest trudne i wymaga ogromnego poświęcenia.  
  
– Jak to?  
  
– Życie za życie, Remusie – mruknął Harry.  
  
– Chyba nie myślisz...?! – Remus aż nie był w stanie dokończyć.  
  
– Nie! Nigdy! Znaczy... Chcę zamienić Syriusza na Voldemorta, ale to wymaga ode mnie sprowadzenia Voldemorta w pobliże Syriusza, ponieważ jest on związany z domem.  
  
Remus zamyślił się na moment, po czym pokiwał głową do własnych myśli. Harry obserwował go, czekając na reakcję.  
  
– To da się zrobić. Będzie trudne, ale coś wymyślę.  
  
– Dobrze. – Harry przeciągnął się. – Możesz mi teraz dać to zaklęcie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szanowni czytelnicy, jeśli zauważycie błędy, proszę, abyście mnie poinformowali. Do tego, jeśli zaklęcie lub wspomnienie w jakiejkolwiek formie (np. zdanie wypowiedziane wcześniej), nie jest zapisane kursywą, napiszcie. Chciałabym zachować choć trochę ciągłości, jeśli chodzi o takie drobnostki. ;)  
> Pozdrawiam i życzę cierpliwości w oczekiwaniu na nowy rozdział.


	20. MINISTER UPADŁY

**CHAOS W MINISTERSTWIE MAGII! MINISTER MAGII, KORNELIUSZ KNOT, ZNALEZIONY MARTWY WE WŁASNYM DOMU!**

W Wielkiej Sali zawrzało; gwar zdumionych i przerażonych uczniów zagłuszył pozostałe dźwięki, gdy tylko poranna poczta dotarła. Niemal każdy dzierżył w dłoniach aktualny numer Proroka Codziennego, który aż huczał od wieści. Ogromne zdjęcie nieżyjącego Ministra Magii zdobiło przynajmniej połowę pierwszej strony.

Harry szybko przewinął kartkę, chcąc przeczytać artykuł.

_Osobista służba ochrony Korneliusza Knota dostała zgłoszenie, aby sprawdzić, co stało się z Ministrem. Asystentka pana Knota wezwała ich rano, gdy przełożony nie pojawił się na porannym spotkaniu z szefami Departamentów._

_Po dotarciu na miejsce i ustaleniu, iż Korneliusz Knot został zamordowany, pan Douglas Peterson wezwał na miejsce magomedyków, żeby jak najszybciej zabrali ciało oraz przebadali je pod kątem morderstwa. Badania wykazały, że była to napaść ze szczególnym okrucieństwem – ustalono wielokrotne użycie klątw torturujących, aż wreszcie zamordowano Ministra zaklęciem uśmiercającym._

_Zastępca pana Knota, pan Scrimgeur, oświadczył, że w najbliższym czasie czekają nas niezwłoczne wybory. „To niezwykle bolesna tragedia dla magicznej Brytanii, ponieważ osłabia nas nie tylko duchowo, ale też politycznie. Potrzebujemy na cito nowej głowy, która będzie nam przewodniczyć. Wybory zapewne odbędą się w przyszłym tygodniu, zaraz po uroczystości pogrzebowej pana Knota.”_

_Asystentka byłego Ministra odmówiła komentarza, zajęta załatwianiem spraw związanych z pogrzebem._

_Zapytaliśmy jednak, co o całej sprawie sądzi pan Moody, szef Departamentu Aurorów. „To jak nic robota Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać”, mówił. „Nikt inny nie porwałby się na taki czyn, skoro kraj ma wyszkolonych aurorów. Tylko on nie boi się naszej siły.” Następuje chwila ciszy. „Dołożymy wszelkich starań, aby dorwać tego szaleńca oraz wszystkich jego zwolenników. Niech wiedzą, że Brytania to nie miejsce dla nich. Tutaj nie tolerujemy zwyrodnialców!”_

Harry wymienił badawcze spojrzenia z Hermioną oraz Ronem. Miał wrażenie, że tylko nieliczni rozumieli wagę sprawy. Oczywiście, Minister zmarł, to był cios dla rządu, lecz jeśli to faktycznie Voldemort – a wszystko na to wskazywało – chciał coś przekazać. Nikt nie był bezpieczny. Harry przeniósł wzrok na starego dyrektora Hogwartu. Tylko Dumbledore mógł przeżyć spotkanie z szalonym czarnoksiężnikiem, jeśli nie liczyć samego Harry’ego. Musieli więc błagać Merlina, żeby Voldemort nie zdecydował się uderzyć szkoły w momencie, gdy było tak źle, gdy byli osłabieni, ogłupieni i w panice.

Każdy chciał wierzyć, że Dumbledore wzmocni ochronę murów otaczających zamek. Poza tym pozostawała kwestia, czy Voldemort w ogóle ośmieli się zaatakować Hogwart, gdy wszystkie media aż wyły od tak niepokojących wieści?

Harry stracił apetyt. Poczuł potrzebę porozmawiania z Draco, jednak nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć pod czujnym okiem Dumbledore’a. Spojrzał na stół kadry nauczycielskiej. Dyrektor, mimo chaosu, obserwował wyłącznie jego. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, Dumbledore posłał Harry’emu dobrotliwy uśmiech.

Nie, zanim porozmawia z kimkolwiek, musiał iść do Dumbledore’a. Nawet jeśli mu nie ufał, starzec wciąż pozostawał jedyną osobą, jakiej Voldemort się obawiał.

Wstał więc od stołu, gestem nakazując przyjaciołom dalej siedzieć na śniadaniu. Niemal niezauważalnie skinął do dyrektora, który mu odkiwnął. Kątem oka obserwował Draco; chłopak wstawał od stołu, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Harry, niby to sprawdzając, czy przyjaciele nie poszli za nim, przeniósł na krótko wzrok na Snape’a. Nie było go.

Czyli dobrze mu się wydawało. Voldemort zwołał zebranie wśród swoich zwolenników.

Opuścił Wielką Salę z cichym westchnieniem. Draco wyszedł zaraz za nim. Spojrzeli na siebie. Harry widział w jego oczach tęsknotę, coś cieplejszego. A może mu się wydawało? Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż Harry miał ochotę przytulić Malfoya i nie pozwolić mu iść prawdopodobnie wprost do sali tortur. Przełknął ciężko.

– Będę czekał – wyszeptał, albo raczej poruszył jedynie ustami.

Draco posłał mu blady uśmiech i ruszył w swoją stronę.

Spojrzał na schody. Musiał udać się aż na siódme piętro, a potem liczyć, że Dumbledore będzie czekał przed gabinetem, ponieważ nie znał hasła. Westchnąwszy ciężko, truchtem ruszył przed siebie – chciał mieć to już za sobą, zaś myśli nie dawały mu spokoju; wciąż krążyły wokół pewnego irytującego, ale jakże słodkiego Ślizgona.

A co, jeśli Voldemort jakoś dowie się prawdy? Co, jeśli na dzisiejszym spotkaniu zrobi Draco krzywdę? Zabije go? Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz. Potrząsnął głową. Nie, Snape na pewno na to nie pozwoli! Przecież wiedział, że Snape’a i Draco łączyła niemal rodzinna więź. Mężczyzna z pewnością nie pozwoli, aby chłopakowi stała się krzywda większa od Cruciatusa. Owszem, to i tak pewnie było dla niego za dużo, jednak nie mógł bronić Malfoya przed wszystkim, jeśli nie chciał się wydać jako szpieg.

Sam Harry musiał się teraz opanować, żeby Dumbledore przypadkiem nie domyślił się, że wciąż nie zastosował się do jego polecenia. Ba! Zamiast zmniejszyć kontakt, jego relacja z Draco stawała się coraz bardziej zażyła, intymna. Aż uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, wspominając wspólne święta. To było jedno z najszczęśliwszych wspomnień, jakie posiadał.

Nagle droga do gabinetu wydawała mu się niewiarygodnie krótka. Zawsze się dłużyła, lecz teraz miał wrażenie, że zrobił dwa kroki i już stał pod gargulcem strzegącym wejścia. Przełknął, wycierając spocone dłonie o szatę. Nie znał hasła, także na razie nie miał możliwości wejścia. I kiedy już miał kombinować, wymyślając nazwy kolejnych słodyczy, które zapewniłyby mu dostęp do gabinetu dyrektora, w przejściu stanął sam Dumbledore. Gestem zaprosił go do środka, po czym ruszył na górę jako pierwszy.

Drzwi same stanęły otworem przed nimi, gdy tylko dotarli na szczyt schodów. Harry przełknął, przekraczając próg zaraz za Dumbledore’em.

Usiedli naprzeciw siebie. Harry zauważył, że dzielące ich zwyczajowo biurko było nadzwyczaj puste. Ani jednego pergaminu, dziwnego przedmiotu czy choćby pióra. Fawkes siedział na żerdzi i przyglądał się im z jakby niepokojem, przekrzywiwszy łeb. Harry wrócił spojrzeniem do dyrektora, zaciskając palce na podłokietnikach krzesła. Miał ochotę już uciec z gabinetu jak najdalej, spotkać się z Draco, co oczywiście nie było takie proste. Myślał też o komunikowaniu się za pomocą węża, jednak Malfoy pewnie ukrywał pupila. Przemienienie się w jelenia nie wchodziło w grę – zbytnio rzucałby się w oczy. Cholera, pomyślał Harry. Powinniśmy ustalić to wcześniej.

Dumbledore poprawił okulary na nosie.

– Knot był pod wpływem Imperiusa, Harry.

– Wiem.

– Jak sądzisz, dlaczego został zamordowany? – Niebieskie oczy dyrektora zamigotały, gdy uśmiechał się niczym dobry dziadek.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie dlatego, że Voldemort maniakalnie pragnie władzy.

Dumbledore zacmokał.

– Harry, mój chłopcze – powiedział ciepło. – Masz nieco racji, ale nie. Knot przestał być użyteczny w momencie kradzieży pewnych przedmiotów z Departamentu Tajemnic. Voldemort trzymał go przy życiu wyłącznie ze względu na Zakon. Teraz wykorzystał moment słabości, aby wprowadzić chaos do naszego życia. Bez odpowiedniej władzy nie jesteśmy w stanie funkcjonować. Uważam, że Voldemort chce zaatakować Ministerstwo.

Zapadła cisza. Harry analizował to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. Przyznawał to niechętnie, lecz Dumbledore mógł mieć sporo racji w swoich przypuszczeniach. Kto jak kto, jednakże dyrektor przejrzał Toma Riddle’a na wylot jeszcze za czasów szkolnych. Dodatkową przewagą, choć powoli niknącą, były sny Harry’ego, który z Voldemortem dzielił przecież unikatowe połączenie. W ten sposób może uda mu się zapobiec nieuchronnej katastrofie? Nawet jeśli oznaczało to powtórzenie wyczynu z zeszłego roku, gdy... Syriusz... Harry wbił paznokcie w dłonie, chcąc pozostać myślami przy obecnym temacie. Nie mógł zbytnio wybiegać.

– Cieszę się, że wreszcie posłuchałeś mojej rady i odsunąłeś się od Draco Malfoya – rzucił niespodziewanie Dumbledore.

Harry zamrugał, po czym pokiwał powoli głową. Wymusił uśmiech.

– Zrozumiałem, profesorze, że nie jest on dla mnie dobrym towarzystwem. Pozostanę przy Ronie oraz Hermionie, bo przecież oni są ze mną już ponad sześć lat.

Najwidoczniej Dumbledore’owi tyle wystarczyło, aby pokiwać głową z nieskrywaną ulgą. Pogładził długą, siwą brodę, po czym posłał Harry’emu wdzięczny uśmiech.

– W takim razie – wstał – życzę miłego dnia, mój chłopcze. Uważaj na siebie.

Harry nie odpowiedział; kiedy odwrócił się do Dumbledore’a plecami, zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

Nie podobała mu się ta wizyta u dyrektora, jeśli miał być szczery. Czuł, że Dumbledore kłamał, mamił go. Dlatego właśnie Harry postanowił grać w jego grę. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb, jak mawiają mugole. Skoro jednak cała sprawa wciąż kręciła się wokół niego, nie miał co buńczucznie udowadniać swoich racji ograniczonemu dyrektorowi. Wiedział, że nie wyszłoby mu to na dobre. Lepiej wychodził, gdy odgrywał rolę potulnego, posłusznego Harry’ego, najlepszej z broni, jaką miał Dumbledore w zasięgu. Może nawet dzięki temu dyrektor przestanie tak bardzo węszyć.

***

Nazajutrz Harry wstał ze świetnym humorem. Wczorajszy trening wypadł po mistrzowsku. Jako kapitan drużyny quidditcha wyjątkowo się cieszył, gdy obserwował współpracę drużyny. Sam nawet nie wyjął złotego znicza, ponieważ potrzebował przetestować swoich kompanów, a nie własne umiejętności, które doskonalił w drużynie przez ponad pięć lat. Może było to dosyć zbyt pewne siebie podejście, jednak nie miał się też zbytnio czym martwić, skoro mieli grać z Hufflepuffem. Drużyna Puchonów była tak kiepska, że całkowicie zapomniał o zaplanowanym meczu; nastawił się już na potyczkę ze Slytherinem. To oznaczało również, iż on i Draco spotkają się na tej samej pozycji. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, myjąc ręce. Miał zamiar dać Ślizgonowi niezły wycisk.

Ubrał się, po czym zszedł na śniadanie. Gwizdał pod nosem, idąc schodami w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony.

– Widzę, że obaj już się nie możecie doczekać meczu – skomentowała rozbawiona Hermiona, która zezowała między nimi; Ron nie mógł opanować szerokiego uśmiechu.

– No wiesz, Hermiono, to bardzo ważny mecz! Przecież nie możemy go przegrać, co nie, stary? – paplał Ron. – Jeśli tak się stanie, trochę niefajnie. Musimy w tym roku znów zdobyć Puchar Quidditcha! Już zaraz mecz ze Ślizgonami, więc tym bardziej nie możemy dać tym gnidom powodów do radości.

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Przecież wiesz, że nie mają z nami szans. W Gryfonach siła! – Przybili sobie piątki, na co Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Jak dzieci...

Usiedli obok siebie przy stole, który zaraz zapełnił się pachnącymi potrawami. Kiełbaski, jajka, bekon, parówki, chleb oraz przetwory. Do picia podano herbatę, kawę i sok dyniowy. Ron niemal natychmiast napełnił talerz właściwie wszystkim, Hermiona wzięła parówki, a Harry wybrał jajka z bekonem. Cała trójka napełniła puchary sokiem dyniowym.

– Za wygraną! – wznieśli toast chłopcy.

Już pół godziny później przygotowywali się do meczu z podekscytowanymi minami. Szatnię wypełniał gwar podniesionych głosów. Harry uciszył wszystkich, unosząc rękę do góry.

– Jesteśmy drużyną – zaczął, patrząc po wszystkich twarzach. Zatrzymał się o sekundę dłużej na Ginny, która udawała, że nie zwracała na niego uwagi. – Mamy tworzyć zespół od początku do końca. Nie próbujcie grać sami, bo nie o to tu chodzi. Brońcie się wzajemnie, atakujcie Puchonów z rozwagą. Oni też mają jakąś strategię. My gramy według tego, co już wcześniej ustaliliśmy. – Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. – Wygrajmy ten mecz.

Gryfoni położyli dłonie na jego, a potem wznieśli je z okrzykiem. Takie nastawienie Harry rozumiał.

Kiedy wyszli na boisko, pani Hooch już czekała ze skrzynią oraz gwizdkiem. Miotłę trzymała w prawej ręce.

– Kapitanowie drużyn, podać sobie ręce! – zarządziła.

Harry uścisnął dłoń rok młodszego od siebie chłopaka. Mimo różnicy wiekowej, był wyższy i zdecydowanie bardziej umięśniony. Pałkarz.

Potem wsiedli na miotły i poszybowali w górę; kafel od razu przejęli Gryfoni, zaś znicz zniknął z pola widzenia w ciągu może sekundy. Harry wzniósł się ponad pozostałych, ponieważ w ten sposób ułatwił sobie szukanie znicza. Piłeczka nie mogła przecież odlecieć zbyt daleko. Szukający Puchonów szybko do niego dołączył, wiedząc, że nie zrobił tego bez powodu.

Gra była wyjątkowo szybka. Ścigający wbijali kolejne punkty, pałkarze zręcznie odbijali tłuczki w stronę przeciwników, jednak to Harry, kolejny raz, triumfował, gdy gnał na Błyskawicy w stronę znicza. Szukający przeciwnej drużyny nie miał szans, aby nadążyć. Dlatego już po chwili Harry trzymał znicz wysoko, krzycząc z radości. Kolejny raz triumfował.

Zlecieli na dół, aby świętować kolejne zwycięstwo. Gryfoni krzyczeli głośno, wiwatowali, brali drużynę na ręce i nieśli do szatni.

– Gryffindor górą!

W tym momencie dali się ponieść chwili; nie ukrywali szczęścia, krzyczeli, ile sił w płucach, a śmierć Korneliusza Knota oraz rewelacje podane przez Dumbledore’a zeszły na drugi plan. Harry, będąc na rękach kilku Gryfonów, wypatrzył w tłumie uśmiechającego się z uznaniem Draco. Wyszczerzył zęby, wiedząc, że nikt się nie domyśli, komu prezentował swoje szczęście. Nie potrzebował słów, żeby wiedzieć, co w tym momencie czuł Draco. Nie potrzebował z nim rozmawiać, aby przekazać te wszystkie ważne lub mniej sprawy.

Po wejściu do szatni dopadła go szara rzeczywistość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już dwudziesty rozdział. Świeży, prosto z Worda. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną aż do końca (a jest on coraz bliżej).


	21. TAJEMNICE DEPARTAMENTU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział powstał błyskawicznie, patrząc na moje ostatnie tempo pisania. Nie mogę się oprzeć, aby już zobaczyć tę powieść zakończoną. Zaczynam również pracę nad kolejną, jednak na razie zdradzę tylko tyle, iż trzymam się Drarry. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną do końca tej, a potem jeszcze dłużej.
> 
> Z całego serca dziękuję za kudosy!
> 
> A teraz zapraszam na rozdział, mój drogi Czytelniku.

Zadziwiający był fakt, jak szybko zleciał im niemal cały styczeń. Zaraz po wygranej z Hufflepuffem, Gryffindor przygotowywał się do – jak zawsze – emocjonującego meczy ze Slytherinem. Ich Domy rywalizowały od zawsze, więc Harry’ego nie dziwiła zawziętość, z jaką jego drużyna trenowała. Nie chciał przyznać się jednak do pewnej sprawy. Mianowicie była to dla niego również indywidualna rywalizacja, podczas której chciał pokazać Draco, gdzie nieśmiałki zimują. Zacierał ręce z ekscytacji na samą myśl o ostatecznej bitwie o złoty znicz. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział, jak obaj walczą o fruwającą z zawrotną prędkością piłeczkę, lecąc ramię w ramię. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z rozleniwieniem.

Dlatego, gdy nadszedł dzień meczu, wstał o wiele bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle. Poranna toaleta to był ciąg mechanicznych ruchów, zaś myśli uleciały hen, hen daleko. Nawet ubranie się stanowiło czynność tak naturalną, że Harry w ogóle się nie zastanawiał, co robił. Nie mógł nic poradzić na swój stan, zaś wzięcie jakiegokolwiek eliksiru na uspokojenie nie wchodziło w grę – musiał mieć czysty umysł, żeby grać najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił.

– Będzie dobrze, stary – Ron poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach. Wierzył w swoje słowa bardzo mocno.

Harry chciałby wierzyć.

A jednak nie potrafił.

***

Śnieg skrzypiał pod ich nogami, prószył włosy, jednak nie wycofali się. Ślizgoni nie wyglądali na takich, którzy chcieliby się poddać. Harry zacisnął mocno szczękę, czując ból w stawach. Determinacja ogarniała go całego, zagłuszając w pełni zdenerwowanie.

Podali sobie z Draco ręce jako kapitanowie. Na gwizdek wzlecieli wysoko, jeszcze wyżej, o kilka stóp więcej od grających wraz z nimi. Wymienili się poważnymi spojrzeniami, które mogły znaczyć wszystko.

Jak przez mgłę docierały do Harry’ego słowa komentatora; tak bardzo skupił się na wyszukaniu wzrokiem znicza przy niesprzyjających warunkach pogodowych, że w pierwszej chwili nie zwrócił uwagi na mówiącego do niego Draco. Śnieg padał coraz gęściej, przez co szybko marzli, szczególnie na tej wysokości, tak daleko od ziemi oraz wydzielanego przez nią i innych ludzi ciepła.

– Nie masz szans!

Obrzucił Draco długim, nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Czyżby?

Rzucił się w dół niczym jastrząb polujący na zwierzynę. Leciał niemal pionowo w dół, z zawrotną prędkością zbliżając się do ziemi. Draco ruszył za nim w pogoń, jednak Błyskawica była szybsza od jego Nimbusa 2001. A może chodziło też o umiejętności, które Harry posiadł wyjątkowo naturalnie jak na osobę wychowaną wśród mugoli?

– Czyżby Harry Potter właśnie miał złapać znicz?! – dobiegł go podniecony, wzmocniony magicznie głos komentatora. Kibice wstrzymali oddechy, gdy Harry był około sześciu stóp nad ziemią.

A potem poderwał się gwałtownie, o cal mijając z bolesną śmiercią.

Wystrzelił w górę, żeby zataczać koła wokół boiska, wypatrując złotego błysku.

Nie widział, że obie drużyny wpatrywały się w niego z rozdziawionymi buziami, że Draco wylądował dość mocno na ziemi, przez co zaklął i wskoczył na nowo na miotłę, przyciskając do siebie prawą dłoń. Nie widział niczego, nie słyszał, nie myślał – skupił się całkowicie na jednym zadaniu, jakie w tej chwili miał: złapać złoty znicz.

Kiedy więc piłeczka wreszcie się ujawniła, schylił się maksymalnie, mrużąc oczy. Śnieg utrudniał zadanie, jednak Harry nie był z tych, którzy się poddają. Parł do przodu zawzięcie, czując za sobą ogon w postaci Draco. Obaj już tak czy inaczej wiedzieli, że to Harry dorwie się do złotego znicza. Nie było szans na inne zakończenie, chociaż piłeczka wykonywała gwałtowne zwroty w każdą stronę.

Po chwili Harry trzymał znicz wysoko nad głową, powoli opadając z nim w kierunku ziemi.

Mała wieczność minęła, gdy Gryfoni rzucili się na swojego szukającego, który kolejny raz zapewnił im zwycięstwo. Krzyki rozeszły się po boisku; krzyczeli także Puchoni oraz Krukoni, którzy jak zawsze kibicowali każdemu, byle nie Ślizgonom. Wtedy jednak do ich uszu wdarł się wzmocniony magicznie głos:

– Czyżby...? Niesłuchane! Nie uwierzycie, ale to prawda! Harry Potter złapał znicz, jednak to Slytherin wygrał! Przegonili Gryffindor o dziesięć punktów!

Śnieg powoli przestawał padać, jakby wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę i wycofując się dyskretnie. Wiatr zagwizdał ostatni raz wśród drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Cisza. Przez kilka długich chwil nikt nie był w stanie uwierzyć w tak dziwną wiadomość. Harry zmarszczył brwi, wodząc wzrokiem po tłumie, aż wreszcie spoczął na Draco. Malfoy również wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

Tym razem wrzask szczęścia wznieśli Ślizgoni. Harry skorzystał więc z okazji i wymknął się do szatni, oddawszy pani Hooch złoty znicz. Szedł szybko, wbijając spojrzenie w buty, zaś jego mina nie wyrażała nic; rzucił ostatnie, zdawkowe spojrzenie, po czym przyspieszył, podkurczając ramiona. Draco, wiwatując, w myślach usilnie starał się znaleźć powód takiego zachowania. Znał Harry’ego. Na pewno nie chodziło o przegraną.

Musiał się tego dowiedzieć. Nawet jeśli Harry nie miał zamiaru mówić.

***

Harry, już w szatach szkolnych, szedł zjeść. Koniec stycznia dawał się we znaki całemu zamkowi, więc w każdym kominku trzaskał ogień. Był sam, odcięty od przyjaciół, którzy wodzili za nim zmartwionymi spojrzeniami. Nie  chciał im mówić, że Ginny, w przypływie radości, wyszeptała mu do ucha dwa słowa, których nie chciał słyszeć. Kto by zwrócił na to uwagę? Uśmiechnął się ponuro. Naprawdę liczył, że odpuściła.

Podniósł głowę. Obrazy szeptały między sobą, pokazując w stronę nieużywanej klasy. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zbliżył się do drzwi, aby podsłuchać.

– ...a Ministerstwo upadło! Albusie, co masz zamiar zrobić? – oburzony głos należał do mężczyzny w sile wieku.

Zapadła cisza. Harry ostrożnie przyłożył ucho do drzwi, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Nie miał przy sobie ani peleryny, ani Mapy Huncwotów, co znacznie utrudniało zadanie.

– Wiem o tym. Wiem o wszystkim. Nie mogę jednak poinformować uczniów, że Lord Voldemort w każdej chwili może wejść do szkoły! – Harry już dawno nie słyszał Dumbledore’a tak wzburzonego. Przełknął. Czyli... Voldemort mógł zjawić się w Hogwarcie lada dzień? Jak to? Przecież miały odbyć się wybory! Prorok się rozpisywał na ten temat...

– Uspokójmy się i pomyślmy. – Aż mu się zrobiło ciepło na sercu, gdy usłyszał głos Lupina.

– Masz rację, pomyślmy – padł zjadliwy komentarz ze strony Snape’a. – Mamy na to mnóstwo czasu! – prychnął.

– Co proponujesz, Severusie? – Harry rozpoznał głos; to był Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Zapadła długa cisza.

– Jeśli dobrze rozumuję, Czarny Pan wezwie nas do siebie – Harry’emu nie umknęło „nas”; wiedział, o kim Snape mówił. Mógł mieć na myśli wyłącznie Draco. Zadrżał niezauważalnie. – Przygotujcie Pottera do bitwy.

– Bez zniszczenia... – Lupin zaczął mówić, jednak Snape wciął mu się bezpardonowo w słowo.

– Wiem. Już blisko. Jeszcze dziś porozmawiam z panem Malfoyem na temat jednej sprawy. Lupin, tobie zostawiam Pottera, aby znalazł wreszcie te cholerne horkruksy.

Harry usłyszał dźwięk przesuwania krzeseł. Nie wiedział, czy to był koniec rozmowy, jednak ulotnił się. Dopiero jedząc obiad zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie rozmawiali w sali, a nie gabinecie Dumbledore’a. I dlaczego, na Merlina, nie rzucili zaklęć wyciszających? Przecież mógł ich usłyszeć każdy!

Powoli jadł, patrząc w przestrzeń. Profesorowie w większości siedzieli przy stole – brakowało wyłącznie trójki, którą podsłuchał. Co to mogło oznaczać?

***

Nerwy szargały całym jego ciałem, gdy przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem po pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Ron z Hermioną obserwowali go uważnie, zastanawiając się, co właściwie działo się z ich przyjacielem. Od paru miesięcy zachowywał się jak nie on, wymykał, milczał, unikał. Rozumieli, że Dumbledore mu dołożył aranżowanym małżeństwem z Ginny, zaś Voldemort nie próżnował, lecz, jakby nie spojrzeć, bywało z nim dużo gorzej. Co takiego zadecydowało o jego zachowaniu? Co im umknęło?

– Harry?

Spojrzał na Hermionę spod oka, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

– Harry – powiedziała łagodnie. – Dlaczego nie chcesz nam nic mówić?

Zatrzymał się, a potem uniósł brew. Usiadł w fotelu, po czym zapatrzył się w ogień płonący coraz słabiej w kominku. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, mrugając powoli, ociężale. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się pod wodą, unosi zaraz pod taflą, a na nadgarstkach i kostkach zawieszono ciężary. Zatrząsł się z zimna, jednak nie ruszył. Nie odpowiedział również na pytanie przyjaciółki.

– Harry, proszę. Powiedz coś. Cokolwiek.

– Stary, martwimy się o ciebie – dorzucił Ron, popierając Hermionę.

Siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, wciśnięci w oparcie kanapy; Ron kciukiem gładził dłoń Hermiony, gdy stykali się bez skrępowania ramionami. Harry spojrzał na nich, przekrzywiwszy głowę. Wpatrywali się w niego uważnie, cierpliwie, oczekując jakiegokolwiek odzewu z jego strony. Nie mógł ich tak po prostu zbyć. Zawsze byli dla niego. Westchnął, zamykając oczy i marszcząc brwi.

– Muszę... Muszę zajrzeć do jego głowy.

Ron nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto załapał, zaś Hermiona już otwierała usta, ale Harry ją wyprzedził:

– Zrobię to przy was. Obiecuję. Tylko ten raz. Bez tego... Bez tego błądzę po omacku – przyznał. – Muszę wiedzieć. Chcę wreszcie ułożyć te puzzle. – Spojrzał na Hermionę jak desperat. – Proszę.

Hermiona, wzdychając ciężko, pokiwała głową. Wiedziała, że skoro poprosił o pomoc, będzie musiała przygotować się na każdą ewentualność. Czy pomóc Harry’emu otrząsnąć się z transu, czy podać odpowiednie eliksiry. W ostateczności przelewituje go do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie zajmie się nim pani Pomfrey. Wymieniła jeszcze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Ronem, który ostatecznie zrozumiał, co przyjaciel miał zamiar zrobić; zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony.

– Popieprzyło cię?! – krzyknął na cały głos.

Został obdarzony karcącym spojrzeniem Hermiony oraz gniewnym Harry’ego; nie byli sami.

– Muszę – wyszeptał Harry, starając się nie reagować na spojrzenia młodszych Gryfonów. – To jedyne wyjście, żeby go pokonać!

Ron westchnął. Machnął ręką, nie mając siły kłócić się z przyjacielem, który wreszcie zaczął znów im ufać.

Dlatego wymknęli się godzinę później pod peleryną-niewidką, kierując w stronę opuszczonej klasy, w której w zeszłym roku Firenzo nauczał wróżbiarstwa. Tam nikt nieproszony nie mógł im przeszkodzić, czego nie można było powiedzieć o pokoju wspólnym. Hermiona zabezpieczyła drzwi zaklęciami od środka, Ron przystanął na środku, nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, zaś Harry usiadł na krześle i się skoncentrował. Już po chwili był w głowie Voldemorta.

 _Mugole. Obrzydliwi mugole. Gdzie jest Nagini? Ach, tak. Bezpieczna. Spotkanie. Ono musi zostać zorganizowane jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie teraz._ Spojrzenie przenosi się na stolik przy fotelu, w którym zasiadał Voldemort. _Księgi._ Uśmiechnął się, niemal z czułością gładząc okładkę czarnomagicznych ksiąg swoją pajęczą dłonią. _Wszystko gotowe. Ministerstwo jest moje. Wkrótce przyjdę po Hogwart. Dumbledore pożałuje za to, co robił._

Wyrwał się z wizji, dysząc ciężko. Powieki miał mocno zamknięte, a ręce trzęsły się. Ból z blizny promieniował na całą głowę; miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje wszystko, co zdążył zjeść. Czuł na ramieniu ciepłą, małą dłoń Hermiony. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej mocno zaniepokojone oczy.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Pokręcił powoli głową.

– Hermiono, co zniknęło z Departamentu Tajemnic?

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Harry. To były jakieś wyjątkowo rzadkie rośliny, które...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Harry wybiegł z pomieszczenia, na szybko narzucając na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Miał nadzieję, że Draco jeszcze był w zamku, że Voldemort go nie wezwał. Teraz, gdy był tak blisko rozwiązania zagadki, nie mieli dużo czasu. Nie miał również szans, aby wyjaśnić wszystko Ronowi oraz Hermionie – mieli spore zaległości w informacjach. Przeczuwał również, iż nie zaakceptowaliby jego cichej współpracy z Draco.

Stanął przed ścianą prowadzącą do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i patrzył na nią. Zastanawiał się, jak powinien poinformować Draco o swoich odwiedzinach, skoro nie mógł tak po prostu wejść. Zadrżał; lochy nie były najcieplejsze. Mógł wysłać patronusa, jednak zbyt wiele osób znało jego formę. Przełknął.

Była jeszcze jedna możliwość.

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a potem, nie widząc alternatywy, udał w kierunku gabinetu Snape’a. Tylko on mógł zawołać Draco bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

Zapukał do drzwi, a potem przekroczył próg, schowawszy pelerynę. Nie chciał dawać Snape’owi powodów do podejrzeń. Rozejrzał się po najwidoczniej pustej komnacie. Już miał się wycofać dyskretnie, gdy wpadł na kogoś. Serce na moment stanęło, a potem zaczęło bić mocno, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Odwrócił się na pięcie, przygotowując psychicznie spotkanie ze wściekłym Snape’em.

Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy okazało się, że wpadł na Draco. Snape stał krok za nim.

– Co tu robisz, Potter? – zapytał Snape, mrużąc oczy. Nie przypominał mężczyzny, który obiecał mu pomóc.

– J-ja... – wydukał Harry.

Snape jednak nie dał mu dokończyć; wepchnął obu uczniów do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi, jednocześnie rzucając na nie mnóstwo zaklęć zabezpieczających. Bez słowa przeszedł do biurka. Harry i Draco jakby wrośli w ziemię, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak powinni się zachować w tejże sytuacji. Dopiero kiedy mężczyzna usiadł za biurkiem, spojrzał na obu badawczo.

– Potter, ty pierwszy.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– To nie eliksiry, nie jakieś rzadkie rośliny. To księgi. Czarnomagiczne księgi, które, zakładam, ciężko dostać nawet w bibliotece starych rodów – wyrzucił z siebie szybko. – Pamiętam kilka tytułów, jeśli to coś pomoże.

Snape od razu wpadł w tryb szpiega jasnej strony, zapamiętując każde słowo.

– _Czarnomagiczne rytuały, Magia użytkowa na magicznych stworzeniach_ i... zaraz... _Cykl księżycowy i jego uroki_.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Snape poważnie.

– Tak.

– Idź już, Potter – rzucił na koniec Snape. – Muszę...

– Wiem. Wezwanie – odpowiedział Harry, dopiero po chwili orientując się, co wyszło z jego ust.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Snape przyglądał mu się badawczo, nie pokazując emocji, zaś Draco wyglądał, jakby się pochorował; stał jednak prosto, walcząc ze strachem. Harry miał ochotę dotknąć go choć przelotnie, dodać mu w jakiś sposób otuchy, lecz nie potrafił.

***

– _Pan prosił, żeby przekazać, że poszedł do Czarnego Pana_. – Harry spojrzał na węża, po czym wyjrzał za okno. Patrzył w niebo, marszcząc brwi; niezbity dowód jego zmartwienia. Martwił się w tym momencie o Draco bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek o własne życie. Zwłaszcza po ich spotkaniu w komnatach Snape’a, wyjawieniu tego, co zostało skradzione. Voldemort mógł się o tym dowiedzieć. Harry wolał nie wyobrażać sobie konsekwencji.

Podniósł węża, a potem pogładził go po obłym łbie.

– _Wiem o tym. Widziałem się z nim_ – odparł, myślami będąc daleko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumacz poszukiwany!
> 
> Potrzebuję kogoś, kto z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli pomoże mi przetłumaczyć to opowiadanie na angielski. Płacę w dozgonnej wdzięczności. ;)


	22. BLISKO KOŃCA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O mamo, ale się rozpisałam. Nie jest to szczyt moich możliwości, jednak staram się nie zrobić z SaL tasiemca.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. ;)

Noc jeszcze nigdy nie była tak ponura i ciemna. Śnieg padał obficie, zdobiąc tereny okalające Hogwart białym kocem, zaś księżyc chował się za ciężkimi chmurami. Brak światła na błoniach potęgował uczucie bycia małym, nic nie znaczącym; nawet chatka Hagrida była ledwo widoczna z Wieży Astronomicznej, choć zwykle ogień z kominka przebijał się przez zniszczone zasłony na oknach.

Harry zadrżał, otulając się ramionami. Bał się o życie Draco od chwili, gdy opuścił gabinet Snape’a, jednak z każdym krokiem – najpierw do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie jakimś cudem dostał się wąż Malfoya, a potem na drodze do Wieży Astronomicznej – przerażenie rosło, wybijając go z powierzchownego spokoju; myśli ganiały szaleńczo w tę i nazad, oddech był urywany, natomiast serce próbowało odnaleźć rytm. Wszystko przez brak Draco, czy raczej brak możliwości skontaktowania się z nim w momencie, kiedy stawał twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem.

Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch przy skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Wychylił się między basztami, mrużąc oczy, aby lepiej widzieć. Coś dużego, niekształtnego wyściubiło nos poza granicę drzew, a potem uciekło w głąb mroku. Do uszu Harry’ego doleciało przeraźliwe wycie. Przełknął ciężko, powoli prostując się, a potem opadł na zimny kamień. To musiał być ten wilkołak. Musiał. Nie było innej możliwości. Przecież inaczej... Co to mogło być, jeśli nie ten zaczarowany wilkołak? Tak, to z pewnością wilkołak.

Miał świadomość, iż powinien wstać, a potem, choćby kosztem zbudzenia, poinformować o całej sytuacji Lupina. Zmarszczył brwi, podkulając nogi pod brodę. Tylko czy to coś da? Przecież nie pójdą sami walczyć ze stworzeniem, które mogło zareagować na wiele sposobów. Zwłaszcza na Lupina, który, jakby nie spojrzeć, był świeżo po pełni. Harry bowiem wątpił, aby tylko mu się przywidziało – jeszcze nie był w tak fatalnym stanie, aby mieć omamy. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Jeśli było inaczej, nie chciał być wyprowadzany z błędu. Miał wystarczająco nieciekawy rok.

W ten sposób dotarł myślami do Ginny. Zapłonął w nim gniew skierowany na matkę Weasleyów. Dlaczego Molly Weasley, którą uważał za wspaniałą kobietę i kogoś w rodzaju matki zastępczej, miałaby chcieć wbić mu nóż w plecy, nie pytając zawczasu o zdanie? Oblizał spierzchnięte usta. Wolał dalej myśleć, byle tylko nie wracać do dormitorium, w którym i tak by nie zasnął. Położył więc czoło na kolanach, chcąc się skupić. Molly, którą znał, nie postąpiłaby tak lekkomyślnie. To oznaczało tylko jedno: Dumbledore. To dyrektor zapewne powiedział kilka słów, które przekonały mamę Ginny do podjęcia z nim takiej decyzji. Może nawet ją okłamał, że Harry już się zgodził? Nie, to się nie trzymało kupy. Przecież wtedy wiedziałaby o całej sytuacji i nie próbowała przekonać Ginny do tego, aby nie traciła nadziei na to małżeństwo. Cóż zatem jej powiedział? A może Dumbledore był nawet zdolny ją zaczarować?

Znów rozbolała go głowa. Zaklął szpetnie, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki za uszy; po kilku sekundach i tak wróciły na swoje ówczesne miejsce, jakby kpiąc sobie z niego. Westchnął. Oddychał głęboko, z każdym wydechem licząc do trzech.

Pomagając sobie rękoma, podniósł się do siadu, a potem ostatni raz obrzucił błonia smutnym, nieco zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Zarzucił pelerynę-niewidkę w chwili, gdy przez bramę od strony Hogsmeade zobaczył czarną, niemal biegnącą postać. Z tej odległości widział niewiele; szaty łopotały, śnieg sypał, utrudniając i widoczność, i przejście, ale... postać coś niosła.

Serce Harry’ego stanęło.

– Draco! – wyszeptał gorączkowo, a potem rzucił się biegiem w kierunku zaczarowanych schodów, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do wyjścia z zamku. W panice nawet nie przejmował się tym, że był wyłącznie lewitującą głową.

Skakał po dwa, trzy stopnie, aby tylko zdążyć. Musiał wiedzieć, co się stało. Wątpił, by to Draco niósł Snape’a. W gardle urosła ogromna gula, która utrudniała przełykanie. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, że Draco nie żyje, albo że Snape wraca sam, niosąc coś dla Dumbledore’a. To by go zabiło. Nie teraz, gdy jeszcze nie zdążył powiedzieć Draco o tym, co do niego czuł!

Dotarł do wejścia w momencie, gdy Snape wchodził z wyraźnym trudem. Harry zauważył, że kulał na prawą nogę, jak kiedyś, gdy spotkał się z Puszkiem. Tym razem jednak to nie była zabawa z trójgłowym psem, a spotkanie u Voldemorta. Zaraz za Harrym pojawił się Filch.

– Chyba mamy kłopoty... – wymruczał swoim nieprzyjemnym głosem.

– On jest ze mną – warknął Snape w kierunku woźnego, który szybko zgasł. Wycofał się, łypiąc na ich trójkę nieprzyjemnie. – Za mną, Potter – dodał, patrząc na Harry’ego nieufnie.

– Może go wezmę... – zasugerował, będąc nawet gotowym użyć zaklęcia lewitującego, na które Snape, co dziwne, nie wpadł.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zrównał więc krok z profesorem, przypatrując się Draco.

Zawsze był blady, lecz jego skóra miała niezdrowy, szarozielony odcień. Pod oczami rysowały się sine cienie, zaś usta wyglądały, jakby ktoś wyssał z nich kolor; były takie... papierowe, suche. Sztuczne wręcz. Prawa dłoń Draco zwisała smętnie, gdy Snape niósł go coraz wolniej w kierunku swojego gabinetu, a włosy ogarnął chaos. Tu i ówdzie Harry zauważył brud, prawdopodobnie sadzę, ale także jakieś drobinki, które wplątały się w skołtunione kosmyki. Czarna szata zrobiła się szara od kurzu, jakby Draco wielokrotnie lądował na podłodze. Zapewne pod wpływem Cruciatusa, jak uświadomił sobie Harry, ledwo godząc się z okrutną myślą. Jego obecny wygląd tak bardzo nie pasował do arystokraty, jakiego Harry znał, że to aż kłuło.

Kiedy byli już w lochach, Snape szedł denerwująco powoli, lecz Harry nie odezwał się słowem; zezował co chwilę na prawą nogę, która – wydawałoby się – była gotowa w każdej chwili załamać się pod właścicielem, odmówić posłuszeństwa. Mężczyzna miał jednak zacięty wyraz twarzy; linia szczęki uwydatniła się, gdy zacisnął mocno zęby. Wskazał ruchem głowy na drzwi, które Harry otworzył. Dopiero po chwili jednak zorientował się, że to nie gabinet Snape’a, a jego prywatne komnaty.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie, zauważając, że nie było tu mroczno i ponuro, jak mógłby się spodziewać, a całkiem przytulnie: w kominku trzaskał powoli gasnący ogień, zaś przed nim wyłożono puchaty dywan. Kanapa dwuosobowa stała naprzeciw gzymsu, zaś po jej lewej stronie ustawiono fotel. W salonie stały dwa wąskie regały zawalone zniszczonymi książkami i biurko z wyglądającym na wygodne krzesłem. Na ścianach zawieszono kinkiety na świece. Jakby wyłącznie usłyszał o tym pokoju, nigdy by nie uwierzył, że Snape może mieszkać tak... po ludzku, szczerze mówiąc.

W międzyczasie profesor położył Draco delikatnie na kanapie, uważając, aby nie zrobić mu większej krzywdy. Od razu udał się za drzwi, które pewnie prowadziły do dalszej części komnat, a po chwili wrócił, niosąc naręcze fiolek. Uklęknął przy kanapie, nawet nie patrząc na Harry’ego, zbyt zajęty pomaganiem uczniowi. Wlewał jeden eliksir, masował krtań, odstawiał fiolkę, żeby sięgnąć po następny. I tak osiem razy.

Harry przełknął. Ciężko mu się patrzyło na Draco w takim stanie. Zupełnie tak, jakby jego obawy miały się za chwilę potwierdzić. Potrząsnął energicznie głową. Nie, nie mógł tak nawet myśleć! Ani trochę!

– Potter, przynieś z szafy w sypialni koc – usłyszał polecenie.

Skinął głową. Czuł się dziwnie podenerwowany, gdy tak sobie siedział w komnatach Snape’a. I jeszcze żeby bezczynnie, to pal licho. Nie, Snape musiał dać mu zadanie. Może to dobrze? Przynajmniej nie stał, nie wbijał smutnego, zatroskanego spojrzenia w Draco, któremu i tak by to nie pomogło.

– Drugie drzwi po lewej!

Pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc. Otworzył drzwi, za którymi wcześniej zniknął Snape, po czym stanął w wąskim, słabo oświetlonym korytarzyku. Podszedł do odpowiednich drzwi, po czym pchnął je, zwolniwszy zamek z cichym kliknięciem. Wsunął się do środka.

Duże... Nie, wróć. Ogromne łóżko z czterema kolumnami oraz zasłonami zajmowało właściwie niemal cały pokój. Miejsca starczyło na dwie szafki nocne po bokach niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów mebla. Okryty był ciemnym, chyba czarnym kocem. Harry domyślił się, że to właśnie o ten koc chodziło Snape’owi, więc ściągnął go z łóżka, starając się składać przy okazji, aby nie ciągnąć materiału po ziemi. Wyszło całkiem nieźle.

Opuścił sypialnię, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przeszedł szybko do salonu i podał mężczyźnie koc, który natychmiast okrył szczelnie całe ciało Draco. Harry objął się ramionami; drżał, chociaż pomieszczenie było przyjemnie ocieplone. Wbijał pusty wzrok w nieprzytomnego chłopaka. I choć cały czas ciekawiło go, co się stało, nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie choćby słowa. Snape również nie kwapił się, żeby mu cokolwiek wyjaśnić.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Snape cały czas klęczał, wpatrując się z niepokojem w twarz podopiecznego. Harry, oblizując usta, przez moment miał wrażenie, że profesor pogłaszcze Draco po twarzy w ojcowskim geście, lecz nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego czarne oczy Snape’a spojrzały na niego, zmieniając swój wyraz na ten chłodny, który Harry miał okazję widywać niemal zawsze. Wyrwało mu się zmęczone westchnienie, na co Snape uniósł brew.

– Pytaj.

– Co? – Harry przekrzywił głowę.

Snape westchnął, jednak on był zdecydowanie zirytowany.

– Wiem, że chcesz wiedzieć – warknął. – Pytaj, póki jeszcze mam ochotę cokolwiek powiedzieć, Potter. Jeśli nie, to wynoś się!

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

– Ile pan wie? – wypalił. Miał zamiar zapytać o spotkanie z Voldemortem, jednak jego myśli krążyły wokół spotkania z Filchem oraz tego, że Snape wciąż go nie wygonił. Musiał się domyślać, że coś między nim a Draco było. To wysoce prawdopodobne, iż zauważył; nie był ślepcem jak większość. Dlatego Harry zatykał usta dłonią, odwróciwszy wzrok. Z całych sił starał się zwalczyć rumieńce.

Snape najwidoczniej od razu zrozumiał sens pytania.

– Dużo widzę – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Żaden nie miał ochoty na kontynuowanie tematu.

– Podałem mu eliksiry. Już nic więcej nie zdziałam – mówił, patrząc na twarz Draco. Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape przekonywał głównie siebie. – Powinienem iść spać. – Przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego. – Jestem zmęczony. Twoje pytania muszą poczekać. – Ziewnął na dowód. – Ty też idź się połóż... Harry.

Pokiwał powoli głową, nawet nie udając, że nie był zaskoczony. Rzucił Draco dłuższe spojrzenie, dotknął przelotnie jego włosów, a potem wyszedł na sztywnych nogach, zarzucając pelerynę-niewidkę. Snape miał rację – ani on, ani Harry nie byli w stanie na razie nic zrobić dla nieprzytomnego Draco. Tylko dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, Snape nazwał go po imieniu?

Do dormitorium wracał powoli, ociężale, czując przemożną chęć zawrócenia i czuwania przy Draco. Nie rozumiał, czemu Malfoy był w takim stanie, czemu Snape musiał go nieść, samemu utykając. Mógł się wyłącznie domyślać, że Voldemort zrobił coś, czego – Harry był pewien – pożałuje, gdy wreszcie dojdzie między nimi do ostatecznego starcia.

***

Tej nocy Harry spał płytko, wiercąc się na łóżku. Co jakiś czas budził się, siadając gwałtownie i nabierając powietrza; rozglądał się wtedy z przerażeniem, po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że Draco wciąż żyje, zaś jego nawiedzają tylko złe sny.

***

Draco nie pojawił się na śniadaniu, a potem na lekcjach Eliksirów. Harry był zaniepokojony, chociaż, gdy skrzyżował spojrzenia ze Snape’em, profesor niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową. Dzięki temu mógł odetchnąć pod nosem, nie martwiąc się już tak bardzo o Draco. Nie wiedział jednak, czy Snape go nie męczył, ponieważ był zmęczony po spotkaniu z Voldemortem oraz zajmowaniem się Draco, czy może robił to przez wzgląd na Malfoya właśnie; jak to ujął, dużo widział. Harry nie zamierzał wnikać tak długo, jak mógł w spokoju pracować nad swoim eliksirem.

Gong oznajmił koniec zajęć. Harry oddał próbkę eliksiru w szczelnie zamkniętej fiolce, po czym wyszedł wraz z Ronem i Hermioną, kierując się na lunch do Wielkiej Sali.

– Snape był dziwny – zaczął temat Ron.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego. Byli zdumieni jego spostrzegawczością.

– Może źle spał? – zasugerował Harry, doskonale znając przyczynę. Nie chciał jednak zdradzać mężczyzny, który ofiarował mu swoją pomoc.

– Wtedy bardziej by się na nas wyżywał. – Hermiona wybiła mu argument z ręki. – Mam wrażenie, że coś się stało. Wyglądał na zmartwionego – dodała, marszcząc brwi.

Rozmawiali cicho, chociaż gwar uczniów zmierzających na posiłek skutecznie uniemożliwiał podsłuchanie. W duchu Harry był wdzięczny tłumowi, szczególnie najmłodszym, za dokazywanie na korytarzach; chaos gwarantował względne bezpieczeństwo rozmowy. Oblizał usta, rozglądając się bezwiednie w poszukiwaniu charakterystycznej, jasnej czupryny. Zdusił zawód, gdy nigdzie jej nie wypatrzył, starając się jednocześnie słuchać Rona i Hermiony.

– O kogo Snape mógłby się martwić? – prychnął Ron. – Przecież to dupek!

– Język, Ronaldzie! – upomniała go Hermiona. – Przypomnę ci z ochotą, jak ten dupek ratował nas wielokrotnie. Poza tym współpracuje z Zakonem!

– Ja tam mu nie ufam.

– A ja tak – odezwał się cicho Harry.

Przyjaciele umilkli, wbijając w niego zaskoczone spojrzenia. Przekraczali właśnie próg Wielkiej Sali i zajmowali miejsca na końcu stołu, najbliżej wyjścia.

– Serio mu ufasz? – Ron nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, wręcz przeciwnie.

Hermiona wzięła stronę Harry’ego.

– Ja też mu ufam. Wielokrotnie pokazał, że jest po naszej stronie. A to, że wyżywa się na Gryfonach, nie znaczy od razu, że współpracuje z ciemną stroną.

– No ja tam nie wiem... – Ron rozglądnął się po sali, jakby szukał argumentu, który udowodni pozostałej dwójce, że Snape’owi nie wolno ufać. W końcu jednak się poddał. – Podasz mi sok dyniowy? – zwrócił się do Hermiony.

***

Draco pojawił się dopiero na kolacji. Harry poczułby ulgę, gdyby Malfoy nie wyglądał jak bliski przyjaciel śmierci – podkrążone oczy wydawały się być głęboko, nieproporcjonalnie osadzone, usta, wcześniej niemal białe, przybrały siny kolor, zaś policzki zapadły się, choć już wcześniej kości jarzmowe były świetnie widoczne. Mina była nieco smutna, jednak Harry nie był w stanie wyczytać nic więcej. Zmarszczył brwi, co chwila zerkając na Draco. Po lewej miał Zabiniego, który szeptał mu coś do ucha, zaś po prawej Parkinson. Oboje nachylali się do niego, głaskali, wciskali do rąk jedzenie oraz napoje. Poczuł się bezsensownie zazdrosny. Starał się jednak zdusić uczucie, ponieważ gdyby to on tak wyglądał, Ron i Hermiona nie odstąpiliby go na krok.

Już miał wracać do posiłku, gdy Draco uniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Harry przełknął ciężko, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić, jak się skomunikować. Postanowił więc zostawić tę kwestię Draco, nawet jeśli oznaczało to myślenie wyłącznie o nim. Nie mógł jednak niszczyć pozorów przed przyjaciółmi.

Zjadł ledwie kanapkę i wypił pół kubka herbaty; żołądek kłuł z nerwów, nie pozwalając Harry’emu skupić się ani na moment, nie akceptując posiłku. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz spotka się bardzo blisko z jakąś muszlą klozetową, żeby zwrócić skromny posiłek. Odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy i zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Czuł pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół, jednak nie był w stanie na razie odpowiedzieć na ich pytania, zapewne nie tylko związane z jego obecnym stanem. Tak było lepiej.

Wreszcie wstał, szepcząc coś o toalecie. Puścili go samego, aby dokończyć kolację. Wiedział jednak, że odprowadzali go przenikliwymi spojrzeniami pełnymi pytań.

Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali i oparł się o najbliższą ścianę. Nie spodziewał się nikogo, więc zdziwił się, gdy obok zjawiła się Ginny.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Harry błagał Merlina, aby powstrzymał dziewczynę, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Ginny zrobiła krok w jego stronę, a potem kolejny. Nie miał sił ruszyć się spod ściany, czując obezwładniające zdenerwowanie. Podświadomie wiedział, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.

Dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Harry, proszę... – wyszeptała, stając przed nim. Widział jej buty wystające spod szaty. – Porozmawiaj ze mną.

– Ginny, to nie jest najlepszy moment – wymamrotał, zamykając oczy.

– Nigdy nie znajdę lepszego – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Kocham cię. Wiesz o tym. Chcę tego małżeństwa – dodała z mocą.

– Ale ja nie jestem gotowy na coś takiego, zrozum – odpowiedział, coraz mocniej zaciskając powieki. Liczył, że Ginny w końcu odpuści, widząc jego postawę.

Przeliczył się.

Przybliżyła się do niego z szybkością, o jaką by jej nie podejrzewał, a potem próbowała całować. Harry złapał ją za ramiona i odciągał od siebie, lecz drżące mięśnie odmawiały, zaś mózg podsyłał mu obrazy słabego Draco. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło wczorajszej nocy, a nie mógł. Nie miał możliwości. Na domiar złego Ginny wykorzystywała jego obecną słabość, starając się bliskością przekonać do siebie.

– Harry, proszę – szeptała w jego usta.

– Nie...

– Nie rozumiesz, że on tego nie chce? – zapytał zimny, ociekający złością głos.

Ginny odskoczyła od Harry’ego, który spojrzał w stronę wybawcy. Oblizał usta, poprawiając nerwowo szatę i błagając Merlina w myślach, żeby Draco dał sobie wyjaśnić. A może nie musiał nic wyjaśniać, skoro pomógł mu oswobodzić się z natarczywych ramion, wszędobylskich ust? Może Draco zwyczajnie pamiętał ich rozmowy?

– Chodź. – Harry został pociągnięty przez Draco; palce Malfoya zaciskały się mocno na jego nadgarstku. Harry wyczuł jego zdenerwowanie. – Musimy porozmawiać – dodał cicho, zostawiając Ginny za plecami. Najwyraźniej na moment zapomniał, że mieli się razem nie pokazywać.

Poszli do jednej z nieużywanych klas na drugim piętrze. Zamknęli się w niej zaklęciami, wyciszyli. Usiedli na ławkach w niedalekiej odległości od siebie, lecz żaden nie próbował nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego. Milczeli, wyraźnie unikając rozmowy, która tak czy inaczej ich czekała.

– Dziękuję.

Draco machnął ręką.

– Nie teraz. Chcę, żebyś coś zobaczył. – Draco zadrżał i otulił się ramionami. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, nie przejmując się etykietą; buty zostawiły ciemne smugi na blacie stolika. – Znasz zaklęcie – dodał szeptem, patrząc w ścianę.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, a potem zeskoczył ze stolika i zbliżył się powoli do Draco.

– Legilimencja. Nie mam myślodsiewni – mruknął.

Harry nie kwestionował prośby. Wiedział, że skoro Draco tego chciał, miał dobry powód. Zgodził się, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, pokazać wspomnienia Harry’emu. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i powiedział cicho, aczkolwiek dobitnie:

– _Legilimens!_

_Voldemort przerwał któregoś z rzędu Cruciatusa, śmiejąc się szaleńczo. Draco czuł każdy nerw, każdą, najmniejszą kostkę, każdy mięsień, gdy leżał na podłodze, a jego ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. Zakaszlał, opluwając podłogę śliną zmieszaną z krwią. Był w fatalnym stanie. Jeszcze parę zaklęć i padłby martwy._

_Wtedy Voldemort, patrząc na zebranych, rzucił lekką ręką:_

_– Możecie go sobie wziąć. – Draco widział, że Czarny Pan patrzył prosto na jego rodziców._

_Nie ruszyli się. Draco poczuł ukłucie zdrady. Przeniósł przerażone spojrzenie na Snape’a, który wyglądał, jakby go przepraszał. Draco zamknął oczy, szykując się na najgorsze._

_Jakichś dwóch mężczyzn zaniosło go do pokoju obok jadalni, a potem rozebrało. Draco z całych sił błagał swoje odruchy, żeby nie wydały go; nie chciał krzyczeć ani błagać o litość, gdy gwałciciele krzywdzili go jeszcze bardziej. Zaciskał zęby i powieki, paznokcie wbijając w dłonie do krwi. Cały czas przywoływał w myślach obrazy sprzed ostatnich paru miesięcy, gdy Harry go uczył, gdy rozmawiali, śmiali się i kombinowali. Przypomniał sobie ciepło domku ukrytego przed światem, gdy byli tam razem na święta._

Harry zerwał połączenie, dysząc ciężko. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na Draco, który wyglądał, jakby rozpadał się na miliony kawałeczków; chował się za nogami, kurczył w sobie, byle tylko nie dojrzał go świat. Harry nie zorientował się nawet, w którym momencie z jego oczu popłynęły łzy smutku i cierpienia – dopadł do chłopca, a potem przytulił go, starając się przekazać mu przez objęcie całą siłę, jaką w sobie miał.

Draco, niepewnie, odwzajemnił uścisk.

– Zabiję tego sukinsyna – wyszeptał Harry, nie odsuwając się.

– To kara za to, że cię im nie przyniosłem.

– Dlatego daj mi rękę. – Wreszcie odsunął się nieco od Draco, po czym, po braku reakcji z jego strony, sam sięgnął do lewej ręki. Trzymał go za nadgarstek, a prawą wyjął różdżkę.

Postukał końcem różdżki w Mroczny Znak siedem razy. Działał bardzo instynktownie; ta cyfra kojarzyła mu się z Voldemortem. Potem nakreślił młynka nad okropnym tatuażem, po czym wyszeptał:

– _Signum tolli_. – Z różdżki powoli wypełzała złota wiązka, która zdawała się wnikać w skórę Draco, po czym oplotła Mroczny Znak, zaciskając się na nim coraz mocniej. Harry spojrzał na Draco, który zaciskał zęby z bólu. Miał nadzieję, że uda się to, co zamierzał. Wrócił spojrzeniem do Mrocznego Znaku. Pękał i rozwarstwiał się pod naciskiem magicznej linki, aż wreszcie zniknął, zaś złota wiązka zamieniła się drobny pyłek.

Draco nagle zmienił wyraz twarzy z bolesnego na błogi. Posłał Harry’emu słaby uśmiech.

– Nie wiem, gdzie to znalazłeś, ale chwała Merlinowi za Wybrańca – zdobył się na drobną uszczypliwość.

– I Malfoy znów jest Malfoyem – westchnął Harry z udawaną boleścią.


	23. POWRÓT DO LASU

Wydawać by się mogło, że Draco odzyska spokój po usunięciu Mrocznego Znaku, ponieważ wszystko na to wskazywało. Niestety, tak się nie stało. Już pierwszej nocy zbudził Harry’ego z pomocą węża, błagając, by poszedł z nim spać do Pokoju Życzeń. Harry oczywiście przystał na to bez zbędnego sprzeciwu, jednocześnie o nic nie pytając. Okazało się bowiem, że Draco miał koszmary.

Budził się zlany potem, rozglądając gorączkowo, aby następnie wtulić w Harry’ego, szukając pocieszenia. A Harry mu na to pozwalał, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, żeby mu pomóc. Miał świadomość jednak, ile musiało Draco kosztować zezwolenie na dotyk z jego strony. Uśmiechnął się smutno pod nosem, gładząc drugiego chłopca po plecach po kolejnej pobudce. Draco był silny, prawdziwie silny, a Harry był z niego dumny.

Pozostała jednak jeszcze jedna kwestia – wilkołak z Zakazanego Lasu.

Harry, który pamiętał o księgach w domu Blacków, w jednej znalazł zaklęcie, którego mógł użyć. Jeśli się nie mylił, powinien bezboleśnie skrócić żywot stworzenia. Harry zadrżał, przytulając Draco mocniej. Oznaczało to zabicie człowieka w ciele bestii. Nie miał jednak innego pomysłu, ani trochę, więc będzie musiał przeżyć późniejsze wyrzuty sumienia.

Miał problem z funkcjonowaniem. Albo się wysypiał, albo uczył się i planował. Nie potrafił znaleźć złotego środka. Draco nie opuszczał go niemalże na krok, jeśli nie musiał, nie przejmując się uczniami. Szczególnie tymi, którzy mogli donieść Czarnemu Panu. Wreszcie był wolny i, chociaż wciąż wracał do koszmaru związanego z ostatnim spotkaniem Voldemorta, starał się wspierać Harry’ego w jego działaniach.

Oderwaniem od problemów był zbliżający się mecz między Hufflepuffem a Slytherinem. Harry, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, wiedział, że Slytherin wygra. Draco był świetnym szukającym. Brakowało mu nieco chłodnej oceny sytuacji, którą cechował się Harry, gdy wypatrywał znicza, jednak nadrabiał to umiejętnościami. Właściwie Harry wygrywał z Draco przez swoją lekkość – ułatwiała mu wykonywanie gwałtownych zwrotów oraz zwodów.

Był środek nocy, gdy Harry’ego ze snu wyrwał krzyk pełen rozpaczy i bólu.

Natychmiast przyciągnął Draco bliżej siebie, głaszcząc go po głowie i szepcząc uspokajająco. Oczy Draco poruszały się pod powiekami, gdy wciąż tkwił w koszmarze. Po chwili zatrzepotały, a srebrne oczy błyszczały od łez.

– Harry... – wyszeptał, po czym wtulił twarz w pierś chłopca i rozpłakał się. Szloch targał całym ciałem Malfoya; trząsł się w ramionach Pottera niczym małe, przerażone dziecko. Harry wiedział, że nie było to porównanie dalekie od prawdy.

– Ćśśś, Draco. – Ucałował go w czubek głowy, wciąż głaskając po plecach, choć powoli drętwiała mu ręka. – Jestem z tobą. Nie przejmuj się. Nic ci tu nie grozi – dodał, chociaż z podsłuchanych słów wynikało inaczej. Draco jednak nie musiał wiedzieć, że Voldemort miał możliwość wparowania do Hogwartu w każdej chwili.

Powoli, małymi kroczkami udało mu się uspokoić Draco, który przestał szlochać; po czasie pociągał nosem, nie patrząc na Harry’ego. Wstydził się własnej słabości, bólu, co było widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym delikatnie uniósł głowę Draco, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bez słów, bez czynów. Po prostu patrzył na zranionego chłopca, starając się przekazać mu swoją siłę.

To Draco pierwszy się poruszył – powoli, niemal niepewnie, przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Harry’ego, ucałował usta – wargi Draco były słone od łez – a potem położył się na piersi Harry’ego, dłonią zmusiwszy go do opadnięcia na plecy. Słuchał miarowego bicia serca i na nowo odpływał w krainę snów.

***

– Harry, mogę cię prosić na słówko?

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie, po czym skinął głową. Niespiesznie zbliżył się do biurka Lupina, który czekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą salę. Potem użył zaklęć, by nikt niepożądany nie mógł ich podsłuchać. Usiadł za biurkiem, splatając palce ze sobą. Przyglądał się Harry’emu badawczo, aż wreszcie westchnął i ze zrezygnowaniem opuścił dłonie.

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie można ufać Dumbledore’owi.

– Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – prychnął Harry nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Lupin pokręcił głową.

– Dumbledore zdaje sobie sprawę, że podsłuchałeś rozmowę. Zrobił to specjalnie. – Lupin wyglądał na o wiele starszego, niż był. Najwyraźniej miał więcej zmartwień, którymi z nikim się nie dzielił. – Chciał, żebyś to usłyszał. Miał nadzieję, że przekona cię do słuszności małżeństwa z Ginny.

– Niby w jaki sposób? – Harry aż się gotował ze złości. – Przecież mówił o tym, że Voldemort – Lupin drgnął – może dostać się do szkoły! I że mam zniszczyć horkruksy!

Lupin westchnął, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Kiedy się odezwał, mówił cicho, bardzo chicho:

– Chodzi o kwestię z Voldemortem. Dumbledore jest wściekły, że wciąż zadajesz się z Draco. – Harry uniósł brwi. Przecież... starali się... – Miał nadzieję, że przejrzysz na oczy. Draco jest śmierciożercą, a Dumbledore nie może tego znieść. Dlatego uznał, że jeśli usłyszysz o zagrożeniu, będziesz chciał chronić Weasleyów.

Harry uśmiechnął się z dwóch powodów, których nie miał zamiaru zachować dla siebie:

– Po pierwsze, Draco nie jest już śmierciożercą. Sam usunąłem Mroczny Znak za pomocą zaklęcia, które znalazłeś. – Uniósł dłoń, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Remusa. Miał zamiar opowiedzieć mu o tym później. – Po drugie, najlepszym sposobem chronienia Ginny i jej rodziny jest odwrócenie się ode mnie, jeśli mam mówić logicznie.

Lupin powoli pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim. Sam uważał w duchu, że Dumbledore upadł na głowę i całkowicie oszalał.

– Opowiedz mi teraz o Draco. Nie sądziłem, że to zadziała – przyznał.

Harry zaczął więc opowieść o zaklęciu, które znalazł, o swoich przypuszczeniach co do cyfry siedem, a potem o usunięciu Znaku z przedramienia Draco. Wiedział przecież, co to oznaczało – mogli uwolnić Snape’a z łap Voldemorta, dać mu szansę na drugie, lepsze życie bez strachu, co mogło kryć się w cieniu. To był sposób na wygranie wojny. Wiedział jednak, iż usunąć Mroczny Znak mogli później; gdyby zrobili to od razu, straciliby szpiega, który dostarczał wielu cennych informacji.

Potem przyszła kolej na omówienie jeszcze jednego problemu: wilkołak z Zakazanego Lasu.

– Wiem tylko tyle, że bestia tam jest – podjął temat Remus. – Kiedy jestem przemieniony, słyszę go bardzo wyraźnie. Nawet eliksir tojadowy nie jest w stanie zagłuszyć instynktów wilkołaka do tego stopnia, żebym nie reagował. On cierpi. Bardzo cierpi. – Lupin wyglądał na niezmiernie smutnego, gdy o tym mówił. Jakby... jakby chodziło o kogoś z rodziny, członka stada. Najwyraźniej zdążył już poznać wilkołaka z Zakazanego Lasu, ostrzeżenie od samego Voldemorta. – Jest kontrolowany. Donosi o wszystkim, o czym tylko usłyszy.

– Zdążyłem się domyślić – mruknął Harry, przywołując w pamięci tekst z księgi znalezionej w tajnej piwnicy na Grimmauld Place 12.  Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, szykując się już na reakcję Lupina na następną wiadomość. – Znam sposób, aby go uwolnić z rąk Voldemorta. – Uciekł wzrokiem od twarzy Remusa. – Jest zaklęcie...

– Harry...?

Zagryzł wargę, po czym spojrzał Lupinowi w oczy z rozpaczą wypisaną na twarzy. Nie potrzebowali słów, aby się porozumieć.

Remus chrząknął, odzyskując rezon:

– Pozwolisz więc, że ja to zrobię.

Harry pokiwał głową, spuszczając wzrok na kolana. Skubał skórki przy paznokciach, starając się opanować zdenerwowanie. Wiedział, że Lupin zrobił to dla niego; chciał zdjąć choć jeden ciężar z jego barków, za co Harry będzie mu zapewne dozgonnie wdzięczny.

***

Do Zakazanego Lasu udali się wczesną nocą.

Harry miał na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę, żeby żaden nauczyciel (lub, co gorsza, Filch) nie przyłapał go na szwendaniu się po szkole po ciszy nocnej. Nie mógłby się wymówić szlabanem u Lupina, ponieważ było już na takowy za późno. Martwił się nieco o Draco, którego zostawił w Pokoju Życzeń, chociaż zapowiedział mu swoje zniknięcie. W razie czego zostawił mu również krótką notkę, gdyby przebudził się w nocy i nie pamiętał, co Harry mu powiedział.

Dotarł do drzwi wychodzących na dziedziniec, przy których czekał Lupin. Stał nieruchomo, choć oczy błądziły po otoczeniu, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się na pochrapujących obrazach lub duchach przenikających do różnych części zamku.

Harry odsłonił poły peleryny, ukazując swoją twarz Lupinowi. Skinęli głowami, po czym ruszyli ku mrocznej, nieprzyjaznej linii drzew. Ich zdenerwowanie wzrosło w momencie, kiedy ciszę przerwało ogłuszające wycie.

Remus dłonią sięgnął po pelerynę-niewidkę i złożył ją starannie w kostkę. Bez słowa, z niknącym uśmiechem w kącikach ust, podał ją Harry’emu, który schował materiał do kieszeni szaty. Położył dłoń na ramieniu niemalże członka rodziny, po czym weszli razem w mrok, używając różdżek jako latarek. W ten sposób unikali wystających korzeni.

Prowadził Lupin. Harry ufał jego instynktom, zapewne wyostrzonym przez mały, futerkowy problem, pozwalając mu obierać ścieżkę.

– Musisz być czujny, Harry – powiedział szeptem, gdy weszli w Zakazany Las na tyle głęboko, że poza światłem z różdżek nie było widać innego źródła. Przystanął. – Może zaatakować.

Harry mruknął w odpowiedzi, nieco obawiając się odezwać. Instynktownie czuł, że weszli na terytorium zaczarowanego wilkołaka, którego mieli pozbawić życia. Zadrżał niezauważalnie – nie obawiał się o siebie, Remus wiedział, co robił, ale przykrość sprawiała myśl, iż człowiek, niewinna istota, musi stracić życie, ponieważ Voldemort związał ją ze sobą klątwą.

Przeszli kolejne kilka jardów, aż wreszcie Remus stanął. Odetchnął głęboko, lecz nim Harry zdążył zapytać, co się stało, zawył ogłuszająco. Nie musieli długo czekać na odpowiedź; nadeszła już po kilku sekundach, wyjątkowo blisko.

Gestem nakazał Harry’emu pozostać na miejscu, sam ruszył nieco do przodu. Drzewa były gęste, powykręcane, a mimo to Lupin, choć zgasili różdżki, wciąż coś widział. Harry wywnioskował to z jego ledwie dostrzegalnych w ciemnościach ruchów.

Coś zaszeleściło, ptactwo zerwało się niespodziewanie do lotu, a z pobliskich krzaków ogromne cielsko skoczyło wprost na Remusa, który odskoczył do tyłu. Już miał wymówić zaklęcie, gdy runął na plecy, potknąwszy się o korzeń.

Harry nie czekał na żaden sygnał, tylko wyskoczył do przodu, starając się wycelować w bestię, która dopadła Lupina. Kłapnęły silne szczęki, rozległ się krzyk. Wilkołak chwycił Remusa za ramię i rzucił nim o pobliskie drzewo, w które mężczyzna uderzył z głuchym tąpnięciem. Harry chyba nawet usłyszał chrzęst łamanych kości.

Zapominając chwilowo o wilkołaku, który krążył wokół nich z narastającym warkotem, dopadł Lupina. Nie odważył się zapalić różdżki, więc starał się dotknąć delikatnie jego twarzy. Lupin jęknął z bólu.

– R-różdżka – wychrypiał, wskazując gdzieś w ciemność.

W nerwach już był gotów skoczyć w kierunku wilkołaka, aby odzyskać różdżkę Remusa, lecz w ostatnim momencie pomyślał o zaklęciu.

– _Accio!_ – Podał różdżkę Remusowi, który uniósł dłoń z wysiłkiem, a potem, policzywszy szeptem do pięciu, powiedział z mocą:

– _Avada kedavra!_ – Zielony strumień światła trafił bestię w locie, gdy już skakała, gotowa zabić ich pazurami oraz ostrymi zębami.

Remus opuścił dłoń, dysząc ciężko. Harry wyszeptał ciche _Lumos_ , po czym opadł obok. Zauważył, że Lupin miał opuszczone powieki oraz zniekształcony bark. Potter westchnął, czując, że serce wali mu w piersi jak oszalałe. Nie mogli jednak tu zostać, musieli wrócić, bo Remus potrzebował pomocy. Już i tak wyczerpany comiesięcznymi zmianami, planami Dumbledore’a, spiskami nie potrzebował zmartwienia w postaci złamania. Harry widział, że choć trwała krótko, walka go wyczerpała.

Zmusił się, aby wstać, ponieważ jeśli nie znalazłby w sobie sił, zostaliby w Zakazanym Lesie. Wtedy Dumbledore mógłby mieć podejrzenia, a Draco, Ron i Hermiona niepotrzebnie by się martwili.

Wsadziwszy różdżkę Remusa do kieszeni, rzucił na niego zaklęcie lewitujące. Potem powoli, małymi kroczkami, wychodził z lasu, nie mając nawet siły użyć drugiej różdżki, żeby oświetlić drogę. Musiał skupić się wystarczająco mocno na lewitowaniu Lupina w bezpieczne miejsce. Musiał dostać się z nim do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

***

Wyszedł, zamykając ostrożnie drzwi, po czym narzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Oddychał spokojnie, zdenerwowanie go opuściło. Lupin był już bezpieczny pod opieką pani Pomfrey, zaś Harry został napojony eliksirem uspokajającym. Teraz musiał znaleźć się w Pokoju Życzeń, zasnąć obok Draco.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to faktycznie się stało. Zabili wilkołaka. Zniszczyli jedną z wielu rzeczy, która ich narażała na niebezpieczeństwo. Draco był wolny. Wszystko, powoli, ale skutecznie, to fakt, układało się po ich myśli.

Zostały horkruksy. Najważniejszy łącznik między Voldemortem a śmiercią.

***

Draco obudził go delikatnym szturchnięciem w ramię. Uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby właśnie znów nadeszła Gwiazdka.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział z ciepłem w głosie.

Harry przetarł powieki, ziewnął.

– Która godzina?

– Koło jedenastej. Ale na szczęście jest sobota.

Dawno nie widział Draco w tak świetnym humorze. Usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się. Wciąż byli w Pokoju Życzeń.

– Coś się stało, że jesteś taki wesoły?

Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Pocałował go delikatnie, nieśmiało, po czym spojrzał mu w oczy z psotnym błyskiem.

– Czarny Pan wzywał wszystkich śmierciożerców. Nie dostałem wezwania.

Och. To mogło znaczyć tylko tyle, że zaklęcie _naprawdę_ zadziałało. Faktycznie udało mu się uwolnić Draco z rąk Voldemorta. Już nie mógł go tknąć na żaden sposób. To był fantastyczna wiadomość. Harry aż go przytulił mocno do siebie, co początkowo wywołało odrętwienie u Draco, lecz szybko się rozluźnił. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

Odsunęli się od siebie po dłuższej chwili. Wtedy Harry’emu przyszło do głowy pytanie na temat nurtującej go od dawna kwestii.

– _Jak długo rozumiesz węże?_ – spytał w wężomowie.

Draco zagryzł wargę, po czym się zarumienił.

– _Dostałem węża od ojca, więc się nauczyłem_ – odpowiedział niezbyt przekonująco.

Harry uniósł brew, czekając na prawdę.

– Och, dobra! – jęknął Draco po angielsku. – Po prostu podsłuchiwałem! Ciebie i Czarnego Pana... No i znalazłem starą księgę w kolekcji ojca... Poza tobą nikt o tym nie wie – przyznał.

Tego było za wiele. Harry zaczął się głośno śmiać.

– Aż tak cię jara, gdy mówię w wężomowie? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Cóż... tak – usłyszał szept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Nie miałam zbytnio czasu na zebranie myśli.


	24. OSTATECZNA PRAWDA

Wyszli dopiero w porze obiadowej, gdy nacieszyli się sobą. Harry opowiedział Draco o wilkołaku, którego pozbyli się z Lupinem, zaś Draco mówił o tym, czego Snape dowiedział się na spotkaniach śmierciożerców. I choć nie wypowiedział tego głośno, zdawali sobie sprawę, że Voldemort jest wściekły; ukradziono mu sługusa, którego nie zdążył dobrze ukarać za brak Pottera. Wszak obaj wiedzieli doskonale, iż na jednej karze nie mogło się to skończyć.

***

Harry usiadł między Hermioną i Neville’em, po czym nałożył sobie na talerz ziemniaków i kurczaka. Oblizał się.

– Jestem głodny jak wilk – rzucił.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Dla Rona to nic nowego – powiedziała nieco złośliwie, jednocześnie posyłając drugiemu chłopakowi pełne rozczulenia spojrzenie.

Ron w ogóle nie reaguje na swoje imię, zbyt zajęty jedzeniem. Harry i Hermiona patrzą na siebie, po czym wybuchają śmiechem. Dopiero wtedy Ron uniósł głowę, czekał na wyjaśnienia, które jednak nie nadeszły. Właściwie sprawił tylko, że roześmiali się jeszcze głośniej, zwracając na siebie uwagę siedzących wokół nich Gryfonów.

Harry, ocierając łzę z kącika oka, uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozglądając wokół. Zatrzymał się o sekundę dłużej na pewnym Ślizgonie, który uniósł idealną brew. Porozumiewając się krótkim spojrzeniem, obaj wracają do przerwanego posiłku.

– Jak się czujecie? – spytał Harry, kiedy wyszli z Wielkiej Sali.

– Nieźle – odpowiedział Ron, trzymając się bardzo blisko Hermiony. Naprawdę byli ze sobą, przemknęło Harry’emu przez myśli. – A ty? Ostatnio mało cię widujemy. Czyżbyś miał sekretną wielbicielkę? – żartuje.

To sprawiło, że Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

– Można tak powiedzieć – wymamrotał.

Próbowali wydobyć z niego więcej, lecz zacisnął usta i nie odezwał się. Musiał zebrać się na odwagę, żeby wyznać przyjaciołom prawdę. Chociaż... czy musiał? Przecież byli jego przyjaciółmi, więc powinni zrozumieć, co się właściwie działo w jego sercu oraz myślach. Powinni... zrozumieć. Nie mogli go odrzucić przez taką błahostkę. Harry słyszał kiedyś mugolskie powiedzenie, które się nadawało do tej sytuacji: serce nie sługa.

Dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy wśród żartów (Hermiona łaskawie zmieniła temat, widząc minę Harry’ego), a potem weszli do wciąż pustego pokoju wspólnego. Zajęli miejsce przed kominkiem. Harry ze zdenerwowania skubał skórki oraz przygryzał wargę. Musiał im powiedzieć. Lepszego momentu nie dostanie.

Odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy.

– Muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć.

– Możesz powiedzieć nam wszystko – zapewniła Hermiona, a Ron poparł ją, kiwając gorliwie głową.

Oby tak było...

Potarł twarz dłonią.

– To będzie dla was szokiem, ale... Nie mogę wyjść za Ginny... Bo... Bo... – zająknął się. To było trudniejsze, niż myślał. – Nie mogę wyjść za nią, bo kocham kogoś innego. I jestem pewien, że to miłość. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ktoś pomyśli. Jestem szczęśliwy z tą osobą. Gdy tylko przebywamy razem, kiedy się wymykam... Nie mam słów, żeby opisać towarzyszące mi uczucia. Ciągle się martwię, że stanie się jej krzywda, że... Nawet nie potrafię wymówić tych słów. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. To coś jak przeznaczenie. I... Chcę mieć w was wsparcie. Błagam tylko o to. Nie poradzę sobie sam – powiedział łamiącym się głosem. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, choć wciąż jeszcze nie wyznał imienia, po którym spodziewał się burzy.

– Kto to? – spytała Hermiona z zarumienionymi policzkami. Ron patrzył na nią z czułością, doskonale Harry’ego rozumiejąc. – Masz nas na zawsze. Nie zostawimy cię – obiecała.

– Draco Malfoy – wychrypiał, odwracając wzrok.

Cisza. Niezręczna cisza. Nagły trzask paleniska, do którego dołożono polan.

– Harry... Ja nie wiem... Nie potrafię... – Hermiona wyglądała na załamaną. Zniknęła radość, podniecenie, które jeszcze przed chwilą dostrzegał na jej twarzy. Wyraźnie widział odrzucenie w jej oczach. – Wybacz, ale to... to za dużo – wyjaśniła szeptem.

– Ale... – Harry próbował się usprawiedliwić, gdy wtrącił się Ron:

– Nie, stary. Daj nam teraz spokój. – Położył rękę na ramieniu Hermiony.

– Ale ja go kocham! Wy nic nie rozumiecie! – wykrzyczał, zaciskając ręce w pięści.

– Masz rację, nie rozumiemy – dodał Ron z goryczą, po czym podniósł Hermionę. We dwoje zniknęli za drzwiami prowadzącymi do dormitorium chłopców.

Harry błyskawicznie podniósł się z dywanu przed kominkiem, przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy i skierował energiczne kroki prosto do lochów. Draco musiał się wreszcie dowiedzieć całej prawdy.

***

W lochach, nie dbając o środki ostrożności, złapał pierwszego Ślizgona, którego zauważył. Zatrzymał go w drodze wyższe piętra zamku.

– Zawołaj do mnie Malfoya – poprosił, lecz Ślizgon, najpewniej siódmoroczny, uniósł wyłącznie brew, krzywiąc się kpiąco.

– Spieprzaj, Potter.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami, po czym wrócił po ścianę z przejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Musiał czekać na kolejną osobę, która, być może, łaskawie zgodzi się mu pomóc, ale mogło to potrwać nawet kilka godzin.

Najwyraźniej miał chody u Merlina, ponieważ po paru chwilach przejście otworzyło się, a stanął w nich sam Draco. Na widok Harry’ego uniósł brwi w górę, lecz nie odezwał się. Bez słowa poszedł za Harrym, który, jak przypuszczał, kierował się na błonia. W lutym nie powinni mieć zbyt wielu obserwatorów, jeśli w ogóle jacyś śmiałkowie zdecydowali się wybrać na dwóch.

Rzucili na siebie zaklęcia ogrzewające, aby nie zmarznąć w szkolnych szatach, po czym udali się w kierunku brzegu jeziora. Harry machnięciem różdżki usunął śnieg ze skałki, na której potem usiadł. Wciąż nie odezwał się do Draco, który cierpliwie czekał na wyjaśnienia. Harry doceniał tę jego cechę, ponieważ mógł na spokojnie zebrać myśli, dokładnie opowiedzieć to, co siedziało w jego głowie.

Draco usiadł obok; stykali się bokiem ciał, ponieważ było mało miejsca, lecz wytłumaczenie to stanowiło wymówkę. Harry, drżąc, ośmielił się położyć rękę na kolanie Draco, który, uśmiechając się, nakrył ją swoją. Bliskość była niesamowita, najlepsza.

– Chcę wreszcie powiedzieć ci całą prawdę.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Dursleyowie, ci mugole, którzy mnie wychowali, są okrutni. Potrafili mnie głodzić i trzymać w zamknięciu. Zanim dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem, bo oczywiście to też ukryli, mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami...

– Słucham? – wypalił wstrząśnięty Draco. – Jak to?

Harry nie zareagował, jedynie podjął opowieść w przerwanym miejscu:

– Karali mnie właściwie za wszystko. Stłuczony talerz, spalona jajecznica, niedokładnie wyczyszczony blat – wyliczał, niechętnie wracając pamięcią do dzieciństwa. – To było potworne. – Spojrzał na jezioro, marszcząc brwi. – Dumbledore wiedział, jak mnie traktowali. I nic z tym nie zrobił. Podobno tam byłem bezpieczny – rzucił, zaraz śmiejąc się krótko, nieprzyjemnie. Uniósł dłoń, nie chcąc, aby Draco mu przerwał. – Skoro już o nim mowa, nie znoszę go. To on chciał mnie zmusić do małżeństwa z Ginny. Cały czas mnie oszukiwał, zwodził, potrafił kłamać w żywe oczy, jednocześnie patrząc na mnie z dobrotliwym uśmiechem i proponując cytrynowe dropsy. Rozmawiałem o tym z Remusem.

– Z kim? – wyrwało się Draco.

– Z Lupinem. – Harry zapomniał, że Draco mógł nie zapamiętać imienia profesora. – On też mu nie ufa. Ale w jednym jesteśmy zgodni. Dumbledore ma rację, że muszę zniszczyć horktuksy. – Harry zerknął na Draco. – To przedmioty, w których Voldemort – Draco wzdrygnął się wyraźnie – zaklął cząstki swojej duszy. Jest ich siedem. Zostały tylko trzy. Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, puchar Helgi Hufflepuff i Nagini.

– Skąd to wiesz? – spytał Draco, nie nadążając z przetwarzaniem informacji. Był zdumiony, o jak wielu sprawach Harry wiedział, co przeżył w krótkim życiu. On sam również nie miał lekko, ale ojciec nie podniósłby na niego ręki za stłuczony talerz.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Dużo czytałem. Znam też Voldemorta bardzo dobrze – odparł wymijająco. Właściwie większość wiedział dzięki dziwnemu połączeniu między ich umysłami. Gdyby nie to, nie zaszedłby tak daleko. Westchnął, przewracając oczyma. – Nie, nie będę niczego ukrywał. – Spojrzał na Draco poważnie. – Voldemort i ja jesteśmy połączeni, odkąd zaklęcie zabijające mnie nie... zabiło. Nie wiem, na czym to polega, ale mogę wejść do jego myśli. Dlatego Snape ćwiczył ze mną oklumencję. Voldemort może wejść do mojej głowy. Dlatego musiałem się nauczyć bronić.

Draco kręciło się w głowie od natłoku informacji. Będzie musiał to sobie wieczorem poukładać w głowie, jeśli chciał kolejnych informacji. Cieszył się jednak tym, że Harry postanowił mu całkowicie zaufać. W duchu poprzysiągł, że nie zawiedzie jego zaufania. Chciał się starać, aby ich relacja kwitła.

– Z Departamentu Tajemnic zabrano księgi czarnomagiczne. Przyszedłem z tym wtedy do Snape’a, gdy wychodziliście. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie wiem, po co one... Snape za pewno już się dowiedział.

– Och, pamiętam. – Pogłaskał Harry’ego po wierzchu dłoni. – Coś jeszcze?

– Dwie sprawy. – Harry posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. – Po pierwsze, Dumbledore zdaje sobie sprawę, że Voldemort może się dostać do Hogwartu w każdej chwili.

– Jak to? – zapytał wstrząśnięty Draco. Zadrżał nie z zimna, a ze strachu. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń, starając się dodać mu prostym gestem otuchy. – Przecież... Podobno...

– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – szepnął Harry. – Nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić. Nie bój się o to.

Zapadła cisza. Draco poczuł ciepło na sercu, słysząc obietnicę Harry’ego; czuł, że nie kłamał. Był w końcu Gryfonem, który zrobiłby wszystko dla bliskich. Łącznie z poświęceniem własnego życia. Nawet jeśli Draco wydawało się to głupie.

– A jaka jest druga sprawa?

Harry momentalnie się zaczerwienił. Spuścił głowę, wgapiając się w buty. Draco, marszcząc brwi, szturchnął go w ramię.

– Co jest?

– Powiedziałem Ronowi i Hermionie, że cię kocham – wyrzucił z siebie tak szybko słowa, że Draco początkowo miał problem ze zrozumieniem. Kiedy nadeszło, aż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia. Harry powiedział, że... go... kocha?

– J-ja...

Harry jednak wstał błyskawicznie, a potem biegiem puścił się do zamku. Draco wciąż siedział nad jeziorem, dotykając nagrzanego kamienia, który jeszcze przed chwilą zajmował z Harrym.

***

W przerwach od wyrzucania sobie, że powiedział Draco o swoich uczuciach, Harry zastanawiał się nad myślą, która wciąż mu umykała. Nie wiedział, o co chodziło, lecz wrażenie przychodziło, odchodziło, bawiło się z nim w kotka i myszkę. To coś istotnego. Był tego pewien.

Kiwał się w fotelu przed kominkiem, patrząc tępo w płomienie. Postanowił w nocy udać się na Grimmauld Place, gdzie mógłby uzyskać parę odpowiedzi, jak polecił mu Remus. Może nawet wreszcie uchwyci myśl, która kotłowała się gdzieś w otchłani jego umysłu.

***

Przyszedł nocą do Remusa, który właśnie kładł się spać. Zdziwił go widok Harry’ego, lecz wpuścił chłopca do komnat.

– Grimmauld Place – rzucił Harry, patrząc znacząco na kominek.

Remus, ziewając, podał mu woreczek z Fiuu, po czym odłożył ją na gzyms. Potem patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę za Harrym, który zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

Wylądował na kolanach, obijając je boleśnie o twardą, skrzypiącą podłogę. Niemal od razu pojawił się przy nim Syriusz. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok chrześniaka.

– Harry! – Nagle spojrzał za okno. – Co cię sprowadza w nocy?

Wstał z podłogi, otrzepując szatę z kurzu. Chrząknął. Chciał przecież porozmawiać z Syriuszem, ale poczuł się głupio. Jak miał zapytać Syriusza o życie prywatne? Postanowił więc wkopać Remusa:

– Remus mi powiedział, że... Że kiedyś byłeś... Jak ja i Draco – wymamrotał. Wciąż miał mały problem z mówieniem o ich relacji, która wciąż pozostawała nieokreślona. Poza jego głupim wyznaniem z popołudnia, właściwie nie rozmawiali o tym. Mieli wyłącznie plan zniweczenia małżeństwa z Ginny... A to już chyba coś. Harry wątpił, aby wciąż chodziło tylko o interes.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, patrząc na głupią minę chrześniaka.

– Wystarczyło powiedzieć, Harry. – Przeszli do kuchni, gdzie Harry mógł usiąść przy stole, zrobiwszy sobie herbatę. Syriusz tymczasem zatrzymał się przy kuchence. – Byłem rok młodszy, gdy poznałem Gerarda. Był Puchonem, rok starszym ode mnie. Na początku pomagałem mu w obronie, a on mi w eliksirach. Nawet nie pamiętam, jak to dokładnie wyszło... Siedzieliśmy nad książkami, gdy mnie pocałował. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Nie powiem, było niesamowicie. On już wcześniej miał doświadczenie, ja nie. Pozwoliłem mu na wszystko. James na początku był zły, bo przez to trochę zaniedbałem Huncwotów, ale Remus przemówił do rozumu. Do dziś jestem pewien, że powiedział imię twojej mamy, choć James nie przyznał się do bury.

– Jak sobie z tym poradziłeś? No wiesz, chłopak z chłopakiem... – Machnął ręką, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Normalnie. Nie zwracałem uwagi na docinki, aż wreszcie ludzie przywykli do tego. – Harry upił łyk herbaty, obserwując Syriusza. – Z wami też tak będzie. Idź za głosem serca, Harry.

– Czemu nie byliście później razem?

Syriusz odwrócił głowę z zakłopotaniem.

– Bo wiesz... Po tym odkryłem, że mogę wszystko. Widziałem spojrzenia innych. Po Ognistej mnie poniosło i go...

Nie musiał kończyć. Harry wiedział, jak się skończyła impreza zakrapiana alkoholem. To było dość przykre. Miał nadzieję, że – jeśli coś z tego będzie – on i Draco nie skończą podobnie. Sama myśl o opuszczeniu Draco sprawiała mu psychiczny ból.

Wtedy myśl, która dręczyła go już wcześniej, powróciła w pełnej krasie do jego umysłu.

– Centaury... – wyszeptał z przerażeniem.

– Co z nimi? – zaniepokoił się Syriusz.

– Centaury to tylko mężczyźni, prawda?

– Tak, dlaczego pytasz?

Wstał od stołu.

– Muszę iść, Draco jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Wyleciał do pokoju z kominkiem, sypnął proszkiem Fiuu w płomienie, które rozpalił różdżką, po czym zniknął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ramach przeprosin oraz prezentu mikołajkowego daję Wam drugi rozdział dzisiejszego dnia.


	25. SILNI JEDNOŚCIĄ

Remus czekał na Harry’ego przy kominku, wiedząc, że bez niego nie będzie mógł wydostać się z komnat. Grzał się przy ogniu, popijając ciepłą herbatę, gdy płomienie rozjarzyły się zielenią, zaś do salonu wpadł Harry. Szybko zebrał się z podłogi, rzucił krótkie pożegnanie, a potem popędził w sobie znanym kierunku.

W pośpiechu nie narzucił peleryny-niewidki, nie wyciągnął nawet Mapy Huncwotów. Nie obchodził go teraz szlaban u Filcha, fochy Dumbledore’a czy nagana nauczyciela. Potrzebował dostać się jak najszybciej do Pokoju Życzeń, aby upewnić się, że Draco spał tam, śniąc nawet koszmar – cokolwiek, byle był bezpieczny.

Schody oraz tajemne przejścia były mu przychylne, gdyż nie wpadł w znikający stopień, nie czekał, aż magiczna klatka schodowa wróci na miejsce, nie spotkał też żadnego nauczyciela ani woźnego. Z mocno bijącym sercem dobiegł pod gobelin Barnabasza Bzika. Teraz musiał tylko trzy razy przejść i pomyśleć...

Wpadł do Pokoju Życzeń niczym huragan. I choć wnętrze wyglądało tak jak zawsze, gdy spali razem, Draco nie było w środku. Harry przełknął ciężko. Miał nadzieję, że Ślizgon po prostu spał u siebie w dormitorium. Wyciągnął więc Mapę Huncwotów, po czym stuknął w nią różdżką, wypowiadając formułkę:

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Mapa odsłoniła swoją tajemnicę, pokazując Harry’emu przebywających w Hogwarcie ludzi. Śpiących Gryfonów, wędrujących nauczycieli, uczących się w pokoju wspólnym Krukonów, Puchonów na Wieży Astronomicznej, kilku włóczących się Ślizgonów... Draco nigdzie nie było. Ani w dormitorium, ani w kuchni. Nigdzie. Znikł. Przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

Żołądek Harry’ego podjechał do gardła, targnęły nim torsje. Z przerażenia chciało mu się wymiotować, mózg podsyłał najgorsze wizje o tym, że to Voldemort dopadł Draco. Nie był w stanie jasno myśleć – gdzie powinien się udać, do kogo, komu powiedzieć o zniknięciu? Rozejrzał się po Pokoju Życzeń, szukając odpowiedzi, która nie nadeszła. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, po czym wybiegł z pomieszczenia i skierował się w dół schodów.

Umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach – zupełnie nagle reagując prawidłowo na sytuację – więc Harry analizował problem. Centaury. Draco. Zakazany Las. Jeśli chciał go znaleźć, będzie musiał powrócić do ich niegdysiejszego więzienia wśród starych, poskręcanych drzew. Miał przeczucie, że to właśnie tam najprędzej uzyska odpowiedź, co stało się z Draco.

Mijał portrety, zbroje oraz duchy zamku. Kątem oka zauważył nawet Irytka, gotowego do płatania psikusów, lecz bardzo szybko go wyminął. Liczyła się każda sekunda; od niego zależało, czy Draco będzie żywy, jeśli się nie pomylił w swoim osądzie.

Wybiegł z zamku, od razu kierując się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Chociaż doskwierało mu zmęczenie, nie przerwał biegu; zacisnął zęby, powtarzając w myślach imię Ślizgona. Dzięki temu nie tracił motywacji, walczył z własnym ciałem, klucząc między drzewami oraz zdradliwymi krzakami. Czuł, że zbliżał się do celu, więc przystanął, po czym zmienił się w swoją animagiczną postać – miał wtedy więcej szans z centaurami, które mógłby rozzłościć czarami.

Powoli, stąpając najciszej, jak potrafił, wielki jeleń zbliżył się do osuwiska, po czym zszedł na dół. Chociaż nie widział centaurów, czuł cudzą obecność. Wciągnął powietrze do nozdrzy, po czym zmusił się, żeby nie prychnąć – ludzki odór i zapach Draco. Zdecydowanie dwójka ludzi. Przełknął, wiedząc, że jego obawy sprawdziły się.

Zmienił się w człowieka, błyskawicznie chwytając za różdżkę. Oparł się plecami o ścianę zewnętrzną ich niegdysiejszego więzienia i zamknął oczy. Starał się wyrównać oddech, przyzwyczaić wzrok do mroku. Od niego zależało wszystko. Jeśli nie trafi czarem w odpowiednią osobę... Wolał nie myśleć, co się stanie.

Mocno odepchnął się od zimnej ziemi, po czym przetoczył błyskawicznie pod drzwi, jednocześnie celując różdżką w ciemność, w której bardzo niewyraźnie widział kształty dwóch ciał. Draco rozpoznał wyłącznie przez bladą skórę i niemal białe włosy, które odcinały się od mroku. To znaczyło, że druga osoba była jego celem.

– _Drętwota!_ – wykrzyknął, wciskając w zaklęcie całą swoją złość i strach.

To nie mogło być takie proste. Nigdy nic nie było proste. I tak zaklął, gdy druga osoba z łatwością odbiła zaklęcie, po czym spojrzała prosto na niego. Harry wstał z ziemi, otrzepał się, zaś tajemniczy czarodziej wstał i opuścił norę. Draco szamotał się, lecz najwyraźniej został potraktowany mocnymi czarami – nawet nie szeptał, nie był w stanie się uwolnić z niewidzialnych więzów.

Tymczasem czarodziej okazał się być czarownicą. Wysoką, chociaż bardzo chudą, o szalonych oczach i rudych włosach. Harry przełknął, ponieważ nie wiedział, kim właściwie była lub czego się po niej spodziewać.

– Draco, czemu nie mówiłeś, że sam Harry Potter przybędzie ci na ratunek? – zapytała szczebioczącym głosem. Poprawiła włosy. – Czarny Pan się ucieszy – zamruczała, wyciągając różdżkę.

– _Expelliarmus!_

– _Crucio!_

Dwa czary zderzyły się, lecz zaklęcie rzucone przez Harry’ego roztrzaskało klątwę kobiety. Zdziwienie na jej twarzy było doskonale widoczne.

– Niemożliwe! – krzyknęła. Zamierzyła się z kolejną klątwą, lecz Harry szybko uskoczył, po czym skierował różdżkę na Draco:

– _Finite incantatem!_ – wykrzyknął, błagając Draco wzrokiem, żeby uciekał. Ślizgon zmienił się w węża i odpełzł w ciemność. Wtedy Harry wrócił spojrzeniem do kobiety. – _Drętwota! Expelliarmus!_ – Nie patrząc za siebie, uciekł.

Musiał odnaleźć Draco, chociaż serco kołotało się w piersi, zaś płuca nie chciały przyjmować zbawiennego tlenu. Kręciło mu się w głowie przez stres, przez strach. Opadł na kolana, gdy już czuł się bezpiecznie. Dygotał ze zmęczenia i opadających emocji. Wiedział jednak, że powinien odszukać Draco, zaprowadzić go do zamku, a potem porozmawiać z Lupinem o czarownicy.

Rzucił zaklęcie oświetlające, żeby nie szukać po omacku. Gdzie Draco mógł uciec, gdzie mógł pójść? Harry znów czuł narastające zdenerwowanie, gdy kluczył między sękatymi drzewami pamiętającymi założycieli Hogwartu.

Ciemność oblepiała go z każdej strony, zaś źródłem światła był koniec różdżki. Harry przełknął ciężko, szepcząc pod nosem imię Ślizgona.

Miał wrażenie, że szukał go godzinami. Coraz bardziej opadał z sił, dopadło go zmęczenie. Do tego dochodziło poczucie beznadziei. Harry miał ochotę płakać, wyć, nie godząc się z losem. Gdzie był Draco... Wątpił przecież, że wróciłby bez niego...Nie zrobiłby tego, wiedząc, iż Harry przyszedł po niego, prawda? Prawda?!

Nie wiedział, ile błądził między drzewami, starając się niezbyt głośno nawoływać Draco. W końcu jednak odnalazł zgubę; odetchnął z ulgą, dopadając kulącego się między krzewami chłopca. Przytulił go.

– Draco, na Merlina, jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest... – wyszeptał.

Podnieśli się, po czym powoli ruszyli w stronę zamku. Draco dygotał, lecz Harry nie wiedział, co było powodem – zimno czy strach? Nie chciał jednak naciskać na Ślizgona, żeby go nie przestraszyć lub zirytować. Dlatego szli w milczeniu, lecz trzymając się za ręce; to Draco sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego, jakby szukając wsparcia. Harry nie oponował.

Hogwart wyróżniał się na tle ciemnego firmamentu tylko ze względu na blask w niektórych oknach. Nie oglądając się za siebie, Harry poprowadził Draco w kierunku zamku, w międzyczasie zarzucając im obu na ramiona pelerynę-niewidkę. Oblizał usta. Stwierdził, że będzie musiał rano poinformować Lupina o zajściu w Zakazanym Lesie i poprosić o pomoc. Może jakieś dodatkowe lekcje? Może nawet Draco chciałby brać w tym udział? Przecież Voldemort na pewno teraz będzie starał się go dopaść.

Od razu skierowali się do Pokoju Życzeń – Harry nie musiał pytać Draco, gdzie chciał spędzić noc, ponieważ sam czuł potrzebę bliskości. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, patrząc na zmęczoną, wyjątkowo bladą twarz drugiego chłopca, ciesząc się, że znów był bezpieczny.

Weszli do sypialni, jaką zawsze przedstawiała im zaczarowana komnata. Harry od razu ściągnął pelerynę, a potem ułożył Draco w łóżku. Pomógł mu rozebrać się do bielizny, aby później samemu postąpić podobnie. Wsunęli się pod kołdrę.

– Dobranoc, Draco.

– Będziemy musieli porozmawiać, Harry – dobiegł go szept.

***

Rano Draco obudził się pierwszy. Przez chwilę leżał, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, a potem wstał i ubrał się. Postanowił, że jeśli Harry nie obudzi się w ciągu kilu minut, zrobi to o wiele brutalniej. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby Harry nie poszedł na zajęcia.

Obudził go szturchnięciem.

– Wstawaj, księżniczko. Muszisz zjeść przed zajęciami.

– Nie idę na zajęcia – odparł Hary, usiadłszy na łóżku. Nałożył okulary na nos, a potem zeskoczył z łóżka. Zaczął się szybciej ubierać. – Muszę dzisiaj iść do Snape’a i Remusa. Zdecydowanie. Im szybciej to załatwiej, tym szybciej wszystko będzie z głowy – stwierdził, mierzwiąc włosy.

Draco uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował. Domyślał się, że Harry nie chciał opuszczać zajęć przez własne widzimisię, więc był w stanie to zaakceptować. Jak Harry powiedział, Ron i Hermiona na pewno się do niego nie odezwą, ponieważ się obrazili, więc to ułatwiało załatwienie kilku spraw z profesorami. Tylko dalej pozostawała kwestia powodu ich złości.

– Harry – zaczął niepewnie Draco, gdy schodzili na śniadanie, starając się iść jak najbardziej okrężną drogą, byle nikogo nie spotkać.

– Tak? – Harry zerknął na Draco, lecz szybko odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się delikatnie.

– Powiedziałeś mi wczoraj... no wiesz... – Żaden z nich nie palił się do wyjaśnienia tematu, lecz kiedyś musiało to nastąpić. Lepiej wcześniej niż później, bo potem mogliby... nie mieć czasu.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Harry pluł sobie w brodę, że wypalił Draco o swoim uczuciu, nie wiedziąc właściwie nic. Nie miał pewności przecież, za kogo Draco go miał. Teraz jednak rozmawiali o tym, Draco chciał wiedzieć, a Harry miał ochotę strzelić w siebie zaklęciem zabijającym. Wolałby teraz stać oko w oko z Voldemortem niż przeprowadzać tę rozmowę!

Draco stanął i zatrzymał Harry’ego, łapiąc go za ramię. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

– Czy mogę ci wierzyć? – padło wyszeptane pytanie.

– Tak.

Potem Draco powoli zbliżył się do twarzy Harry’ego, musnął jego waegi i uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. Skinął głową, aby zaraz na nowo podjąć marsz.

– Tyle mi wystarczy – stwierdził.

Harry również się uśmiechnął, jednak wciąż nie wiedział, czy Draco odwzajemniał uczucie.

***

Remus i Snape spojrzeli na Harry’ego niemal w identyczny sposób, co rozbawiło Gryfona. Ostatecznie jednak zachował powagę, obawiając się złośliwej uwagi ze strony Snape’a, który na pewno nie przepuściłby takiej okazji.

– Chcesz uczyć się razem z panem Malfoyem dodatkowej obrony, tak? – zapytał Snape, mrużąc oczy.

– Tak.

– I mam ci dać Eliksir Wielosokowy?

– Tak.

– Dobrze. Chociaż to ja miałem dać ci znak, pamiętasz? – Snape prychnął, kręcąc głową i mrucząc coś o niesłuchających nikogo gówniarzach. – Mieliśmy iść we dwóch.

Remus aż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się zgody. Harry jednak doskonale wiedział, że Snape się zgodzi, bo przecież już wcześniej rozmawiali na ten temat. Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać do końca zajęć, aby zacząć uczyć Draco przydatnych zaklęć. Może w tym tygodniu, może w następnym już udałoby się im dostać po kolejny horkruks. Wystarczyło wejść do Gringotta.

– Remusie, zgadzasz się po zajęciach pomagać mi i Draco? Będziesz z nami ćwiczył? – Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę prosząco. Byli niemalże rodziną.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

– Zgadzam się, Harry, dobrze o tym wiesz.

***

Po zajęciach Harry przyprowadził Draco do gabinetu Remusa. Stamtąd w milczeniu udali się do nieużywanych sal na trzecim piętrze. Harry czuł się zdenerwowany, podekscytowany, ale także zaciekawiony. Nie omawiał bowiem z Remusem szczegółów takich ćwiczeń, lecz wierzył, że Lupin na pewno sprawdzi się jako nauczyciel. Już nie raz, nie dwa udowadniał, iż potrafił sobie poradzić z trudnymi sprawami czy w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Poza tym był osobą zaufaną, która na pewno nie miała donieść Dumbledore’owi.

Uporządkowali salę paroma zaklęciami – zniknęły pajęczyny i kurz, zaś ławki ułożyły się pod ścianą, aby im nie przeszkadzać. Na środku pojawił się ogromny materaz, który miał amortyzować ewentualne upadki.

Remus stanął przy nieużywanej od dawna tablicy.

– Chcę, abyście nauczyli się rzucać zaklęcia w duecie – zaczął, przechadzając się pod tablicą. – Cała sztuka polega na rzuceniu tego samego zaklęcia w tego samego przeciwnika bez użycia słów. – Posłał im szeroki uśmiech, widząc zainteresowanie na twarzach obu chłopców. – Do tego celu musicie zaznajomić się ze swoimi mocami, aby łatwiej wyczuwać wspólne intencje. Jeśli opanujecie tę sztukę, możemy przejść do dalszej części.

– Jakie są niebezpieczeństwa z tym związane? – zadał dobre pytanie Draco, drapiąc się po nosie. Chociaż perspektywa rzucania zaklęć wraz z Harrym wydawała mu się interesująca, wyglądał, jakby miał wątpliwości.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

– Słusznie, że pytasz. – Chrząknął. – Po pierwsze, nie pracujecie w duecie jako swoje własne tarcze. Nie będziecie swoimi plecami. Po drugie, jeśli w czasie walki nie uda wam się zgrać, siła zaklęcia nie będzie duża, a w tym czasie możecie zginąć. – Zastanowił się przez moment, wpatrując w nieużywane od lat szafy na tyle klasy. – Raczej nie ma więcej, jeśli chodzi o walkę.

– A jeśli nie chodzi o walkę? – Harry spojrzał uważnie na twarz profesora. Czuł, że Draco stężał.

– Cóż... – Remus uśmiechnął się słabo. – W najgorszym wypadku wasza moc może obrócić się przeciwko wam.

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie z nieodgadnionymi wyrazami twarzy. Wymienili się znaczącymi spojrzeniami, których Remus nie zrozumiał, po czym jednocześnie potaknęli głowami.

– Zróbmy to – rzucili unisono.

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko, odetchnąwszy z ulgą. Wątpił, aby miały nastąpić jakiekolwiek komplikacje.

***

Moc Harry’ego i Draco szybko zaczęła współpracować, a chłopcy poczynili ogromne postępy w bardzo krótkim czasie. Nim Remus zdążył się obejrzeć, nadszedł marzec, zaś wraz z nim cieplejsze dni oraz weekend, podczas którego mieli wybrać się do Gringotta pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Draco miał iść jako Bellatrix, ponieważ znał jej manierę, zaś Harry, po ustaleniach ze Snape’em i Lupinem, miał wypić Wielosokowy z włosem jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego mugola, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Profesorowie mieli czekać na nich w Esach i Floresach, dając im dosłownie pięćdziesiąt minut na przeprowadzenie całej akcji. Później mieli wkroczyć osobiście, co miało barzo zagrozić Snape’owi – po takim wyskoku nie miałby szans na zbliżenie się do Czarnego Pana.

Remus zaklaskał krótko, gdy Draco i Harry opadli na materace, dysząc ze zmęczenia. Spojrzeli na siebie z radością, ale przede wszystkim dumą, ponieważ ciężko się napracowali, aby dojść do obecnego poziomu.

– Chłopcy, idźcie spać. Jesteście padnięci. Jeśli jutro ma nam się udać przejąć czarę, musicie wypocząć. Spotkamy się po śniadaniu na głównym dziedzińcu w odstępach dziesięciu minut, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

Harry przewrócił oczyma.

– Wiemy, Remusie – mruknął Draco. – Węże słuchają i uważnie obserwują.

– No właśnie – potwierdził Lupin, pomagając im obu wstać. Machnięciem różdżki przywrócił salę do poprzedniego stanu. – To zmykajcie, zaraz zacznie się tu kręcić Filtch.

Dochodziła dwunasta, gdy ukryci pod peleryną szli swobodnie w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń. Odkąd Ron i Hermiona obrazili się na Harry’ego, nie musiał się martwić wścibskimi pytaniami, ponieważ jego koledzy z dormitorium dawno przyzwyczaili się do nieobecności chłopaka lub bardzo krótkich pobytów w łóżku. Draco zaś utrzymywał bardzo formalne stosunki ze Ślizgonami, trzymał ich na dystans, co w obecnej sytuacji pozwalało im działać bez przeszkód. Dobrze zacierał za sobą ślady, zatem nie musiał się obawiać ogona.

– Myślisz, że się uda? – spytał się szeptem Harry, gdy wspinali się po schodach na siódme piętro.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Chciałbym, żeby się udało. Pracowaliśmy nad naszą mocą tak długo, że byłbym wściekły, gdyby miało to pójść na marne – przyznał, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Oby Merlin miał nas w opiece.

Draco zachichotał.

– Po co ci Merlin, kiedy masz mnie? – zażartował.

Harry sprzedał mu kuksańca w ramię.

– Jesteś irytujący, Malfoy – prychnął, lecz szeroki uśmiech aż błyszczał na jego twarzy, chociaż był wyraźnie zmęczony.

– Jakby...! – Nie dane mu było jednak dokończyć, ponieważ Harry szybko przycisnął go do ściany, jednocześnie zakrywając usta dłonią.

Po chwili Draco, oddychając płytko, usłyszał kroki i głos pełen złości. Zdecydowanie dziewczęcy głos, który coraz bardziej podnosił swój ton. Zaraz za nim rozległo się szuranie, jakby drugi uczeń był zbyt leniwy, aby podnosić stopy przy chodzeniu.

Stali niemal wciśnięci w ścianę, pilnując, aby spod peleryny nie było widać nawet skrawka szaty czy czubka buta. Dość szybkim krokiem, wymachując rękoma na wszystkie strony i krzycząc, minęła ich Ginny z Ronem.

– Jeśli mówił prawdę o tchórzliwej fretce, osobiście ich wypatroszę – warczała Weasley.

– Ginny, wiesz dobrze, że też tego nie popieram, naprawdę. Aż mi głupio, że go wspierałem w próbie ucieczki od małżeństwa z tobą, serio. Ale nie uważam, żeby patroszenie go miało pomóc – stwierdził ponuro Ron.

Harry miał ochotę zamordować ich oboje, lecz powstrzymały go czułe usta Draco na jego policzku.

– Nie – wyszeptał wprost do ucha Harry’ego. – Nie są tego warci.

– Puść mnie – wymamrotał Harry. – Zabiję ich tu i teraz, nie będziemy mieli potem na głowie problemu. – Już miał zacząć się wyrywać, gdy Draco objął go mocno, jednocześnie unieruchamiając ręce.

– Nie.

– Posłuchaj, Ron – mówiła już bardzo głośno; zainteresowała kilka obrazów. – Dobrze się im przyjrzę. Jeśli naprawdę się pieprzą, zamierzam spieprzyć im życie. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a potem zniknęła wraz z Ronem za rogiem korytarza.

Obaj oddychali głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Mimo wszystko Draco miał w sobie więcej ogłady niż Harry, więc to on pierwszy ruszył w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń.

– Zamiast złościć się na rudą małpę, proś Merlina, żeby obrazy nie wygadały tego, co usłyszały. – Draco spojrzał na Harry’ego z niepokojem.

Dużo szybszym krokiem udali się do ich sypialni, milcząc, w zdecydowanie ponurych nastrojach. Rankiem mieli się dowiedzieć, czy obrazy cokolwiek powiedziały, czy może sama Weasley postanowiła ogłosić wszem i wobec, że Harry Potter zakochał się w Draco Malfoyu.

***

Kawa dodawała sił i chęci do życia. Tak przynajmniej odczuwał to Harry, kiedy wraz z Remusem podążał ścieżką w kierunku Hogsmeade. Przy stacji kolejowej mieli się spotkać ze Snape’em i Draco, którzy za parę chwil powinni opuszczać Hogwart.

Rano na szczęście obyło się bez plotek, lecz Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem tak cenna informacja nie rozeszła się po zamku. Dziękował jednak w duchu Merlinowi, nie mając zamiaru pytać.

– Jak twoja relacja z Draco? – zagadnął Remus, gdy mijali bramę Hogwartu.

– Dobrze. Chyba. Znaczy... – Harry zarumienił się, spuszczając głowę. Nie mógł zaczerwienionych policzków zwalić na szczypiący mróz, więc udawał nagłe zainteresowanie butami.

– Powiedziałeś mu, prawda?

Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Remusa, który uśmiechał się zawadiacko. Oblizał usta.

– Jesteś w tym bardzo podobny do Syriusza. Też się zachowywał jak dziecko – rzucił żartobliwie Remus. – Swoją drogą, jak Syriusz się czuje?

– W porządku. Naprawdę. Myślę, że możemy go później odwiedzić.

Doszli do stacji. Aby nie stać, usiedli na pustej ławce. Peron był pusty i zadbany, na horyzoncie nie było widać pociągów.

– Tu coś jeździ? – Harry spojrzał najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo, wodząc wzrokiem po torach.

– Tylko Ekspres Hogwart. Czarodzieje nie mają potrzeby korzystania z pociągów.

– No tak.

Chwilę później pojawili się Draco i Snape.

– Severusie. – Lupin skinął głową w kierunku drugiego profesora.

Snape nie odpowiedział; wcisnął w ręce Harry’ego fiolkę z obrzydliwym wywarem, który Harry miał już nieprzyjemność próbować, gdy był na drugim roku. Do tej pory pamiętał, jak paskudnie Eliksir Wielosokowy smakował. Może ohydną nutę dodatkowo podkreślał smak Goyle’a? Prawdopodobnie tak.

Draco spojrzał niepewnie na Harry’ego, starając się uśmiechnąć; Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przestępując z nogi na nogę, od razu spuszczając wzrok.

– Mam nadzieję, że jesteście gotowi podjąć ryzyko – rzucił zimnym głosem Snape, po czym teleportowali się z pomocą profesorów w ciemnej alejce odchodzącej od Pokątnej.

Weszli do jakiejś wnęki, którą wczoraj wieczorem obadał Snape, a potem wypili eliksiry. Musieli się przebrać po przemianie, ponieważ szkolne szaty to nie było coś, co założyłaby Bellatiks i jej towarzysz. Szczególnie nieprzychylnie patrzonoby na kolory oraz emblemat Gryffindoru.

– Przedstawienie czas zacząć – mruknął Harry, gdy wychodzili już osobno na Pokątną.

Chłopcy patrzyli na oddalających się profesorów, którzy szli, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, w kierunku księgarni.

– Będzie dobrze – odpowiedział Draco szeptem, niemal niezauważalnym gestem gładząc bok dłoni Harry’ego.

Jako Bellatriks był niższy od Harry’ego, co było dość zabawne. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, Harry z pewnością zacząłby się z niego nabijać, co przerodziłoby się w przepychankę słowną. Mieli jednak do wypełnienia bardzo ważne zadanie, od którego zależały losy wojny. Poza tym mieli przecież umowę, z której jasno wynikało, że Voldemort umrze.

Przekroczyli próg Gringotta bez problemu. Gobliny nawet nie zwróciły na nich uwagi. Podeszli więc do jednego z okienek, gdzie poprosili o zawiezienie do skrytki Bellatriks Lestrange. Wszystko poszło tak gładko, że Harry aż nie wierzył. Przecież to było dziecinnie proste! Każdy mógł się w takim razie dostać do skrytek wielkich, zamożnych rodów.

Było takie mugolskie powiedzenie, które przypomniało mu się na kilka chwil przed katastrofą: nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Zaraz więc wózek wjechał wprost w wody wodospadu złodzieja. Rozległ się ogłuszający alarm, a Harry i Draco mieli ułamek sekundy, aby zareagować. Zrobili to jednocześnie, ratując się przed upadkiem.

– Co robimy? – zapytał Draco, starając się nie panikować.

– Musimy znaleźć tę skrytkę! Potem pomyślimy, co dalej!

Ruszyli wgłąb jaskini, idąc śladem torów. Używali wspólnie zaklęć, korzystając z nauk Remusa, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do skrytki Bellatriks, a potem z niej uciec.

Ukryli się za kamieniem. Tory prowadziły do okrągłej sali, w której aż roiło się od zaalarmowanych goblinów. Ogromny smok strzegł skrytek, teraz jednak przerażony dźwiękiem dziwnych grzechotek. Harry zazgrzytał zębami ze złości.

– Jak masz zamiar się tam dostać? – zapytał Draco.

Harry szybko wpadł na pomysł.

– Oko! Draco, oko!

Wycelowali różdżki w smoka.

– _Conjunctivitis!_ – wykrzyknęli unisono, celując różdżki w lewe oko wielkiego gada.

Promienie połączyły się po chwili w wielobarwny strumień mocy, który zaraz uderzył w oko smoka. Rozdrażniona bestia zaczęła ziać ogniem, spopielać gobliny; uciekały one teraz w popłochu przed gniewem smoka. Harry i Draco ruszyli biegiem na jednego z nich, jak im się wydawało, kierownika podstępnych stworzeń. Chwycili go pod pachy, po czym nakazali otworzyć skrzytkę, grożąc różdżkami.

– Zapomnijcie! Nie otworzę skarbca złodziejom! – wrzeszczał; kropelki śliny pryskały na wszystkie strony, gdy się złościł.

– Och, otworzysz – odpowiedział Draco ze złością, krzywiąc się. – _Crucio!_


End file.
